


pociągnij mnie za sobą (pobiegnijmy)

by Panna_Mi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore Lives, Albus Dumbledore żyje, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternatywa do 5 tomu, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Gen, Horcrux Hunting, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Road Trips, Sirius Black Lives, Slow Burn, Syriusz Black żyje, magicznie potężny Harry Potter, podróżowanie, polowanie na horkruksy
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 94,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panna_Mi/pseuds/Panna_Mi
Summary: Tłumaczenie „draw me after you (let us run)” ToAStranger. Slow burn HP/LV(TMR).— Harry Potter – nadchodzi miękki syk, który już od lat słyszy w swoich snach, koszmarach i na jawie.Powoli, ostrożnie, Harry przewraca się oraz podnosi na dłonie i kolana. Pozostaje w tej pozycji, a wydobywający się z jego ust krótki oddech tworzy przed twarzą małą mgiełkę. Jego prześladowca mu na to pozwala. Bo Harry nie ma co do tego żadnych wątpliwości – ma tę chwilę wytchnienia wyłącznie dlatego, że daje mu ją jego oponent. Ten krótki moment na ogarnięcie się, podczas gdy jego serce bije oszalałym rytmem, a szumiąca w uszach krew śpiewa.— Wygląda na to, że w końcu cię złapałem.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 118
Kudos: 152





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [draw me after you (let us run)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327684) by [ToAStranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/pseuds/ToAStranger). 



> Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki. Big thanks to **ToAStranger** for her permission to publish this translation!
> 
> Fic autorstwa **ToAStranger**.  
> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
> Beta poszukiwana.
> 
> Fic w oryginale jeszcze niezakończony. Póki nie wyczerpie się materiał, kolejne rozdziały tłumaczenia pojawiać się będą w każdą środę.

**Rozdział pierwszy**

Błysk zaklęcia przemyka tuż obok pędzącego prędko Harry’ego – czerwone, bezwzględne, dźwięczące w powietrzu.

Torf, ziemia i opadłe liście są przemoczone od nieustannie lejącego się deszczu. Zachowanie równowagi jest przez to o wiele trudniejsze, a robienie uników prawdziwą śliską mordęgą. Chrząka, prześlizgując się za pień drzewa i przeskakuje szybko za powaloną kłodę, kiedy kolejne wysyczane zaklęcie pędzi prosto w jego plecy.

Przemoczony do suchej nitki, na wpół ślepy od lecących mu na oczy włosów, Harry Potter biegnie ile sił w nogach. Jego buty i jeansy oblepia błoto, i wydaje mu się, że być może znajdzie je nawet na twarzy. Marzy o ciepłym prysznicu, gdy, pomimo płonących nóg i płuc, chłód przeszywa jego kości. Musi biec jeszcze tylko trochę szybciej, tylko trochę dłużej. Do rozpościerającego się przed nim prześwitu.

Wyłącznie nabyty na drodze wielu lat – lat dzieciństwa i dojrzewania – instynkt oraz refleks ochrania go przed spadnięciem w nagłą przepaść, która rozpościera się po przekroczeniu linii drzew. Krawędź klifu. Ma przed sobą _pieprzoną_ krawędź klifu.

Harry ślizga się. Upada na plecy i chwyta szaleńczo mokrą ziemię, by utracić impet. Czuje, jak drobinki lasu przenikają między fałdy jego ubrań. Jak głaz rani jego dłoń, gdy chwyta się go i zatrzymuje na samym brzegu urwiska, z nogami zawieszonymi nad rozprzestrzeniającą się poniżej nicością.

Za jego plecami rozlega się trzask aportacji.

Harry chrząka i opuszcza głowę na ziemię. Nieświadomy – czy może raczej niewzruszony – błotem i mułem, które oblepiają jego włosy.

— _Harry Potter_ – nadchodzi miękki syk, który już od lat słyszy w swoich snach, koszmarach i na jawie.

Powoli, ostrożnie, Harry przewraca się oraz podnosi na dłonie i kolana. Pozostaje w tej pozycji, a wydobywający się z jego ust krótki oddech tworzy przed twarzą małą mgiełkę. Jego prześladowca mu na to pozwala. Bo Harry nie ma co do tego żadnych wątpliwości – ma tę chwilę wytchnienia wyłącznie dlatego, że daje mu ją jego oponent. Ten krótki moment na ogarnięcie się, podczas gdy jego serce bije oszalałym rytmem, a szumiąca w uszach krew _śpiewa._

— Wygląda na to, że w końcu cię złapałem.

Harry parska śmiechem i przechyla głowę, spoglądając prosto na stojącego u skraju lasu mężczyznę.

Sprawia wrażenie niewzruszonego całą tą sytuacją, ale Harry wie, że to tylko pozory. Bez trudu zauważa drobne sygnały – rozpiętą szatę, czarną jak smoła; zabłocone buty; lekko zarumienione policzki, uszy i knykcie zaciśnięte u boku wokół białej różdżki. Voldemort spogląda na niego czerwonymi oczami, nawet niezdyszany, a mimo wszystko wyraźnie wyczerpany pogonią.

Harry odchyla się, siadając na piętach z rękami opartymi o kolana i posyła uśmiech pozbawiony choćby krztyny ciepła. Uścisk, jakim Voldemort ściska swoją różdżkę, jakimś cudem jeszcze bardziej się wzmacnia.

— _Nawet o tym nie myśl_ – syczy.

Ale Harry już mlaska językiem.

— Wybacz, Tom – mówi. – Powodzenia następnym razem.

A następnie rzuca się z krawędzi klifu.

**~*~**

Kiedy Harry był bardzo młody, błyskawicznie nauczył się szybko uciekać.

Nie ma się innego wyjścia, gdy nie posiada się obok siebie nikogo, kto potrzymałby za dłoń i nauczył jak działa świat. Gdy jest się samemu, w o wiele za dużych, używanych ubraniach, z posiniaczoną twarzą, przeciwko depczącej po piętach zgrai dzieciaków, czekającej tylko, by poznęcać się nad kimś słabszym. Gdy jest się samemu, skulonemu w nocy na pryczce, sam jak palec pod jakimiś schodami.

Harry nauczył się bardzo szybko i bardzo młodo.

A więc, kiedy nadeszła chwila, a on spoglądał Lordowi Voldemortowi prosto w oczy, ze świecącą szklaną kulką w dłoni, doskonale wiedział, co robić.

**~*~**

Ta historia nie zaczyna się w nocy, której zginęli jego rodzice. Nie w podziemiach, gdy otacza go ogień, a w kieszeni płonie kamień. Nie w komnacie, w towarzystwie dziewczyny, dziennika i węża. I nawet nie na cmentarzu, u boku niedawno zmarłego kolegi.

Zaczyna się w gabinecie dyrektora, gdzie pot ochładza jego przepoconą skórę, gdzie wykrzyczane błaganie wciąż odbija się echem po ścianach, a Albus Dumbledore z uporem unika jego wzroku. Zaczyna się rozdzierającym bólem głowy i wszechogarniającym strachem, że właśnie widział czyjąś śmierć – że _ją czuł_ i się nią _rozkoszował_ – i nienawiścią tak gorącą, że niemal go rozdziera.

— Niech pan mi powie, co się ze mną dzieje – mówi ponownie Harry, bez tchu, cały się trzęsąc. – Nie mogę… nie chcę się już tak dłużej _czuć_.

I to właśnie to, to małe wyznanie, wydaje się dotrzeć w końcu do dyrektora. Gdzieś za plecami Harry’ego otwierają się drzwi, ale Dumbledore unosi rękę, by zatrzymać tego, kto się w nich pojawia. By powstrzymać go przez przerwaniem ich rozmowy.

A następnie, z wielkim wyczuciem, Dumbledore siada i kładzie ręce na swoim biurku, pochyla głowę i spogląda na Harry’ego znad swoich okularów. Spotyka jego spojrzenie. I je utrzymuje.

— Mój chłopcze – mówi. – Co dokładnie masz na myśli?

**~*~**

_Kłopot_. Tym właśnie nazywają go Dursleyowie. _Ten chłopiec to same kłopoty._

Harry nie chciał im wierzyć. Nie sądził, by robił coś szczególnie kłopotliwego, a przynajmniej nie przez większość czasu, a mimo to i tak zawsze kończył w komórce pod schodami.

Wyglądało jednak na to, że kłopoty podążyły za nim do Hogwartu. Pamiętał _pakowanie się_ w kłopoty, _wywoływanie_ kłopotów, a nawet jeden szczególnie pamiętliwy moment podczas pierwszego roku, kiedy Snape spojrzał na niego znad nosa i _nazwał go_ kłopotem.

Więc może, myślał Harry, rzeczywiście jest kłopotem.

Więc może, myślał, dlatego zawsze go one odnajdują.

**~*~**

Dumbledore nie siedzi już dłużej za biurkiem. Zamiast tego stoi przed nim z złożonymi rękami i przeszywa Harry’ego przenikliwym spojrzeniem. Zmarszczki tylko jeszcze bardziej podkreślają jego zamartwioną twarz.

Harry wciąż trzęsie się jak osika. Nie jest mu już zimno, bo jego ramiona otula koc, który przywołał dla niego dyrektor. Bo w rękach tuli na wpół wypity kubek herbaty. Mimo to nadal się trzęsie, a jego oczy pieką i zupełnie nie rozumie _nienawiści_ płonącej głęboko w jego piersi. Nie należy ona do niego. Nie chce jej.

— Powiedz mi, Harry, jeszcze raz, co dokładnie cię kłopocze – zagaduje miękko i uspokajająco Dumbledore, a Harry zwilża wargi.

— N-nie wiem, jak dokładnie to opisać, profesorze – informuje. – Po prostu… po prostu _wszystkiego_ nienawidzę. Nienawidzę… nienawidzę nawet _siebie_.

I to chyba właśnie to jest najbardziej niepokojące. Bo choć Harry zawsze czuł się _gorszy_ , nigdy nie było to tak prawdziwe i boleśnie _intensywne_. Nie tliło się niepokojąco tuż za jego zębami. A teraz pełzła w nim jak coś ciemnego, coś żywego i tylko czekającego, aby go pochłonąć.

Dumbledore patrzy na niego jeszcze przez chwilę, pocierając swoją długą brodę i Harry niczym przez mgłę śledzi jego ruchy.

— A czy normalnie też siebie nienawidzisz, Harry?

Harry chce zaprzeczyć. Ma to kłamstwo na końcu języka, ale nie potrafi go z siebie wykrztusić. Coś ściska jego klatkę piersiową.

Zamiast tego opuszcza wzrok, wzrusza ramionami i mówi:

— Nie w taki sposób.

Dumbledore wydaje z siebie zduszony dźwięk. Okropny, strasznie smutny, który sprawia, że Harry znów spogląda na jego twarz i dostrzega w niej coś przenikliwie _zranionego._ Coś znów boleśnie się w nim zaciska.

— Mój chłopcze – wzdycha dyrektor i kuca przed nim, i zanim Harry może zaprotestować, bierze w swoje dłonie jego wciąż ściskające kubek ręce. – Ogromnie cię przepraszam.

Harry czuje, że znów pieką go oczy i dzielnie próbuje to powstrzymać.

— To nie pana wina, profesorze.

— Może nie tylko moja – zgadza się Dumbledore. – Ale mimo wszystko spoczywa ona na moich ramionach.

Harry otwiera usta, aby temu zaprzeczyć, ale Dumbledore podnosi dłoń.

— Ciii, Harry. Nic nie mów. I posłuchaj.

Więc Harry słucha.

**~*~**

Niewiele trzeba, by wzbudzić w kimś nienawiść. Szczypty zaniedbania tu, odrobiny bólu tam. Strachu. _Samotności_.

Tylko troszeczkę, tylko odrobinę, i można zmrozić czyjeś serce.

**~*~**

— Dawno temu po korytarzach tej szkoły chodził pewien młodzieniec, bardzo podobny do ciebie. Pod wieloma różnymi względami.

Dumbledore wciąż przed nim klęczy. Wciąż trzyma dłonie Harry’ego.

Harry lekko się wierci.

— Chyba słyszałem już tę historię, profesorze.

Dumbledore uśmiecha się.

— Tak, chyba rzeczywiście ją słyszałeś. Tom Riddle był bardzo mądrym młodzieńcem. O nieograniczonym potencjale. Nieskończonym. Mógł dokonać wielkich rzeczy. _Dokonał_ wielkich rzeczy.

_Ostatecznie Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać dokonywał wielkich rzeczy… strasznych, to prawda, ale wielkich._

Minęły lata, ale słowa Ollivandera wciąż pobrzmiewają w głowie Harry’ego Pottera. Straszne, ale wielkie.

— I nie chcę znów nudzić cię tą samą opowieścią, Harry, ale sądzę, że istotne jest, byś wiedział, że muszę ci się do czegoś… przyznać – kontynuuje Dumbledore i Harry spogląda na niego, po czym kiwa głową, w odpowiedzi na co otrzymuje ciepły uśmiech. – Widzisz, Harry, Tom Riddle był bardzo do ciebie podobny… silny, zdeterminowany, genialny…

Harry prycha i chwilę później kuli się w sobie, gdy twarz Dumbledore’a wykrzywia coś podobnego do poczucia winy.

— Jesteś genialny, Harry. Może nie tak, jak twoja przyjaciółka, panna Granger, ale masz w sobie wiele genialnych cech – jesteś odważny, życzliwy i posiadasz niemożliwą, cudowną, głęboką zdolność do _przebaczania_ – mówi Dumbledore, jakby to była prawda i Harry… Harry chce mu uwierzyć. – Ale wygląda też na to, że, podobnie jak Tom, nosisz w sobie również wiele bólu.

— Próbuje pan powiedzieć, że Voldemort wciąż się tak czuje. Że czuje to _wszystko_ … że czuje tę… — Głos się Harry’emu załamuje i dopiero wtedy zdaje on sobie sprawę, że niemal krzyczy. Zwilża więc wari i przymyka oczy. – Że czuje tę _samotność_.

— Och, Harry – wzdycha Dumbledore, którego długie palce chwilę później odsuwają z czoła jego grzywkę, a opuszki leciutko dotykają napuchniętej, czerwonej, zdrętwiałej blizny. – A jak myślisz, skąd bierze się u ciebie ta cała nienawiść do samego siebie?

**~*~**

Chłopiec zamknięty w komórce pod schodami. Chłopiec na poddaszu. Obaj niechciani. Niekochani.

 _Dziwaki_.

**~*~**

Harry siedzi i słucha. Siedzi, pije swoją herbatę i słucha. Słucha, jak Dumbledore opowiada mu o sierocińcu, w którym znalazł i do którego raz za razem wysyłał na wakacje Toma Riddle’a. Słucha, jak Dumbledore opowiada, jak był on przez swoich rówieśników deprecjonowany, lekceważony i izolowany ze względu na posiadaną krew, swój intelekt i _imię_. Słucha, jak Dumbledore opowiada mu o chłopcu pozbawionym przyjaźni, pozbawionym _miłości_ , który wyrósł na pozbawionego tego mężczyznę.

— Bo ostatecznie – kończy Dumbledore, ściskając jedną z dłoni Harry’ego – kto może pokochać potwora, który nie kocha samego siebie?

Harry zaciska mocno oczy.

— Tak ogromnie, ogromnie przepraszam, mój chłopcze. Że nie dostrzegłem tego wcześniej.

Głos się Harry’emu załamuje, gdy z jego gardła wydobywa się szloch.

Kuli się sam w sobie, rozpadając na tysiące małych kawałeczków, zupełnie zapominając o leżącej na ziemi herbacie. Gorące, bezlitosne łzy spływają mu po twarzy, gdy Dumbledore bierze go w swoje stare ramiona i do siebie przytula. Kołysze go, siedząc na podłodze swojego gabinetu, póki Harry’emu brakuje już łez.

— Dlaczego… — Harry’emu urywa się oddech. – Dlaczego pan mi o tym opowiedział?

Dumbledore wzdycha i Harry czuje, jak oddech zawiewa jego włosami. Ściska mocniej szkarłat przewidywalnie krzykliwych szat dyrektora.

— Ponieważ, Harry, jedną z rzeczy, których najbardziej żałuję w moim życiu, jest to, że nie wyciągnąłem do niego ręki. Że nie pomogłem temu chłopcu, gdy najbardziej tego potrzebował. I nie zamierzam powtórzyć tego błędu.

— Co mogę zrobić? – pyta Harry, którego głos drży czymś niepokojąco przypominającym strach. – Jak mogę… Co mogę _zrobić_?

— No cóż. – Dumbledore klepie go po ramieniu. – Wydaje mi się, że na razie wystarczy trochę czekolady. I może dobrze przespana noc.

Bezsilnie, szczęśliwie, Harry śmieje się.

**~*~**

Tak trudno pokonać strach, kiedy jest się samemu. Jest to jednak odrobinę prostsze, gdy ktoś trzyma twoją dłoń.

**~*~**

Doprowadzony do porządku, ale też wyczerpany, Harry siada naprzeciw Dumbledore’a. Wszędzie wokół krzątają się puste papierki po czekoladkach. Remus miałby z tego niezłą frajdę.

Wygląda na to, że Dumbledore daje mu chwilę na zebranie myśli. Na ogarnięcie tego wszystkiego. Harry wie, że nie musi tutaj siedzieć i przemyka mu przez głowę myśl, że być może powinien zlitować się nad swoim starym profesorem i pozwolić im obu na zażycie odrobiny snu.

Tyle że stoi nad przepaścią. Czuje to. Coś unosi się w powietrzu. _Kłopoty_ , myśli.

— Co mogę zrobić? – pyta jeszcze raz w rozciągającą się między nimi ciszę, którą przerywa tylko dzwoniący gdzieś w oddali zegar i czyszczący na swoim drążku piórka Fawkes. – Jak mogę…?

Niemal mówi „pomóc”. Niemal mówi „to naprawić”. „ _Go_ naprawić” _._

Dumbledore uśmiecha się do niego zza swojego biurka, jakby o tym wiedział i Harry myśli, że prawdopodobnie wie.

— Jeszcze raz muszę powiedzieć, że twoja zdolność do przebaczania mnie zdumiewa, Harry – mówi Dumbledore. – Nie sądzę jednak, by dało się to jakoś naprawić.

— Ale chcę spróbować – naciska Harry. – Nikt… _Nikt_ nie powinien _czuć się_ w taki sposób. To nie jest… to nie jest _życie_.

— Nie. Nie jest. I ty chciałbyś mu pomóc? – Dumbledore przechyla głowę, znów spoglądając na niego znad swoich okularów. – Nie jest już chłopcem, Harry. I dokonał straszliwych rzeczy.

— Zabił moich rodziców – zgadza się Harry. – Zabił Cedrika. Wiem, czego dokonał.

— Tak. – Dumbledore kiwa głową, wypuszczając długi oddech i ponownie gładzi się po brodzie. – I mimo to wciąż chcesz mu pomóc?

— Chcę spróbować.

W oczach Dumbledore’a pojawia się to dziwaczne, niezwykłe światełko, kiedy na niego zerka; jego usta unoszą się w krzywym uśmiechu.

— Tak. Oczywiście, że chcesz. I, śmiem twierdzić, możesz być nawet wystarczająco uparty, by ci się to udało.

Harry wydusza z siebie lekki śmiech. Uśmiech Dumbledore’a odrobinę się poszerza.

— A więc – mówi ostrożnie i powoli Harry, zbierając w sobie całą siłę – co mogę zrobić?

Dumbledore przypatruje mu się jeszcze dłuższą chwilę. Na jego biurku stoi szachownica inna niż wszystkie, jakie Harry do tej pory widział. Ma kilka poziomów, na których stoją lśniące, wypolerowane pionki. Dumbledore macha ręką i zaczynają się one przemieszczać.

Następnie się pochyla.

— Powiedz mi, mój chłopcze – zaczyna – czy słyszałeś kiedykolwiek o horkruksach?

**~*~**

Nie ma czegoś takiego jak dobro. Nie ma czegoś takiego jak zło. Jest tylko władza i potęga.

Wiedza _to_ potęga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * tytuł to fragment Pieśni nad Pieśniami


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**. Niebetowane.

**Rozdział drugi**

Harry wciąż czuje jego wściekłość, mimo że oddalił się na swojej Błyskawicy już na tyle daleko, by deszcz zamienił się w zaledwie odległe wspomnienie.

Gdy niezdarnie zatrzymuje się na polanie niedaleko miasteczka, protestujące ciało wywołuje na jego twarzy grymas. Jest poobijany w miejscach, w których zdecydowanie być nie powinien. I pokryty błotem. A do tego krwawi.

Przez jedną cudowną sekundę przypomina sobie czysty _strach_ , który ogarnął Voldemorta i który rozbrzmiał w Harrym tak silnym echem, że niemal go powalił, kiedy rzucił się z rozpościerającego przed nim klifu.

Sięga do woreczka ze skóry wsiąkiewki, który wiele lat temu wcisnęła mu w ręce Hermiona, i wyciąga lusterko. Uśmiecha się, gdy właściciel drugiego pojawia się w odbiciu.

**~*~**

Na trzecim roku, kiedy Harry Potter dowiedział się wszystkiego, co myślał, że powinien wiedzieć o Syriuszu Blacku, zanim jeszcze rzeczywiście dowiedział się czegokolwiek, był wściekły. A przynajmniej myślał, że był wściekły.

Później, znacznie później, zdał sobie sprawę, że owszem, był zdenerwowany… ale również zraniony. I samotny.

Bo skoro nawet jego ojciec chrzestny pragnął jego śmierci, jaka była szansa, że znajdzie kogoś, kto go kiedykolwiek zechce?

**~*~**

Pomimo wiszącego nad Weasleyami cienia, gwiazdka na Grimmauld Place tętni życiem. Harry jest zadowolony, ale ma zarazem wrażenie, że chodzi jak na szpilkach. Że otaczająca go rodzina pełna rudych głów i szerokich uśmiechów jest bardzo krucha. Że wystarczy jedno złe słowo, jeden nieprzemyślany ruch, a rozpadną się pod ciężarem zaistniałej sytuacji.

Harry zna to uczucie.

Ze wszystkich sił stara się nie myśleć o swojej rozmowie z dyrektorem. Stara się nie dać jej sobą owładnąć, siebie przydusić, stojąc na skraju ważnej decyzji.

Bo choć Dumbledore opornie podzielił się z nim wszystkim, co wiedział, Harry _wciąż_ stoi przed ważną decyzją.

Dlatego właśnie unika roześmianej, powoli zdrowiejącej rodziny zgromadzonej na niższych piętrach Grimmauld Place. Dlatego odkrywa tajemnice, jakie kryje za sobą szereg popsutych, rozklekotanych drzwi, a podłoga skrzypi pod jego nogami, gdy przemierza ciemne korytarze.

— Wiesz, niektóre z tych pomieszczeń wciąż są całkiem niebezpieczne.

Harry unosi wzrok, wcześniej skupiony na podłodze jednej z wielu sypialni, której wytarty, zakurzony dywan pokrywają porozrzucane wszędzie papiery. Syriusz stoi w drzwiach, jakby niepewny, czy jest mile widziany, opierając się o framugę, wciskając ręce do kieszeni znoszonych spodni, które mogłyby wyglądać nawet całkiem znośnie, gdyby nie zalegały całymi latami w szafie.

Harry posyła mu koślawy uśmieszek i wzrusza ramionami.

— Czy odrobina niebezpieczeństwa kiedykolwiek mnie powstrzymała?

— Nie – śmieje się Syriusz. – Zdecydowanie nie. Co czytasz?

Na jego kolanach spoczywa dziennik. Każda strona podpisana jest inicjałami R.A.B. i Harry nie ma pojęcia, do kogo należał, ale jego właściciel sprawia wrażenie młodego i w niektórych zapiskach równie samotnego, co on.

— Dziennik. – Unosi go w powietrze. – Wiesz do kogo…?

— Mojego brata – odpowiada Syriusz, stukając z lekkim westchnięciem palcami o otwarte drzwi. – Regulusa. To jego pokój. Dziwię się, że udało ci się do niego dostać. Myślałem, że ten przeklęty skrzat zamknął go na amen.

Harry wzrusza ponownie ramionami.

— Nie było to trudne. Po prostu poprosiłem.

Syriusz unosi brwi.

— Poprosiłeś Stworka?

— Poprosiłem dom – precyzuje Harry.

Syriusz mruga kilkakrotnie, a następnie uśmiecha się promiennie.

— No tak, oczywiście. A ten, jako że jesteś dziedzicem, go dla ciebie otworzył.

Przechylając głowę, Harry zaciska wargi.

— Dziedzicem?

W końcu odpychając się od framugi, Syriusz wchodzi do pokoju i opada przed nim na podłogę. Towarzyszy temu wzbijająca się w powietrze chmura pyłu, która sprawia, że obaj śmieją się i kaszlą, ale Syriusz ostatecznie przepędza ją z łobuzerskim uśmiechem i siada po turecku, tak jak Harry.

— Przegapiłem sporą część twojego życia, szczeniaku – mówi Syriusz, kiedy kurz w końcu opada i w powietrzu pozostają tylko jego cząsteczki, lśniące w niewielkim świetle niczym świeżo padający śnieg. – I to całkowicie moja wina. Dawno temu jednak, gdy się urodziłeś, te wielkie, zielone oczy i małe, pyzate piąstki skradły moje serce. Nigdy nie planowałem mieć dzieci, więc kiedy twój tata poprosił, bym został ojcem chrzestnym, mianowałem cię również swoim dziedzicem.

— Swoim… — Harry mruga kilkakrotnie, po czym poprawia spoczywające na nosie okulary, by łypnąć na niego wzrokiem. – Ale… ale dlaczego?

— Bo choć jesteś synem Jamesa i Lily, jesteś też moim chrześniakiem. Moim szczeniaczkiem – mówi Syriusz, odwracając z cichym westchnięciem wzrok, sprawiając nagle wrażenie znacznie starszego niż w rzeczywistości jest; jakby wszystkie te lata ciągłej walki, pobytu w Azkabanie i ukrywania się w końcu odbiły na nim swoje piętno. Ma zaledwie trzydzieści sześć lat, ale wygląda jak pięćdziesięciolatek. – Każdego dnia żałuję, że byłem zbyt zaślepiony gniewem, by…

— Przestań – przerywa mu Harry i wyciąga rękę, kładąc ją na dłoni Syriusza. – Nic nie szkodzi. Przeszłość nie ma już znaczenia. Ważne, że teraz tu jesteś.

— Taaa. – Syriusz odchrząka. – Ale nie do końca i nie zawsze, co?

Harry wie, co ma przez to na myśli. Widział kilkakrotnie, jak Syriusz zatraca się we wspomnieniach – i w butelce. Widział, jak Remus prowadzi go po schodach. I ciemne cienie pod jego oczami o poranku.

Nie ma mu jednak tego za złe. Sam też bywał rozbity i smutny.

— Ważne, że teraz tu jesteś – powtarza Harry, ściskając jego dłoń, jakby tylko to tak naprawdę się liczyło.

I w pewnym sensie tak jest.

Syriusz spogląda na niego. Jego oczy przesuwają się po twarzy Harry’ego, który zastanawia się, czy spostrzega w nim jego ojca. Lub jego matkę. Czy może widzi _tylko Harry’ego_.

Dłoń obraca się pod jego dotykiem. Syriusz zaciska swoje palce, może nieco mocniej, niż byłoby to konieczne i posyła kolejny krzywy uśmiech. Pierś Harry’ego wypełnia się ciepłem.

— Tak. Teraz tu jestem.

Brzmi to w pewnym dziwnym sensie jak obietnica.

**~*~**

Pierwsze Boże Narodzenie Harry świętował w wieku jedenastu lat. Nie dostał wiele, ale tak naprawdę nie spodziewał się, że dostanie cokolwiek. Każdy prezent sprawiał, że rosło mu serce.

I nawet teraz nadal zbyt duży sweter od pani Weasley powoduje, że czuje się częścią rodziny, której zawsze pragnął, ale nigdy nie miał.

Siedzi w salonie, obejmując kolana ramionami, w towarzystwie Weasleyów, Syriusza i Hermiony, obserwując, jak wręczają sobie prezenty w otoczeniu ciepłego cydru, ciasteczek i kolorowych lampek, i czuje się jak _w domu_. Czuje głębokie, niezaprzeczalne poczucie _przynależności_.

Jego pełen zadowolenia uśmiech znika na chwilę tylko wtedy, gdy myśli, że mógłby tego nie mieć. Że mógłby to stracić.

**~*~**

I to właśnie ta myśl, przeraźliwa i samotna, o nieposiadaniu tego wszystkiego, powoduje, że Harry nie może spać.

Ron chrapie głośno na sąsiednim łóżku. A Harry leży na plecach, bez zmrużenia oka, przez długą chwilę. Spogląda na sufit, opierając ręce na brzuchu, oddychając wolno, gdy rozmyśla, rozmyśla i jeszcze raz rozmyśla o wszystkim, co powiedział mu Dumbledore.

Głównie jednak o Tomie Riddle’u. O przepełnionym gniewem chłopcu ze zniszczonego przez niego dziennika. O tym, jak musiał się on czuć, dorastając w samotności, podobnie jak Harry – niekochany, przerażony w czymś, co powinno być przecież jego własnym domem – i co _wydarzyłoby się_ , co _mogłoby się wydarzyć_ , gdyby Harry nie spotkał Rona i Hermiony, i tych wszystkich innych ludzi, którzy sprawili, że powoli przestawał czuć się na tym świecie tak przeraźliwie _samotny_. O tym, czy też byłby tak pełen gniewu, gdyby tego wszystkiego nie posiadał.

Wybija już niemal godzina duchów, gdy Harry w końcu godzi się z tym, że dzisiaj nie zaśnie.

Cicho, ostrożnie, wymyka się z sypialni, którą dzieli z Ronem i przemyka po schodach. Uważa na skrywający się za zasłonami portret Walburgi Black i czmycha w kierunku kuchni.

Myśli, że jego problemy rozwiąże może filiżanka ciepłej herbaty.

Nie spodziewa się jednak, że krzątać się tam będzie o tej godzinie stary skrzat domowy Blacków, Stworek. Harry zatrzymuje się w drzwiach i spogląda ze zdumieniem na drewnianą łyżkę, którą stworzenie wymachuje niczym bronią.

— Plugawe szlamy, bezczeszczące szlachetny dom Blacków – mamrocze Stworek, mrużąc na niego oczy. – Sprowadzające zdrajców, hańbionych dom mojej pani.

— Stworku – wzdycha Harry, omijając go, by dostać się do kuchenki, na której stoi czajnik i przypomina sobie, jak Syriusz beszta skrzata i wyrzuca go, gdy ten wygaduje takie pierdoły. – To niegrzeczne. Czy twoja pani chciałaby, abyś był niegrzeczny?

Stworek zamiera na chwilę, opuszczając drewnianą łyżkę i spogląda na Harry’ego przymrużonymi oczami.

— Czego chce mieszaniec? – skrzeczy.

— Tylko herbaty – mówi Harry. – Może też byś chciał?

Skrzatem wstrząsają drgawki, kiedy Harry chwyta za czajnik. Chwilę później jego pomarszczona twarz wykrzywia się i stworzenie rzuca się przed siebie, uderzając Harry’ego w nogi.

— Wynocha! Wynocha, mieszańcu. Stworek zrobi herbatę – zrzędzi, tyranizując Harry’ego, aż ten opada na stojące przy stole krzesło, wciąż dzierżąc w dłoni pusty czajnik, wytrzeszczając ze zdumienia oczy. – To zadanie Stworka i mieszaniec go Stworkowi nie ukradnie.

— Nie próbowałem niczego ukraść…

— Półkrwisty dziedzic nie zna swojego miejsca – mamrocze Stworek, pstrykając palcami i wyrywając czajnik z luźnego uścisku oszołomionego Harry’ego. Harry patrzy, jak lewituje on w stronę zlewu, napełnia się wodą i spoczywa na kuchence. – Stworek musi wypełniać rozkazy. A mieszaniec pyta, czy _Stworek_ chce herbaty. Ugh!

Na twarz Harry’ego wkrada się mały uśmieszek. Nie jest do końca pewny, co zrobił nie tak… ale nie ma nic przeciwko zostawieniu roboty w rękach Stworka, który miota się po kuchni, mrucząc do siebie pod nosem o _Blackach_ , _mieszańcach_ i _czarodziejach, którzy nie znają swojego miejsca._

Jest to swego rodzaju ujmujące. Że ten zrzędliwy, stary skrzat domowy tak się nim kłopocze.

W pewnym sensie przypomina mu Severusa Snape’a. Rzucającego obelgami na lewo i prawo, ale osłaniającego go własnym ciałem w pełnię księżyca.

To dziwna myśl, której Harry nie poświęca wiele uwagi, a zamiast tego odpływa lekko w towarzystwie miękkiego szumu pracującego w cichej i ciemnej kuchni skrzata domowego.

Nim się nawet orientuje, staje przed nim kubek parującej herbaty i talerz pozostałych po kolacji ciasteczek. Harry uśmiecha się bez trudu, choć z lekkim zmęczeniem, gdy Stworek wisi nad nim i wpatruje się w niego swoimi wielkimi, przymrużonymi oczami.

— Dziękuję, Stworku – mówi. – Doceniam to.

Stworek prycha.

— Niedorzeczny dziedzic. Głupi mieszaniec.

— Tak, to prawda. – Harry kiwa głową i unosi swoją herbatę. – Posprzątam, jeśli chcesz odpocząć..

Nim jeszcze Harry zdąży dokończyć, Stworek znów ma w ręce swoją drewnianą łyżkę. Uderza nią w Harry’ego, który krzywi się, choć też tłumi śmiech.

— Mieszaniec nic takiego nie zrobi! – wykrzykuje Stworek. – Dziedzic Szlachetnego i Starożytnego Rodu Blacków nie pozbędzie się Stworka tak łatwo.

— Wybacz. – Harry tłumi śmiech za filiżanką. – Nie o to mi chodziło.

Stworek szturcha końcem łyżki jedno z jego kolan.

— Plugawy półkrwisty dziedzic nie będzie nic sprzątał. Czy Stworek wyraził się jasno?

— Tak, Stworku. – Harry posłusznie przytakuje.

Stworek prostuje się i kiwa stanowczo.

— Dobrze – mówi, a następnie z wyraźną niechęcią spogląda z oczekiwaniem na Harry’ego. – Czy plugawy zdradziecki dziedzic będzie czegoś jeszcze od Stworka potrzebował?

Harry jest przez chwilę zupełnie skołowany. Jest pewien, że Syriusz wspominał mu, że Stworek sprawia wiele trudności i jest niechętny do pomocy przy sprzątaniu starej posiadłości Blacków. Że zrzędzi, prycha i nie wykonuje większości poleceń.

A jednak właśnie o nie pyta.

Hermiona by go zabiła, gdyby go teraz zobaczyła.

— Mógłbyś może pomóc trochę przy sprzątaniu? – pyta z pewnym zawahaniem Harry. – Jestem pewien, że twoja stara pani byłaby przerażona tym, co stało się z tym miejscem.

— To wina zdrajców – prycha ostro Stworek, ale kiwa też głową. – Dopuszczają do tego, by wszystko gniło. Nie pozwalają Stworkowi wykonywać jego roboty.

Harry wzrusza ramionami.

— A kogo obchodzi na co ci pozwalają? To w końcu też twój dom, czyż nie?

Stworek patrzy na niego przenikliwie. Jego pogarda lekko chyba ustępuje. Chwilę później wskazuje drewnianą łyżką Harry’emu prosto w twarz.

— Dziwny dziedzic – mówi. – Nie posprząta za sobą, gdy skończy.

— Obiecuję – odpowiada Harry.

Stworek kiwa głową, przez dłuższą chwilę patrzy na niego bez mrugnięcia okiem, a następnie znika z głośnym trzaskiem. Harry siedzi w ciszy po jego zniknięciu, sącząc swoją herbatę, całkowicie zdezorientowany.

**~*~**

Kiedy Harry mieszkał u Dursleyów, musiał być dla nich _przydatny_. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, by kiedykolwiek tego od niego _nie_ oczekiwano. Miał sprzątać, gotować, zajmować się ogrodem, wyręczać we wszystkim swoich krewnych, którzy w odpowiedzi jakoś z nim wytrzymywali, dawali mu ubrania i dach nad głową.

Myśli, że być może czasem rozumie, dlaczego Stworek nienawidzi tak Syriusza.

**~*~**

Harry budzi się w salonie tuż przed świtem. W rogu wciąż stoi choinka, rozpalona światełkami, a on sam owinięty jest w przeżarty molami koc. Zużyty, ale czysty. Ciepły.

W palenisku iskrzy mały ogień.

Mimo to jest w pokoju ciemno. Szarawo, choć nie do końca ponuro. Dawno zniknęła również pusta filiżanka, którą Harry zostawił na stoliku obok fotela, na którym zwinął się ostatecznie w kłębek. Nigdzie nie widać też Stworka.

Na jego ramieniu spoczywa dłoń. Ciepła i duża. Harry podnosi półprzytomnie wzrok i dostrzega ciemne włosy Syriusza, jego domową szatę i krzywy uśmiech.

— Co tu robisz, szczeniaku? – pyta.

Harry zmienia pozycję i krzywi się, lekko obolały po nocy spędzonej w przykurczonej pozycji na fotelu, choć nijak ma się to do dorastania w komórce pod schodami.

— Nie mogłem spać.

Syriusz marszczy brwi.

— Koszmary?

Harry kręci głową.

— Wizje?

Harry fuka.

— Nie. Po prostu nie mogłem spać.

Syriusz kiwa głową, mrucząc. Ostrożnie jego dłoń przesuwa się z ramienia Harry’ego do czubka jego głowy, jakby nie był pewien, czy jego dotyk jest mile widziany. Harry, nieprzywykły do takiej łagodnej, ostrożnej czułości, zamiera.

Szorstkie palce przeczesują bałagan na jego głowie. Masują jego skórę. Sprawiają, że brak mu tchu, że zamyka oczy. Syriusz śmieje się lekko, obchodząc fotel, na którym usadowił się Harry i bez zawahania siada na jego ramieniu. Nakłania Harry’ego, by się do niego przybliżył. Masuje jego głowę wolnymi, prostymi ruchami, aż w końcu Harry przyciska twarz do jego żeber.

— Jesteś zdecydowanie zbyt młody, by tracić sen z powiek – mówi Syriusz, przesuwając kciukiem tu i z powrotem za jego uchem, i Harry przez chwilę czuje, że istnieje ktoś, kto całkowicie się o niego _troszczy_. – Nie będziesz przez to rosnąć.

Harry śmieje się cicho.

— Nic więc dziwnego, że jestem taki niski.

— Taaa – mówi Syriusz i Harry słyszy, że też się uśmiecha. – Popracujemy nad tym.

Uśmiechając się, czując, że jego powieki są ciężkie od snu, a ciepły dotyk Syriusza wprowadza go w pełen szczęścia haj, Harry mruczy pod nosem.

— Brzmi zachęcająco.

**~*~**

Przez bardzo długi czas w życiu Harry’ego nie było nikogo, kto by się o niego troszczył. Kto dotykałby go z miłością. Kto pogładziłby mu włosy i powiedział, że potrzebuje więcej snu.

Nie potrafi sobie tego wyobrazić. Życia, w którym by teraz tego nie miał. Życia, w którym byłby tego pozbawiony.

Nie może sobie wyobrazić, w co by go to zmieniło.

**~*~**

Harry zostaje na Grimmauld Place z Hermioną, Weasleyami i Syriuszem przez całą przerwę świąteczną. Śpi obok chrapiącego Rona, dnie spędza na grze w szachy i w eksplodującego durnia, a także na unikaniu nowych wynalazków bliźniaków. Spędza je szczęśliwie. W cieple. Bez jakichkolwiek wizji.

Mimo to nad jego głową wciąż wisi decyzja, równie ciężka co wzrok Dumbledore’a.

Wszystko zmienia się dopiero wraz z końcem przerwy świątecznej. Gdy to urwisko, ta przepaść, którą Harry ignorował, mimo jej pochłaniającej, ryzykownej bliskości, w końcu staje się tak wyrazista, że nie może jej dłużej ignorować.

Wraz z późnią nocą. Wraz z Grimmauld Place i jego śpiącymi mieszkańcami. Wraz z Harrym, siedzącym bezsennie nieopodal chrapiącego Rona, z nieswoim dziennikiem na kolanach i rozświetloną delikatnym _lumosem_ różdżką.

Wraz z ostatnim zapiskiem w dzienniku Regulusa, młodszego brata Syriusza Blacka, zapisanym szybko i niechlujnie na ostatnich stronach.

Harry przez całą przerwę od czasu do czasu zaczytywał się w starym dzienniku Regulusa. Próbując zrozumieć umysł młodzieńca, który według Syriusza był do niego bardzo niepodobny, który podążył śladami swoich rodziców i przeszedł na ciemną stronę. Mimo to, wraz z kolejnymi zapiskami, Harry coraz bardziej czuje wobec niego dziwne pokrewieństwo – i, szczerze mówiąc, naprawdę powinien zacząć się chyba martwić tym, z jak wieloma mrocznymi czarodziejami zaczyna się identyfikować – gdy zmaga się z oczekiwaniami, które narzucają mu otaczający go ludzie.

To dlatego czyta jego zapiski, gdy nie może spać. Czyta je też teraz, gdy natyka się na ostatnie notatki, jakie poczynił Regulus przed swoim zniknięciem i przypuszczalną śmiercią. I gdy Harry pochłania szybko jego chaotyczne bazgroły, ramiona coraz wyżej mu się unoszą i coraz bardziej ogarnia go pewność, że Regulus rzeczywiście opuścił już ten świat.

Nie ma mowy, by zdołał przeżyć. Wyznania, które zapisał na ostatnich stronach, nie pozostawiają ku temu nawet cienia wątpliwości.

_Znam sekret Czarnego Pana. Wiem, co zrobił Stworkowi. Wiem, co schował z nim w jaskini. Kawałek swojej złamanej duszy. Wiem, co muszę uczynić._

Harry opuszcza łóżko, nim zdąży jeszcze w ogóle o tym pomyśleć. Wypada przez drzwi i rzuca się w dół schodów, wpadając do kuchni, sycząco przywołując do siebie w ciemności Stworka.

Trzask aportacji towarzyszy pojawiającemu się skrzatowi domowemu. Harry upada przed nim na kolana, wyciąga przed siebie dziennik drżącymi rękami i z szeroko otwartymi oczami, a Stworek spogląda na niego z pogardą i ostrożnością.

— Czego potrzebuje plugawy dziedzic? – skrzeczy w ciemnościach, poważniejszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

— Twój pan… – mówi drżącym głosem Harry i zwilża wargi, przesuwając dziennik ku Stworkowi. – Stworku, twój pan Regulus napisał, że coś ukryłeś. Coś, co należało do Voldemorta…

Stworek gwałtownie od niego odskakuje i wyrywa Harry’emu książkę z dłoni, przyciskając ją do swojej piersi.

— Plugawy mieszaniec nie będzie wypowiadał jego imienia.

— Przepraszam, Stworku, ale… — Znów zwilża wargi, niemal pełzając za Stworkiem, który się od niego odsuwa. – Ale naprawdę muszę wiedzieć, co to było. _Gdzie_ to było. Co Regulus… — Stworek syczy. – Co twój _pan_ zrobił z tym, co zostało ukryte. Proszę, Stworku, to bardzo ważne.

— Co mieszaniec od tego chce? – pyta Stworek, mrużąc oczy. – Obrzydliwa, czarna magia. Mieszaniec nie powinien tego chcieć.

— Wiesz gdzie to jest, Stworku? Wiesz, co Regulus z tym zrobił?

Usta Stworka drżą. Mruga swoimi wielkimi oczami, jaki miał się za chwilę rozpłakać.

— Pan Regulus był dobrym panem. Nie jak zdrajcy – mówi Stworek. – Pan Regulus był honorowy.

— Wierzę ci – oświadcza szybko Harry. – Wierzę ci, Stworku. Co zrobił z tą rzeczą, którą Czarny Pan z twoją pomocą ukrył?

— Pan próbował to zniszczyć. – Stworek spogląda na Harry’ego, a następnie na małą szafkę, ukrytą w długich, ciemnych cieniach. – Powiedział Stworkowi, aby to zniszczył, jeśli on nie będzie w stanie. Stworek go zawiódł.

Harry podąża za wzrokiem skrzata. Spogląda na małe, drewniane drzwiczki. Na kolanach, pośrodku kuchni, w końcu wypuszcza oddech.

— Masz to tutaj – mówi.

Stworek znów na niego spogląda i przesuwa się, by stanąć pomiędzy Harrym, a szafką.

— Stworek nie pozwoli…

— Stworku – przerywa mu Harry, stanowczo, zaciskając bezradnie palce na kamiennej podłodze, nim kontynuuje miększym tonem: – Stworku, proszę. Posłuchaj. Zajmę się tym. Jeśli mi pozwolisz… jeśli mi _pozwolisz_ , zajmę się tym dla ciebie.

Stworek marszczy swój długi nos.

— Mieszaniec nie podoła temu, co nie udało się panu Regulusowi.

— Już raz tego dokonałem, Stworku – przekonuje Harry. – Napotkałem kiedyś coś takiego i zająłem się tym na swoim drugim roku w Hogwarcie. Jeśli mi pozwolisz, zajmę się tym również teraz.

Stworek się nie porusza. Nawet nie drga.

Harry spogląda mu prosto w oczy i wyciąga dłoń.

— Proszę, Stworku. Obiecuję… _obiecuję_ , że się tym zajmę. Proszę.

Stworek przyciska mocniej dziennik Regulusa do swojej piersi. Zaciska swoje pomarszczone usta.

— Nie przystoi, by dziedzic Szlachetnego i Starożytnego Rodu Blacków błagał – skrzeczy Stworek.

A następnie… następnie rusza w kierunku szafki.

**~*~**

W podziemiach, otoczony ogniem, Harry Potter stawia Lordowi Voldemortowi czoła sam. W Komnacie Tajemnic, stawia Lordowi Voldemortowi czoła sam. Na cmentarzu, w towarzystwie stygnącego ciała Cedrika, stawia Lordowi Voldemortowi czoła sam.

Zawsze był sam.

**~*~**

Zielone światło, towarzyszące połączeniom Fiuu, jest w ciemnym salonie niemal oślepiające. Wszędzie wokół rozpościerają się gałęzie drzewa rodowego Blacków. Przez krótką chwilę Harry zastanawia się, co by sobie teraz o nim pomyśleli.

— Gabinet dyrektora Dumbledore’a, Hogwart – syczy w płomienie, pochylając się w ich stronę. – Profesorze? Profesorze, jest pan tutaj?

Czeka, wstrzymując oddech. Towarzyszy mu tylko dźwięk trzaskającego ognia.

— Profesorze Dumbledore – woła Harry nieco głośniej, odrętwiały, z szaleńczo bijącym sercem, gdy ściska w rękach zimny, szepczący medalion.

Rozbrzmiewa dźwięk i chwilę później jego oczom ukazuje się Dumbledore, marszczący na niego przez żar brwi.

— Harry, mój chłopcze – mówi dyrektor. – Co się stało?

Harry przełyka z trudem ślinę.

— Znalazłem jeden z nich.

— Dobry boże. – Dumbledore jest wyraźnie oszołomiony. – Nie spodziewałem się tego.

Harry wydaje z siebie na wpół histeryczny śmiech.

— Ja też nie.

Dumbledore kiwa głową i Harry tego nie widzi, ale wydaje mu się, że głaska się również po brodzie.

— I czego ode mnie potrzebujesz, drogi chłopcze?

— Nie wiem… — Harry wypuszcza ostro powietrze. – Nie wiem, co robić. Nie wiem czy powinienem… czy powinienem…

Harry myśli, że zaraz rozpadnie się na pół. Że złamie się pod siłą oczekującej na niego decyzji.

Dumbledore chyba to rozumie, bo jego oczy łagodnieją.

— Myślę, że może pomóc ci w tym jeszcze jeden element układanki. Możesz do mnie przejść?

— Tak, ja… — Harry kiwa głową. – Tak, tylko wezmę swoje rzeczy.

— Poczekam na ciebie, Harry.

Wycofując twarz z ognia, Harry wstaje. Idzie na górę. Zabiera swoje rzeczy. By, jeszcze raz, stawić temu czoła samemu.

Zatrzymuje się, gdy widzi stojącego w progu między salonem a paleniskiem Syriusza, który ma ręce założone na piersi i spogląda na Harry’ego otwartymi szeroko oczami.

— A ty gdzie się niby wybierasz, szczeniaku? – pyta, choć na jego twarzy nie widać gniewu.

Jedynie zmęczenie. I rezygnację.

— Muszę podjąć decyzję – wyznaje Harry. – I wykonać pewne zadanie.

— I postanowiłeś, że zrobisz to zupełnie sam?

Harry zaciska mocno usta.

— Tak właśnie zawsze to robiłem.

Syriusz wykrzywia usta w grymasie.

A następnie rusza w jego stronę i zatrzymuje się tuż przed Harrym. Wyciąga ręce, bierze w dłonie jego twarz i uważnie mu się przygląda.

— Nie tym razem.

Harry niemal łka. Czuje pieczenie w oczach. Słabość w kolanach. Chwyta nadgarstki Syriusza.

— To niebezpieczne – ostrzega.

Syriusz uśmiecha się szczerze i słonecznie, zbyt szeroko. Na wpół szalenie. Wspaniale.

— Czy odrobina niebezpieczeństwa kiedykolwiek nas powstrzymała? – pyta Syriusz.

Harry śmieje się i do niego przysuwa. Chowa twarz w klatce piersiowej Syriusza. Ściska jego szaty. Oddycha z ulgą, że ten jeden raz nie będzie z tym wszystkim sam.

**~*~**

Potrzebowanie pomocy to żadna słabość. Czy też proszenie o nią. Czy jej akceptowanie.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**. Niebetowane.

**Rozdział trzeci**

Ponurak odnajduje go, gdy siedzi przy ognisku w zamarzniętych lasach Albanii, przechodząc przez bariery jakby były zaledwie wodą, którą musi z siebie potem strząsnąć. Zbliża się do Harry’ego, liże go po twarzy i Harry śmieje się głośno, odpychając od siebie jego pysk.

— To odrażające, Łapo – prycha.

Jest na tyle zimno, że oddech powinien utworzyć przed jego twarzą mgiełkę, ale czary ocieplające ochraniają go przez bezlitosną zimą widoczną na gałęziach otaczających ich drzew. Zimny, mokry nos szturcha jego zabandażowaną dłoń, a z gardła zwierzęcia wydobywa się niskie skomlenie. Harry drapie wielkiego psa za uchem.

— Nawet mnie nie dotknął – zapewnia go z krzywym uśmieszkiem, tuląc twarz do ciepłego futra, pachnącego sosną oraz dymem. – Sam się zadrasnąłem, gdy upadłem. Nic mi nie jest, Łapo.

Rzucając mu się niemal na kolana, Syriusz jeszcze raz skomle.

— Wiesz, że jestem do kitu w zaklęciach leczniczych. – Harry wzrusza ramionami.

Łapa liże go po brodzie. Odsuwa się. Przekrzywia łeb.

Harry kręci z grymasem głową.

— Niczego tam nie było. Gdziekolwiek to jest, na pewno nie tam, gdzie to znalazł.

Syriusz uderza ogonem z cichym skowytem.

— Myślę… — Harry wzdycha, głaszcząc Syriusza po głowie, przyciskając nos do jego sierści. – Myślę, że nadszedł czas, byśmy się rozdzielili.

Syriusz skomle – długo i głośno. Bez dwóch zdań oznacza to „nie ma cholernej mowy”.

Wykrzywiając twarz w uśmiechu, Harry odsuwa się, by spojrzeć w jego mądre, ciemne oczy. Ujmuje w dłonie wielki psi łeb i trzyma go w tej pozycji, aż w końcu Syriusz prycha i wierci się na swoich łapach.

— Wiesz, że mam rację – mówi Harry. – Potrzebujemy więcej informacji. To nie _ciebie_ ściga.

Z gardła Syriusza wydobywa się burknięcie i chwilę później opuszcza on ciężko głowę na uda Harry’ego. Jakby próbował powiedzieć: _jeśli ty zostajesz, to ja też._

— Proszę cię, byś wrócił – kontynuuje Harry, głaszcząc jego sierść. – Proszę cię, byś porozmawiał z Dumbledore’em. Możesz to dla mnie zrobić, Łapo?

Syriusz chowa twarz w żołądek Harry’ego i fuka. Uderza też dwukrotnie ogonem.

Harry pochyla się z miękkim uśmiechem i całuje czubek jego głowy.

— Dzięki, Syriuszu – wzdycha, przytulając go do siebie mocno. – Będę na siebie uważał. A jeśli zbytnio się do mnie zbliży, pogonię go na kraniec świata. Obiecuję.

W cieple ogniska, w otoczeniu zaklęć i barier tak mocnych, że mogłyby rywalizować z Grimmauld Place, Syriusz przekazuje, co o tym wszystkim myśli, w jedyny możliwy dla jego obecnej postaci sposób – uszczypnięciami zębów i prychnięciami, które niemal Harry’ego powalają, gdy śmieje się ile sił w płucach.

**~*~**

Gdy przybywają do Ministerstwa Magii, jest ono ciemne i upiornie puste. Tak bardzo różne od pełnego życia oraz krzątających się czarodziei i czarownic miejsca, które poznał Harry, gdy był tu ostatnio z Albusem Dumbledore’em. Bronił go on wtedy przed oskarżeniami niezgodnego z prawem użycia magii, choć przecież tylko próbował chronić siebie i swojego kuzyna przed dementorami, których tak naprawdę nigdy nie powinien w ogóle napotkać.

Ściska u boku palce w pięści, na których wierzchu lśnią delikatne blizny, przypominające mu moment, w którym po raz pierwszy ujrzał Umbridge. Jeden z powodów, dla których w środku nocy włamują się teraz do Ministerstwa z pomocą lojalnego do bólu skrzata domowego.

**~*~**

— Masz teraz wybór, Harry.

Słyszy to po tym, jak wypada niezdarnie w towarzystwie Syriusza z sieci Fiuu. Po tym, jak kładzie ostrożnie medalion na biurku Dumbledore’a. Po tym, jak dyrektor zdejmuje ze ściany miecz pieprzonego Gryffindora i stawia go przed nim na stoliku. Po tym, jak unosi dłoń tuż nad medalionem, mówiąc Harry’emu, że to jeden z wielu, po czym szybko ją cofa, gdy wydobywa się z niego impuls czystej czarnej magii.

— Jeśli chcesz, możesz go teraz zniszczyć – oznajmia Dumbledore. – Zniszczyć jego fragment, nim się o tym kiedykolwiek dowie.

Stojący za Harrym Syriusz marszczy brwi i krzyżuje ramiona, uważnie ich obserwując.

— _Kogo_ zniszczyć?

— Sam _wiesz_ kogo – mruczy Harry, przysuwając się powoli do biurka i leżącego na nim medalionu oraz miecza.

Usta Dumbledore’a dragą, a jego poważną twarz rozświetla figlarne rozbawienie.

— Dobrze powiedziane, mój chłopcze.

Syriusz parska.

— Słucham? Czy… czy w moim _domu_ był _fragment_ _Sami-Wiecie-Kogo_?

— Na to wygląda – informuje dyrektor.

— Harry, zniszcz go. – Syriusz w mgnieniu oka pojawia się u jego boku, przyciskając ciepłą dłoń do jego pleców. – Zniszcz go w tej chwili…

Dumbledore unosi rękę i Syriusz z trudem gryzie się w język.

Drżąc, Harry zamyka oczy i pozwala swoim dłoniom oprzeć się o skraj biurka. Czuje na sobie ciężar dłoni Syriusza i wzroku dyrektora. Czuje znajomo mruczącą potęgę miecza. Słyszy też _szept_ głosu, którego nie powinno tutaj być.

Jego blizna pulsuje lekko. Boi się, co może to oznaczać.

Otwiera oczy i spogląda na Dumbledore’a.

— Powiedział pan, że istnieje jeszcze jeden element układanki – przypomina.

Dumbledore przytakuje.

— Myślę, że może pomóc ci podjąć tę decyzję, Harry.

— Jaką _decyzję_? – wtrąca się ostro Syriusz. – Tu nie ma żadnej decyzji. Niszczymy Czarnego Pana, wracamy do domu i świętujemy.

— Syriuszu – szepcze Harry, wyginając się, by spojrzeć na niego znad ramienia. Zauważa ciemne oczy Syriusza i zmarszczkę, która pojawiła się między jego brwiami. – Ja… Istnieje szansa, że mógłbym… że mógłbym powstrzymać go w _inny_ sposób.

Zmarszczka między brwiami Syriusza staje się jeszcze wyraźniejsza.

— Czy dobrze pamiętam, szczeniaku, jak jeszcze nie tak dawno sam mówiłeś, że chcesz pomóc nam z nim walczyć?

— Mówiłem – zgadza się Harry. – Tak… tak, mówiłem. I mógłbym. Ale jeśli istnieje inne wyjście… jeśli istnieje szansa, że mógłbym zrobić… coś _dobrego_ , to… to chcę spróbować. Chcę móc…

Głos się Harry’emu załamuje. Nie potrafi wykrztusić z siebie: _chcę móc po tym wszystkim jakoś ze sobą żyć_ lub _chcę móc po tym wszystkim wiedzieć, że zrobiłem to, co należało_. Nie dlatego, że nie jest to prawda, ale dlatego, że właśnie zbyt blisko temu do prawdy.

— Nie chcę stać się zabójcą, Syriuszu – szepcze ostatecznie. – Zwłaszcza jeśli istnieje inne wyjście.

Twarz Syriusza niemożliwie szybko łagodnieje. Odsuwa on rękę, którą przyciskał do jego pleców i Harry jest początkowo przerażony tym, co może to oznaczać.

Jednak już chwilę później Syriusz odpycha włosy z jego twarzy. Masuje kciukiem skroń Harry’ego. Pochyla się i przyciska nos do jego czoła.

— Czasem zapominam, że wciąż jesteś tylko chłopcem – wyznaje Syriusz. – P-przepraszam.

Harry, który wciąż nie przywykł do tak czułych gestów, zamyka oczy i ostrożnie się im poddaje.

— Nic się nie stało, Łapo.

Dumbledore mruczy cicho pod nosem.

— Skoro mamy to już załatwione, moi drodzy, to czas chyba na wycieczkę.

— Wycieczkę – powtarza Syriusz, oddalając twarz od Harry’ego, ale się od niego nie odsuwając, jakby chciał ukryć go przed światem. – _Dokąd_?

— Do Ministerstwa Magii – oznajmia Dumbledore, spoglądając na skomplikowaną maszynę wiszącą na jego ścianie, którą czasem próbuje nazywać zegarkiem. – Obawiam się, że nie mamy wiele czasu do stracenia. Myślę, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli Harry jeszcze dziś podejmie tę decyzję. Zgadzasz się z tym, mój chłopcze?

Harry krzywi się lekko i aż korci go, by podnieść ręce do blizny, która wciąż zdaje się boleśnie i złowieszczo odrętwiała.

— Tak – przyznaje.

Dumbledore wzdycha.

— Wygląda więc na to, że będziemy musieli złamać kilka zasad.

Syriusz owija ręce wokół ramion Harry’ego. Palce przeczesują jego włosy. Harry dzielnie stara się nie roześmiać.

— Nie będzie to chyba pierwszy raz, co? – pyta Syriusz.

**~*~**

Harry zawsze sądził, że jego blizny są brzydkie. Oznaką dziwactwa. Widniejącym na skórze znakiem, który sprawia, że jest _inny_.

Wraz z biegiem lat nie pojawiło się nic, co odwiodłoby go od tego przekonania.

Najnowsze: słowa zapisane niezgrabnie na wierzchu jego dłoni – pamiątka po piórze i kobiecie, której z własnego uporu nie potrafił odpuścić – ogłaszające go kłamcą. Ostra rysa na jego nadgarstku – niczym szyderczy Mroczny Znak, pamiątka po rytuale wskrzeszenia – dowód jego klęski. Pręga w ugięciu łokcia – prezent od bazyliszka, szarpiącego jego mięśnie i tkankę – robiąca z niego bohatera.

I błyskawica rozdzierająca jego czoło i brew, niczym pierwsza oznaka burzy – dana mu nocy, którą z uwagi na koszmary i dementorów pamięta aż za dobrze; dana mu przez człowieka, który nie jest już człowiekiem, ale _mógłby_ nim być – która mówi, że _przeżył_.

**~*~**

Harry nie rozumie magii skrzatów domowych, ale jest ona czasem _oszałamiająca_.

Zgredek z wielkim entuzjazmem zabiera ich do Ministerstwa. Z chęcią aportuje ich wprost do Departamentu Tajemnic; korytarza, który Harry od miesięcy widywał w swoich snach. Tuż pod drzwi, przez które próbował przedostać się Voldemort.

Jego blizna jest boleśnie, przeraźliwie odrętwiała. Harry próbuje o tym zbyt wiele nie myśleć.

— Gdzie jesteśmy? – pyta.

Uśmiech Dumbledore’a nie jest zbyt wesoły.

— Witaj w Sali Przepowiedni, Harry.

Machnięciem różdżki dyrektor otwiera drzwi, przez które następnie przechodzą.

Przepełniona jest ona ze wszystkich stron stosami szafek pełnych kulek. Rozmigotanymi, przytłumionymi światełkami, w różnych kształtach i rozmiarach. Istny magazyn.

Harry spogląda na to szeroko otwartymi oczami. Powłóczy do przodu nogami, wchodząc w pomieszczenie głębiej, a za nim rozbrzmiewa odgłos uderzających o kamienną podłogę łap Syriusza – decyzję, by go ukryć na wypadek, gdyby coś jak zwykle poszło nie tak, podjęli w ostatnim momencie.

— Dlaczego tu jesteśmy? – pyta cicho Harry.

Dumbledore mu jednak nie odpowiada. Nie musi. Bo Harry słyszy, jak coś wzywa jego imię z głębin pomieszczenia i nogi niosą go w tamtym kierunku, nim zdąży o tym w ogóle pomyśleć. Coś prowadzi go na ślepo coraz głębiej i głębiej korytarzami stworzonymi z sięgających sufitu szafek.

Łapa śledzi każdy jego ruch. Harry’emu wydaje się, że słyszy jego ciche skomlenie, ale jest zbyt zajęty podążaniem za głosem, który ciągnie go coraz bliżej i bliżej czegoś, co coraz bardziej przypomina mu jego własne przeznaczenie.

Gdy się w końcu zatrzymuje przy jednej z długich półek, ma przed sobą małą, przepełnioną dymem i słabym światłem kulkę. Wyciąga rękę i muska palcami jej powierzchnię, kiedy Łapa szturcha go czubkiem głowy w zgięcie kolan.

Harry mruga kilkakrotnie, wyciągnięty z transu i opuszcza na niego wzrok. Gdy ponownie go unosi, marszczy brwi, zauważywszy znajdującą się pod szklaną kulką plakietkę. Mruży oczy, leciutko się pochylając.

_S.P.T do A.P.W.B.D._

_Czarny Pan_

_i (?) Harry Potter_

Przesuwa palcem po metalowej tabliczce, marszcząc mocno brwi, po czym zamiera, gdy słyszy odchrząkającego Dumbledore’a. Stoi on na końcu korytarza, z zaplecionymi za plecami rękoma i pochyloną głową.

— Co to takiego, profesorze? – pyta Harry. – Dlaczego jest tu moje imię?

— Przędza szklana – mówi z suchym uśmieszkiem Dumbledore, a schowany za Harrym Łapa sarka. – Przepowiednia, mój chłopcze. Przepowiednia mówiąca o tobie. Przepowiednia, która, niestety, jest powodem, dla którego Tom tak bardzo się tobą interesuje.

— I to jest właśnie ten element układanki? – upewnia się Harry.

Dumbledore kiwa głową.

Bez żadnego zawahania, bez jakiegokolwiek zwątpienia, Harry wyciąga rękę i chwyta szklaną kulkę. Obraca ją w dłoniach, obserwując, jak rozświetla się pod wpływem jego dotyku, a znajdująca się w niej mgiełka zaczyna wirować.

— Słyszał ją pan – oznajmia Harry, stukając w widoczne na plakietce inicjały: _A.P.W.B.D._ Albus Percival Wulfryk Brian Dumbledore, pełne imię dyrektora, które pierwszy raz usłyszał w sierpniu. – Wie, co mówi.

— Wiem – przyznaje Dumbledore. – Wiem też, że Tom słyszał tylko jej początek.

— Więc po co tu przyszliśmy? – pyta Harry. – Skoro już ją pan zna. Mógł mi ją pan po prostu powiedzieć.

— To jej jedyny istniejący zapis – odpowiada dyrektor. – I tylko ci, których ona dotyczy, mogą ją stąd usunąć.

— A więc ja. I Voldemort.

— Tak.

Nagle – spokojnie, przerażająco – wypełnia go zrozumienie.

— Próbował ją zdobyć – mówi z szeroko otwartymi oczami, zaciskając mocniej palce wokół kulki. – Przez cały ten rok próbował dostać się do tej przepowiedni. Bo słyszał tylko jej początek.

— Tak – potwierdza Dumbledore, nie przejmując się zupełnie tym, że Łapa wydaje z siebie ciche warknięcie.

— Ściągnął mnie pan tutaj, by go do nas wywabić.

Nie jest to pytanie. I Dumbledore wydaje się to rozumieć. Mimo to pochyla głowę w potwierdzeniu. I chyba w przeprosinach.

— Ty manipulacyjna stara kutwo – prycha Harry, choć nie ma w tym nawet grama jadu.

Dumbledore wydobywa z siebie śmiech. I westchnięcie.

Coś na kształt ulgi.

— To nie pierwszy raz, gdy ktoś mnie tak nazywa – odpowiada Dumbledore, napotykając znowu wzrok Harry’ego i ten posyła mu mały uśmiech. – Powinienem wspomnieć ci chyba również o tym, że przepowiednia, którą ściskasz w dłoniach, może wpłynąć znacząco na twoją decyzję.

— Skoro to tylko sztuczka, by wywabić Voldemorta, gdzie się on podziewa? – pyta Harry. – I jak mogę przesłuchać…?

Harry wyczuwa go. Wyczuwa go, nim go jeszcze widzi. Nim go słyszy.

Jego blizna wybucha. Niemal upada na podłogę, a z jego gardła wydobywa się ochrypły okrzyk. Tylko dzięki Łapie utrzymuje pionową pozycję, gdy ten przywiera do jego biodra, szczerząc zęby i strosząc sierść.

Kiedy Harry się obraca, przebijając w końcu przez resztki ogarniającej go agonii, spostrzega stojącego na końcu korytarza Lorda Voldemorta w szatach czarnych jak noc, otoczonego kilkoma śmierciożercami. W dłoni trzyma luźno różdżkę. Uśmiecha się ostro, nieludzko, zimno.

Harry chwyta w dłoń sierść Łapy. W drugiej ściska przepowiednię. Cofa się o krok.

— No właśnie, Albusie – mówi Voldemort, wypluwając imię Dumbledore’a, jakby było trucizną. – Odpowiedz chłopakowi. Sam również _szalenie_ chciałbym się tego dowiedzieć.

**~*~**

Harry’ego zawsze szokowała i oszałamiała przyjacielska lojalność. Niezachwiana siła więzi, jaka tworzy się między osobami, które nieustępliwie się o siebie troszczą.

To, jak jeden prosty akt _dobroci_ może tak ściśle związać ze sobą obcych ludzi.

**~*~**

W bezruchu, jaki spowodowało przybycie Voldemorta, Harry nawet nie drga. Nawet nie oddycha.

Na szczęście – nie musi.

Nim orientuje się, co się dzieje, u jego boku pojawia się Zgredek. Nim Voldemort może choćby unieść swoją różdżkę. I nagle wraz z Łapą pojawia się w holu Ministerstwa.

Chwilę później zalewa go wściekłość. Tym razem Harry upada na kolana. Jego oczy pieką, a krew wydaje się zamieniać w ogień. Ma wrażenie, że głowa mu zaraz wybuchnie od całego tego tłoczącego się w niej wszechogarniającego gniewu.

— Zgredku – charczy. – Dumbledore.

— Się robi, Harry Potterze!

I Zgredek znika z trzaskiem. Łapa zlizuje łzy spływające po jego twarzy.

Stojąca za jego plecami fontanna wypełnia salę szumem wody. I przez chwilę to jedyne, co słyszy, poza pulsującą mu w głowie krwią. Gniew, który wrze pod jego skórą sprawia, że zaciska mocno oczy i bierze ostry oddech. Czuje, jak język Łapy liże jego bliznę.

Uświadamia sobie, że krwawi. Że jego blizna krwawi.

Zza zamkniętych oczu widzi błyski światła. Zaklęć. Tłuczonego szkła.

Nagle rozlega się za nim trzask i u jego boku pojawia się Dumbledore, kucający przy nim i przechylający w górę jego głowę. Harry otwiera oczy, ślepe i zaczerwienione, i mruży je na dyrektora.

— Musimy znikać, mój chłopcze – mówi Dumbledore.

Złowrogi gruchot stojącej nieopodal fontanny mobilizuje Harry’ego do podniesienia się na nogi. Serce wali mu jak oszalałe. Ściskana w dłoni przepowiednia wydaje się płonąć.

Dumbledore nagle go od siebie odpycha i wyciąga z powagą różdżkę. Harry wie dlaczego, gdy nagle w powietrzu roznosi się kolejny trzask.

**~*~**

Istnieją trzy proste zasady teleportacji: cel, wola i namysł.

**~*~**

Aportowanie się do holu Ministerstwa z Departamentu Tajemnic powinno być niemożliwe. Harry dowiaduje się o tym jednak znacznie później. Teraz wie tylko, że Voldemort jest niedaleko i że bariery otaczające Ministerstwo rozdarte zostały czystym _pragnieniem_ złapania ich, nim uciekną. Wie tylko, że Voldemort rzuca w nich zaklęciami, że jego twarz powykrzywiana jest w grymasie i że Dumbledore siłą odsuwa go od siebie, wznosząc tarczę.

Ich magia zderza się z sobą w akompaniamencie błysków światła. Gdy jeszcze jedno zaklęcie Voldemorta uderza w otaczającą ich delikatną, lśniącą kopułę, Harry widzi, że jej nici zaczynają się powoli rozwiązywać.

To przerażające. Voldemort jest _przerażający_. Gdy tak na niego spogląda, rzucającego zaklęcia ze wściekłością wylewającą się z każdego cala jego ciała i z niemal _świecącymi_ szkarłatnymi oczami, Harry nie wie, czy może go ocalić – _go naprawić_.

Coś zaciska się w jego piersi. Nie wie, jak to nazwać. To coś, czego nie _potrafiłby_ nazwać. Coś nieuchronnego.

— Nie możesz wiecznie chronić tego chłopaka, Albusie – warczy Voldemort, gdy Dumbledore szybkim ruchem wysyła w jego stronę zaklęcie. Otaczająca ich tarcza drży. – Daj mi przepowiednię.

— Harry, odsuń się – mówi Dumbledore. – Zgredku, zabierz ich stąd.

Łapa szturcha udo Harry’ego, zmuszając go do osunięcia się od ochraniającego ich Dumbledore’a, kierując do miejsca, gdzie stoi Zgredek. Potykając się, Harry spogląda na leżącą w jego dłoni przepowiednię i czuje, jak przyśpiesza mu oddech. Jego myśli wirują, biegną i zalewa go fala niemożliwego zwątpienia i nadziei. Nie ma pojęcia, co robić. _Nie ma pojęcia, co robić_.

Voldemort szczerzy zęby. Czerwony strumień światła uderza w tarczę i ta rozpada się na kawałeczki. Serce podnosi się Harry’emu do gardła.

— Przestańcie – wydusza z siebie.

Jednak Dumbledore jest zbyt zajęty odbijaniem zaklęć Voldemorta, a Voldemort zbyt zajęty robieniem wszystkiego, byle go tylko wyminąć, a Łapa ciągnie go coraz bliżej obserwującego to wszystko z szeroko otwartymi oczami i drżącymi rękami Zgredka.

Harry przełyka ślinę, ściska w dłoni przepowiednię, staje pewniej na nogach.

— _Przestańcie_!

I jego głos roznosi się mimo pędzących wszędzie zaklęć. Odbija się po hali echem.

Cisza, która po tym następuje, jest równie ogłuszająca.

Dumbledore nawet na niego nie spogląda. Harry myśli, że może nie musi, bo wie, co próbuje zrobić. Harry myśli, że może się tego spodziewał.

Voldemort nie opuszcza różdżki, ale uspokaja swoją magię. Stoi bez ruchu, spoglądając znad ramienia Dumbledore’a Harry’emu prosto w oczy. Jego palce zaciskają się wokół jasnej różdżki, jakby miał zaklęcie na czubku języka, ale powstrzymuje się przed rzuceniem go, gdy Harry stoi przed nim, drżąc na całym ciele, z uniesioną w powietrze przepowiednią.

— Chcesz jej – oświadcza w rozlegającą się ciszę.

Voldemort zaciska mocno usta. Nozdrza jego nosa drżą. Wygląda jak potwór, w którego się zamienił.

— _Tak_ – syczy, niemal trzęsąc się z gniewu, tak bardzo cedząc te słowo, że brzmi ono niemal jak wypowiedziane w wężomowie. 

— Jeden zły ruch – ostrzega Harry – a ją strzaskam.

Usta Voldemorta wykrzywiają się w znajomym szyderstwie.

— Próbujesz ze mną negocjować, Harry Potterze?

— Nie — mówi Harry. – Grożę ci.

— _Och_. – Voldemort wybucha śmiechem; szorstkim, nieprzyjemnym, który roznosi się po pomieszczeniu i sprawia, że Harry się wzdryga. – Cudownie. Myślisz, że możesz _mi_ grozić.

— _Chcesz jej_ – warczy Harry, robiąc krok do przodu, wciąż ze wzniesioną ręką i Voldemort sztywnieje, podczas gdy Dumbledore przesuwa się lekko, próbując stanąć między nimi. – Czuję, jak bardzo jej chcesz. Ale ja? Ja _nie_.

Dumbledore wydaje się tym lekko zaskoczony. Odwraca delikatnie głowę i zaciska w grymasie wargi, oceniając Harry’ego spojrzeniem.

— Harry – mówi ostrzegawczo, ale ten nie odrywa wzroku od Voldemorta.

— Jesteś pewien? – pyta cicho Czarny Pan, zupełnie jakby próbował Harry’ego kusić. – Moglibyśmy razem jej teraz przesłuchać. Obaj. Dowiedzieć się, jaką drogę wyznaczył nam wszechświat.

— Mówisz o losie.

— Mówię o _przeznaczeniu_ , Harry Potterze – poprawia go Voldemort. – Nie chcesz poznać swojego przeznaczenia?

I kiedy Harry stoi tak, patrząc prosto w oczy zabójcy swoich rodziców, czuje, że przepaść, nad którą stał, w końcu z całą siłą daje o sobie znać. Decyzja, przed którą postawił go Dumbledore – zniszczenie lub uratowanie Voldemorta – i ostatni kawałek układanki, który ściska mocno w dłoni.

Czuje, jak po karku spływa mu strużka potu. Żołądek ma mocno zaciśnięty. Łapa naciska całym ciałem na jego nogi, strzygąc uszami. Harry słyszy w oddali krzyki i uderzające o podłogę buty śmierciożerców, którzy szukają swojego pana.

— Harry – szepcze pilnie i ponaglająco Dumbledore. – Nie mamy wiele czasu.

Harry zwilża wargi, powoli opuszczając dłoń pod pilnym wzrokiem Voldemorta. Dostrzega, że jego twarz lekko łagodnieje – z _ulgi_ , zdaje sobie sprawę Harry – i w końcu podejmuje decyzję.

— Nie wierzę w przeznaczenie – oświadcza.

I, mając śmierciożerców tuż za rogiem, a przed sobą czekającego Czarnego Pana, Harry wyciąga przed siebie kulkę.

— Ale myślę, że chciałbym teraz ponegocjować.

**~*~**

Jedno wydarzenie, jedna mała zmiana, może obrócić całkowicie bieg wydarzeń.


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**. Niebetowane.

**Rozdział czwarty**

— Jesteś _irytujący_ – syczy Voldemort, gdy tylko Harry otwiera we śnie oczy.

Harry wydaje z siebie jęk i wstaje z uszaka w akompaniamencie strzykającego kręgosłupa i wygiętej głowy. Jego ciało jest zbyt odrętwiałe, by to tutaj spał, w tym wystawnym pokoju, którego nie rozpoznaje, wie też doskonale, że tak naprawdę wciąż leży skulony gdzieś pośrodku lasu na łóżku polowym.

To nie pierwszy raz, jak Voldemort zaciąga go do swoich snów – weszło mu to w nawyk niedługo po tym, jak utracił dostęp do marzeń sennych Harry’ego – i Harry wie, że pewnie nie ostatni.

— Myślałeś, że rzucę się z urwiska bez żadnego planu? – pyta Harry i chwilę później przeklina samego siebie, gdy jego słowa jak zwykle do tego stopnia wzburzają Voldemorta, że ten zatrzymuje się w pół kroku, obraca i warczy Harry’emu prosto w twarz.

— _Igrasz ze śmiercią_ , Harry Potterze – syczy. – Wcale mnie by to nie zdziwiło.

Harry prycha.

— Gdybyś miał _rację_ , twoje życie byłoby o wiele prostsze.

— Natychmiast powiedz mi _gdzie jesteś_ – żąda Voldemort.

Na twarzy Harry’ego pojawia się nieproszony, ale zdecydowanie mile widziany, powolny, promienny uśmiech, który z doświadczenia wie, że do żywego rozwścieczy Voldemorta.

— Sam mnie znajdź.

**~*~**

Sny często odzwierciedlają rzeczywistość. Rzadziej rzeczywistość odzwierciedla sny.

**~*~**

Nadchodzące w jego stronę zaklęcie nie zostało rzucone przez Voldemorta. Mknie ku niemu w towarzystwie chichotu i trzasku, unoszącej się w powietrzu nutki szaleństwa i nawet Dumbledore wydaje się zbyt wolny, aby je zatrzymać. Znacznie później Harry uświadomi sobie, że zrobił to specjalnie.

Voldemort _nie jest_ natomiast zbyt wolny.

Jego gniew jest bezwzględny, gdy odbija zaklęcie prostym machnięciem różdżki. Gdy powala śmierciożercę – Bellatriks, zdaje sobie sprawę Harry – na podłogę czarem, który powoduje, że ta wije się po niej oszalale, podczas gdy inni prędko się zatrzymują.

— Bezużyteczni – spluwa Voldemort. – Wstrzymajcie ogień.

Słuchają go.

Następnie niewzruszona uwaga Voldemorta koncentruje się ponownie na Harrym. Na przepowiedni, którą trzyma w wyciągniętej ręce.

Harry wielokrotnie w swoim życiu był celem różnych spojrzeń. Wielu ludzi wlepiało w niego wzrok. Szukając ukrytej siły i każdej, nawet najmniejszej słabości.

Nic jednak nie umywa się nawet do uwagi, jaką obdarza go teraz Voldemort.

— Chciałeś się ze mną targować – mówi Czarny Pan niemal słodko, z okrutną nutą nikczemnego rozbawienia, które wywołuje u Harry’ego dreszcze. – O swoje życie?

— Nie – odpowiada Harry, zaskoczony pobrzmiewającą w jego głosie pewnością, wzmacnianą chyba tylko przez Dumbledore’a, który jest jedyną rzeczą, jaka stoi teraz między nim, a marną śmiercią. – Ale chciałbym zawrzeć z tobą układ.

Voldemort przechyla głowę, ani na chwilę nie odwracając od Harry’ego wzroku i Harry’emu przez chwilę wydaje się, że czuje pełen intencji _nacisk_ … lepkie palce dotykające szarej materii jego mózgu. Szczerzy zęby i _odpycha_ je, unosząc wyżej kulkę.

Voldemort sztywnieje.

— Graj uczciwie – ostrzega Harry. – Albo nie graj wcale.

— Mój Panie… — syczy śmierciożerca, ale Voldemort unosi dłoń, wykrzywiając twarz w nienawiści, wciąż ani na chwilę nie odrywając od Harry’ego wzroku.

— Podaj mi swoje warunki – warczy, wykrzywiając twarz w czymś przypominającym rozbawienie, jakby Harry był szczególnie interesującym robakiem przyklejonym do podeszwy jego buta. – A może je rozważę.

— I mam niby zaufać twemu słowu? – pyta głośno i z powątpieniem Harry. – Mimo że nawet mi go nie dasz?

Nozdrza Voldemorta drgają.

— Poczuj więc moją dobrą wolę. Złożę przysięgę. Obiecuję, że nie skrzywdzę ani ciebie, ani twoich towarzyszy, póki nie skończymy naszej… rozmowy.

— A twoi śmierciożercy?

— Też wstrzymają różdżki.

Harry bierze głęboki oddech. Czuje siłę słów Voldemorta, magii, która porusza powietrzem. Łapa przyciska głowę do jego biodra. Harry zaciska palce wokół jego sierści.

Słyszy u boku szelest szat. Nie odwraca wzroku, ale czuje, że na karku pojawia mu się gęsia skórka. Instynkt, a także krótkie, ponaglające spojrzenia Dumbledore’a sprawiają, że serce bije mu jak oszalałe. Wie, że nie ma _czasu_ , by targować się o wszystko, czego by chciał.

Zrobi więc, co może.

— Chcesz przepowiedni – mówi. – A ja bezpieczeństwa moich bliskich. Chcę gwarancji bezpieczeństwa moich przyjaciół i ich rodzin, dopóki ci jej nie dam.

— Napiszesz mi całą listę? – pyta sucho Voldemort.

W oddali rozbrzmiewają szydercze śmiechy, które roznoszą się po holu. Harry przygryza wnętrze policzka.

— Obiecuję, że dam ci przepowiednię – mówi Harry i widzi, jak oczy Voldemorta rozszerzają się odrobinę, kiedy waga słów Harry’ego zawiązuje w powietrzu kolejną przysięgę, niewidzialną, ale ciężką. – Ale zagwarantuj mi ich bezpieczeństwo.

Usta Voldemorta wykrzywiają się w rozradowanym, okropnym uśmiechu.

— Zrobione.

Stojący u jego boku Łapa skomle. Dumbledore zaciska mocno usta.

Jest już jednak za późno. Przysięga została zawarta. Śmierciożercy wybuchają śmiechem.

— Harry… — zaczyna Dumbledore.

Ale w powietrzu rozlega się kolejny trzask. Voldemort odwraca od Harry’ego wzrok i ten szarpie mocno Łapę za sierść.

Voldemort prycha.

— _Co takiego_ …?

— Mój Panie! – wykrzykuje śmierciożerca. – Bariery teleportacyjne! Aurorzy musieli zostać powiadomieni…

Harry jeszcze mocniej szarpie kark Łapy.

Voldemort wykrzywia się szyderczo i rusza do przodu, wyciągając dłoń.

— Przepowiednia, _chłopcze_. Przysiągłeś.

Na opuszkach palców iskrzy mu magia. Wymienia z Dumbledore’em szybkie spojrzenie. Uśmiech i ledwie zauważalne skinienie głową.

— Przysiągłem, Tom – zgadza się Harry. – I dam ci ją.

W mgnieniu oka ma w dłoni różdżkę i ściskającego ją, stojącego u boku przemienionego Syriusza. Twarz Voldemorta wykrzywia się szaleńczo.

A Harry się uśmiecha.

— Musisz mnie tylko najpierw złapać.

A potem obraca się na pięcie i, prowadzony przez swojego ojca chrzestnego, znika.

**~*~**

Gdy Harry po raz pierwszy ucieka przed Lordem Voldemortem, wygląda to tak:

W towarzystwie wiążącej magicznie przysięgi. W towarzystwie trzasku teleportacji łącznej i napływających aurorów, którzy kupują im trochę czasu.

**~*~**

— Ty genialny dzieciaku! – pieje Syriusz, gdy tylko ich stopy dotykają ziemi, przyciągając Harry’ego w swoje ramiona. – Ty genialny, absolutnie _szalony_ chłopaku!

Harry śmieje się, gdy Syriusz podrywa go w powietrze. Wciąż ściska mocno przepowiednię.

Zdaje sobie sprawę, jak niesłychanie _obłąkany_ jest jego plan, gdy tylko Syriusz znów stawia go na ziemi.

Znajdują się tuż pod Hogwartem, pod górującymi nad nimi murami zamku. Harry spogląda na nie melancholijnie i powoli dochodzą do niego wszystkie konsekwencje podjętej decyzji.

— Musimy iść, Syriuszu.

Syriusz mruga kilkakrotnie ze zdziwienia.

— _Iść_? Niby _gdzie_?

— Gdziekolwiek – mówi Harry. – Byle nie tutaj, gdzie bez dwóch zdań zaraz mnie odnajdzie.

Syriusz marszczy brwi.

— Musimy uciekać.

— Tak. I to szybko – zgadza się Harry. – Nie musisz… Nie musisz ze mną iść, jeśli…

— To najgłupsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek usłyszałem – przerywa mu Syriusz, przyciągając go do siebie i ujmując tył jego głowy. – Podążę za tobą.

Harry czuje, że oblewa go fala ulgi, gdy zatapia się w ramionach swojego ojca chrzestnego. Uśmiecha się.

— Dziękuję, Syriuszu.

Ten całuje czubek jego głowy.

— Chodźmy.

**~*~**

Gdy Harry po raz drugi ucieka przed Lordem Voldemortem, wygląda to tak:

W towarzystwie swojego ojca chrzestnego. Z pożegnaniem. I z darem.

**~*~**

Harry nie sądzi, że powrót na Grimmauld Place to dobry pomysł, ale Syriusz nalega.

Mimo że wciąż jest środek nocy, cały dom trzęsie się w posadach. Jest w nim Kingsley, podobnie jak Dumbledore, a także górujący nad wszystkimi ze swoim wiecznym grymasem Severus Snape. Dumbledore uśmiecha się, gdy ich spostrzega, i klaszcze w dłonie, by uspokoić szalony, nieposkromiony gwar wypełniający całe pomieszczenie – zarówno Weasleyowie, jak i Hermiona oraz Remus chcą wiedzieć, co się wydarzyło. Gdyby Harry był gorszym człowiekiem, czerpałby ogromną satysfakcję z tego, że pozostają bez odpowiedzi.

Choć musi przyznać, że, no dobrze, może ma w sobie krztynę mściwości, bo gdy spostrzegają go otwarte szeroko oczy Hermiony i gdy rzuca się ona z kanapy, pociągając za sobą Rona, czuje maluteńkie zadowolenie, że wie więcej niż oni. Że nie tylko wie, co się dzieje, ale jest też w samym tego centrum.

— Harry – wykrztusza z siebie Hermiona, przyciągając go do siebie i owijając mocno wokół niego ramiona, podczas gdy Ron przeciska się do nich i kładzie mu na plecach rękę, jakby chcąc się upewnić, że Harry naprawdę przed nim stoi. – O boże, tak bardzo się _martwiliśmy_.

Ron zaciska palce na jego koszulce i go za nią pociąga.

— No właśnie, stary. Nie było cię w łóżku, zniknęła twoja peleryna, nie znaleźliśmy żadnej wiadomości. Mama niemal _oszalała_.

I Harry wie, że Ron ma przez to na myśli, iż to _on_ niemal oszalał. Zresztą wszyscy od miesięcy martwili się o niego i traktowali go, jakby był ze szkła.

— Nic mi nie jest, naprawdę – mówi, zerkając najpierw na Syriusza, a potem na dyrektora. Ma w pieprzonym _plecaku_ przepowiednię i horkruksa, nie zamierzają tutaj _zostać_ , a więc delektuje się tym uściskiem, bo wie, że minie wiele czasu, nim znów go od nich otrzyma. – Byłem z Syriuszem. I Dumbledore’em.

Ze strony kuchni dobiega cichy brzdęk. Jej drzwi otwierają się i wychodzi przez nie rozpromieniony Zgredek, jedną ręką odpychający obłapujące go dłonie Stworka, w drugiej ściskający kubek, który Harry’emu podaje.

— I ze Zgredkiem, Harry Potterze.

Harry uśmiecha się.

— Tak. I ze Zgredkiem.

Ktoś odchrząka. Kiedy Harry unosi wzrok, Snape krzyżuje ramiona, sprawiając wrażenie absolutnie nieporuszonego i boleśnie zniecierpliwionego.

— Tak, tak, a teraz, skoro jesteśmy już pewni, że chłopak i jego kundel nie gniją w żadnym rynsztoku – cedzi Snape, mrużąc na Dumbledore’a oczy – myślę, że powinniście wyjaśnić nam, co się tak dokładnie _dzieje_.

Dumbledore, jak zwykle cierpliwy i uprzejmy, uśmiecha się jedynie i kiwa głową.

— Obawiam się, że pan Potter nie powróci do Hogwartu.

Odpowiada mu cisza. A następnie cały dom wybucha.

Chwilę trwa, nim udaje im się wszystkich uspokoić. Jeszcze dłuższą wyjaśnienie, co się dokładnie wydarzyło. Molly Weasley nieustannie im przerywa, nieustannie wskazuje na Harry’ego i nazywa go „dzieckiem”. Dumbledore ostrożnie dobiera słowa, gdy opowiada im o przepowiedni i przysiędze, ukrywa, co potrzeba i chyba tylko Snape zdaje się to zauważać. Nawet Remus wygląda na rozkojarzonego i zaciąga Syriusza na bok, zażarcie z nim o czymś rozmawiając, podczas gdy dyrektor obiecuje, że wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem.

Harry wybucha niemal śmiechem. Jakim planem? Zdecydowanie nie ma żadnego planu. Jest tylko Harry, który, jak zwykle, bez przemyślenia rzuca się na wszystko na łeb na szyję.

To Hermiona dochodzi do sedna sprawy i Harry nie jest tym ani trochę zaskoczony.

— A więc Harry zostanie tu z Syriuszem?

— Ach. – Wzrok Dumbledore’a spoczywa na Harrym. – Wierzę, że to stoi jeszcze pod znakiem zapytania.

Harry kręci leciutko głową. Tym razem nie tylko Snape to zauważa, bo w oczach Hermiony gromadzą się łzy i chwilę później wyskakuje ona z kanapy, na której wcześniej, ściskając mocno jego dłoń, usadowiła Harry’ego między sobą a Ronem. Rzuca się w stronę schodów, nim ktokolwiek mógłby ją powstrzymać.

Snape odwraca się natomiast do Dumbledore’a.

— Nie mówisz chyba poważnie – żąda, wykrzywiając w grymasie usta. – To _chłopiec_. A ty oczekujesz, że _na własną rękę_ wprowadzi ten plan w życie? Czarny Pan wytropi go w kilka _dni_. W kilka _godzin_.

— Nie będzie sam – oburza się Syriusz. – Pomogę mu.

— No tak, od razu czuję się lepiej.

— Hej, uważaj na słowa, Smarkerusie! Bo zaraz ci ich _zabranie_.

Snape wznosi bezradnie ręce w powietrze.

— Oczekujesz, że ochroni go to przerośnięte _dziecko_? Zginą, nim minie _tydzień_.

— Severusie – mówi Dumbledore, kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu. – Zapewniam cię, że nie jest to decyzja, która przychodzi mi łatwo.

— Więc niech lepiej nie przychodzi ci wcale – oświadcza Snape.

Gdzieś w połowie ich kłótni wraca Hermiona. Trzyma w rękach małą sakiewkę, ściśniętą na samej górze i podaje ją Harry’emu, ledwie powstrzymując łzy.

— Weź ją – mówi. – Zachowywałam ją na wypadek… no cóż, to chyba nie ma już teraz znaczenia.

— Co to? – pyta Harry, marszcząc lekko brwi, biorąc od niej sakiewkę i otwierając ją, by zerknąć do pustego środka.

— Woreczek ze skóry wsiąkiewki – wyjaśnia szybko Hermiona, wycierając oczy wierzchem dłoni, gdy znów obok niego siada i pochyla się, by swoją rozmową nie przerywali wciąż toczącej się między dorosłymi kłótni. Ron chwyta kolano Harry’ego i nadgarstek Hermiony. – Hagrid mi o niej kiedyś opowiedział. Jest bardzo rzadka. Cokolwiek do niej włożysz, nikt inny nie będzie mógł wyciągnąć. Ukryj… ukryj w niej przepowiednię. Trzymaj ją zawsze przy sobie. Jest zaczarowana, więc możesz w niej schować również inne rzeczy. Pomieści więcej, niż byś się spodziewał.

Harry posyła jej słaby, ale bardzo szczery uśmiech.

— Magia jest niesamowita.

Śmiech, który wywołują te słowa u jego przyjaciół, jest pełen łez.

— Tak – mówi Hermiona. – Tak, naprawdę jest.

Ron pochyla głowę i wydaje się przez chwilę nad czym myśleć, marszcząc brwi.

— Może… może powinniśmy pójść z tobą.

Nie rozmawiają ze sobą najwyraźniej tak cicho, jak by prawdopodobnie powinni, bo słyszy to również Molly Weasley i natychmiast syczy niczym kot.

— Ronaldzie Weasley, mowy nie ma!

Ron spogląda na nią.

— Ale mamo, to mój najlepszy przyjaciel…

— I chciałby, abyś był _bezpieczny_ w _szkole_ albo w _domu_ – nalega.

Harry widzi, jak na twarzy Rona rodzi się gniew. Dostrzega to w jego zarumienionych policzkach i w sposobie, w jaki unosi ramiona.

Kładzie więc rękę na jego plecach.

— Tak będzie lepiej, Ron. Łatwiej mi będzie podróżować tylko z Syriuszem. Dziecko i jego pies są znacznie trudniejsi do znalezienia niż _troje_ dzieci i pies.

Hermiona pociąga nosem.

— Ma rację, Ron.

Ron fuka.

— Co nie znaczy, że musi mi się to podobać.

— Nie. – Harry kręci głową i szturcha Rona w ramię. – Ale wyświadczysz mi przysługę? Zaopiekujesz się dla mnie Hedwigą? Raczej nie będę mógł jej ze sobą zabrać, jeśli nie chcę zostać zbyt szybko zauważony.

Uśmiech Rona jest przeraźliwie drżący.

— Oczywiście. Dla ciebie wszystko, stary.

— Kiedy wyruszacie? – pyta Hermiona, znów wyciągając rękę, by ścisnąć mocno jego dłoń.

Harry odwzajemnia ten uścisk. Ściska ją mocno. Uśmiecha się najlepiej, jak potrafi.

— Tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe – mówi.

— Więc to pożegnanie – mruczy Ron, przysuwając się do niego bliżej.

Harry kiwa sztywno głową, czując się jak marionetka. Ma wrażenie, że wciąż działa na adrenalinie, że wciąż spogląda Voldemortowi prosto w oczy i mówi mu „złap mnie, jeśli potrafisz”.

Zasycha mu w ustach.

Hermiona kręci szybko głową, rzucając wszędzie wokół swoimi włosami, a on tak bardzo, _bardzo_ kocha swoich przyjaciół.

— Nie – nalega Hermiona, ściskając ich obu. – To nie jest pożegnanie. Nie żegnamy się.

Harry’ego boli coś w piersi. Przyciska ich do siebie, przyciąga do siebie ich głowy, a jego serce rośnie.

— Nie żegnamy się – obiecuje. – Mówimy sobie tylko: do zobaczenia później.

Hermiona śmieje się, podobnie jak Ron. Harry zarzuca ręce wokół ich ramion i przyciska do siebie, tak długo jak tylko się da. Nie ma bowiem pojęcia, kiedy ich znowu zobaczy.

**~*~**

Gdy Harry po raz trzeci ucieka przed Lordem Voldemortem, wygląda to tak:

W towarzystwie rwącego wiatru, niosącego go w nieznane.

**~*~**

Woreczek ze skóry wsiąkiewki bez trudu mieści w sobie przepowiednię owiniętą w odporną na wszystko skórę, którą daje mu Remus. Mieści także horkruksa, dwukierunkowe lusterko, mapę Hogwartu oraz pelerynę niewidkę.

Mieści nawet pudełko „cukierków i psikusów”, które wręczają mu bliźniaki, posyłając oczko i dzieląc się swoimi prototypami – a także buteleczką wypełnioną maleńkimi kamykami, które, kiedy Harry podnosi je pod światło, przypominają malutkie meteoryty. Gdy o to pyta, Fred owija wokół niego ramię i go do siebie przyciąga.

— Nasze małe, specjalne zamówienie – mówi Fred, a George kiwa głową.

— Przyda ci się w trudnej chwili.

— Po prostu nią rzuć…

— …i pozwól, by zadziała się magia.

Fred ściska go za ramię, a George mierzwi włosy. Harry burka i próbuje się im wymknąć.

— Uważaj na siebie.

— Nasz młody dobroczyńco. Nie chcielibyśmy…

— …stracić naszego największego inwestora.

Kiedy się do niego uśmiechają, może trochę zbyt szeroko i odrobinę zbyt wymuszenie, Harry mimowolnie odwzajemnia ich uśmiech.

— Jakby nie patrzeć, nie otworzyliśmy jeszcze nawet naszego sklepu – mówią. – Nie możesz umrzeć, nie zobaczywszy, jak zwraca się twoja miłosierna dotacja.

Harry czyta więc z uniesionymi brwiami znajdującą się na buteleczce etykietę i wraz z resztą rzeczy chowa ją do woreczka.

W całym domu panuje chaos – dołącza do niego nawet portret Walburgi, zawodzący ile sił w płucach, póki ktoś w końcu nie zaciąga z powrotem jego zasłon – gdy Harry i Syriusz przygotowują się do odejścia. Molly nieustannie sprzecza się w kuchni ze Stworkiem, rzuciwszy się z całego tego stresu w wir gotowania, mamrocząc bez przerwy pod nosem coś o _jedzeniu_ i _dorastających chłopcach_.

Syriusz zniknął niedawno wraz z Remusem na schodach. Harry cieszy się każdą odrobiną ciepła, siedząc przy stole ze swoimi przyjaciółmi – a przynajmniej póki go to trochę nie przytłacza. Ma potrzebę się wymknąć.

Trudno mu sobie wyobrazić, że być może widzi ich wszystkich po raz ostatni.

Harry pławi się więc w salonie chwilą ciszy, otoczony z każdej strony drzewem rodowym Blacków. Przesuwa palcem po podarowanym mu woreczku, schowanym bezpiecznie pod ubraniami, i zastanawia się, czy kiedykolwiek zobaczy jeszcze znów ten pokój.

Odwraca się, kiedy ktoś odchrząka. Z zaskoczeniem zauważa Severusa Snape’a – wyszedł on w akompaniamencie powiewających szat chwilę po swojej kłótni z Dumbledore’em, klnąc na wszystkich za ich głupotę i Harry nie sądził, że ujrzy go jeszcze przed swoim zniknięciem.

— Ta wyprawa jest bardzo nierozważna – komentuje Snape, zanim Harry ma okazję wykrztusić z siebie choćby słowo. – A nawet bym powiedział, że to kompletny idiotyzm. Czarny Pan rzuci się za tobą w pogoń.

Harry wzrusza ramionami i posyła mu krzywy uśmiech.

— No cóż, jestem naprawdę dobry w uciekaniu.

Snape przymyka oczy i bierze głęboki oddech.

— Będziesz uciekał całe swoje życie.

— Ale moi przyjaciele będą bezpieczni – oświadcza Harry. – Ich rodziny będą bezpieczne.

Snape wykrzywia twarz w grymasie i przechodzi przez salon, aż w końcu góruje nad Harrym i spogląda na niego znad nosa.

— A co z resztą?

— Jeśli będzie zbyt zajęty polowaniem na mnie – mówi Harry – nie pozostanie mu zbyt wiele czasu na atakowanie reszty świata.

— Idiotyczne – syczy Snape, ale sięga do szat i wciska mu w ręce małe pudełeczko ze smoczej skóry. – Weź to.

I Harry ostrożnie bierze.

— Co to? – pyta.

— Eliksiry – warczy Snape, jakby z trudem przechodziło mu to przez gardło. – A także kilka zamienionych w mocne oleje ziół… dyptam, mięta i temu podobne. Większość ma właściwości lecznicze. Na wypadek, gdybyś ich… potrzebował.

Harry mruga kilkakrotnie, otwiera skrzynkę i spogląda na ustawione w niej trzy równe rządki fiolek, w każdej po dziewięć sztuk. Schludnie opisane, uporządkowane od najbardziej do najmniej pomocnych.

— Skrzynka ma na sobie czary, które chronią fiolki i nie pozwalają eliksirom się zepsuć – dodaje z pewną niechęcią Snape. – Gdy jakaś fiolka będzie już pusta, wyjmij ją i zamknij pudełko, a powinienem zostać o tym… poinformowany. I być może uda mi się uzupełnić twoje zapasy.

Z ostrożnością równą tej, z jaką wziął wcześniej w ręce tę skrzynkę, Harry zamyka ją i unosi na Snape’a wzrok. Jakaś część niego – młoda i lekkomyślnie okrutna – ma niemal ochotę zapytać, czy są one _zatrute_.

Nie pyta.

— Dziękuję, profesorze – mówi. — Na pewno bardzo mi się przydadzą.

— Tak – zgadza się Snape. – Też mi się tak wydaje. _Spróbuj_ nie dać się zabić.

— Nie tak łatwo mnie ukatrupić, profesorze – odpowiada sucho Harry i wydaje mu się, że chyba widzi, jak usta Snape’a lekko drgają.

— Tak, coś w tym jest. – Snape ponownie kiwa głową.

A potem, co jeszcze dziwaczniejsze, wyciąga rękę. Zupełnie jakby chciał odgarnąć włosy z czoła Harry’ego. Zamiast tego jednak kładzie ją na jego ramieniu tak lekko, że Harry zastanawia się, czy sobie tego nie wyobraża.

— Ja… Twoja matka… — Snape przerywa i zaciska wargi. Jego palce zaciskają się nieco mocniej. – Wiesz, jak rzucić Patronusa. Jak wysłać go z prośbą o pomoc. _Wykorzystaj to_ , jeśli będzie to konieczne.

Harry chce wiedzieć. Chce zapytać i naciskać, póki Snape nie ugnie się i nie powie, co zamierzał początkowo powiedzieć.

Ale kiwa tylko głową.

— Dobrze.

— Dobrze.

I bez żadnego kolejnego słowa Snape odwraca się na pięcie i wychodzi. Zostawia Harry’ego samego w pustym salonie, ściskającego w rękach skrzynkę z eliksirami, które zrobił dla niego Severus Snape i które bez wątpienia też wylądują w woreczku ze wsiąkiewki. Zostawia Harry’ego samego, zastanawiającego się _co_ się właściwie przed chwilą wydarzyło, oszołomionego, ale też zarazem odczuwającego lekką ulgę.

Bo Harry nie jest już sam.

Bo chwilę później staje koło niego Syriusz z szerokim uśmiechem i z torbą zarzuconą przez ramię. Staje koło niego Syriusz i ściska jego dłoń. Staje koło niego Syriusz i Harry wie, że nadszedł czas, by odeszli. By uciekli.

Nim wychodzą, Hermiona jeszcze jeden ostatni raz go przytula. Podobnie jak Ron. Molly wręcza mu woreczek z kanapkami i masą innych rzeczy, otoczony różnymi czarami, który Harry wsadza do plecaka z ubraniami. Pani Weasley ujmuje też ze łzami w oczach jego twarz i całuje go w czoło. Ginny również całuje go w policzek. Dumbledore natomiast wręcza mu dziennik, który ma ich poprowadzić i mówi Harry’emu, by słuchał się swojego instynktu – że nie wywiedzie go on na manowce.

Ma nadzieję, że dyrektor ma rację.

Kiedy przechodzą przez bariery, Harry nie musi oglądać się za siebie, by wiedzieć, że są obserwowani. Że Hermiona płacze Ronowi w ramię. Że pozostawia za sobą większość swojej rodziny, aby uchronić ich przed niebezpieczeństwem.

— Mam wszystko, co będzie nam przez jakiś czas potrzebne – obiecuje Syriusz, w jednej ręce trzymając mocno dłoń Harry’ego, a w drugiej różdżkę. – Jesteś gotowy?

— Nie mam wyjścia – przyznaje Harry.

— Idziemy przed siebie – mówi Syriusz. – Nie zatrzymujemy się. Nie na długo.

— Idziemy przed siebie – zgadza się Harry, ściskając mocniej jego dłoń.

— Wszystko będzie dobrze, szczeniaku. Obiecuję. – Syriusz wdycha głęboko powietrze. – A teraz trzymaj się mocno. To będzie duży skok.

Chwilę później obracają się na pięcie, rozlega się trzask i już ich nie ma. Zabiera ich wiatr.

**~*~**

Harry Potter ucieka przed Lordem Voldemortem i wygląda to tak:

Nie zatrzymuje się. Nie jest sam.

Przynajmniej początkowo.


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**. Rozdział niebetowany.

**Rozdział piąty**

Kiedy Harry się budzi, Łapy już nie ma. Sen, jaki dzielił z Voldemortem, pozostaje jak zwykle tylko odległym wspomnieniem. Mgliście pamięta jedynie rozgniewane, czerwone oczy i syczane groźby. Rozpalone w nocy ognisko dawno już wygasło, ale bariery ochronne pozostały niezachwiane.

Wygrzebuje się z łóżka polowego i zręcznie pakuje rzeczy, przez cały czas lekko nucąc do siebie pod nosem. Odkłada książki i ubrania, składa namiot; wszystko chowa tam, gdzie być powinno. To rutyna, za którą łatwo podążać, o ile trzyma się prostych reguł:

Idź przed siebie. Nie zatrzymuj się.

Nawet gdy nie jest z Syriuszem – co z biegiem czasu staje coraz częstsze – trzyma się reguł, które ustalili na samym początku tego pościgu. Harry nie może zostać zbyt długo w jednym miejscu. Musi przemieszać się tak często, jak to tylko możliwe. Nie może pozwolić, by Voldemort go złapał.

Gdy kończy się wreszcie pakować, a wokół szyi, pod płaszczem, wisi jego woreczek ze skóry wsiąkiewki, sięga po ukrytą pod koszulką zawieszkę – dzieło goblinów, podstępną błyskotkę, prezent od Billa Weasleya, który używają z Syriuszem już od pewnego czasu. Przesuwa palcem po żłobieniach i stuka różdżką w sam jego środek, co powoduje, że umiejscowiona w centrum miniaturowa kula ziemska obraca się, aż w końcu wskazuje na wybrane przez niego miejsce. Przekracza bariery i szeptem je usuwa.

Nie byłoby zbyt dobrze, gdyby wędrujący po lesie mugole natknęli się na niewidzialną, niemożliwą do spenetrowania ścianę.

Gdy na globusie pojawia się maciupeńkie światełko – cel jego kolejnej podróży, daleki albańskim lasom i coraz bardziej depczącemu mu po piętach Voldemortowi – Harry chowa różdżkę. Kula pośrodku zawieszki zaczyna wirować i Harry poprawia ramiączko plecaka, czując jak wiatr zawiewa mu włosy. Słyszy za sobą trzask łamanej gałązki. Obraca się na pięcie w samą porę, by ujrzeć czerwone oczy Voldemorta.

W samą porę, by Voldemort owinął ramię wokół jego pasa i zabrał się w tę podróż razem z nim. Znajome, dezorientujące uczucie szarpnięcia w okolicach pępka pociąga ze sobą ich obu.

**~*~**

Gdy Lord Voldemort po raz pierwszy niemal łapie Harry’ego Pottera, jest pierwszy sierpnia. Harry kończy właśnie szesnaście lat i ucieka już siedem miesięcy, więc Syriusz decyduje, że mogą pozwolić sobie na odrobinę zabawy.

Harry naprawdę powinien się już do tej pory nauczyć, że nie można ufać Syriuszowi, gdy ten chce zrobić coś _zabawnego_ , bo zwykle oznacza to tylko _kłopoty_.

**~*~**

Od miesięcy przemierzają pola Anglii. Na ile to możliwe, unikają ludzi oraz miejsc publicznych – zaopatrują się tam tylko w jedzenie i bardzo sporadycznie decydują przespać.

Używają wyłącznie mugolskich pensjonatów, by wziąć porządny prysznic i skorzystać z łóżka, zwykle tylko na garstkę godzin, bardzo rzadko na cały wieczór. Pozwalają sobie odwiedzić małe targowiska, by kupić, co potrzeba, i zaraz znikają.

Harry nie może używać magii, bo wciąż ma na sobie namiar, a Syriusz waha się między towarzyszeniem mu jako wierny pies, a przewodzeniem jako nieustraszony ojciec chrzestny. Ma torby pełne książek, które dał im Remus – by nauczyć Harry’ego w czasie drogi tyle, ile tylko się da – i Harry nigdy nie był najlepszy z teorii magicznej, na której opiera się obrona, zaklęcia, eliksiry czy transmutacja, ale teraz zdecydowanie radzi z nią sobie bardzo dobrze.

Jakby nie patrzeć, nie ma zbyt wiele do roboty. Po prostu uciekają. Ukrywają się. Trzymają z dala od kłopotów. Śledzą gazety w poszukiwaniu wszelkich informacji, wszelkich aluzji, które mogłyby sugerować _czarną magię_.

Choć oczywiście kilka razy wymsknęli się zaledwie o włos. Były momenty, gdy Harry naprawdę wierzył, że śmierciożercy w końcu ich złapią i wszystko zaraz się skończy. Ogólnie jednak nie dzieje się zbyt wiele.

Nie licząc, oczywiście, jego snów.

Snów, które początkowo zmuszają ich do zwijania się, gdy tylko Harry zaczyna tarmosić się we śnie. Syriusz zachowuje czujność, kiedy Harry odpoczywa i gdy tylko Voldemort wchodzi do jego umysłu, by wyciągnąć z niego ich lokalizację, Syriusz budzi go i szybko znikają. Pewnego dnia, gdy ukrywają się na wybrzeżach Szkocji, Syriusz zostawia go na chwilę, by skoczyć do Londynu i przeszukać bibliotekę Blacków.

Wraca z książką. Na jej okładce widnieje napis _„Magia umysłu”_ i odtąd _obaj_ uczą się oklumencji. Aż w końcu, gdy Voldemort próbuje wejść do jego umysłu, Harry go z niego po prostu _wypycha_.

Aż w końcu, gdy Voldemort próbuje wtargnąć do jego snów, ostatecznie kończy się to tym, że wciąga go do swoich.

To męczące, ale Harry jest zadowolony. Czuje ulgę, bo wie, że Voldemort nie może już sięgnąć mu do głowy, by dowiedzieć się, gdzie się ukrywają – bez względu na to, jak bardzo mu grozi i jak zażarcie syczy na niego w nocy, zwykle w jakiejś wystawnej sali balowej, którą Harry widzi pierwszy raz na oczy.

Rzecz w tym, że mają szczęście. Niesamowite szczęście.

Kiedy więc Syriusz owija rękę wokół jego ramion i mówi: „Masz już szesnaście lat. Może pójdziemy do jakiegoś baru?”, Harry tylko uśmiecha się i kiwa głową.

Tym razem są w Irlandii. Harry myśli nieustannie, że może spotka Seamusa lub jakiegoś innego znajomego, ale ciągle trzymają się tylko wzgórz, klifów i lasów. Nie napotykają zbyt wielu ludzi. Raczej tylko całą masę owiec.

Jest więc nieco przytłoczony, gdy dzień po tym, jak kończy szesnaście lat, Syriusz zaciąga go wieczorem do baru i wciska w ręce piwo, posyłając oczko. Nie ma pojęcia, co to za impreza, ale nie ma wątpliwości, że jakaś ma miejsce – ludzie śpiewają, tańczą i Harry tak daje się temu wszystkiemu ponieść, że nie zauważa nawet mężczyzny, który nieco zbyt długo mu się przypatruje, po czym pośpiesznie wychodzi. Syriusz tańczy na zatłoczonym parkiecie – lub raczej z grubsza utworzonym poprzez poprzesuwanie kilku stolików i krzeseł kawałku wolnej przestrzeni – z kobietą o włosach tak rudych, jak jego matki. I Harry jest tym wszystkim tak zaaferowany, że nie zauważa nawet osoby, która siada obok niego przy barze.

Zdaje sobie z tego sprawę dopiero, kiedy czuje przyciśniętą do boku różdżkę i dłoń owijającą się wokół nadgarstka. Dopiero kiedy usta przysuwają się do jego ucha i rozbrzmiewa niski, boleśnie znajomy głos; kiedy świadomość _rozpala_ bliznę szpecącą jego czoło.

— Bardzo trudno cię _znaleźć_ , Harry Potterze.

Harry’emu brakuje tchu, natychmiast też zamiera. Palce zaciskają się nieprzyjemnie na jego nadgarstku. Krzywi się.

— A teraz stąd wyjdziemy i dasz mi to, po co przyszedłem – szepcze Voldemort.

Przez krótką chwilę Harry wierzy w każde jego słowo. Wierzy, że jeśli się w tej chwili stąd nie ruszy, jeśli nie wyjdzie z nim na zewnątrz, to Voldemort zabije każdą obecną w tym barze osobę.

Tyle że Voldemort tego _nie robi_. Nie zrównuje tego miejsca z ziemią, jak oczekiwałby tego od niego Harry, więc Harry mimowolnie zerka w jego stronę i spogląda prosto w ciemnoszare oczy ciemnowłosego, obdarzonego wyrazistymi kościami policzkowymi Toma Riddle’a.

Jest oszałamiający. Równie wysoki i przystojny co wtedy, gdy Harry widział go po raz pierwszy, wiele lat temu, we wspomnieniu z książki. Może nieco starszy, ale nadal zapierający dech w piersiach. I Harry musi przyznać się przynajmniej do tego, że zdecydowanie woli _tę_ twarz od jego zwykle wężowej skóry i lśniących, czerwonych oczu.

Gdy Harry uchyla wargi, Voldemort zauważa to i ściska jeszcze mocniej jego nadgarstek, aż Harry’emu wydaje się, że jego kości się o siebie _ocierają_.

— Nie krzycz – ostrzega Czarny Pan. – Nie zwracaj na siebie uwagi. _Chodź ze mną_.

Harry mruży ukryte za okularami oczy. Bo Voldemort _powinien_ walić zaklęciami i mordować otaczających ich mugoli. _Powinien_ , ale tego nie robi… i chwilę zajmuje Harry’emu zrozumienie _dlaczego_.

Voldemort nie wie, które znajdujące się w tym barze osoby Harry zna. Nie wie, czy przypadkiem nie znajdują się tu jacyś jego przyjaciele… i _nie może podjąć tego ryzyka_.

Bo przypadkowo złożona przysięga wciąż jest przysięgą. Voldemort przyrzekł, że nie skrzywdzi jego przyjaciół i rodziny, póki Harry nie wręczy mu przepowiedni.

A _tego_ Harry zdecydowanie nie zrobił.

Przechylając lekko głowę, Harry unosi swoje piwo. Voldemort przyciska mocniej różdżkę do jego boku, ale wcale go to nie powstrzymuje.

— Kocham każdą osobę w tym barze! – deklaruje głośno.

Rozlegające się w odpowiedzi krzyki i prychnięcia wywołują na jego twarzy uśmiech. Pełen zadowolenia. Uradowany.

Voldemort wykrzywia się pogardliwie. Blizna lekko Harry’ego boli, ale tłumi on grymas.

— Powinienem cię tu i teraz zakląć – syczy Voldemort. – Mógłbym cię teraz zabić.

— Ach, ale czy wtedy dowiedziałbyś się, gdzie ukryłem przepowiednię?

Voldemort otwiera usta, najpewniej by zrealizować groźby, które właśnie wypowiedział i które od miesięcy szepcze mu w snach, i Harry przygotowuje się na ból… który nie nadchodzi.

— Harry?

Syriusz staje obok niego z uniesionymi brwiami i niespokojnymi palcami. Pełen rezerwy. Przenosi wzrok to na Harry’ego, to na trzymającego go tak blisko mężczyznę i Harry uświadamia sobie, że Syriusz _nie wie_.

— Wszystko w porządku, szczeniaku? – pyta.

Uścisk Voldemorta lekko łagodnieje. Posyła on Syriuszowi czarujący uśmiech, ale zarazem Harry’ego nie puszcza.

— Proszę mi wybaczyć – mówi Voldemort, nikczemnie i bez trudu, przesuwając palcem po ramieniu Harry’ego, jakby próbował z nim _flirtować_ , a nie jeszcze chwilę temu wypatroszyć. Na twarzy Harry’ego wykwita rumieniec. – Proponowałem tylko, że kupię Harry’emu drinka.

Syriusz unosi wysoko brwi, a jego twarz rozświetla pełen radości uśmiech. Harry niemal zaczyna kręcić stanowczo głową, ale różdżka Voldemorta jeszcze raz wbija mu się w żebra.

— Drinka, co? – Syriusz obdarza Voldemorta szybkim spojrzeniem, mierząc go od stóp do głów, po czym kieruje uwagę na Harry’ego. – Nie wypiłeś już może zbyt wiele? W końcu _tak bardzo_ kochasz cały bar.

Harry pragnie, by ziemia się pod nim zapadła i pożarła go w całości. Zamiast tego jednym chlustem wypija resztkę piwa i uderza mocno szklanką o lad.

— Nie – mówi. – Widzisz, jest pusta. Potrzebuję dolewki. A skoro _Tom_ tak _ładnie proponuje_ …

Harry trzepocze do Voldemorta rzęsami, uśmiechając się odrażająco słodko i Voldemort to _odwzajemnia_.

— Oczywiście.

Harry jest chyba jedyną osobą, która słyszy irytację w jego głosie, kiedy odwraca się, by przywołać barmana, bo Syriusz klepie go po ramieniu, pochyla się i mruczy:

— Tylko nie rób czegoś, czego ja bym nie robił, szczeniaku.

A następnie odchodzi z powrotem na parkiet i ten jeden jedyny raz Harry wierzy w każdą szyderczą oblegę, jaką rzucił pod jego adresem Snape. Spogląda za swoim odchodzącym ojcem chrzestnym z szeroko otwartymi oczami, wciąż z subtelnie wbitą w żebra różdżką i ma przemożną ochotę rzucenia Syriuszowi w _głowę_ swoją pustą szklanką.

Gdy tylko znów są sami, Voldemort się ku niemu obraca. Harry wie, że jest rozdrażniony, i to nie tylko dlatego, że jego arystokratyczne rysy wykrzywia grymas. _Czuje_ to tuż pod swoją skórą i pełen jadu myśli: _dobrze_.

— Twój towarzysz kiedyś cię zabije – komentuje niemal nonszalancko Voldemort i Harry wypuszcza powoli oddech.

Jeśli myślał, że ta uwaga Harry’ego wkurzy – zdecydowanie mu się udało. Jeśli jednak tak właśnie chce się bawić, tak Harry będzie się bawić.

— No cóż, przynajmniej nie zabije _siebie_ – mówi, uśmiechając się ostro. – Nie zginie z ręki ani twojej, ani twoich śmierciożerców.

Voldemort zaciska zęby i Harry musiałby skłamać, by powiedzieć, że nie jest to uderzający widok. Czarny Pan, tłumiący z trudem gniew za swoją ładną twarzą, przysuwający z wymalowanym na ustach uśmiechem do Harry’ego _najprawdziwsze w świecie piwo_ , kiedy stawia je przed nimi barman.

— Uknułeś całkiem chytrą przysięgę – przyznaje Voldemort zza ostrego uśmiechu swoich białych zębów. – Muszę przyznać, że byłem pod wrażeniem. To z twojej strony bardzo… ślizgońskie.

— Tiara proponowała – mówi Harry, zdeterminowany, by każdym słowem wytrącać Voldemorta z równowagi, by go dezorientować tak długo, aż uda mu się znaleźć z tego wszystkiego jakieś wyjście. Nawet nie patrzy na swojego drinka.

Voldemort unosi brwi.

— Naprawdę?

— Była dość uparta – informuje Harry. – Nie zgodziłem się.

— Nie tak działa Tiara.

Harry prycha.

— Właściwie to dokładnie tak działa.

— Tak czy siak – syczy Voldemort, pochylając się i Harry ostrożnie się od niego odsuwa – może byśmy tak zawali nową przysięgę?

— A może by nie.

W oczach Voldemorta pojawia się światełko, przybierające upiornie znajomą, czerwoną poświatę.

— A może bym sobie w takim razie sam po prostu _wziął_ to, co chcę?

I problem polega na tym, iż Harry wie, że to nie są puste słowa. Że nic go przed tym nie powstrzymuje. Że żadna część przysięgi nie zapewnia _jego_ bezpieczeństwa. Szczerze mówiąc, Harry dziwi się, że Voldemort go jeszcze nie porwał i nie zaczął go z miejsca torturować, by mu tę przepowiednię oddał. Lub że nie walnął go tak po prostu klątwą tu i teraz, gdzie stoi.

Harry zaczyna więc myśleć, że może jednak _jest_ to częścią przysięgi. Że Voldemort nie może go zabić, aby się z niej wyplątać. Nie jest tego jednak pewien… i zdecydowanie nie zamierza pozostać tu na tyle długo, by się na własnej skórze przekonać.

Do głowy przychodzi mu szalony pomysł i Harry bierze w rękę kupione mu przez Voldemorta piwo. Czarny Pan zauważa to i przesuwa wzrok ku jego dłoni, ale Harry już przyciska wolną rękę do piersi, wykrzywiając twarz w odrazie i cofa się o kilka kroków.

— Trzymaj swoje łapska przy _sobie_ , ty stary zboczuchu! – krzyczy, a następnie bez choćby krztyny wyrzutów sumienia wylewa całe piwo Voldemortowi na twarz. – Nie znaczy _nie_.

Po czym, zanim Voldemortowi zdąży w ogóle przyjść do głowy, by z miejsca powalić go klątwą, Harry rzuca się w wypełniający bar tłum. Słyszy, jak Voldemort wypluwa za nim jego imię niczym przekleństwo i choć jego głowa obrywa rykoszetem przeszywającym bólem, Harry mimowolnie uśmiecha się po nosem i rusza ku tańczącemu na parkiecie Syriuszowi.

Chwyta go za koszulę u karku i gdy tylko jego ojciec chrzestny uświadamia sobie, że coś się stało i zaczyna z nim współpracować, ciągnie go za sobą, szybko przeciskając się przez tłum. Wtedy Syriusz chwyta go najpierw za ramię, a potem za rękę, a chwilę później czyści im drogę dyskretnymi machnięciami różdżki, wywlekając Harry’ego przez drzwi.

— Co się dzieje, szczeniaku?

— Długa historia – mówi Harry. – Wynośmy się stąd.

I Syriusz się z nim nie kłóci. Wie, że nie powinien lub może po prostu Harry’emu ufa – nie jest pewien. W każdym razie widzi tylko błysk wypadającego przez drzwi Voldemorta, zanim Syriusz ściska mocno jego dłoń, teleportując ich.

**~*~**

Gdy Lord Voldemort po raz drugi prawie łapie Harry’ego Pottera, jest trzydziesty pierwszy października. Harry wciąż ma szesnaście lat. Wciąż nieustannie ucieka i wciąż ma Syriusza u boku. Tylko czeka, aż wydarzy się coś złego.

Zjawienie się tu tego dnia jest oczywiste. Oczywiste, ale absolutnie konieczne.

**~*~**

Nagrobki są ładne. Wypolerowane.

Harry nigdy wcześniej nie widział ich grobów.

Piętnaście lat. Minęło piętnaście lat, odkąd ostatnio tu był, w miejscu, w którym się urodził, w miasteczku, w którym zmarli jego rodzice. Nic z tego nie pamięta. Nie pamięta ulic. Nie pamięta też kościoła przy cmentarzu. Ani rozpadającego się domu, miejsca, w którym umarli jego rodzice, a do którego aportował ich Syriusz, gdy tylko słońce zaczęło znikać za horyzontem w piętnastą rocznicę ich śmierci.

Groby Jamesa i Lily Potterów. Trochę obumarłej trawy i ładnego kamienia.

Harry czuje w swoim wnętrzu jakiś straszliwy ból.

Na pewno nie taki sam, jaki ogarnia teraz stojącego nieopodal Syriusza, opierającego się o inny nagrobek, z rękami wciśniętymi głęboko do kieszeni i odwróconą głową. Syriusz czuje utratę czegoś prawdziwego; czegoś, co miał, co trzymał w dłoniach, ale co mu się z nich wymsknęło.

Harry czuje natomiast utratę _potencjału_. Tego, _co by mogło być_ i _co by było_ , a co zakończyło się wiele lat temu wraz z ich śmiercią. Utratę dwóch rodziców, których nigdy nie miał i nigdy nie poznał. Szczęśliwego dzieciństwa pozbawionego ciężkiej lekcji życia, której bardzo wcześnie musiał się nauczyć, aby przeżyć.

I na tym właśnie polega jego życie, myśli, wpatrując się w grób Lily Potter. Na _przeżyciu_. Odkąd tylko tamtej nocy oddała za niego życie, wszystko, co Harry robił, miało na celu właśnie przeżycie.

Pozwala sobie za tym zapłakać. Za utraconą przyszłością, która do niego nie należy. Za ludźmi, których nigdy nie pozna. Cicho i spokojnie, piekące łzy opadają na jego twarz, gorące na przymarzniętej jesiennym wieczorem twarzy. Pozwala sobie zapłakać za utartą czegoś, czego nigdy nawet _nie miał_.

Nawet rozlegający się trzask aportacji nie motywuje go, aby się poruszyć.

Syriusz w mgnieniu oka pojawia się u jego boku. W ręce dzierży różdżkę, a na jego poważnej twarzy gotuje się gniew podobny do tego, który czuł tak wiele lat temu… tym razem jednak poskramiany i uspokajany przez dłoń, którą Harry zaciska na jego ramieniu tak mocno, jakby była to jedyna rzecz, jaka jest w stanie go powstrzymać.

— _Sentymenty_ – syczy Voldemort i Harry niemal myśli, że posługuje się wężomową, dopóki Syriusz cały się nie najeża. – Jesteś otoczony, Harry Potterze. Daj mi przepowiednię, a okażę ci litość.

Coś iskrzy na skórze Harry’ego. Zamyka on oczy, wyczuwając to i próbując pohamować kolejne łzy, a Syriusz wciąga głośno powietrze.

— Wznieśli bariery, szczeniaku – mówi cicho jego ojciec chrzestny, wyciągając rękę, by chwycić mocno jego sweter.

Ma rację. Harry też je czuje. Domyśla się, po co są – by powstrzymać Syriusza przed teleportowaniem ich w bezpieczne miejsce – i zastanawia się, jak długo koczował w tym miejscu jakiś śmierciożerca, by zobaczyć, czy się tu pojawią. By zobaczyć, czy Harry naprawdę będzie na tyle głupi i sentymentalny, by podjąć tak oczywistą decyzję, gdy choć raz nie jest tego piekielnego dnia uwięziony w murach Hogwartu.

— Będziemy musieli z nimi walczyć, aby się stąd wydostać – szepcze do niego Syriusz, poruszony i napięty niczym struna. – Stój za mną. Nie mogą mnie skrzywdzić, co nie? Przysięga i te sprawy?

Harry mruczy pod nosem. Nieobecny i zmęczony, wciąż zaciskając oczy i dłoń wokół ręki Syriusza.

Wie, że Voldemort stoi gdzieś za jego plecami. Czuje na sobie jego spojrzenie. Czuje wzrastającą irytację, która powoli miesza się z jego własną. A także ukrytą, pełną zadowolenia _satysfakcję_ , która sprawia, że ma ochotę wybuchnąć.

Voldemort mlaska z niezadowoleniem.

— No dalej, Harry. Może i nie mogę cię skrzywdzić, by wyciągnąć z ciebie to, czego chcę… – _Ach_ , a więc rzeczywiście jest to częścią ich przysięgi. — …ale na pewno mogę _trzymać cię tu_ …

— Nie masz _prawa_ – mówi drżącym głosem Harry, tnącym nocne powietrze niczym bicz i Syriusz aż się ze zdziwienia wzdryga, ale Harry nie zwraca na to najmniejszej uwagi, wciąż wpatrując się w ich groby. – Nie masz _prawa_ tutaj być. Doskonale o tym wiesz.

Rodzi się w nim przedsmak jakiejś innej emocji – emocji, której Harry nie potrafi nazwać – ale ból przeszywający jego czaszkę jest na tyle silny, że odwraca się, by spojrzeć Voldemortowi prosto w oczy. Spokojne. Czerwone.

Potwora, nie człowieka.

Ale Harry wie. Wie, że ten potwór ma emocje. Wie, że impuls, który dobiega go przez ich połączenie bardzo przypomina zdziwienie – może stanem, w jakim Harry się znajduje, kiedy spogląda mu odważnie w oczy mimo lejących się po twarzy łez; może emocjami, które Voldemort wyczuwa od _Harry’ego_ , rozpaczą i niepochamowanym gniewem, który dorównywać może wyłącznie gniewowi Voldemorta – i widzi moment, w którym samozadowolenie Voldemorta gaśnie na rzecz powątpienia.

— Jesteś uparty – zauważa sucho Czarny Pan, jakby próbował odzyskać kontrolę nad tą sytuacją i Harry _ma dość_. – Daj mi przepowiednię, _chłopcze_ , a…

— Nie – warczy, robiąc ku niemu krok, ignorując Syriusza, który chwyta go za sweter, by trzymać z dala od Voldemorta. – Nie będziemy robić tego tutaj. Ani teraz. Nie masz _prawa_!

Ziemia pod ich nogami _huczy_.

Znacznie później Harry zda sobie sprawę, że to _przez niego_. Że po miesiącach duszenia w sobie większości posiadanej magii, ziemia zatrzęsła się pod ich stopami w odpowiedzi na jego wściekłość.

Voldemort patrzy na niego, jakby nie wiedział, co o nim myśleć. Długie palce obracają między sobą białą różdżkę, ale poza tym stoi nieruchomo. Mruży oczy, czerwone niczym rozlana na śniegu krew, ale Harry nie wyczuwa już w nim złości. Jedynie swoją własną, pulsującą i coraz bardziej rosnącą mu w piersi, która zaraz wybuchnie i zdewastuje _wszystko_.

Voldemort powoli robi w jego kierunku krok. Bose stopy na obumarłej trawie. Syriusz próbuje Harry’ego do siebie przyciągnąć.

— _Myślisz_ – szepcze nisko i ostrzegawczo Voldemort – że masz prawo mówić _mi_ co mogę robić?

Harry ma w ręku różdżkę szybciej niż może o tym pomyśleć, wznosi ją i kieruje prosto w klatkę piersiową Voldemorta, a jego magia trzeszczy w powietrzu niczym żywe zwierzę. Czuje ją nawet w _zębach_.

— Pieprzyć przepowiednię. Pieprzyć przysięgę. Pieprzyć _ciebie_ – warczy Harry. – Opuścisz to miejsce… albo rozerwę cię na kawałki.

— Myślisz, że zdołałbyś?

— W tej chwili? – Harry czuje, jak wyraz jego twarzy zmienia się, zastygając w szyderczym grymasie. – Tak. I o ile nie chcesz ryzykować złamania przysięgi, próbując mnie powstrzymać, _opuścisz to miejsce_.

— Stracisz magię – mówi mu rzeczowo Voldemort i właściwie wiele to wyjaśnia; wyjaśnia dlaczego Harry wyszedł bez szwanku z ich poprzedniego spotkania. – Może nawet życie.

Harry zaciska mocniej rękę na różdżce. Czuje, jak napiera na nich jakaś przytłaczająca siła; czuje, że włoski stają mu dęba na rękach, na głowie, nawet na karku; czuje, jak powietrze iskrzy się małymi wyładowaniami.

— Czy wyglądam, jakby mnie to _obchodziło_?

Harry być może i sam wybrał taką właśnie drogę – znalezienia jakiegoś sposobu na _naprawienie_ Voldemorta – ale i to ma swoje granice, które znajdują się właśnie _tutaj_. Tutaj, gdzie Voldemort wszystko mu odebrał. Harry nie godzi się załatwiać tego _tutaj_.

Voldemort patrzy mu przez długi moment w oczy. Przypatruje się mu. Szuka czegoś. Czego – Harry nie ma pojęcia.

Następnie unosi jedną ze swoich długich, bladych dłoni i macha nią. Harry czuje, jak bariery opadają.

Nie opuszcza jednak swojej różdżki.

A Voldemort nie opuszcza swojego spojrzenia.

— Black – syczy w końcu, dalej nie odrywając od Harry’ego wzroku, nawet kiedy Syriusz w końcu się porusza i przepycha Harry’ego za siebie, stając przed nim dzielnie, jakby mógł odeprzeć wzrok Voldemorta. – Radzę ci znaleźć twojemu… _podopiecznemu_ różdżkę, którą mógłby ćwiczyć. Tłumienie takiej ilości magii często kończy się… katastrofalnie.

Harry nie ma pojęcia, co ma przez to na myśli.

Syriusz zaciska zęby tak mocno, że Harry boi się, że może sobie jakiś załamać. Rodzice Hermiony chyba by na ten widok oszaleli. Harry’emu przechodzi przez myśl, że chyba jest w jakimś emocjonalnym szoku.

— Jasne – cedzi Syriusz. – A teraz, słyszałeś mojego chrześniaka. Odejdź. W przeciwieństwie do niego, mnie nie wiąże żadna przysięga.

Voldemort nawet na niego nie spogląda. Jego czerwone oczy wciąż spoczywają tylko i wyłącznie na Harrym.

— Następnym razem, Harry Potterze – mówi i Harry wzdryga się, gdy bez mrugnięcia okiem przenosi się na wężomowę – _nie okażę ci cienia litości_. 

Harry unosi wysoko i wyzywająco brodę. Język węży przepływa przez jego usta niczym woda.

— _A kiedykolwiek okazałeś_?

Voldemort wykrzywia usta w czymś przypominającym uśmiech. Pochyla głowę; ustępstwo.

— Do następnego razu.

A potem znika. Jedynie rozlegające się wokół trzaski teleportacji informują ich, że w końcu pozostają z Syriuszem sami.

**~*~**

Gdy Lord Voldemort po raz trzeci prawie łapie Harry’ego Pottera, jest Nowy Rok. Harry wciąż ma szesnaście lat. I z własnej woli wchodzi do legowiska węży. Są urodziny Toma Riddle’a.

**~*~**

Ostatnie dwa miesiące spędził na pochylaniu się nad dziennikiem, który dał mu Dumbledore jeszcze zanim rozpoczęła się ta cała gonitwa. Przez dwa miesiące czytał chaotyczne, pełne przemyśleń zapiski swojego ulubionego profesora, próbując cokolwiek z nich zrozumieć. Próbując poskładać wszystko w całość, która być może powie mu, co powinien _zrobić_.

Doszedł do wniosku, że skoro i tak musi uciekać po całym świecie przed Czarnym Panem i jego śmierciożercami, to równie dobrze może też sam na coś zapolować. Wyśledzić wszelkie ślady złamanej duszy Voldemorta, zebrać je w jedno miejsce i potem w końcu pomyśleć, co zrobić, by była znowu _cała_.

Wybrali się nawet raz na ryzykowną wyprawę na ulicę Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, by wybadać Borgina i Burkesa, jako że natknął się w notatkach Dumbledore’a na informację, że Tom Riddle przez chwilę tam pracował. Wycieczka ta nic im jednak nie dała, może prócz świadomości, że choć Harry ciągle ucieka, magiczny świat zbyt wiele się nie zmienił. Na horyzoncie nie wisi żadna wojna – a przynajmniej nic na to nie wskazuje – bo Czarny Pan każdą chwilę poświęca na tropienie _Krnąbrnego Bohatera_ , jak to zaczął nazywać o Prorok.

Choć, oczywiście, nikt nadal _nie wie_ , że Voldemort powrócił, nawet mimo ich zeszłorocznego spotkania w Ministerstwie.

Wszystko jest owiane wielką tajemnicą. Choć Harry sądzi, że czasem dostrzega jej ślady w niektórych czytanych artykułach – o nowym podsekretarzu, uchwalanych przez Wizengamot ustawach dotyczących mrocznych magicznych stworzeń i czarnej magii, i temu podobnych rzeczach – które ukazują, że ma miejsce tajemnicza, mniej dostrzegalna wojna. Choć nic, co zaniepokoiłoby zbyt wiele osób. Nic, co mogłoby w jakiś sposób skrzywdzić przyjaciół Harry’ego lub ich rodziny. Nie dostrzega niczego, co mówiłoby o mugolakach i mugolach, zdrajcach krwi czy szlamach. Nawet propagandy.

To naprawdę miłe zaskoczenie, że samym _uciekaniem_ , samym _niewalczeniem_ Harry ma większy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej wpływ na toczącą się wojnę.

Tak więc ucieka. I poluje.

Problem w tym, że ma tak naprawdę tylko _jeden ślad_. Jedno miejsce, gdzie, opierając się na notatkach Dumbledore’a i swojej wiedzy o tym, jak funkcjonuje umysł Voldemorta, jest właściwie pewien, że ukryty został horkruks. Jest to jednak również jedyne miejsce, do którego zdecydowanie nie chce się obecnie udać. A przynajmniej – jeszcze nie.

Wiele więc czasu pomiędzy pochylaniem się nad zapiskami Dumbledore’a, ignorowaniu okazjonalnych nocnych wizyt pewnego czerwonookiego megalomana, ćwiczeniem z Syriuszem magii przy użyciu starej różdżki, którą ten znalazł podczas jednej ze swoich krótkich wizyt na Grimmauld Place, a skakaniem z miejsca na miejsce, Harry spędza próbując wymyśleć _gdzie_ dokładnie Voldemort ukrywa swoje głupie horkruksy. Domyśla się na podstawie notatek Dumbledore’a czym trzy z nich mogą być, ale nie ma żadnego pojęcia o reszcie. Nie wie ile ich mógł stworzyć ani czym są.

W przypływie frustracji rzuca nawet przez namiot dziennikiem dyrektora. Chwilę później siada przed nim ciężko Syriusz.

— No dobra, porozmawiaj ze mną – mówi. – Myśl na głos. To pomaga.

— Nie mam nawet co myśleć. Wiem _zbyt mało_ , aby o czymkolwiek myśleć.

— Co więc wiesz?

I Harry mówi mu o dwóch horkruksach, które do tej pory napotkał. O medalionie Slytherina, który, jak rozumie, został powierzony Regulusowi i o dzienniku Toma Riddle’a, który miał Lucjusz Malfoy. Dwa horkruksy – dwójka śmierciożerców.

— Może… może więc resztę też dał któremuś ze swoich popleczników?

Syriusz uśmiecha się do niego promiennie.

— Ale tylko komuś naprawdę lojalnemu. Kto zawiera się w tej kategorii?

Nawet nie musieli się nad tym zbyt długo zastanawiać. Zajęło to dosłownie chwilkę.

I takim oto sposobem Harry jest teraz tam, gdzie jest. Wystrojony, wyelegantowany, wkradający się w _Nowy Rok_ na pieprzony _bal maskowy_ do _rezydencji pierdolonych Malfoyów_. Bo gdzie indziej znajdzie najlojalniejszych, najbardziej poszukiwanych śmierciożerców Voldemorta? Bo gdzie indziej, jak nie w rezydencji swojej siostry, ukrywałaby się Bellatriks Lestrange, skoro wszystkie jej posiadłości zabrało podczas pierwszej wojny Ministerstwo?

Tak więc przy pomocy Zgredka – z nielegalnym, awaryjnym świstoklikiem w zapasie – Harry wkręca się na absurdalnie uroczysty i wyrafinowany bal Malfoyów. Kiedy ląduje w ciemnym gabinecie, niemal potyka się o własne nogi i absurdalne szaty, które wymusił na nim Syriusz – i naprawdę nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego nie może przekraść się po prostu pod salą balową w pelerynie niewidce.

Wygładza dłońmi swoje absurdalnie miękkie szaty i próbuje nie myśleć o tym, jakie to niedorzecznie głupie. Nie myśleć o tych wszystkich galeonach, które Syriusz wydał na te szaty (satynowe i przywierające do jego piersi w sposób, który sprawia, że trudno mu się oddycha, upięte pod gardło srebrnymi spinkami, w tak głębokim i ciemnym odcieniu purpury, że pod właściwym światłem wyglądają jak ropa) i maskę (zaczarowaną tak, by tylko Harry był ją w stanie zdjąć, ukrywającą połowę jego twarzy w tradycjonalny według Syriusza sposób, dopasowaną idealnie do rysów jego twarzy, czarną, jeśli nie liczyć dekorujących jej krawędzie kamieni szlachetnych). Nie myśleć o subtelnie utkanej w kształt błyskawicy srebrnej nici, która przebiega po lewej stronie jego maski i która niemal wywołała u niego atak paniki, gdy po raz pierwszy ją w odpowiednim świetle zobaczył. Nie myśleć o tym gdzie i jak udało się to wszystko Syriuszowi zdobyć.

Zamiast tego uśmiecha się do Zgredka, dziękuje mu i rusza do walki. Zgodnie z podanymi mu wcześniej przez skrzata wskazówkami, podąża wzdłuż korytarza ku bocznemu wejściu do sali balowej, gdzie nikt nie powinien zauważyć jego przybycia, szczególnie tak późno w nocy.

I, ku jego uldze, nikt nie zauważa. Choć na pewno ma w tym również swój udział wplecione w jego maskę delikatne zaklęcie odwracające uwagę.

Tak samo jak ma udział to, że wśród tej całej muzyki, tańców i socjalizującego się ze sobą tłumu, _tak czy siak_ nikt nie zwróciłby na niego uwagi.

Za wyjątkiem tej jednej osoby, która _powinna_. I to dlatego właśnie Syriusz zgodził się w ogóle na tę wyprawę. Bo choć Syriusz świetnie poradzi sobie z wmieszaniem się w tłum arystokratów – a na dodatek zna swoją kuzynkę na tyle dobrze, że nawet w masce z miejsca ją rozpozna – i załatwieniem tego, co potrzebują, Harry ma do odegrania zupełnie inną rolę.

Harry jest _przynętą_.

Podczas gdy Syriusz poluje na swoją _kochaną_ kuzynkę, podczas gdy wyciąga z niej wszystkie potrzebne informacje, Harry ma odciągnąć uwagę najpotężniejszego żyjącego obecnie mrocznego czarodzieja.

I już nawet teraz Harry wie, że Voldemort go czuje. Wyczuwa bowiem przebiegający mu po głowie dreszczyk świadomości, a także ostre uderzenie zirytowanego _zaciekawienia_. Chwilę później towarzyszy mu pełne determinacji zadowolenie, które niemal sprawia, że Harry’emu miękną kolana.

Trwa to kilka sekund. A potem Harry rusza. Przemyka i prześlizguje się przez tłum, utrzymując mocno na twarzy łagodny uśmiech. Ignoruje subtelne szarpnięcia z tyłu głowy, nieustannie się od nich oddalając, poruszając się jednak powoli, nie chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagi kogokolwiek, kto nie jest wielką rybą, która połknęła jego metaforyczny haczyk. Wykorzystuje bal maskowy w ten sam sposób, co śmierciożercy i pracownicy Ministerstwa – ukrywając się na widoku.

Nie wie, jak długo bawią się w tę grę. Zatraca się w otaczającym go chaosie. W ekstrawaganckich maskach, sukniach, garniturach i szatach. W kolorach i dźwiękach – mieszaninie zieleni, srebra, czerni i błękitu, oblanych jedwabiami i klejnotami; brzęczącej jak w ulu muzyce i rozmowach. To oślepiające. Ogłuszające.

Harry od tak dawna nie był otoczony tak wieloma ludźmi, że jest to dla niego niemal klaustrofobiczne. Osaczony tym wszystkim, czuje się niemal tak, jakby znalazł się z powrotem w swojej komórce pod schodami.

I to właśnie dlatego wpada na Draco Malfoya. Niemal się o niego potyka. Zachowuje równowagę tylko dzięki temu, że Draco łapie go za ramię, krzywiąc się mocno.

— Wybacz – mówi Harry, już strzepując z siebie jego uścisk, aby ruszać dalej.

Ale wtedy Draco zaciska mocniej palce wokół jego ramienia. Z jego twarzy znika grymas, a zamiast tego pojawia się nuta przerażenia. Szare oczy przesuwają się po jego twarzy, ale zanim Harry jest w stanie wykrztusić z siebie jakąkolwiek wymówkę, by się od niego uwolnić, Draco przysuwa się do niego niemożliwie blisko.

— Potter, co ty tutaj _robisz_? – syczy cicho. Ledwie słyszalnie. Przyciąga jednak Harry’ego tak blisko, że do siebie przywierają.

Harry mruga kilkakrotnie, prostodusznie i z przerażeniem, czując, jak napinają się jego ramiona.

— Obawiam się, że zaszła jakaś pomyłka.

Ukryte za srebrną maską, udekorowaną u szczytu dwoma rogami, przyozdobioną czarną, imitującą łuski koronką, nozdrza Draco drgają niczym u smoka, za którego jest przebrany.

— Masz w ogóle pojęcie, _kto_ tu dzisiaj jest? Musisz natychmiast _znikać_. Wynoś się stąd, zanim…

— Draco, kochanie – przerywa im ciepły głos i kiedy Harry unosi wzrok, stoi przed nimi kobieta, która _musi_ być jego matką. – Spotkałeś któregoś ze swoich przyjaciół?

— Matko. – Draco uśmiecha się, ale sądząc po przebiegłym spojrzeniu jej zwężonych oczu, ani trochę się ona na to nie nabiera. – Tak. Kolegę. Nie wiedziałem, że został zaproszony. Właśnie nadrabialiśmy zaległości.

— Rozumiem. No cóż, obawiam się, że będę musiała cię ukraść. Szuka cię ojciec.

— Oczywiście – mówi Draco, ale nie wydaje się chętny do puszczenia ręki Harry’ego, mimo że odwraca się do niego i kiwa głową. – Wygląda więc na to, że zobaczymy się w szkole.

I Harry rozumie, co próbuje mu przekazać: _natychmiast się stąd wynoś._

— Tak. Miłego wieczoru.

I to najwyraźniej wystarcza, by Draco go puścił i poszedł za matką.

Harry stoi przez chwilę w bezruchu, absolutnie zszokowany. Że Draco bez trudu mógł zdradzić jego tożsamość. Że zamiast tego go _ostrzegł_.

Nie pasuje to do niczego, co Harry o nim wie. Było to z jego strony w pewnym sensie… _miłe_.

Harry kręci głową, mruga kilkakrotnie i odwraca się. Zbyt długo już stoi w jednym miejscu. Czuje przebiegający mu po głowie dreszczyk świadomości, przemykający w dół do pieprzonego _karku_ …

Ramię owija się, spokojnie i ostrożnie, wokół jego pasa. Harry’emu _kręci się w głowie_.

— Witaj, Harry.

Sztywnieje. Próbuje się odsunąć. Owinięte wokół jego pasa ramię zaciska się, szarpie go i przyciska do twardej klatki piersiowej. Harry’emu brakuje _tchu_.

— No, no, no. – Głos Voldemorta jest niski i upominający, niemożliwie ciepły, podobnie jak ciało, które przywiera do jego pleców. Kiedy prawa ręka Harry’ego drga, by wyciągnąć różdżkę, by zrobić _cokolwiek_ , Voldemort chwyta stanowczo jego nadgarstek i cmoka. – Oj, nie chcemy chyba robić awantury i zepsuć wszystkim tej uroczej nocy, co?

Groźba jest bardzo wyraźna. Harry krzywi się i to nie tylko dlatego, że palce Voldemorta rozciągają się po jego brzuchu i zaciskają wokół jego nadgarstka, by przytrzymać go w miejscu.

Nieruchomieje. Całe jego ciało jest napięte, gotowe się w każdej chwili wyrwać – ale nieruchomieje. Nie walczy z trzymającym go w uścisku Czarnym Panem.

— Bardzo dobrze, Harry – niemal mruczy Voldemort, nie tracąc jednak unoszącej się przy powierzchni ostrej nutki niebezpieczeństwa. – Myślę, że powinniśmy zabrać tę rozmowę w bardziej ustronne miejsce, ale obawiam się, że wpadłbyś w szał… a choć byłoby to przezabawne, niestety nie możemy sobie na to pozwolić. Nie dzisiejszego wieczoru.

No tak. W okolicy kręci się zbyt wielu niepowiązanych ze śmierciożercami gości, którzy zastanawialiby się, dlaczego Harry ciągnięty jest w akompaniamencie wrzasków do jakiegoś lochu.

Wygląda na to, że społeczne konwenanse uratowały mu dziś skórę.

Zwilżając wargi, Harry zmusza się do zachowania choćby pozorów spokoju.

— Co więc proponujesz?

W głowie i w przywierającym do niego ciele Harry wyczuwa drgania straszliwego, zachwyconego _rozbawienia_.

— Zatańcz ze mną.

Harry aż podskakuje.

— _Co takiego_?

Voldemort znowu cmoka.

— Zdziwiłbyś się, jak wiele cichych rozmów można przeprowadzić na parkiecie.

— Nie potrafię tańczyć – upiera się Harry, czując, że aż cały się z tego powodu rumieni.

— Och, Harry, wystarczy tylko, że dasz mi się _poprowadzić_ – mówi Voldemort wprost do jego ucha i Harry z dreszczem się od niego odsuwa. – Chodź.

A potem, jakkolwiek by to szalenie nie brzmiało, _Lord Voldemort_ prowadzi go ku centralnej części sali balowej. Coraz bliżej wirujących par, nie luzując swojego uścisku nawet na milimetr, póki nie dochodzą do kawałka wolnej przestrzeni.

Wtedy dopiero w końcu go puszcza, by szybko odwrócić twarzą do siebie. Harry napotka ciemne oczy, lśniące lekko czerwienią w blasku błyszczących nad nimi zaczarowanych świateł i Harry daje radę zrobić tylko jeden krok do tyłu, nim znów czuje na sobie jego ręce. Jedna z nich chwyta go za dłoń, wywołując u niego mały dreszcz, a druga owija wokół jego ciała, opierając na plecach.

Harry chce się wyrwać. Uciec i krzyczeć.

Ale to nie po to tu dziś jest.

A czy mógłby lepiej odciągnąć uwagę Voldemorta, jak mu się teraz poddając?

Unosi więc wolną, drżącą dłoń i kładzie ją na ramieniu Voldemorta, wbijając bezceremonialnie paznokcie w gładki materiał jego marynarki. W bardzo oczywisty sposób unika kontaktu wzrokowego, spoglądając zamiast tego na jego mlecznobiałą maskę. Chwilę zajmuje mu uświadomienie sobie, że mimo iż Voldemort ma na sobie zaklęcie _glamour_ , które nadaje jego twarzy ludzki wygląd, ukryty jest za maską w kształcie _czaszki_.

Harry niemal prycha.

— Tańczyłeś kiedykolwiek walca?

Hary mruga kilkakrotnie, zaciska usta i napina dłoń, którą ściska Voldemort.

— Która część „nie potrafię tańczyć” jest dla ciebie niezrozumiała?

Pomimo szemranego, uroczego uśmiechu, jaki posyła mu Voldemort, Harry czuje rozpalające jego bliznę krótkie ukłucie gniewu.

— Kroki są naprawdę proste, nawet _ty_ nie powinieneś mieć z nimi problemu.

— Zobaczymy więc jak dobrze _prowadzisz_ i czy w ogóle potrafisz – odpowiada Harry, uśmiechając się tak uroczo, że aż bolą go od tego zęby i wie, że Voldemort musi wyczuwać trochę jego gniewu, bo wzmacnia uścisk. – Ostrzegałem, więc nie będę przepraszał, jeśli nadepnę ci na palce.

Voldemort mruczy krótko pod nosem, z trudem zachowując spokój, sądząc po bólu ogarniającym głowę Harry’ego.

Chwilę później zespół zaczyna nową piosenkę, a oni ruszają. Początkowo niezgrabnie – i, w przypadku Harry’ego, _potykając się o własne nogi_ – ale wkrótce ich ruchy nabierają płynności. Wkrótce odnajdują rytm, gdzieś między jednym niezdarnym krokiem, a drugim, i Harry w końcu się poddaje i po prostu _pozwala_ Voldemortowi poprowadzić się po parkiecie.

Jedna piosenka zamienia się w drugą i gdy mimo tego nie nawiązuje się między nimi żadna rozmowa, Harry pozwala sobie odpłynąć. Jego ciało płynnie wykonuje wszystkie ruchy, a naciskająca na kręgosłup gorąca dłoń Voldemorta pcha nim i kieruje każdym kolejnym jego krokiem, aż w końcu ich powtarzalny rytm zostaje przez niego zapamiętany.

Gdy Voldemort obraca ich ciałami, Harry mimowolnie spostrzega kosmyk włosów, który opada na jego makabrycznie kostną maskę. Wcale go ona jednak nie dziwi, podobnie jak jego modny ubiór; ciemne jak noc spodnie i marynarka, jakimś cudem jeszcze ciemniejsza koszula i tylko wyróżniająca się przy tym wszystkim czerwona wstęga wokół pasa.

Wygląda jak śmierć.

— Jestem zaskoczony, że cię tu spotykam – mówi w końcu Voldemort gdzieś w trakcie ich trzeciej piosenki, po tym jak przyciąga do siebie Harry’ego, by szeptać mu do ucha. – Nie wydaje mi się, by twoje nazwisko znajdowało się na liście zaproszonych gości.

— Musiało zajść jakieś nieporozumienie – odpowiada Harry, zerkając nad ramieniem Voldemorta na poruszających się wokół nich tancerzy.

Czuje się jak uwięziony na karuzeli. Kręci w kółko, na skraju mdłości.

— Musiało – zgadza się Voldemort, przysuwając jeszcze bliżej, nim niemal dotyka ustami jego ucha i Harry już myśli, że zaraz mu je _odgryzie_ , kiedy nagle syczy w wężomowie: – _Co tu robisz, Harry?_

Przełyka z trudem ślinę. W żołądku zaciska mu się coś, co niepokojąco przypomina strach.

— Świętuję Nowy Rok – oznajmia, jak zwykle wygadany. – Jak cała reszta.

— _Nie. Okłamuj. Mnie_ – syczy Voldemort, tak mocno zaciskając palce na jego plecach, że Harry może tylko wpaść niezdarnie na jego klatkę piersiową. – _Wkradłeś się tutaj mimo barier z jakiegoś konkretnego powodu. Natychmiast powiedz mi jakiego._

Przestali już tańczyć. Bliżej im teraz do kołysania się, które ledwie zachowuje pozory _normalności_.

Harry na wpół histerycznie zastanawia się, jak wyglądają dla kogoś z zewnątrz. Zdecydowanie nie jak toczący zażartą walkę Sami-Wiecie-Kto i Chłopiec, Który Przeżył. Voldemort zbyt mocno do niego przywiera, zbyt stanowczo ściska jego dłoń, zbyt blisko z każdym słowem muska ustami jego ucho.

Nie. Harry domyśla się, że muszą wyglądać jak kochankowie.

Żołądek mocno mu się zaciska.

— Rekonesans – przyznaje bez tchu, płonąc od tego nagłego przypływu świadomości. – Szukam czegoś.

— Ach tak? – mruczy Voldemort i odsuwa się lekko, by spojrzeć Harry’emu w oczy z aroganckim, _paskudnym_ uśmiechem na swojej arystokratycznej twarzy. – Czego takiego?

I Harry ma, mówiąc szczerze, dość. Całą noc serce wali mu w piersi tak mocno, że chyba zaraz wybuchnie. Dłonie ma _przepocone_. Nerwy płoną mu od nadmiaru bodźców, podobnie jak wtedy, gdy jest tuż przed wykonaniem zwodu Wrońskiego.

Uśmiecha się więc, pochyla na czubkach palców, zaciska dłoń na karku Voldemorta i przybliża go do siebie. Obraca głowę, czując zaciskające żołądek emocje, których nie potrafi nazwać, przysuwa usta do jego ucha i szepcze:

— Nie twój _pieprzony_ interes, Tom.

Jego głowa niemal wybucha od wszechogarniającej fali _wściekłości_.

Warcząc, Voldemort wyrywa rękę z jego dłoni, sięga jego włosów, zaciska na nich pięści i _ciągnie_. Harry sapie, a w kącikach jego oczu wzbierają się łzy. Ściska mocno marynarkę Voldemorta, choć zarazem posyła mu też najpaskudniejszy uśmiech, na jaki go stać – pełen zębów i odbijającego się rykoszetem w jego głowie bólu.

— Moja cierpliwość się kończy – sarka Voldemort. – Złapałem cię. Powiesz mi, co chcę. _Dasz mi_ , co chcę.

Harry _śmieje się_.

— To ty masz w ogóle jakąś cierpliwość?

Palce wbijają się w jego plecy. Harry mógłby przyrzec, że czuje pazury.

Jest wściekły.

— Zrobisz…

Ale Voldemort nie ma szansy powiedzieć mu co zrobi, a czego nie.

Głównie dlatego, że gdy tylko otwiera usta, całą salą balową wstrząsa nagły huk. Żyrandol trzęsie się, chwiejąc niebezpiecznie. Chwilę później rozlega się trzask i nagły _wybuch_ koloru, światła i ognia.

Otaczający go ludzie zaczynają krzyczeć.

Rozlega się kolejna eksplozja światła i ognia, uderzająca i śmigająca pod sufitem w postaci na wpół ukształtowanych fajerwerków. Ich iskry opadają na tłoczących się wokoło gości.

Nagły wybuch paniki powoduje, że uścisk Voldemorta lekko się rozluźnia, gdy ten unosi wzrok. Zaledwie na sekundę.

I ta sekunda Harry’emu wystarcza. Udawało mu się wyszarpać już wcześniej z mocniejszych uścisków.

Wyrywając się, Harry zatacza się tuż za zasięg rąk Voldemorta. Czarny Pan natychmiast znów skupia na nim swoją uwagę, natychmiast za nim podąża, ale Harry… ale Harry już zaciska dłoń na trzeciej spince swoich szat, już aktywuje awaryjnego świstoklika, już znika z pełnym zadowolenia uśmieszkiem, ciągnięty przez ostre szarpnięcie w okolicach pępka.

Świat rozmazuje mu się przed oczami.

Ląduje, ostro i nagle, z twarzą wciśniętą w leśną ściółkę. Jęczy, gdy jego głowa pulsuje i _gniewgniew **wściekłość**_ rozsadza ją od środka.

W powietrzu rozlega się dźwięk opadającego obok ciała i chwilę później ma u boku Syriusza. Syriusza, który obraca go na plecy i ujmuje jego twarz w swoje wielkie dłonie.

— Harry? Harry, wszystko w porządku?

— Woreczek – jęczy. – Eliksir przeciwbólowy.

Nie musi tego Syriuszowi powtarzać.

Gdy Harry go przełyka i zrywa z siebie maskę, nie ma już dłużej wrażenia, jakby umierał, a tylko, że ogarnia go najgorsza migrena w historii ludzkości. Klęczący przed nim Syriusz krzywi się i rękawem swojego bardzo eleganckiego płaszcza wyciera krew sączącą się mu z blizny.

— Znów się mu wymknąłem – tłumaczy. – Jest wściekły.

Twarz Syriusza ponownie się wykrzywia. Pojawia się też na niej zupełnie nowe poczucie winy i zmartwienie.

— Udało ci się? – pyta w końcu Harry, po kilku chwilach spędzonych na leżeniu z zamkniętymi oczami, przy głaszczącym jego włosy Syriuszu. – Znalazłeś ją?

— Tak – mówi jego ojciec chrzestny, po czym wzdycha. – Miałeś rację. Ma jeden.

Harry nie pyta skąd to wie ani jak się tego dowiedział. Nie ma to tak naprawdę znaczenia.

— Gdzie? – Gdy Syriusz milczy, Harry mruży oczy. – Łapo. Gdzie go trzyma?

Grymas wystarcza Harry’emu za odpowiedź, ale Syriusz wbija prawdziwy gwóźdź do trumny, odpowiadając:

— W banku Gringotta.

**~*~**

Gdy Lord Voldemort po raz czwarty prawie łapie Harry’ego Pottera, w lesie Thetford panuje wiosna. Harry _wciąż_ ma szesnaście lat. Cały poranek obserwuje lśniące między drzewami słońce, rozświetlające świat barwami czerwieni i złota.

Nie ma pojęcia, co wydarzy się później. Minęło pięć miesięcy, odkąd ostatnio widział Voldemorta.

**~*~**

— Ooo, co my tu mamy za ślicznotkę.

Harry czuje pulsowanie w prawym boku. Lekki, przeszywający ból, który zwiastuje w przyszłości siniaki w różnych odcieniach żółci, błękitu i fioletu. Na jego ramieniu, żebrach i biodrze tworzy się pierdolone akwarelowe dzieło sztuki. Na samą tę myśl tłumi w sobie jęk.

Dłoń odsuwa grzywkę z jego czoła, grube palce przeczesują jego przepocone, rozczochrane włosy, nim ostatecznie się na nich zaciskają i nim szarpią. Ciągną tak mocno, że Harry nie ma wyjścia i musi odchylić głowę, chwiejąc się na kolanach, rozchylając usta, by uspokoić oddech i ślepo przed siebie patrząc – okulary zgubił gdzieś w trakcie ucieczki między drzewami. Pot przywiera do jego skóry, rozerwana koszulka zwisa z ramienia, a krew spływa z brwi, którą sobie rozciął, gdy Fenrir Greyback rzucił nim bezceremonialnie przez polanę, kiedy w końcu udało mu się go złapać.

Nie tak wyobrażał sobie ten dzień, gdy z kubkiem herbaty w dłoniach obserwował rano wschodzące słońce.

Przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy trzymał się raczej z dala od ludzi. Towarzystwa dotrzymywał mu jedynie Syriusz i, raz na jakiś czas, mugole napotkani w miasteczkach, w których postanowili uzupełnić zapasy i zostać na wieczór lub dwa. Skakał po różnych miejscach niczym piłeczka pingpongowa, nie zatrzymując się nigdzie na dłużej, nawet gdy Syriusz wymykał się do domu, by sprawdzić, co dzieje się w Zakonie.

Biorąc pod uwagę, że jeszcze wiele tygodni po nowowrocznym spotkaniu z Voldemortem jego gniew wciąż dudnił mu w głowie, a w skroniach pulsował nieustanny ból, Harry nie chciał aż tak bardzo ryzykować. Nie mógł wrócić do Londynu, Nory czy Hogsmeade. Nie mógł pojawić się nigdzie, gdzie można by było się tego po nim spodziewać. Im mniej ludzi widział, tym mniej prawdopodobne było, że zwróci na siebie czyjąś niebezpieczną uwagę.

Straszliwie tęsknił za swoimi przyjaciółmi. Miał z nimi kontakt wyłącznie poprzez dostarczane przez Syriusza listy. Tak wiele go już ominęło, w czasie tego roku rozłąki, że niczego tak nie pragnął, jak rzucenia wszystkiego w cholerę i udania się do Nory na choćby jeden wieczór spędzony w towarzystwie weasleyowych smakołyków i ubaw.

Fred i George byli uradowani sukcesem, z jakim ich prototypowe fajerwerki zdewastowały bal u Malfoyów. W wiadomościach od Rona pełno było natomiast bełkotliwego, słodkiego, niezręcznego zmartwienia, podobnie jak kart do eksplodującego durnia, które miały „umilić” mu ucieczkę. Najlepsze były jednak długie listy od Hermiony i Remusa – przepełnione informacjami o zawirowaniach politycznych świata, przed którym się ukrywa, lekcjami, które może potem przećwiczyć przy pomocy skombinowanej mu przez Syriusza różdżki, a także wieloma innymi rzeczami, które Harry mógłby uznać za interesujące.

Wszystko to sprawia, że czuje z nimi jakąś więź. Że być może wcale nie omija go tak wiele. Choć strasznie żałuje, że przegapił łączącą uczniów w jeden front Hermionę, szantażującą Ritę Skeeter do napisania artykułów, które zmusiły Radę Nadzorczą do wykopania Umbridge z takim impetem, że niemal zostawiło to na jej różowych ubraniach trwały ślad. Ubolewa również nad tym, że nie mógł przybyć na otwarcie przez Freda i George’a sklepu na Pokątnej, choć za każdym razem przesyłają mu oni przez Syriusza w podzięce za „zainwestowanie w ich sukces” część zysków, co pomaga im przeżyć w wypełnionym ucieczką życiu.

 _Cieszy_ się jednak, że nie było go, gdy Hermiona pokłóciła się z Ronem. Choć chciałby móc ją powspierać, gdy Ron dostał się do drużyny quidditcha i zmuszona była oglądać, jak nieustannie robi z siebie przy Lavender Brown idiotę. Nie ma jeszcze pojęcia, jak się ta cała sprawa zakończyła, ale ma nadzieję, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Nie chciałby, aby nierozmyślność Rona zrujnowała ich wieloletnią przyjaźń.

Czytanie, jak o tym wszystkim opowiadają, że toczą bez niego dalej swoje życie, wywołuje jednak w jego piersi nieco zbyt znajome ukłucie tęsknoty. _Tęskni_ za swoimi przyjaciółmi. _Tęskni_ za Hogwartem. Cholera, tęskni nawet za _Snape’em_ , szydzącym i sarkającym na niego przy każdej możliwej okazji. Liścik, który dostał ( _„te eliksiry nie są po to, by łagodzić twoje zranione ego, Potter”_ ) wraz z nową dawką eliksiru przeciwbólowego sprawił, że wybuchł _śmiechem._

Każdego dnia motywuje go wyłącznie świadomość, że to właśnie poprzez trzymanie się od nich z daleka zapewnia im _bezpieczeństwo_. Że ratuje _świat_ , ograniczając przysięgą Voldemorta i jego popleczników.

Tak więc rozpoczął ten dzień z nutką biadolenia, że nie ma już dla niego odwrotu, ale i z determinacją, by ruszyć _do przodu_. Sącząc herbatę i obserwując powoli przebijające się przez drzewa słońce, stawiające niemal świat w płomieniach, postanowił, że musi wykonać wkrótce kolejny ruch. Musi podjąć tę trudną decyzję wybrania się do jedynego miejsca, gdzie z całą pewnością znajdzie horkurksa. Musi w końcu zacząć to wszystko naprawiać.

Gringott odpadał, co było oczywiste, gdy tylko Syriusz mu o nim w Nowy Rok powiedział. Gdyby spróbował zdobyć teraz tamtejszego horkruksa, Voldemort natychmiast dowiedziałby się, jaką tajemnicę odkrył i czego poszukuje. Wiedziałby i natychmiast pochował wszystkie inne horkruksy.

Harry będzie musiał zatem dostać się do rezydencji Riddle’ów.

Tyle że bardzo jeszcze tego nie chce, przynajmniej póki się nie dowie się, _jak wiele_ horkruksów Voldemort w ogóle stworzył. Wciąż czeka w tej kwestii na odpowiedź Dumbledore’a. Jego stary profesor podobno cały rok próbuje już wyciągnąć tę informację od ściągniętego z emerytury nauczyciela eliksirów.

Gdy tylko się jednak tego dowie, ruszy do domu Riddle’ów, a potem do Albanii. Do niej bowiem, o ile było mu wiadomo, wybrał się Tom Riddle, aby odnaleźć zaginiony diadem Roweny Ravenclaw – a przynajmniej tak wywnioskował na podstawie zapisków Dumbledore’a i legendy zasłyszanej od cudacznej Luny Lovegood.

Dziś jednak czeka na powrót Syriusza. Sączy herbatę i czeka, aż Syriusz wróci z kolejnego wypadu do czarodziejskiego świata, z prezentem od Billa Weasleya, o ile szczęście dopisze, a także jakąś informacją od Dumbledore’a.

Zupełny przypadek sprawia, że to właśnie tego dnia najwyraźniej w końcu kończy się Harry’emu szczęście.

Stało się to po tym, jak spakował wszystkie swoje rzeczy, by ruszyć do umówionego miejsca. Był może środek dnia, a słońce paliło na tyle mocno, że stara, bawełniana koszulka kleiła mu się do skóry. Był sam na sam z rozpościerającą się wokół niego zieloną naturą, a chwilę później otoczony ze wszystkich stron.

Wilkołaki. Voldemort wysłał wilkołaki, by wytropiły go po zapachu.

Próbował uciec. Próbował odciągnąć ich od pierwotnego celu swojej podróży. Próbował uciec na tyle daleko, by móc aportować się bez ryzyka rozszczepienia od wszechogarniającej go paniki.

Nie był jednak wystarczająco szybki.

I to takim oto sposobem siedzi teraz złapany, posiniaczony, krwawiący, przepocony i dyszący ciężko pod wpływem promieniującego z boku bólu. Takim oto sposobem wylądował na kolanach przed Fenrirem Greybackiem, którego bezlitosne palce odchylają do tyłu jego obolałą głowę. Takim oto sposobem spogląda w złote oczy kucającego przed nim wilkołaka, który uśmiecha się szeroko, oceniając go wzrokiem mimo opadających na twarz srebrnych włosów.

— A więc to ciebie szuka – mruczy Fenrir, podnosząc również drugą rękę i przesuwając kciukiem po rozdartej brwi Harry’ego na tyle mocno, by się wykrzywił, rozcierając zbierającą się tam krew, nim z zadowolonym mruknięciem podnosi ją do ust. – Teraz go już rozumiem. Smakujesz tak pysznie, jak wyglądasz.

Harry marszczy w obrzydzeniu nos.

Fenrir jednak tylko jeszcze szerzej się uśmiecha. Pochyla się, przyciskając nos do ucha Harry’ego i wciąga głęboko powietrze.

— I jak dobrze pachniesz.

Harry’ego przebiega dreszcz. Czuje, jak krzepnie mu krew, gdy gorący, płaski język przesuwa się po jego gardle. Wzdryga się, szarpiąc nadgarstki Fenrira, popychając go, próbując się uwolnić.

Fenrir jednak tylko się śmieje. Dźwięk ten przebiega echem po kręgosłupie Harry’ego i sprawia, że zaczyna szarpać się jeszcze mocniej.

Użyłby różdżki, ale tymczasowa, którą podarował mu Syriusz, się złamała, a jego własna spoczywa głęboko w czeluściach wiszącego mu na szyi woreczka ze skóry wsiąkiewki, wraz z innymi cennymi przedmiotami. Nie ma mowy, by udało im się ją otworzyć lub mu ją zabrać – jedynie jeśli będzie martwy lub zrobi to samemu.

Nie może zatem sięgnąć po różdżkę, nie ryzykując ujawnienia chowanej tam przepowiedni i horkruksów. Szczególnie że jeden z opryskliwych, kręcących się nieopodal mężczyzn mówi:

— Czarny Pan jest już w drodze, alfo.

Harry jest więc bezradny. Uwieziony przez silne ręce ściskające jego włosy i żuchwę.

Niemal odgryza sobie język, gdy Fenrir szarpie go na nogi. Warczy i pluje, aż w końcu Fenrir puszcza jego włosy, łapie za nadgarstki i wykręca mu je za plecy. Aż w końcu uchwyt ściskający jego żuchwę znika i zamiast tego pojawia się na gardle. Śmiertelnie niebezpieczne pazury drapią lekko delikatną skórę wokół jego szyi i pod uszami. Aż w końcu rozlega się trzask aportacji i Fenrir przyciska go sobie do piersi, liżąc małżowinę jego ucha.

— Stój spokojnie, ślicznotko. Nie chcesz chyba, by przypadkiem omsknął mi się uścisk, co? – mówi, przyciskając pazury do żyły, gdzie bije jego puls i chwilę później Harry stoi przed nim, dysząc ciężko i krwawiąc. – Byłaby wielka szkoda rozerwać tak piękną szyjeczkę.

Przełykając z trudem ślinę, z mocno odchyloną głową, Harry drży. Zawsze czuł się mały, ale teraz, gdy stoi z górującym nad nim Fenrirem, który całą dłonią obejmuje jego gardło, czuje się _malutki_.

Czuje się _bezbronny_.

Chwilę później dochodzi go znajome mrowienie. Ten mały dreszczyk świadomości, oznaka zbliżającego się Voldemorta. Harry, jak zwykle, wyczuwa go, zanim go zauważa.

Spośród drzew wychodzą śmierciożercy. Harry spostrzega pozbawioną maski Bellatriks, za którą podąża wielka postać, najpewniej jej mąż. Zauważa też inną osobę, zamaskowaną, którą zdradzają jednak jasne blond włosy. Wszyscy mają w rękach różdżki. Bellatriks syka na jednego ze stojących nieopodal wilkołaków, uśmiecha się drapieżnie i wygląda na wpół obłąkaną. Wilkołaki usuwają się im z drogi, aż w końcu tłoczą się gdzieś za Harrym i Fenrirem, którzy stoją pośrodku polany.

Wtedy i tylko wtedy w końcu spośród drzew wyłania się Voldemort.

Jest ubrany na czarno w szaty na tyle długie, że ciągną się za nim po ściółce lasu niczym dym. Ma czerwone oczy i przeraźliwie bladą skórę.

Jego wzrok spoczywa na Harrym.

— Greybacku – wita go tym swoim pełnym grozy głosem, który Harry słyszy u niego tylko w otoczeniu popleczników. – Dobrze się spisałeś.

— Nie było to zbyt trudne – mówi Fenrir. – Gdy już złapałem jego zapach, poszło bardzo prosto. Tydzień go śledziłem. Cudowny aromat.

Palce Fenrira zaciskają się wokół jego nadgarstka. A także gardła.

Voldemort zauważa ten ruch. Zaciska szczękę i Harry obserwuje, jak jego palce przesuwają się po jasnym drewnie ściskanej różdżki. Wie, że to niebezpieczny znak.

— Tak. No cóż, wykonałeś dobrą robotę, na pewno zostaniesz za nią nagrodzony – oświadcza Voldemort. – A teraz daj mi chłopaka.

Fenrir jednak cmoka.

— Nie jestem taki pewien, czy chcę.

Usta Voldemorta układają się w szyderczym grymasie, a twarz wykrzywia, choć równie szybko wygładza. Jakby z trudem zachowywał spokój. Kiedy blizna nagle Harry’ego kłuje, wie on, że to prawda.

— Słucham?

— Myślę, że chciałbym zmienić warunki naszej umowy. – Fenrir szczerzy się i zaciska mocno uścisk, zmuszając Harry’ego do wspięcia się na palce z pozbawionym tchu charknięciem, by zanurzyć mu nos we włosy i przez chwilę wdychać jego zapach. – Myślę, że chciałbym go sobie zatrzymać.

Harry zaciska mocno oczy, gdy nagle zalewa go ogromna fala oślepiającego gniewu. Aż kręci mu się w głowie. Miękną mu kolana, aż w końcu tylko Fenrir utrzymuje go w pozycji stojącej. Krztusi się, oczy zachodzą mu mgłą i jego sytuacji nie polepsza też fakt, że gdzieś po drodze nabawił się chyba wstrząśnienia mózgu.

Gniew po chwili ustępuje. Kiedy Harry staje z powrotem na nogi i otwiera z trudem oczy na jeszcze bardziej niż do tej pory zamazany pod wpływem łez świat, widzi stojącego naprzeciw Voldemorta, który uważnie mu się przypatruje. Czerwone spojrzenie mierzy go od stóp do głów. Zauważa jego brudne jeansy, znoszoną koszulkę, krew na twarzy i pot na skórze.

Harry domyśla się, że wygląda pewnie dość żałośnie.

— Ty – praktycznie syczy Voldemort, spoglądając Harry’emu prosto w oczy – chcesz go sobie _zatrzymać_?

— Taką ślicznotkę? – Fenrir ściska jego gardło, wbija w nie pazury i Harry bardziej wyczuwa zapach lejącej się krwi, niż ból rozdartej skóry. – Byłby uroczym wilczątkiem. Gdy go złamię.

Bellatriks chichocze, jakby była to najzabawniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek usłyszała. Że Fenrir Greyback mógłby go _złamać_.

Żołądek Harry’ego ściska coś przypominającego rezygnację. Syriusz opowiadał mu historie o tym, jak Greyback przemienił Remusa. O tym, jaki jest bezwzględny. O tym, jak uwielbia _młode_ ofiary.

Wie również, że Voldemort jak niczego innego pragnie jego śmierci.

Opuszcza wzrok. Zastanawia się, czy przeżyje ugryzienie.

— Obawiam się, Greybacku – mówi powoli i ostrożnie Voldemort, przybliżając się do nich – że nie będzie to możliwe.

Harry natychmiast unosi na niego wzrok. Po kręgosłupie przebiegają mu dreszcze i to nie tylko dlatego, że słyszy w słowach Voldemorta nutę groźby. Także dlatego, że widzi, jak Voldemort trzyma u boku luźno swoją różdżkę, jakby nawet nie myślał o rzuceniu nią zaklęcia – bo Harry wie, że to nieprawda. Także dlatego, że Voldemort stopniowo coraz bardziej się do nich przybliża, spokojnie i bez pośpiechu, jakby w ogóle nie chciał rozerwać na kawałki kogoś, kogo uważa za wroga – bo Harry wie, że to nieprawda. Także dlatego, że twarz Voldemorta jest spokojna i zrelaksowana, gdy spogląda na wznoszącego się nad Harrym Fenrira – bo Harry _wie, że to nieprawda_.

W powietrzu gotuje się zabójcza wściekłość. Gniew tak delikatny, tak pozornie niewinny, że aż zasycha Harry’emu w ustach.

— Nie? – sarka Fenrir i ściska wyżej nadgarstki Harry’ego, po raz pierwszy podczas całego tego impasu wydobywając z niego zduszony okrzyk. – Niby dlaczego?

— To bardzo proste, Greyback.

Voldemort zatrzymuje się zaledwie metr od nich. Po głowie i karku Harry’ego przechodzi nowy dreszcz _bliskości_.

— Widzisz, nie możesz go sobie _zatrzymać_ – syczy Voldemort, uśmiechając się w końcu szyderczo – bo on należy już _do mnie_.

Wycelowane przez Voldemorta zaklęcie trafia prosto w cel i uderza Fenrira centralnie w twarz. Gdy ten rozluźnia uścisk, Harry odrywa się od niego, opadając na kolana.

W powietrzu śpiewają zaklęcia. Śmierciożercy reagują szybko, podążając za swoim przywódcą, i obrzucają Fenrira oraz jego stado gradem klątw. Wilki odpowiadają jednak równie błyskawicznie – te z różdżkami ciskają zaklęciami, a te bez próbują zbliżyć się do swoich przeciwników i zatopić w nich pazury.

Harry ucieka im z drogi.

Czując walące mocno serce, uchyla się przed zabłąkanymi klątwami. Pod paznokciami zbiera mu się brud, gdy gramoli się na nogi i umyka za grube drzewo, w którego pień uderza stosem iskier przypadkowe zaklęcie.

Dysząc ciężko, Harry krzywi się, gdy czuje ukłucie w karku. Unosząc dłoń, dotyka płytkich zadrapań na swojej szyi, a gdy odrywa od niej palce, są one całe pokryte krwią. Syczy cicho i zerka ponownie na pole walki – śmierciożercy odpierają wilkołaki, a Voldemort rzuca zaklęcie za zaklęciem na broniącego się Greybacka – a następnie w stronę rozpościerającego się przed nim lasu.

Są zajęci. Mógłby teraz uciec. Na tyle daleko, by wyciągnąć różdżkę, zaryzykować uruchomienie namiaru i się stąd teleportować.

Rozlega się krzyk – lub raczej skrzek – i Harry znów rzuca okiem na bitwę. Wilkołak upada u stóp Bellatriks, która chwyta się za bok, krwawiąc obficie i siarczyście klnąc.

Wygląda na to, że wydobywający się z niej okrzyk bólu i szalony gniew rozprasza również Voldemorta.

Odwraca się on do niej na chwilę od Greybacka. Tylko na sekundę, ale to wystarcza, by ten odzyskał równowagę. By rzucił się przed siebie z wyciągniętą różdżką i ostrymi szponami, i Harry porusza się, nim zdaje sobie w ogóle sprawę z tego, co robi.

Już raz w swoim życiu teleportował się bez różdżki. Gdy uciekał przed Dudleyem i jego przyjaciółmi, pojawił się raz na dachu szkoły, aby się im wyrwać. Tak jak poprzednio, i tym razem żołądek przewraca mu się na drugą stronę i Harry niemal wymiotuje, gdy pojawia się u boku Voldemorta, odpychając go z drogi jadowicie zielonego zaklęcia Greybacka.

Upadają na leśne liście oraz ziemię, a klątwa przelatuje nad ich głowami, znikając w oddali. Harry ląduje na Voldemorcie, cały obolały. Gdzieś po jego prawej stronie Bellatriks jeszcze raz skrzeczy, a za plecami słyszy wykrzykującego w szoku Lucjusza Malfoya:

— Mój Panie!

Harry jednak działa pod wpływem adrenaliny i instynktu. Unosi rękę i rzuca między sobą, a kolejną wyrzuconą przez Fenrira klątwą niewerbalne i bezróżdżkowe _Protego_. Jest zbyt słaby, by długo je utrzymać, ale wystarczająco silny, by odeprzeć atak.

Na ułamek sekundy napotyka wzrok Voldemorta.

I Voldemort, spoglądając na niego, jakby był czymś całkowicie dzikim i obcym, utrzymuje jego spojrzenie. Harry nie ma pojęcia, jak opisać wyraz, jaki pojawia się na twarzy tego potwora – wie jednak, że wygląda bardzo _ludzko_.

Chwilę później Voldemort odwraca ich pozycję i stanowczo Harry’ego z siebie zrzuca, po czym wstaje i atakuje Greybacka gradem klątw. Rozbraja go z okrutnym warknięciem, wyrywając wilkołakowi różdżkę z dłoni.

I Harry nie może nie dostrzec tej okazji. Rzuca się przed siebie, chwyta mocno różdżkę, myśli o Syriuszu, bezpieczeństwie, ustalonym miejscu spotkania i _wszystkim innym_ , byle nie tym, że właśnie uratował Voldemortowi życie, po czym się aportuje.

**~*~**

Gdy Lord Voldemort po raz piąty niemal łapie Harry’ego Pottera, Harry niemal mu na to pozwala.

Ma siedemnaście lat. Jest wrzesień. Minęło wiele miesięcy, odkąd widział osobiście Voldemorta.

Co nie oznacza, że nie widział go we snach.

**~*~**

Siedem.

Siedem horkruksów.

Harry ma ochotę _zapłakać_. Ma ochotę teleportować się do Voldemorta i nim potrząsnąć. Ma ochotę zażądać, by wytłumaczył _dlaczego_. Dlaczego zniszczył w taki sposób swoją duszę? Dlaczego rozerwał się na kawałeczki? _Dlaczego_?

Nie robi tego jednak. Chce, ale nie robi.

Bo w pewnym sensie _wie_. To przez strach, gniew i tak wielką nienawiść do samego siebie, że zniszczenie duszy nie wydawało się najpewniej żadnym problemem. Brzmiało najpewniej jak najlepsze możliwe rozwiązanie. Zamienienie się, złamanie i przekształcenie w coś zupełnie innego. W coś nowego. Coś tak potwornego, że nikt już nigdy nie pomyli tego z Tomem Marvolo Riddle’em.

Wyblakłe, postrzępione wspomnienie młodego Toma pytającego swojego profesora o siedmiokrotne rozerwanie duszy wciąż Harry’ego dręczy, więc w końcu, w noc uczty powitalnej, decyduje się wykonać kolejny ruch.

Gdyby nadal był w Hogwarcie, byłaby to ostatnia taka jego uczta. Jego ostatni rok.

Ale sam wybrał tę ścieżkę. Uciekania przed Voldemortem i szukania sposobu na to, by go z powrotem poskładać w jedną całość. Sposobu na przywrócenie młodzieńca, zbyt mądrego i przerażająco samotnego, który od dawna ukrywa się pod twarzą potwora.

Potwora, który od tego pamiętnego dnia w lesie, gdy wbrew wszelkiemu rozsądkowi uratował Voldemortowi życie, coraz częściej zaciąga Harry’ego do swojego umysłu. Harry potrafi już utrzymać Voldemorta z dala od swojej głowy, ale nie daje rady powstrzymać go przed zaciągnięciem się do jego własnej. Wiele się jednak zmieniło od czasu, gdy wydarzyło się to po raz pierwszy. Voldemort nie grozi mu już siarczyście, żądając zdradzenia swojej lokalizacji – zamiast tego go _nęci_.

Przechadza się po wystawnej sali tronowej lub po gabinecie wypełnionym książkami i rozświetlonym kominkiem, lub po sypialni ociekającej taką ilością zieleni, że Harry w ogóle by się nie zdziwił, gdyby powiedziano mu, że to prywatne komnaty Salazara Slytherina. Przechadza się powoli i pewnie, krążąc wokół Harry’ego w swoim własnym umyśle niczym gotowy do uderzenia drapieżnik. Szepcze – lub może raczej syczy – mu miękkie obietnice, że jeśli przyjdzie do niego z własnej woli, Voldemort okaże mu miłosierdzie. Że go nagrodzi. Że zawrze z nim kolejny układ, jeśli tylko Harry _do niego przyjdzie_.

Pierwszego września Harry w pewnym sensie w końcu się temu poddaje.

Nie mówi Syriuszowi dokąd zmierza. Wymyka się w środku nocy z ostrokrzewiową różdżką w dłoni i peleryną niewidką wokół ramion.

Skradzionej Greybackowi różdżki pozbył się przy pierwszej możliwej okazji, gdy tylko skończył siedemnaście lat. Nie za dobrze z nim współpracowała, zbyt silnie rzucając wszystkie zaklęcia. A stanięcie po raz pierwszy z Syriuszem do pojedynku pośrodku lasu z _własną_ różdżką w dłoni było trochę jak powrót do domu.

Aportowanie się na cmentarz w Little Hangleton, na którym odrodził się Voldemort i na którym widział śmierć Cedrika, jest zaskakująco proste. Stoi na nim przez chwilę, spoglądając na posąg anioła, który go swego czasu przytrzymywał, i pozwala, by zimna noc zapiekła jego twarz, po czym poprawia kaptur peleryny i rusza.

Droga do wzniesionego na wzgórzu domu Riddle’ów jest krótka.

Z zewnątrz wygląda on na równie opuszczony i rozpadający się, co w jego wizji z czwartego roku. Gdy się jednak do niego przybliża, Harry marszczy brwi na unoszącą się w powietrzu magię. Pod jej ochronną warstwą znajdują się bariery – najpewniej odstraszające mugoli – a także coś dodatkowego. To powoduje, że Harry zatrzymuje się tuż pod ich granicami, marszcząc brwi.

Nie spodziewał się, że Voldemort będzie chciał rościć sobie prawa do tego miejsca. Do domu, gdzie według Dumbledore’a żył i umarł jego ojciec. Gdzie Tom Riddle go zabił, najpewniej w celu stworzenia jednego ze swoich pierwszych horkruksów. Czując teraz tę magię – czego nauczył się pod przewodnictwem Syriusza – jest pewien, że głęboko się mylił.

Wyciąga dłoń i przesuwa palcami po barierach, wyczuwając ich echo na swojej skórze. Nawet jego ciało rozpoznaje magię Voldemorta.

Nie napotyka jednak żadnego oporu. Nic nie powstrzymuje go przed wejściem. Choć bariery oparte na magii krwi oczywiście i tak by na niego nie zadziałały, jeśli Voldemort chciałby użyć swojej, ponieważ płynie w nim teraz krew Harry’ego. Krew, która wzięła udział w jego wskrzeszeniu.

Przechodzi bez trudu przez wielowarstwowe bariery, szybkim zaklęciem uciszając swój oddech i kroki, po czym rusza w stronę domu.

Włamanie się przez drzwi wejściowe wydaje się trochę zbyt oczywiste, ale Harry i tak ich używa. Rzuca szybkie _Alohomora_ i najwolniej jak tylko potrafi wkrada się do przedsionka, po czym zamyka za sobą drzwi. I zamiera w pół kroku, gdy tylko zdaje sobie sprawę, że rozpadająca się z zewnątrz struktura rezydencji jest tylko złudzeniem.

Przedsionek jest długi i rozświetlony wiszącą z sufitu aureolą obracających się kryształów. Jego ściany mają ciepły, kremowy odcień, a podłogę pokrywa ciemne, brzozowe drewno, lśniące i nietknięte mijającym czasem. Wnętrze ani trochę nie przypomina rozpadającego się domostwa, które widoczne jest na zewnątrz. Wygląda jak _dom_. Jak _czyjś_ dom.

I wygląda też na to, że ktoś _jest_ w domu.

Przywierając do drzwi, Harry bierze drżący oddech, wdzięczny, że zdecydował się go uciszyć i że sam nie słyszy nawet jak się trzęsie. Chwyta palcami klamkę, gotów powoli się wycofać, kiedy Voldemort wyłania się nagle przez jedne z drzwi, przechodzi przez korytarz i znika po jego drugiej stronie, ani na chwilę nie zatrzymując swojego pewnego kroku i nawet nie unosząc wzroku znad trzymanych w ręce papierów.

Jego bliznę przebiega bardzo _delikatny_ dreszczyk świadomości, ale nie może się on nawet równać z uczuciem, które zwykle towarzyszy mu, gdy stoi tak blisko Czarnego Pana. Myśli, że może być to spowodowane peleryną, że może go ona tłumić, ukrywając przed wykryciem i chyba jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie był czemuś aż tak wdzięczny. Ma dzięki temu szasnę uciec, zanim Voldemort uświadomi sobie, że w ogóle się tu pojawił.

Powinien wyjść. Wie, że powinien wyjść.

Ale znów zwycięża jego ciekawość. Za którą zwykle podążają zresztą _kłopoty_. Tyle że Harry już teraz _ma_ kłopoty, także pozwala jej nad sobą zapanować. Pozwala, by nęciła go tak długo, aż w końcu odchodzi od drzwi.

Rusza korytarzem do łuku rozpościerającego się nad pomieszczeniami, między którymi przemieścił się przed chwilą Voldemort. Pierwsze z nich, w tej chwili puste, jest niepokojąco znajome. To gabinet, do którego w niektóre noce zaciąga go Voldemort, napakowany książkami, z wielkim biurkiem i delikatnie rozpalonym kominkiem. W świetle dnia – lub raczej w świetle _rzeczywistości_ , biorąc pod uwagę, że jest środek nocy – jego detale są znacznie wyraźniejsze.

Patrzy przez ramię i widzi, jak Voldemort porusza się po pokoju wypełnionym _jeszcze większą_ ilością książek; chyba jakiejś prywatnej bibliotece. Harry prycha cicho, kiedy uświadamia sobie, że Lord Voldemort jest _molem książkowym_.

Przynajmniej wpasowuje się w stereotyp geniusza.

Zamiast podążyć za Czarnym Panem do biblioteki, Harry przemyka do jego gabinetu. Zatrzymuje się w drzwiach, by ogarnąć wzrokiem ciemne ściany i drewniane podłogi. Naprzeciwko stoi duże biurko, pozawalane papierami i książkami. Ułożone przy kominku luksusowe fotele wyglądają na szalenie wygodne; delikatnie nefrytowo-kremowa leżanka ze szmaragdowymi poduszkami kontrastuje elegancko z ciepłą skórą uszaka. Nad kominkiem, na jedynej niezagospodarowanej ścianie, wiszą obrazy.

Kiedy Harry przechodzi przez pomieszczenie, nadchodzi go myśl, że idealnie pasowałoby ono do rezydencji Malfoyów. Wystawne i wygodne, a także niezaprzeczalnie bogate. Harry podnosi głowę i spogląda na taką samą, emanującą delikatnym światłem aureolę kryształów, jaką widział w holu.

Wchodzi do pokoju jeszcze głębiej. Przekrada się do biurka Voldemorta i zerka na znajdujące się tam papiery. Mruży oczy na mieszaninę badań i interesów, zauważając też coś na temat Ministra Magii oraz potencjału czegoś, co nazywa się wróżenie.

Nie ma jednak szansy tego wszystkiego rozszyfrować.

Voldemort wchodzi bowiem ponownie z książką w dłoni do gabinetu i _zamyka za sobą drzwi_.

Odskakując od biurka, Harry patrzy z szeroko otwartymi oczami jak Voldemort mija go z otwartą w dłoniach książką, poruszając ustami, gdy czyta ją sobie pod nosem, przesuwając po stronie długi, biały palec, aby się przy tym nie zgubić. Widok ten, wychudzonego Voldemorta, wykrzywionego w skupieniu, tak rozprasza Harry’ego, że niemal nie zauważa on rosnącego w piersi strachu; mocnego ucisku czystego przerażenia.

Drzwi są zamknięte. Drzwi są zamknięte i Harry jest w pułapce, uwięziony w jednym pokoju z Lordem Voldemortem – o ile nie chce zaryzykować rzucenia się do ucieczki.

A to Voldemort z pewnością zauważy.

Harry jest w pułapce. Uwięziony.

Odrywa oczy od ciemnej podłogi i spogląda z powrotem na Voldemorta, który zasiadł przy biurku. Jedną dłonią ściska teraz samomaczające się pióro, a drugą wciąż opiera o otwartą książkę, bez odrywania od niej wzroku zapisując coś pośpiesznie na pergaminie, na którym Harry dostrzegł wcześniej jakieś informacje o _wróżeniu_.

Gdy Harry odważa się w końcu przybliżyć, widzi delikatne zawijasy i łuki notowanych przez niego słów. Jest nimi oczarowany. Tym, jak bardzo przypominają idealne, eleganckie pismo, które przed laty ujrzał w dzienniku. Nie jest jednak w stanie ich z tej odległości odczytać.

Przysuwa się więc jeszcze bliżej, ignorując pojawiającą się na karku gęsią skórkę, próbując rozszyfrować notatki Voldemorta.

Zamiera, gdy ten wydaje z siebie syk. Początkowo myśli, że to wężomowa, ale ostatecznie uświadamia słowa, że nie towarzyszą temu żadne słowa, więc unosi wzrok z zapisków Voldemorta i spogląda na jego twarz. Oczy ma przymknięte, ciało zesztywniałe, a głowę lekko przechyloną, jakby próbował coś usłyszeć. Harry nigdy wcześniej go takiego nie widział, krzywiącego się z pełną koncentracją, i wstrzymuje oddech, gdy nagle uświadamia sobie, co jest tego powodem.

Za bardzo się przybliżył. Po karku przebiegają mu dreszcze i wie, że Voldemort też pewnie musi coś wyczuwać.

Cicho, szybko, cofa się o kilka kroków, aż to uczucie zamienia się ponownie w zaledwie bardzo delikatną świadomość.

I Voldemort wydaje się uspokoić. Prostuje się ze swojej przygarbionej pozycji, opierając o krzesło, które współgra ze stojącymi przy kominku fotelami. Otwiera oczy i ślepo przed siebie spogląda. Unosi dłoń do ust, opierając łokieć o ramię krzesła, pełen spokojnego zamyślenia.

— Harry Potterze – mruczy i Harry niemal wyskakuje ze skóry, cofając się gwałtownie. – Co takiego knujesz, że aż tak _głośno_ emanujesz swoimi emocjami?

 _Och_. Harry wypuszcza powoli powietrze i rozluźnia napięte ramiona. Och, więc Voldemort też wyczuwa jego emocje.

Może nawet tak jak Harry, jak coś fizycznego, łaskoczącego nerwy.

I Harry nagle zastanawia się, co takiego Voldemort mógł od niego przez te wszystkie lata wyczuć. Czy poczuł ogarniającą go euforię, gdy Syriusz podarował mu na urodziny Błyskawicę? Czy dzielił z nim tamtego dnia na cmentarzu smutek? Czy wyczuł jego _strach_ , gdy Greyback polizał go po szyi i nazwał _ślicznotką_?

Harry podskakuje ponownie, gdy Voldemort porusza się i siada prościej, aby przesunąć dłonią po swojej łysej czaszce, po czym ponownie chwyta pióro. Harry zastanawia się, czy nie tęskni czasem za włosami.

Wiedząc już, że nie może do niego bliżej podejść, nie zostając przy tym wykrytym, Harry zostaje tam, gdzie jest i obserwuje wracającego do pracy Voldemorta. Zastanawia się, kto jeszcze go w takim stanie widział, może nawet za szkolnych czasów jako Toma Riddle’a, tak zatraconego w pracy, że niemal całkowicie wyłącza się na wszystko i wszystkich wokoło. Harry’emu przychodzi na myśl, że może tylko on jeden, przynajmniej w ciągu ostatnich kilku dekad.

Czuje się tym dziwnie _zaszczycony_.

Nie ma pojęcia, jak długo go obserwuje. Jak długo przygląda się mordercy swoich rodziców, gdy ten zachowuje się jak człowiek, który, czego Harry jest już teraz pewien, ukrywa się gdzieś głęboko pod jego maskami.

Wie jednak, że zdecydowanie _zbyt długo_. Na tyle długo, by zaczęły boleć go nogi. Wie, że nadużył nieistniejącej gościnności, gdy tylko Voldemort macha niby od niechcenia ręką i otwiera drzwi, przez które wślizguje się Nagini.

No tak. _Wąż_.

Kurwa.

Harry rusza natychmiast ku drzwiom, nie opuszczając wzroku z wielkiego cielska Nagini, gdy ta smakuje językiem powietrze.

— _Nagini. Jak tam twoje polowanie?_

Miękki syk wężomowy powoduje, że Harry’ego przechodzi dreszcz. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, by ktoś mówił nią tak miękko i swobodnie. Do tej pory zawsze towarzyszył temu gniew. I sam nią też z gniewem odpowiadał.

— _Dobrze, panie_ – odsykuje Nagini, znów smakując językiem powietrze. – _Mamy gościa_?

Voldemort spogląda znad książek i mruży oczy.

— _Nie, Nagini_.

Nagini ponownie smakuje powietrze, przechyla łeb i Harry rzuca się do drzwi, klnąc pod nosem, gdy ta odsykuje:

— _Czuję kogoś słodkiego, panie_.

Drzwi zatrzaskują się, nim Harry daje radę przez nie uciec.

Voldemort w jednej chwili staje na równe nogi z wyciągniętą w dłoni różdżką i gniewnym grymasem na twarzy. Zamyka drzwi szybkim machnięciem, a także rzuca _Finite_ gdzieś w ogólnym kierunku Harry’ego. Trafia ono w cel, usuwając oblepiające jego skórę zaklęcie, dzięki czemu w powietrzu rozlega się jego drżący oddech. Voldemort pochyla głowę, trzymając wysoko różdżkę i mrużąc niebezpiecznie swoje czerwone oczy.

Podczas gdy Harry odsuwa się od drzwi, ściskając w rękach różdżkę, skierowaną na unoszącą się z sykiem Nagini, Voldemort powoli okrąża swoje biurko. Ani na chwilę nie odwraca wzroku od miejsca, gdzie słyszy płytkie oddechy Harry’ego, nawet jak sięga po proszek Fiuu i rzuca go w płomienie, po czym syczy do węża:

— _Idź do mojego pokoju. Poczekaj tam na mnie_.

Nagini syczy w proteście, ale sunie do ciepłego kominka, gdzie znika w blasku zielonych płomieni.

Już chwilę później ogień za nią wygasa i jedynym źródłem przytłumionego światła zostają kręcące się nad głową kryształki. Sieć Fiuu zamyka się, a wraz z nią kolejna potencjalna droga ucieczki Harry’ego.

Voldemort ani na chwilę nie opuszcza różdżki, którą śledzi powoli poruszającego się przy ścianie Harry’ego. Harry zamiera dopiero wtedy, gdy leci w niego kolejne niewerbalne zaklęcie, ale uderza ono bezużytecznie o jego pelerynę. Chwilę później zdaje sobie sprawę, że było to _Revalio_. Jeszcze raz wypuszcza z ulgą powietrze i Voldemort ponownie przechyla głowę. Tak jak wtedy, gdy siedział przy biurku, jakby _wsłuchiwał_ się w to, co łaskocze jego nerwy.

— Peleryna niewidka – mówi, choć nie do końca udaje mu się utrzymać wzrok wprost na przyciśniętym do szafek Harrym. – Jestem pod wrażeniem. Czy to ty, Harry?

Serce podchodzi mu do gardła i po chwili zaciska, gdy Harry spostrzega, jak usta Voldemorta wykrzywia coś przypominającego nikczemny zachwyt.

— Nie musisz się mnie bać, Harry – kusi go, przybliżając się powoli. – Wyczuwam twoją panikę. Niemal słyszę serce, które wali ci teraz w piersi.

Harry ściska mocniej różdżkę. Szafki wbijają mu się ostro w plecy.

— Czyżbyś przestał już uciekać, Harry? – pyta coraz bardziej zbliżający się do niego Voldemort, w końcu jakimś niemożliwym cudem odnajdując jego wzrok. – Czyżbyś przybył dać mi w końcu to, czego pragnę? Zawrzeć nową umowę? Czyżbyś w końcu do mnie przyszedł, Harry Potterze?

Harry przełyka z trudem ślinę. Zasycha mu w ustach. Trzęsie się.

Voldemort stoi tuż przed nim. Góruje nad nim. Wyciąga rękę, swoje długie, zgrabne, _przerażające_ palce…

I Harry przedziera się przez otaczające dom bariery, teleportując, nim zdąży to w ogóle przemyśleć. Wyrywa się w momencie, gdy Voldemort łapie go za pelerynę i świat rozmazuje mu się przed oczami, zwęża do wąskiej tuby wypełnionej światłem i kolorem…

Ląduje z obolałym chrząknięciem na plecach na cmentarnym trawniku, a Voldemort wraz z nim. I już chwilę później warczy i rzuca się do działania, podczas gdy Harry’ego ogarnia przemożna panika. I już ściąga mu z twarzy pelerynę, już zrywa ją z klatki piersiowej, podczas gdy Harry wierci się i szarpie, próbując spod niego wydostać. Aż w końcu peleryna niewidka zamienia się tylko w leżący pod nim świecisty materiał, a Voldemort wytrąca mu z ręki różdżkę i chwyta go za nadgarstki, przyszpilając do ziemi.

Na twarzy Voldemorta rozkwita zjadliwy, zwycięski uśmiech, podczas gdy Harry dyszy ciężko i próbuje go z siebie zepchnąć.

— Witaj, Harry.

— Puszczaj mnie – dyszy bez tchu, wyczerpany wysiłkiem, jaki stanowiło przedarcie się przez bariery Voldemorta.

— No, no, no. Nic z tych rzeczy. _Sam_ do mnie przyszedłeś, Harry – mówi Voldemort. – Tym razem nie uda ci się uciec.

Harry dalej się z nim szarpie, walcząc niczym lew.

— Nie spodziewałem się, że tu będziesz.

— Nie? Dlaczego więc przyszedłeś? – W uśmiechu Voldemorta pojawia się coś okrutnego. – Z nostalgii? Chciałeś jeszcze raz zobaczyć miejsce, w którym się odrodziłem? Lub może przyszedłeś opłakiwać tego chłopaka? Jak mu było na imię?

W piersi płonie mu znajoma wściekłość. Dostarcza Harry’emu zastrzyku energii, który wystarcza na splunięcie Voldemortowi w twarz i wyrwanie ściskanych rąk, które następnie drapią Voldemorta w policzek z bezwzględnością, która go później zadziwi.

Wystarcza do zepchnięcia z siebie Voldemorta, dzięki czemu Harry jest w stanie chwycić ponownie swoją różdżkę i wgramolić się na nogi. Następnie wskazuje nią na Voldemorta i ten _wybucha śmiechem_ , również powoli się podnosząc i spoglądając na Harry’ego oceniająco swoimi nieprzyjaznymi oczami i z jeszcze nieprzyjemniejszym uśmiechem.

— Czyżbym uderzył w czuły punkt? – pyta Voldemort, zdyszany równie mocno, co Harry. – Twój gniew jest _objawieniem_ , Harry. Czy już ci to kiedyś mówiłem?

— Nazywał się Cedrik Diggory, ty draniu – warczy Harry. – I umarł _po nic_. Zamordowałeś go _po nic_.

— Umarł, bo stał mi na drodze – odpowiada Voldemort, trzymając spokojnie różdżkę u boku. – I to nie ja rzuciłem w niego to zaklęcie.

— Nie, ale ten _szczur_ , Pettigrew, wykonując twoje rozkazy – sarka Harry, choć zaczyna się już powoli pod czujnym okiem Voldemorta wycofywać. – Co tam w ogóle słuchać u Petera? Wciąż jest takim żałosnym tchórzem? Kurczę, musisz _naprawdę_ desperacko poszukiwać popleczników, skoro _coś takiego_ akceptujesz.

Voldemort bierze głęboki oddech, śledząc uważnie każdy ruch Harry’ego. Znów się uśmiecha z tą obrzydliwą satysfakcją i gdy Harry wykonuje kolejny krok do tyłu, tym razem za nim podąża.

— Czyżbyś nie był największym fanem mężczyzny, który zdradził twoich rodziców, Harry? – pyta niemal słodko Voldemort. – Muszę przyznać, że bywa czasem przydatny, ale jeśli _naprawdę_ tego chcesz, mogę go tu dla ciebie przywołać.

Harry aż się potyka, a gardło mocno mu się zaciska.

— _Że co proszę_?

— No dalej, nie mów mi, że nie masz ochoty na odrobinę… zemsty. – Voldemort unosi twarz, zupełnie jakby, podobnie jak wcześniej Nagini, smakował powietrze. – Czuję, jak bardzo go nienawidzisz. Twoja wściekłość jest niemal _euforyczna_.

— Ja wcale…

— Nie chciałbyś zobaczyć, Harry, jak jego oczy opuszcza życie? – Voldemort wykonuje w jego stronę kolejny powolny krok. – Mógłbym ci to ofiarować.

— Jesteś _chory_.

— Zawrzyjmy kolejną umowę. Pettigrew za przepowiednię – nalega Voldemort. – To _rozsądna_ oferta.

Harry wybucha śmiechem.

— No tak, bo przecież bezsensowne mordowanie jest _takie rozsądne_.

— Nie bezsensowne. Kierowane zemstą. – Voldemort wyciąga w jego kierunku dłoń, jakby coś mu oferował i Harry’ego uderza nagle poczucie deja vu. Przypomina sobie okrąg ognia, lustro, płonący w kieszeni kamień i próbującego targować się z nim diabła. – Czego pragniesz, Harry? Nazwij to. Daj mi przepowiednię, przerwij tę gierkę, a dam ci wszystko, co tylko zechcesz.

Z jego różdżki instynktownie wylatuje zaklęcie oszałamiające, uderzając Voldemorta w ramię i posyłając go o kilka kroków do tyłu.

— Chcę mieć z powrotem _rodziców_ , ty _chuju_.

A następnie, gdy Voldemort otrząsa się po jego czarze, Harry ucieka. Biegnie ile sił w nogach w przeciwnym kierunku, umykając za nagrobki, słysząc za sobą huk rzucanych zaklęć.

Wie, że ma jeszcze dość sił na tylko jedną teleportację. Wie, że nie może stąd zniknąć, póki nie znajdzie tego, po co przyszedł. Wie, że ta szansa już nigdy się więcej nie powtórzy.

Kombinuje więc, jak wrócić niezauważenie do rezydencji Riddle’ów. Biegnąc, znów zarzuca na głowę pelerynę, znikając w środku nocy, czując ostre ukucie blizny, gdy Voldemort traci go z oczu. Kieruje się do jedynego znajdującego się w pobliżu budynku – rozpadającej się chatki z przepełnionym chwastami ogrodem i przybitym do drzwi wężem. Wie, że skądś ją już kojarzy, jakby ktoś mu ją kiedyś opisywał.

Przemyka obok niego kolejne zaklęcie. Słyszy wołającego za nim Voldemorta.

Harry wywala niemal drzwi z zawiasów, kiedy przez nie wpada. Zatacza się do zabałaganionego, pełnego kurzu przedsionka i w jednej chwili otacza chatkę zaklęciami, które choć na moment zatrzymają Voldemorta, dając mu sekundę na złapanie oddechu. Wznosi najpotężniejszą tarczę, na jaką go w tej chwili stać, a także wszystkie bariery, jakie tylko przychodzą mu do głowy, aż między nim, a stojącym w progu Voldemortem, stoi solidna warstwa magii.

Osuwa się o ścianę i, wspierając się na łokciach, spogląda wprost na Voldemorta. Jest on wyraźnie wzburzony i przyciska dłoń do oddzielającej ich, lśniącej lekko bariery. Dotyka jej też różdżką, w wyniku czego z jej czubka wydobywa się grad iskier. Posyła mu pełen zębów uśmiech. Odwzajemnia spojrzenie Harry’ego, którego peleryna niewidka rozchyliła się i opadła z głowy, kiedy wpadł do chatki.

— To mnie na długo nie powstrzyma, Harry – ostrzega Voldemort. – Wyjdź, zanim sam będę musiał po ciebie przyjść.

Dysząc ciężko, Harry podnosi się na ręce, mając ripostę na końcu języka, kiedy nagle coś go powstrzymuje.

Jako że wznosi się między nimi bariera, Harry nie wyczuwa już zbyt dobrze Voldemorta – jedynie jego przytłumiony gniew i… i o dziwo coś przypominającego _zachwyt_. Brakuje mu jednak wiecznie obecnego mrowienia, które świadczy o tym, że są blisko.

Kiedy słyszy więc nagle _brzęczenie_ , _szeptanie_ Voldemorta, Harry zamiera. I wyczuwa _pod paznokciami_ mrowienie, które mówi mu, że już to zna. Że dokładnie wie, co to jest. Odwraca głowę i jego wzrok ląduje na krzywym przejściu prowadzącym do pokoju, który musiał być kiedyś salonem.

Jest tu horkruks. Tu, w tej chatce, a nie gdzieś głęboko w odmętach domu Riddle’ów.

— Harry? – syczy Voldemort, ale Harry ledwo go słyszy.

Ten _szept_ jest ogłuszający.

Oszołomiony, podobnie jak za pierwszym razem, gdy trzymał w dłoniach dziennik Toma Riddle’a czy medalion Slytherina, rusza do przodu. Oddala się od korytarza, od dźwięku powoli rozpadających się barier, od wołającego go Voldemorta.

Szept dzwoni mu w uszach, gdy staje przed zawalonym kominkiem. Rozlega się echem w jego krwi, gdy zatrzymuje się przy skrzypiących deskach podłogowych. Powala go na kolana i zmusza do wbicia palców w przestrzeń między połamanym, butwiejącym drewnem. Nakłania do ujawnienia skrytki – tak podobnej do obluzowanej deski podłogi pod jego łóżkiem na Privet Drive, gdzie ukrywał swój najcenniejszy dobytek – aż w końcu go spostrzega.

Małe i niewinne satynowe pudełeczko. Ukryte pod podłogą jak najpaskudniejsza tajemnica, między kawałkami słomy i kurzu.

Harry chwyta je w dłonie i otwiera w tym samym momencie, co czuje opadnięcie wzniesionych wcześniej barier.

Chwilę później w krzywym przejściu staje Voldemort i spogląda na Harry’ego ze wzrastającym przerażeniem. Strachem tak ciężkim i przytłaczającym, że nie pozostawia nawet miejsca na wściekłość.

Harry dygocze. Bo oczy zachodzą mu łzami. Bo trzymany przez niego, zamknięty w pierścieniu odłamek duszy wydaje się _grzechotać_ z wszechogarniającego bólu. Bo oblewa go rozczarowanie i rozpacz.

— Coś ty uczynił? – pyta łamiącym się głosem, ujmując ostrożnie pudełko w dłonie. – Och, Tom, coś ty _uczynił_?

Harry czuje, że gdzieś głęboko w piersi _łamie_ mu się serce.

Voldemort stoi w przejściu, zastygnięty w bezruchu. Oczy ma wlepione w trzymanego przez niego horkruksa, wielkie, czerwone i przerażone.

Harry nie sądzi, by kiedykolwiek wcześniej widział go przerażonego. Gdy Czarny Pan unosi wzrok, by na niego spojrzeć, widoczny na jego potwornej twarzy strach jest tak _ludzki_ , że nie przynosi Harry’emu nawet żadnej satysfakcji.

— Oddasz mi to – rozkazuje ostro i nisko Voldemort.— Oddasz mi to, Harry Potterze, a pozwolę ci odejść.

Ale Harry kręci już głową, po jego twarzy spływają łzy, a z gardła wydobywa się zduszony okrzyk rozpaczy, która nie należy do niego i nie należy też do Voldemorta, a do _Toma Riddle’a_.

— Nie czujesz go? – pyta desperacko Harry. – Nie czujesz, co sobie zrobiłeś?

Z ust Voldemorta wydobywa się drżące, ale mało przekonujące warknięcie.

— Jakie ty znowu _głupoty_ wygadujesz…?

W gardle rośnie mu gorąca jak smoczy ogień wściekłość i Harry macha gwałtownie w powietrzu ręką, falą przypadkowej magii ucinając Voldemortowi w pół zdania, nim ten zdoła wykrztusić z siebie jakieś wymówki. Wstaje, ściskając w dłoniach mocno pudełeczko z pierścieniem, choć zarazem wysuwa je do przodu niczym dowód.

— Rozerwałeś się tak wiele razy, że już nawet nie czujesz jego _cierpienia_ – cedzi, czując iskrzącą w powietrzu magię. – Myślałeś, że staniesz się niezwyciężony, _nieśmiertelny_ , ale tak naprawdę tylko się _zniszczyłeś_.

Voldemort rzuca się przed siebie. Przypadkowe zaklęcie Harry’ego znika i Czarny Pan łapie go za koszulkę, po czym pcha na spleśniałe, spróchniałe ściany tak mocno, że Harry’emu aż mieni się w oczach.

Sięga po pierścień. Harry zamknął już jednak pudełeczko i zacisnął je w pięści.

— Co wiesz, Potter? – warczy Voldemort, a jego różdżka opada na ziemię, gdy chwyta w uścisku nadgarstek trzymającej horkruks ręki tak mocno, że jej kości się o siebie ocierają. Drugą dłonią ściska Harry’ego za szczękę i ogarniający go strach zamienia się we wściekłość, która parzy Harry’emu skórę i powoduje, że z jego gardła wydobywa się okrzyk. – Co powiedział ci ten starzec? _Co wiesz_?

Harry uderza Voldemorta pięścią w ramię, gdy zaciskający się na jego szczęce uścisk niemal miażdży mu kość. Chrząka, walcząc z przemożnym uchwytem, a szał Voldemorta pulsuje w jego bliźnie tak mocno, że niemal ciemnieje mu przed oczami. Lewe oko zaczyna zalewać mu sącząca się z czoła krew.

— Natychmiast _mi powiesz, co wiesz_ – syczy Voldemort, przyciągając do siebie Harry’ego, a następnie jeszcze raz, tym razem znacznie mocniej, uderzając nim o ścianę. – Oddasz mi pierścień i…

— Nie _zasługujesz_ na to, aby go odzyskać – spluwa Harry, ściskając nadgarstek Voldemorta, próbując oderwać jego dłoń od swojej twarzy. – _Zrezygnowałeś_ z niego. Z części swojej _duszy_. Nawet cię to nie _obchodzi_. Nie _zasługujesz_ na _niego_.

Voldemort przesuwa wzrokiem po twarzy Harry’ego, a jego kolejne słowa pełne są przerażenia.

— Wiesz, co to jest.

— Nie zasługujesz na to, aby go odzyskać – powtarza Harry, oszołomiony napływem _rozdarcia_ , które nachodzi go przez ich połączenie. – Musisz sobie na niego _zasłużyć_.

— Zasłużyć? – pozornie niewinny syk posyła po jego plecach dreszcz, a Voldemort przenosi uścisk na gardło Harry’ego. – Nie. _Wezmę_ go.

I Voldemort zaciska swoje długie palce. Harry nie może złapać oddechu. Jego skronie, jego _zęby_ pulsują. Ściska mocno pudełeczko w dłoni, której nadgarstek trzyma mocno Voldemort. Z gardła wydobywa mu się skowyt, piskliwy i pełen desperacji, a świat rozmazuje przed oczami.

Voldemort rozluźnia lekko uścisk. Harry wciąga drżąco powietrze, kaszle, a jego twarz płonie od nagle napływającej do niej krwi.

Pochylając się, Voldemort pogardliwie się do niego wykrzywia. Jeszcze raz przyciska też do ściany dłoń Harry’ego. Zaciska mu pod uszami kciuk i palce, wydobywając z jego rozchylonych ust kolejny jęk.

— Nie mogę cię zabić, Harry Potterze – mówi Voldemort. – Ale mogę tak _całą noc_.

Mrugając pośpiesznie, by pozbyć się napływających mu do oczu łez, Harry wierzga się pod dłońmi Voldemorta.

— Nie skrzywdzę go – szepcze, charczy bez tchu Harry, co na chwilę zatrzymuje Voldemorta. – Nie zniszczę go. Nic mu się nie stanie. Obiecuję.

W pomieszczeniu zawisa nowa przysięga. Voldemort gwałtownie odsuwa od niego swoją twarz, wykrzywiając ją w zaskoczeniu.

— Co?

— Mogłem zniszczyć medalion – przyznaje Harry, przełykając z trudem ślinę pod ciężkim uciskiem dłoni Voldemorta. – Ale tego nie zrobiłem. Nic mu się nie stało. Od ponad roku.

Oblewa ich kolejna fala przerażenia. Emocje Voldemorta zalewają go tak okropną falą bodźców, że po twarzy Harry’ego spływają nowe łzy.

Bezradnie ściska nadgarstek Voldemorta.

— Nic się im nie stanie, obiecuję – mówi, czując jak przysięga wisi w powietrzu, gotowa do zawarcia umowy. – Jeśli mnie teraz puścisz, nic się im nigdy nie stanie.

— A jeśli nie puszczę?

— Syriusz Black zabierze medalion do Albusa Dumbledore’a, by go zniszczył mieczem Gryffindora.

Voldemort odskakuje od niego z głośnym sykiem.

Osuwając się po ścianie, Harry masuje swoje gardło i kaszle słabo pod czujnym wzrokiem Voldemorta, który przywołuje do siebie cicho swoją różdżkę. A także ostrożnie przygląda się Harry’emu.

— Akceptuję twoją przysięgę, Harry Potterze – mówi ostatecznie Voldemort po tak długiej ciszy, że Harry zastanawia się, czy przypadkiem nie ogłuchł od tej całej napływającej mu nagle z powrotem do twarzy krwi. – Kiedy cię jednak kolejnym razem złapię – a, uwierz mi, _złapię_ – oddasz mi je w nienaruszonym stanie albo poślę śmierciożerców, by zniszczyli _wszystko_ , co jest ci bliskie.

Harry nie kiwa głową. Nie odpowiada. Bo niby co miałby powiedzieć w obliczu takiej groźby?

Zamiast tego bez słowa przywołuje różdżkę, którą wcześniej porzucił na podłodze, gdy odnalazł horkruksa, odwraca się na pięcie i teleportuje.

Ląduje na kolanach u granicy ich obozu. Syriusz w jednej chwili wypada z namiotu, ściskając w zaciśniętych dłoniach nabazgrany przez Harry’ego liścik. Oczy ma otwarte szeroko ze zmartwienia i ulgi.

Opadając przez krzak na kolana, Syriusz łapie Harry’ego, gdy ten się na niego osuwa. Obejmuje tył jego głowy, przyciska usta do rozczochranych włosów, mrucząc pod nosem ciąg ganiących przekleństw, kiedy Harry ukrywa twarz w jego koszuli.

— Tak bardzo się o ciebie martwiłem, szczeniaku.

— Wybacz – mamrocze Harry. – Mam go.

Syriusz oddala się od niego i bierze w ręce jego twarz.

— Masz go?

Harry unosi nieco chwiejnie pudełko.

Wybuchając śmiechem, Syriusz całuje jego czoło.

— Jesteś kompletnie szalony. Chyba powinieneś przestać spędzać ze mną tyle czasu.

Harry prycha, uśmiechając się leniwie i powoli.

— Jestem zmęczony, Łapo.

— Wyobrażam sobie – mówi Syriusz. – Opowiesz mi o wszystkim rano. A potem stąd znikamy.

— Albania – mamrocze Harry, gdy Syriusz podnosi go na nogi, a kiedy Harry się na nich chwieje, bierze go w ramiona. – Albania, jutro.

— Jutro – obiecuje Syriusz.

I z tą dźwięczącą w uszach obietnicą Harry opiera głowę o ramię Syriusza. Zasypia, przyciskając do piersi pudełeczko z horkruksem Voldemorta.

**~*~**

Gdy Lord Voldemort po raz szósty niemal łapie Harry’ego Pottera, Harry rzuca się na łeb na szyję z klifu.

Jest koniec lutego. Harry ma siedemnaście lat. Ucieka już trochę ponad dwa lata. Jak do tej pory plądrowanie albańskiego lasu w poszukiwaniu zagubionego diademu Ravenclaw było dla niego bezowocne. Jest zmęczony.

**~*~**

Tego samego wiosennego dnia, co Fenrir Greyback złapał Harry’ego, Bill Weasley podarował im międzynarodowy świstoklik. Wykonany przez goblinów malutki, obracający się globus, powiązany z bankami Gringotta na całym świecie. Żeby go uruchomić, trzeba tylko stuknąć w niego różdżką, podać cel, pozwolić mu zawirować i dać się pociągnąć.

Najbliższy Albanii bank znajduje się w Bułgarii. Niemal trzy tygodnie zajmuje im dojście do niej pieszo, jako że zarówno Syriusz, jak i Harry nie znają tego terenu, co uniemożliwia im teleportację. Obaj też nie chcą po groźbie Voldemorta ryzykować pojawienia się w magicznych społecznościach.

Groźbie, o której Harry Syriuszowi opowiedział. Groźbie, którą niemal każdej nocy powtarza mu teraz Voldemort, po tym jak wciąga go do swojego umysłu w czasie snu.

Harry nigdy wcześniej nie opuścił Wielkiej Brytanii. Dwa ostatnie lata spędzili z Syriuszem na przemierzaniu wysp – Irlandii, Szkocji, Walii i Anglii – ale nie wyszli poza ich granice. Jest to więc dla niego zupełnie nowe doświadczenie, którym próbuje się rozkoszować. Przypomina mu trochę podróż autostopem, a słyszał, że niektóre osoby w jego wieku czasem decydują się na coś podobnego po zakończeniu szkoły. Nowe jedzenie, kultury, ludzie i miejsca absolutnie Harry’ego fascynują.

Zastanawia się nawet czasem, dlaczego nie zdecydowali się na coś takiego wcześniej, ale potem zaraz przypomina, jak wiele trudniejsze będzie teraz wrócenie do domu po informacje, listy i zapasy od ludzi, którzy za nimi tęsknią.

Sześć kolejnych miesięcy błądzą po albańskich lasach, walcząc z zimowym śniegiem, święta spędzając przy butelce starej Ognistej Whisky, a czas wolny na opowiadaniu zabawnych historyjek, robieniu sobie drobnych żartów i ćwiczeniu pojedynków. Harry’emu wydaje się, że po tym całym czasie włosy zmieniły mu już kolor na chyba pięćdziesiąt różnych odcieni, że dziesiątki razy nabrał Syriusza na zjedzenie Wymiotki Pomarańczowej i że spokojnie mógłby aplikować na stanowisko aurora, a do tego dostać je z wyróżnieniem.

Myśli również, że gdyby naprawdę się postarał, mógłby zdobyć też Mistrzostwo w Obronie i Zaklęciach. Tylko tak może ostatecznie spędzać wolny czas: na ćwiczeniu, uczeniu się z podręczników i takim łączeniu ze sobą wszystkiego, czego się nauczył, że czasem nawet Syriusz jest pod wrażeniem.

Jest końcówka lutego, gdy Harry udaje się w ostatnie miejsce, w jakim może być schowany diadem, jeśli w ogóle wciąż znajduje się w Albanii. Jest końcówka lutego, kiedy znajduje jego pierwotną kryjówkę, gdzie wiele lat wcześniej musiał odnaleźć go Tom Riddle i potyka się o pozostawione tam bariery, nawet ich nie zauważając, bo takie są już stare, że ich nie wyczuwa.

Jest końcówka lutego, gdy Voldemort w końcu go znajduje.

Syriusz jest godzinę drogi stąd, w pobliskim miasteczku, gdzie zdobywa dla nich jedzenie, a Harry ucieka. Ucieka przed Voldemortem, choć doskonale wie, że ten nie może go zabić. Nie jest jednak gotowy, by zostać złapanym. Wiele jest jeszcze rzeczy, które musi znaleźć, zobaczyć, zrobić.

Błysk zaklęcia przemyka tuż obok pędzącego prędko Harry’ego – czerwone, bezwzględne, dźwięczące w powietrzu.

Torf, ziemia i opadłe liście są przemoczone od nieustannie lejącego się deszczu. Zachowanie równowagi jest przez to o wiele trudniejsze, a robienie uników prawdziwą śliską mordęgą. Chrząka, prześlizgując się za pień drzewa i przeskakuje szybko za powaloną kłodę, kiedy kolejne wysyczane zaklęcie pędzi prosto w jego plecy.

Przemoczony do suchej nitki, na wpół ślepy od lecących mu na oczy włosów, Harry Potter biegnie ile sił w nogach. Jego buty i jeansy oblepia błoto, i wydaje mu się, że być może znajdzie je nawet na twarzy. Marzy o ciepłym prysznicu, gdy, pomimo płonących nóg i płuc, chłód przeszywa jego kości. Musi biec jeszcze tylko trochę szybciej, tylko trochę dłużej. Do rozpościerającego się przed nim prześwitu.

Wyłącznie nabyty na drodze wielu lat – lat dzieciństwa i dojrzewania – instynkt oraz refleks ochrania go przed spadnięciem w nagłą przepaść, która rozpościera się po przekroczeniu linii drzew. Ściana klifu.

Harry ślizga się. Upada na plecy i chwyta szaleńczo mokrą ziemię, by utracić impet. Czuje, jak drobinki lasu przenikają między fałdy jego ubrań. Jak głaz rani jego dłoń, gdy chwyta się go i zatrzymuje na samym brzegu urwiska, z nogami zawieszonymi nad rozprzestrzeniającą się poniżej nicością.

Za jego plecami rozlega się trzask aportacji.

Harry chrząka i opuszcza głowę na ziemię. Nieświadomy – czy może raczej niezwruszony – błotem i mułem, które oblepiają jego włosy.

— _Harry Potter_ – nadchodzi miękki syk, który już od lat słyszy w swoich snach, koszmarach i na jawie.

Powoli, ostrożnie, Harry przewraca się oraz podnosi na dłonie i kolana. Pozostaje w tej pozycji, a wydobywający się z jego ust krótki oddech tworzy przed jego twarzą małą mgiełkę. Jego prześladowca na to pozwala. Bo Harry nie ma co do tego żadnych wątpliwości – ma tę chwilę wytchnienia wyłącznie dlatego, że daje mu ją jego oponent. Ten krótki moment na ogarnięcie się, podczas gdy jego serce bije oszalałym rytmem, a szumiąca w uszach krew _śpiewa._

— Wygląda na to, że w końcu cię złapałem.

Harry pryska śmiechem i przechyla głowę, spoglądając prosto na mężczyznę stojącego u skraju lasu.

Sprawia wrażenie niewzruszonego całą tą sytuacją, ale Harry wie, że to tylko pozory. Bez trudu zauważa drobne sygnały – rozpiętą szatę, czarną jak smoła; zabłocone buty; lekko zarumienione policzki, uszy i knykcie zaciśnięte u boku wokół białej różdżki. Voldemort spogląda na niego czerwonymi oczami, nawet niezdyszany, a mimo wszystko wyraźnie wyczerpany pogonią.

Harry odchyla się, siadając na piętach z rękami opartymi o kolana i posyła uśmiech pozbawiony choćby krztyny ciepła. Uścisk, jakim Voldemort ściska swoją różdżkę, jakimś cudem jeszcze bardziej się wzmacnia.

— _Nawet o tym nie myśl_ – syczy.

Ale Harry już mlaska językiem.

— Wybacz, Tom – mówi. – Powodzenia następnym razem.

A następnie rzuca się z krawędzi klifu.

**~*~**

Gdy Lord Voldemort po raz siódmy niemal łapie Harry’ego Pottera, w końcu _udaje_ mu się go złapać. Zaraz przed tym, jak Harry używa swojego wymyślnego międzynarodowego świstoklika. Zaraz przed tym, jak czuje szarpnięcie w okolicach pępka, nagle ciągnącą go siłę, Voldemort łapie go pasie.

I Harry musi przyznać – co by nie powiedzieć, Czarny Pan bez wątpienia jest zdeterminowany.


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**. Rozdział niebetowany.

**Rozdział szósty**

Lądują na schodach goblińskiej filii w Egipcie.

Harry zatacza się do tyłu z szeroko otwartymi oczami i różdżka natychmiast wskakuje mu do dłoni z kabury, którą wyczarował mu na święta Syriusz. Voldemort go jednak nie puszcza, wciąż owijając ramię wokół jego pasa i zaciskając dłoń na kurtce, która jest _zdecydowanie_ zbyt ciepła – bo nie walczy już z zabójczo niskimi temperaturami, a do tego panika rozpala mu krew jak pierdolony rogogon węgierski.

Triumfalny uśmiech widnieje na twarzy Toma Riddle’a, ale przewraca Harry’emu żołądek niemal bardziej niż trupioblada skóra Voldemorta. Tak czy inaczej magia Harry’ego w jednej chwili iskrzy się i przebiega mu po skórze, pozostawiając po sobie gęsią skórkę. Voldemort też to chyba wyczuwa, bo jego ciemne, ukryte pod zaklęciem _glamour_ oczy odrobinę się rozszerzają.

— Potter…

Ale Harry już znika, pociągając za sobą Voldemorta.

**~*~**

Lądują z głośnym pluskiem po pas w wodzie, w blasku słońca wschodzącego za budynkami otaczającymi brzeg rzeki. Najpewniej Nilu.

Parskając, Harry wyrywa się z uścisku Voldemorta, nie mając nawet czasu _rozkoszować_ się pełnym oszołomienia niedowierzaniem, które widzi na jego twarzy, całkowicie skupiony na tym, by znaleźć się _byle najdalej_ od niego.

Wie, że Voldemort nie może go zabić, przynajmniej póki Harry nie wręczy mu przepowiedni, ale nawet o niej nie myśli. Myśli o horkruksach, schowanych w woreczku ze skóry wsiąkiewki, których szeptów wysłuchiwał czasem pośrodku bezsennych nocy, gdy Syriusz głęboko chrapał. Myśli o tym, jak to nie może dać się Voldemortowi złapać, bo _nie wie jeszcze, jak go naprawić_.

Właściwie to Harry w ogóle nie myśli. Jeśli miałby być szczery, jest chyba w jakimś szoku, bo nie ma pojęcia jak Voldemort go _znalazł_. Pośrodku _niczego_ w Albanii.

Voldemort klnie za jego plecami, a wszędzie wokół rozlega się plusk wody, gdy Harry rozpaczliwie przedziera się do brzegu rzeki. Teleportowanie się na ślepo to ogromny wysiłek dla jego umysłu, ale i tak owija wokół siebie ponownie magię. Palce chwytają go za kołnierz tuż przed tym, jak rozlega się _trzask_ …

**~*~**

Lądują w bibliotece, rozlewając dookoła przeteleportowaną wspólnie z nimi wodę.

Wsiąka ona w dywan, w książki i posyła ich obu na podłogę. Harry uderza o coś brodą tak mocno, że gryzie się przez przypadek w usta i zalewa je posmak krwi. Bolą go kości. Mięśnie trzęsą się, jakby biegł zdecydowanie zbyt szybko i zbyt długo.

— Potter, _przestań_ …

Voldemort wciąż ściska w ręce kołnierz jego płaszcza. Harry uderza go na ślepo łokciem, trafiając w policzek.

 _Nie ma pojęcia_ , gdzie jest. Nie ma pojęcia, co _robi_. Mimo to podnosi się na kolana. Jego magia sprawia, że otaczające ich półki trzeszczą.

Sycząc na próbującego się odczołgać Harry’ego, Voldemort łapie go za kostkę. Książki spadają z szafek. Harry musi dostać się _byle najdalej_ stąd…

**~*~**

Lądują pośrodku pieprzonej ulicy, w otoczeniu latających dookoła przemoczonych papierów.

— Kurwa – sarka Harry, wyszarpując się z uścisku Voldemorta, gramoląc się na nogi. – _Kurwa_!

— Cholera, Potter – warczy Voldemort, łapiąc go za ramię i ściągając ostro z drogi nadjeżdżającego motocykla, podczas gdy wszędzie wokół rozlegają się klaksony. – _Przestań_ …

Ale Harry obraca się już na pięcie i owija ich swoją magią, akurat w chwili, gdy nadjeżdżająca ciężarówka…

**~*~**

Lądują na stole. Harry rujnuje plecami czyjeś śniadanie, opadając na szkło z leżącym na nim całym ciałem Voldemortem.

Voldemort próbuje chwycić go za ręce. Wykrzywia wargi ze wzrastającym zniecierpliwieniem. Jego oczy błyskają czerwienią.

Harry słyszy okrzyki w języku, którego nie zna.

Jest na wpół ślepy i głuchy, a serce wali mu oszałamiająco w uszach. Jedną ręką ściska ramię Voldemorta. Głowa mu pulsuje.

— _Głupcze,_ zaraz nas _rozszczepisz_ …

Voldemort wykrzywia się na niego w chwili, gdy magia Harry’ego ponownie napręża się, by wykonać jeszcze jeden _skok_ …

**~*~**

Lądują na piasku u podnóża wielkiej wydmy, z widokiem na wschodzące powoli słońce. 

Voldemort wyrywa Harry’emu różdżkę z ręki. Ściska jego koszulkę.

Harry szczerzy zęby jak uwięzione zwierzę. Przenosi ciężar ciała, przewraca ich pozycję, zrzuca z siebie Voldemorta i tym samym przybliża się do miejsca, gdzie wylądowała jego ostrokrzewiowa różdżka. Ląduje na Voldemorcie i odpycha się, wbijając mocno kolana w piasek po obu stronach jego ciała, przyciskając asekuracyjnie jedną rękę do jego klatki piersiowej, podczas gdy drugą przywołuje niewerbalnie różdżkę. Przysuwa ją do szczęki Voldemorta…

— _Harry_!

Waha się.

Oddycha płytko i z trudem. Zaciska mocno zęby, mając wrażenie, że głowa zaraz mu wybuchnie. _Trzęsie_ się.

Leżący pod nim Voldemort spogląda na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami, tak jak wiele miesięcy wcześniej, gdy Harry uratował mu przed Fenrirem Greybackiem skórę. Jakby Harry był _szokiem_. Jakby Voldemort niczego podobnego wcześniej nie widział. Jakby Harry był objawieniem.

I w tym krótkim momencie zawahania, gdy Harry spogląda na ukrytą pod zaklęciami twarz Voldemorta, coś gęstego i czerwonego skapuje na jego policzek. Kropelki pojawiają się nagle na wyrazistych kościach policzkowych.

Harry odrywa się od niego z szarpnięciem i zeskakuje na piasek. Unosi dłoń do nosa. Na swoich drżących palcach widzi krew.

— Ty idiotyczny dzieciaku – wzdycha Voldemort.

Harry znów się wzdryga. Zaciska dłoń na różdżce…

Ale Voldemort nagle się przed nim pojawia, ściskając jego rękę i posyłając w nią impuls elektryczny. Kuca przed nim w swoich przemoczonych spodniach i białej koszuli, mając wszędzie we włosach piasek, i unosi palcami jego brodę. Zaciska mocno usta, śledząc ciemnymi oczami jego twarz.

— Jeśli się jeszcze raz teleportujesz, jestem absolutnie pewien, że tego nie przeżyjesz.

— Co…? – charczy Harry i mruga, gdy nie rozpoznaje nawet swego głosu.

— Magiczne wyczerpanie – informuje Voldemort, wciąż mu się uważnie przyglądając, gdy obraca na wszystkie strony jego twarz. – Krwawią ci uszy.

Harry mruga ponownie.

— Och.

Uśmiech, który posyła mu Voldemort, jest ostry. Przekrzywia głowę i Harry obserwuje jak przez mgłę ciemny kosmyk, który opada mu na czoło.

— Nigdy wcześniej w żadnym z tych miejsc nie byłeś, co?

— Nie – przyznaje Harry, któremu kręci się w głowie, gdy Voldemort przesuwa jego brodę tak, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. – Po prostu… próbowałem jak najdalej uciec. Od ciebie.

Voldemort unosi brwi.

— Jesteś nieustannym zaskoczeniem, Harry Potterze.

Harry mruczy wymijająco.

Głównie dlatego że, jeśli miałby być _naprawdę_ szczerzy, świat zaczyna mu się przed oczami rozmazywać.

— Wierzę, Harry, że cię złapałem – dodaje niskim tonem Voldemort, mrużąc oczy. – Co oznacza, skarbie, że jesteś mi coś winien.

— Tak?

— Mój medalion i pierścień, Potter – warczy Voldemort.

— Och. No tak. – Język Harry’ego jest bardzo ciężki. Trudno mu sformułować słowa. – Twoją, eeee, duszę. Twoje, uch… horkruksy.

Nozdrza Voldemorta drgają. Delikatny uścisk na brodzie Harry’ego przemieszcza się i Voldemort chwyta go za szczękę, wbijając w nią palce.

Harry mruga kilkakrotnie i wydaje z siebie żałosny odgłos.

— Tak. Złapałem cię. A teraz dasz mi i je, _i_ przepowiednię.

— Tak? To… to miło z mojej strony.

Voldemort zamiera.

— Potter. Harry, co z tobą nie tak?

Mruga. I jeszcze raz. Powoli.

Kiedy zmiękły mu tak kości?

To chyba znowu sprawka Lockharta.

Harry marszczy brwi, chwiejąc się w uścisku Voldemorta. Coś jest nie tak. Coś jest z nim zdecydowanie nie tak.

Nie wie tylko co.

— Wybacz, Tom – wzdycha. – Chyba… chyba zaraz…

Widzi, jak oczy Voldemorta robią się okrągłe jak spodki. Tuż przed tym, jak traci przytomność, Harry’emu przebiega przez głowę niewyraźna myśl, że jeśli sobie na to pozwala, Voldemort ma naprawdę bardzo ekspresyjną twarz.

Chwilę później świat znika mu przed oczami.

**~*~**

Harry budzi się w ciemnym pomieszczeniu.

W jednej chwili otacza go _nic_ , a w drugiej _coś_. Wciąż zamracza go półsen, gdy spogląda na śnieżnobiały baldachim. W powietrzu unosi się słona bryza, przedzierająca się przez jego materiał i wywołująca u niego grymas. Łóżko, na którym leży, to chyba najmiększa rzecz, na jakiej kiedykolwiek spał.

Ciało ma całe obolałe. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie czuł takiego bólu. Choć nie jest to do końca _ból_. Raczej głębokie do szpiku kości obolenie, pulsujące mu w piersi w rytm powolnych uderzeń serca.

Harry zmusza się z cichym jękiem do poruszenia. Podnosi się na łokcie i mruży oczy na otaczający go pokój, rozmazany i kołyszący się, jakby spoglądał na niego spod wody. Nawet uszy ma zapchane, a głowę ciężką i opuchniętą.

— Twoje okulary są na stoliku.

Ospałość w jednej chwili z Harry’ego odparowuje. Napina się niczym wąż, nieruchomiejąc na łóżku.

Bo może, jakimś cudem, jeśli się nie poruszy, nie spotka go żadna krzywda.

— Wiesz, Harry, jak wielu żyjących obecnie czarodziei może teleportować się bez wyznaczonego celu?

Harry otwiera usta, ale po chwili ponownie je zamyka. Ma zaschnięte wargi, piecze go też w gardle. Nie sądzi, by zdołał cokolwiek powiedzieć, nawet gdyby spróbował.

Słyszy poruszający się materiał, trzeszczący fotel i ciche westchnięcie.

— Na stoliku stoi też woda.

I to w końcu motywuje go do poruszenia się. Powoli, ostrożnie, Harry wreszcie siada na łóżku. Przerzuca nogi przez krawędź materaca i z zadowoleniem zauważa, że choć wciąż ma na sobie swoje ubrania, zniknęły z nich piasek i woda.

Zakłada okulary i rozgląda się po otoczeniu, z mniejszym zadowoleniem zauważając, że nie ma pojęcia gdzie jest i że słońce dawno zniknęło już za horyzontem. Biorąc pod uwagę, że rozpoczął tę podróż wczesnym rankiem, widniejące na niebie gwiazdy nie przynoszą mu otuchy. Musi jednak przyznać, że widok rozpościerający się za drzwiami otwartymi na skierowane na morze patio jest naprawdę przepiękny.

Nie przynosi mu też otuchy wystawny pokój, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widział, zwłaszcza że na położonej w jego centrum sofie dostrzega swoją otwartą torbę, wokół której po podłodze porozrzucane są jego rzeczy. Nie przynosi mu też otuchy widok Lorda Voldemorta, wylegującego się na sąsiednim fotelu, nieukrywającego już swojego wyglądu, wciąż w białej koszuli i dopasowanych spodniach, z założonymi na siebie nogami, przytrzymującego brodę ręką, której łokieć opiera o ramię fotela. W drugiej trzyma dziennik Dumbledore’a i przygląda się Harry’emu oczami rozświetlonymi nawet w otaczających ich ciemnościach.

Z ulgą zauważa natomiast, że choć zniknęła jego kurtka, wciąż ma przy piersi woreczek ze skóry wsiąkiewki.

Voldemort wskazuje głową na stolik.

— Napij się, Harry. Mam do ciebie kilka… pytań.

Harry sięga po szklankę z równą ostrożnością, co wcześniej podnosił się z łóżka.

Jest ciężka, chyba kryształowa i gdy Harry przełyka łyk za łykiem, rozważa rzucenie nią w Voldemorta, by odwrócić na chwilę jego uwagę i mieć szansę się wymknąć. Szybko jednak rezygnuje z tego pomysłu, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie ma pojęcia, gdzie znajduje się jego różdżka.

Wypija całą szklankę, ale jej ostatecznie nie odkłada. W końcu broń to broń.

— A teraz – wzdycha Voldemort, wciąż bez ruchu się w Harry’ego wpatrując – odpowiedz mi. Wiesz? Ilu czarodziei potrafi teleportować się bez celu?

— Miałem cel – oznajmia wciąż szorstkim głosem Harry. – Byle najdalej.

Dźwięk, który wydobywa się z gardła Voldemorta, bardzo przypomina prychnięcie, mimo że zdecydowanie nie jest eleganckie.

— _To_ się nie liczy jako cel, Harry.

Harry wzrusza ramionami.

— Wcześniej już zadziałało.

Kiedy Voldemort unosi brwi, Harry’ego nachodzi myśl, że miałoby to lepszy efekt, gdyby miał na sobie swoje ludzkie przebranie, a nie obecną twarz. Obserwuje, zaciskając palce wokół szklanki, jak Voldemort rozkrzyżowuje nogi, pochyla się, opiera ręce o kolana i _odwzajemnia_ jego spojrzenie.

— Kiedy? – pyta.

Harry przygryza sobie policzek i mruży oczy.

— Czemu chcesz wiedzieć?

— Bo może jeden na sto _tysięcy_ czarodziei byłby w stanie raz przeteleportować się gdzieś bez konkretnego celu. Znacznie mniej by to przeżyło – mówi Voldemort. – A _ty_ , Harry Potterze, zrobiłeś to _pięć razy_. Pod rząd.

Harry mruga.

Gdyby nie wiedział, że to niemożliwe, powiedziałby, że Voldemort jest _pod wrażeniem_.

— No i?

Wężowe nozdrza drgają.

— Nie bądź tępy. Może i całkowicie cię to wykończyło, sprowadzając na granicę krytycznego wyczerpania magicznego, ale tego _dokonałeś_. Jak?

— Tak jak powiedziałem, już wcześniej to kiedyś zrobiłem.

— _Kiedy_?

Fukając, Harry pociera czoło, gdy irytacja Voldemorta drapie go pod skórą.

— A bo ja wiem. Miałem jakieś pięć czy sześć lat. Ścigał mnie kuzyn i wiedziałem, że muszę się znaleźć _byle najdalej_ od niego.

— Przypadkowa magia – mówi Voldemort. – Opierasz to, co rano zrobiłeś i swoją umiejętność dokonania tego, na przypadkowej magii, którą wykonałeś jako _dziecko_?

— Tak? – Harry marszczy brwi i kręci głową. – Dlaczego to niby takie dziwne?

— Przypadkowa magia jest spontaniczna. Niekontrolowana – informuje Voldemort, jakby był to fakt, jakby mówił Harry’emu o najbardziej oczywistym aspekcie czarodziejskiego świata. – Nie podlega normalnym prawom i ograniczeniom magii, której używamy, gdy dorośniemy.

— To _magia_ – upiera się głupio Harry, jakby to było oczywiste. – Poza tym _zadziałała_ , czyż nie? Gdybyś mnie ciągle nie chwytał, zrobiłaby dokładnie to, czego chciałem.

Voldemort mruga na niego i przechyla głowę.

— Próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że prawa magii cię nie obowiązują? Że możesz je sobie ot tak po prostu łamać?

— _Próbuję_ ci powiedzieć, że to magia. I że ludzie być może trochę zbyt _dosłownie_ biorą sobie jej ograniczenia – precyzuje Harry i macha w powietrzu ręką, jakby to Voldemort mówił coś niedorzecznego. – _Miałem_ cel: _byle najdalej_. Może i nie był on fizyczny, ale wcześniej zadziałał i wiedziałem, że zadziała ponownie. _Nagiąłem_ reguły, a nie je złamałem.

Zapada cisza. Harry robi, co może, by nie wiercić się pod wzrokiem zabójcy swoich rodziców.

Jest to trudne. Zwłaszcza że wzrok ten jest naprawdę ciężki. Niemal fizyczny i przesuwa się po nim, szukając kłamstw lub tajemnic.

W końcu nie może już go znieść.

— Gdzie w ogóle jesteśmy? – pyta, spoglądając w stronę otwartych drzwi, gwiazd i morza.

Voldemort w końcu ustępuje i opiera się ponownie o swój fotel, by tak jak Harry przenieść wzrok na rozciągający się poza pokojem świat.

— W hotelu w Egipcie, u wybrzeża morza Czerwonego.

Harry przebiega wzrokiem po pokoju, zamierając na widok telefonu, elektronicznego zegarka i telewizji. Marszczy brwi.

— Mugolskim?

Gdy spogląda z powrotem na Voldemorta, zauważa na jego twarzy wyraz lekkiego obrzydzenia.

— Tak. Niestety, ze względu na _czyjeś_ bardzo _publiczne_ aportacje, ścigają nas lokalne czarodziejskie władze.

— Och. – Harry mruga kilkakrotnie i pochyla ramiona, czując się dziwnie _zbesztany_. Po czym nachodzi go kolejna myśl i unosi z zaskoczenia głowę, nim jeszcze zdąży do końca ją sformułować. – _Przyniosłeś_ mnie tutaj?

Voldemort spogląda mu w oczy.

— Tak.

— Och. – Harry czuje się jak idiota, ciągle powtarzając te westchnięcie i wie, że rumienią mu się policzki. – Dzięki.

— Nie zrobiłem tego z _uprzejmości_ , Harry. – Voldemort macha ręką, ale palce jego drugiej dłoni zaciskając się tak mocno, że długie, niebezpieczne paznokcie drapią skórzaną okładkę wciąż trzymanego dziennika Dumbledore’a. – Wciąż masz kilka rzeczy, które chcę _odzyskać_.

Harry przysuwa dłoń do spoczywającego przy biodrze woreczka i czuje, jak ten zaciska się i skurcza pod jego palcami, jakby same słowa Voldemorta sprawiały, że wyczuwa obecność potencjalnego kieszonkowca. Voldemort śledzi jego ruchy.

Uśmiech, który mu wysyła, jest pełen zębów.

— Och tak, masz przy sobie wiele interesujących przedmiotów, czyż nie? – syczy Voldemort, unosząc dziennik dyrektora. – Na przykład to. Lub ten urocz pomponik, którego użyłeś, by zabrać nas do tego kraju. Nie znalazłem jednak w twojej torbie tego, czego szukałem… a kiedy próbowałem sięgnąć po woreczek, nie chciał się otworzyć. Nie mogłem go nawet z ciebie ściągnąć.

Harry zaciska mocno usta. Nie jest pewien, co na to odpowiedzieć – i czy w ogóle coś powinien. Wie, że to, co przychodzi mu do głowy („i dobrze” lub „taaa, taki jest właśnie jego zamysł”) zakończyłyby się najpewniej spotkaniem z różdżką Voldemorta.

Który jest zaskakująco cierpliwy. Harry nie chce więc tego zapeszać.

Jednak Voldemort odrywa wzrok od woreczka i przesuwa go ponownie na twarz Harry’ego. Spogląda na niego i znów pochyla się powoli, jakby Harry był jakimś płochliwym źrebakiem, który ucieknie, gdy tylko odrobinę zbyt szybko się poruszy.

I się właściwie nie myli. Harry najpewniej zdradził się już częstymi zerknięciami w stronę drzwi i rozpościerającej się za nimi wolności. Nie jest _subtelny_.

— Nie potrafiłem znaleźć też tej twojej uroczej peleryny niewidki – mówi Voldemort. – Zastanawiam się więc, Harry, co jeszcze takiego ukrywasz?

Harry przełyka ślinę.

— Ukrywam?

Voldemort rzuca mu szyderczo dziennik Dumbledore’a prosto pod stopy. Harry wstydzi się podskoku, jaki wywołuje u niego ten nagły ruch i odgłos uderzenia o podłogę. Tego, że unosi lekko szklankę, gotów miotnąć ją Voldemortowi w twarz i rzucić się do ucieczki.

Voldemort jednak z jakiegoś powodu relaksuje się z krzywym uśmiechem na ustach. Jakby cieszył się, że Harry się go boi.

I tym razem Harry ma ochotę rzucić go szklanką z czystej _przekory._ Bo _nie_ _boi_ się Voldemorta.

Wie po prostu, do czego jest zdolny.

Uspokajając się, Harry zaciska palce. Bierze głęboki oddech i jeszcze wolniej go wypuszcza. Wskazuje na książkę trzymaną szklanką.

— Czy to miało mnie przekonać, bym ci z własnej woli powiedział wszystko, co chcesz? – Voldemort mruży oczy. Usta Harry’ego drgają w krótkim uśmiechu. – Bo nie powiem. Chcesz coś wiedzieć? To _poproś o odpowiedź_.

Burzliwy spokój w końcu wybucha.

Nim jeszcze Voldemort staje całkowicie na nogi, Harry przetacza się już przez łóżko i upada na podłogę, a zaklęcie przelatuje nad jego głową i uderza w ścianę. Rozpoznaje jego kolor, choć Voldemort go na głos nie intonuje.

— _Torturami_ też niczego nie zdziałasz! – krzyczy Harry. – Trzymaj nerwy na wodzy albo się stąd teleportuję!

Voldemort śmieje się.

— Bez różdżki, Harry?

— Nie miałem różdżki, gdy uratowałem ci życie przed Fenrirem Greybackiem, co? – warczy w odpowiedzi, wyglądając zza łóżka i spoglądając morderczo na opadającą różdżkę Voldemorta.

— Jesteś wyczerpany – upiera się Voldemort, ale zarazem znów zaczyna uważnie mu przyglądać. – Nie byłoby to dla ciebie teraz możliwe.

— Powiedz mi, Voldemort – mówi Harry, wykrzywiając w grymasie usta – ile dokładnie razy powstrzymało _mnie_ to, że coś jest _niemożliwe_?

Na twarzy Voldemorta pojawia się znajomy, szyderczy uśmieszek.

— No tak. Jak mógłbym zapomnieć? Legendarny Chłopiec, Który Przeżył.

Ściskana w ręku szklanka staje się zbyt kusząca. Rzuca ją Voldemortowi prosto w głowę i nie zderza się ona ze swoim celem tylko dlatego, że ten się przed nią uchyla.

Roztrzaskuje się o ścianę, rozdzierając trzaskiem ciche pomieszczenie.

— A czyja to wina? – warczy Harry, stając, na wpół pochylony nad łóżkiem, ściskając między palcami kołdrę. – Który z nas zaatakował _dziecko_? Bez _żadnego powodu_?

— O nie, Harry, nie bez powodu – syczy Voldemort, przesuwając palcami po różdżce, spoglądając sugestywnie na woreczek przy biodrze Harry’ego. – Przez przepowiednię, do połowy usłyszaną, wygłoszoną Albusowi Dumbledore’owi. Która przewiduje mój upadek.

Harry zaściska mocno oczy, kręci głową i podnosi rękę.

— Czekaj, czekaj. Jestem… – Otwiera oczy i patrzy na Voldemorta, osłupiały, przerażony i przybity. Voldemort marszczy brwi, znów opuszczając lekko różdżkę. – Ty… — Harry przełyka z trudem ślinę, czując podchodzącą mu do gardła gulę. – Zaatakowałeś moich rodziców, zaatakowałeś _mnie_ , z powodu jakiejś _niepełnej przepowiedni_?

Voldemort wydaje się szczerze zawahać, nim w końcu odpowiada miękko, ale nie bez przekonania:

— Tak.

Z Harry’ego wybucha fala magii. Przebiega przez pokój w towarzystwie wyładowań elektrycznych, niczym uderzenie piorunu, i rozdziera wszystko, co napotyka na swojej drodze.

Nie atakuje Voldemorta, ale strzępi łóżko, kanapę i powiewające na wietrze zasłony. Roztrzaskuje stojący przy drzwiach wazon, a także fotel, na którym siedział Voldemort. Powoduje zwarcie telewizora, telefonu i stojącego na stoliku zegarka elektrycznego, a żarówki wybuchają i zasypują ich gradem iskier.

Harry ściska szczękę i zamyka oczy. Opanowuje gniew, biorąc głębokie oddechy, a wraz z nim magię.

Gdy pokój znów pogrąża cisza, przerywa ją tylko jego nierówny oddech i szumiąca w uszach krew. Znów kręci mu się w głowie. Ma wrażenie, jakby miał zaraz paść twarzą na łóżko. Powoli puszcza ściskaną kołdrę.

— Zabiłeś ich… _zrujnowałeś mi życie_ – sapie Harry, w końcu spoglądając znów na Voldemorta, który patrzy na niego w przerażającym bezruchu – przez do połowy usłyszaną przepowiednię.

Nie jest to pytanie. Harry nie oczekuje odpowiedzi.

I Voldemort mu jej nie udziela.

— Jesteś _głupi_ – warczy Harry, czując, że powraca jego wściekłość i że znów ogarnia go gęsia skórka, gdy prostuje ramiona. – Już wcześniej, jak usłyszałem, że porozrywałeś sobie duszę, jakby to miało sprawić, że staniesz się kimś lepszym, myślałem, że to durne. Ale to? Merlinie, Tom, nie jesteś w ogóle geniuszem, za jakiego cię uważałem.

Voldemort wciąga głęboko powietrze. Napina się i jeży, podobnie jak Harry.

Ale nad sobą panuje, mimo że ściska mocniej różdżkę.

Harry odpycha się od łóżka i okrąża je. Ignoruje trzęsące się okropnie kolana i w jednej chwili sięga do wiszącego u biodra woreczka. W jednej chwili wyciąga z niego kulkę, ściska ją w pięści i marzy, by roztrzaskała się na drobne kawałeczki.

Wie bowiem, że to wszystko jej wina. Że mógłby mieć normalne życie, _szczęśliwe_ dzieciństwo, gdyby tylko Voldemort się nią nie pokierował. Jej nie usłyszał. Jej nie _uwierzył_.

— To przez nią to zrobiłeś, tak? – pyta Harry, którego twarz wykrzywia coś, czego by w lustrze w życiu nie rozpoznał; ma w sobie zbyt wiele bólu, gniewu i rozpaczy. – Przez jakąś głupią _przepowiednię_? Więc masz, weź ją sobie.

Voldemort stoi przed nim, wpatruje się w niego i Harry nie może _tego znieść_.

Pcha ją Voldemortowi w klatkę piersiową, szczerząc zęby.

— _Weź ją_ , draniu. Chciałeś usłyszeć swoje _przeznaczenie_ , czyż nie? Chciałeś wiedzieć, czy jestem twoim końcem? _Weź ją_.

Dłoń – delikatna, blada, z długimi palcami – owija się wokół jego nadgarstka. I to nie tylko jej dotyk wytrąca Harry’ego z równowagi, ale też to, jak ujmuje podstawę jego ręki. To, jak chwyta jego dłoń, delikatnie ją obraca i przytrzymuje.

Voldemort spogląda na niego z góry. Czerwone oczy przesuwają się po jego twarzy. Stoi wysoki, nieruchomy i nieubłagany – i po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu Harry pragnie rozerwać go na strzępy.

— _Weź_ ją – mówi, a głos mu się załamuje.

I tym samym traci ostatki energii.

Kolana się pod nim uginają. Jego ciało _upada_ , niemożliwie ciężkie, i to _Voldemort_ go łapie.

Przepowiednia spada cicho na podłogę. Rozlega się pusty, tępy stukot, który obaj ignorują.

Voldemort owija ramię wokół jego pasa, a dłonią przytrzymuje głowę. Harry czuje, jak muska go kciukiem pod uchem.

— Znowu krwawisz – informuje Voldemort.

Głowa Harry’emu _pęka_. Zamyka oczy. Opada w ramiona mężczyzny, który chciał go zabić, nim się jeszcze urodził.

Voldemort wzdycha.

— Myślę, że nie wezmę jeszcze tej przepowiedni, Harry Potterze. Przynajmniej na razie.

Harry nie wie, co to oznacza.


	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**. Rozdział niebetowany.

**Rozdział siódmy**

Chłopak śpi. Głęboko i spokojnie, chłopak śpi.

Choć coś tu jest chyba jednak nie tak.

Bo wydaje się niemal niemożliwe, by odpoczywający teraz na łóżku drobiazg był tym samym nastolatkiem, który zwiódł Lorda Voldemorta do zawarcia przysięgi, która przez ostatnie dwa lata tak niesłychanie wiązała mu ręce. Przysięgi tak niejasno sformułowanej, że więziła go i jego poprzeczników najprostszymi ograniczeniami – żadna krzywda nie mogła spotkać tych, których Harry Potter otaczał swoją opieką.

Przysięgi, którą Voldemort wyśmiał, gdy po raz pierwszy usłyszał jej warunki. Abstrahując już od ewidentnego kruczka w postaci przepowiedni, sam pomysł – sam absurdalny koncept – że Harry Potter _troszczy się_ aż o tyle osób, że ich _bezpieczeństwo_ mogłoby wpłynąć znacząco na cele Voldemorta, wydawał się słabo napisanym _żartem_.

Spoglądając teraz na tego śpiącego młodzieńca, rozluźnionego, z widocznym na szczęce lekkim zarostem i z jak zwykle rozczochranymi włosami, Voldemort wie, jak bardzo był ślepy.

Nigdy nie powinien lekceważyć chłopaka stojącego przed nim odważnie w holu Ministerstwa, grożącego, że zniszczy to, czego Voldemort najbardziej wówczas pragnął. Chłopaka z oczami w kolorze zaklęcia uśmiercającego. Chłopaka z _jego_ znakiem na czole.

Chłopaka, który zwiódł go do zawarcia tej niedorzecznej przysięgi. Przysięgi, która zmusiła go, gdy uświadomił sobie, co się stało, do całkowitej zmiany wszystkich planów.

Nie mógł już rozpocząć wojny ani prawej rzezi, bo Harry Potter rozciągał swoją ochronę na _wszystkich_. Na szlamy, zdrajców krwi, wilkołaki, mugoli, a nawet pieprzone _skrzaty domowe_. Nie mógł wykonać przeciwko nim żadnego ruchu, nie naruszając zarazem przysięgi. Na jego twarzy pojawia się grymas, kiedy przypomina sobie, jak _próbował_ napisać konspekt praw przeciwko mugolakom i jak jego dłonią wstrząsnął skurcz, gdy tylko przyłożył pióro do pergaminu.

Harry Potter uwięził go w przysiędze, którą Voldemort sam podsunął mu pod nos, a potem _uciekł_. Uciekł i uciekał, i Voldemort nie ma cienia wątpliwości, że _uciekałby_ aż po kraniec świata, gdyby go w końcu nie złapał. I choć przyznaje się do tego z bólem, tak naprawdę to zwykłe _szczęście_ sprawiło, że w ogóle udało mu się go pochwycić – odrobina krwi, przypadkowo rozlanej w czasie ich ostatniej gonitwy, którą użył, by wywróżyć jego lokalizację.

Był zmuszony sięgnąć po _magię krwi_ , by odnaleźć _siedemnastolatka_.

Harry Potter zwiódł go, uciekł przed nim i mu się wymykał. Nie mówiąc już o tych wszystkich innych drobnostkach, które się po drodze zadziały – na przykład magii, którą dzisiaj pokazał.

Lord Voldemort zdecydowanie go już więcej nie zlekceważy.

**~*~**

Gdy Harry budzi się ponownie z twarzą wciśniętą w poduszkę, którą, czego jest niemal pewien, rozszarpał wcześniej magią w przypływie wzburzenia, niebo jest niebieskie. Pierwsze, co spostrzega, to czysty nieboskłon rozpościerający się za otwartymi na przeciwległej ścianie drzwiami. Drugie – lśniący blask przepowiedni, leżącej na stoliku obok jego twarzy.

Podnosi się szybko, ignorując lekkie ukłucie bólu, które wędruje mu po kręgosłupie aż do podstawy czaszki. Sięga ręką do wiszącego u boku woreczka i wyczuwa palcami, że ten znowu jest mocno zaciśnięty.

Porywając kulkę w ręce, skacze na równe nogi. Poprawia okulary, które znajduje przekrzywione na nosie, a nie, jak wcześniej, odłożone porządnie na stoliku i rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu. Jest puste.

Kiedy chowa kulkę i rzuca się pośpiesznie po swoje rzeczy, zastanawia się nieco histerycznie, czy podczas gdy po raz drugi w przeciągu dwudziestu czterech godzin leżał padnięty z wyczerpania magicznego, Voldemort otworzył ją i przesłuchał znajdującą się wewnątrz przepowiednię. Czy musi uciekać z powrotem do Londynu, by wszystkich przed nim ostrzec. Czy dałby radę rzucić na taki dystans Patronusa, choć dudni mu mocno w głowie, a zimy pot wciąż oblepia skórę.

Zmusza drżące ręce do uspokojenia się i wpycha z powrotem wszystko do torby, klnąc pod nosem, kiedy uświadamia sobie, że nie może znaleźć nigdzie trzech bardzo ważnych przedmiotów: świstoklika, dziennika Dumbledore’a i swojej _różdżki_.

— _Kurwa_ – syczy i zamiera, słysząc odgłos otwieranych drzwi hotelowych.

— Wybierasz się gdzieś, Harry?

 _Cholera_ , myśli.

Obraca się ostrożnie i spogląda na stojącego w drzwiach Toma Riddle’a. Na schludny materiał jego koszuli i spodni, czysty i wyprasowany. Ma idealnie ułożone włosy, szczególnie w porównaniu do szopy na głowie Harry’ego. Ani kosmyk nie jest nie na swoim miejscu. Opiera się o futrynę drzwi, z jedną dłonią w kieszeni, w drugiej ściskając papierową torbę.

I gdy Harry tak mu się przygląda, zaciskając mocno wargi i pięści, usta Voldemorta wykrzywiają się w leniwym uśmieszku. Harry nie odpowiada na jego pytanie, ale nie sądzi też, że Voldemort tego od niego oczekuje.

— Ach, no tak. – Voldemort odpycha się od futryny, zamyka za sobą piętą drzwi i wyciąga z kieszeni różdżkę Harry’ego, podając mu ją na otwartej dłoni i ruszając w jego stronę, aż w końcu Harry próbuje się przed nim wycofać i uderza nogami o róg sofy. – To pewnie tego szukasz.

Harry mruży oczy, gdy Voldemort zatrzymuje się trzy kroki od niego.

Uśmieszek Voldemorta w odpowiedzi tylko się jednak poszerza, ujawniając proste, białe zęby. Nieufność i wyraźny dyskomfort Harry’ego zdaje się sprawiać mu wiele przyjemności. Przemądrzały drań.

— No dalej – mówi niskim głosem Voldemort, nęcąc go, podobnie jak miało to miejsce w niektórych snach przed ich spotkaniem w rezydencji Riddle’ów. – Weź ją.

Palce Harry’ego drgają.

— Jaki jest haczyk?

Voldemort przechyla nieznacznie w lewo głowę.

— Tiara naprawdę chciała umieścić cię w Slytherinie, co?

— Powiedziała, że dobrze bym tam pasował – przyznaje bez cienia wstydu Harry. – A co?

— Wąż może zrzucić skórę, zakamuflować się, ale nie może ukryć swojej prawdziwej natury – oświadcza Voldemort. – Powiedz mi, Harry, zawsze byłeś taki nieufny?

Harry unosi brwi.

— Oczekujesz, że będę ufny? Względem _ciebie_?

— Czy kiedykolwiek cię okłamałem? Mamiłem pustymi obietnicami? Czyż nie dotrzymałem przez ostatnich kilka lat danego słowa?

— Bo złożyłeś przysięgę, którą i tak próbowałeś pewnie obejść wszelkimi możliwymi sposobami – prycha Harry, przybliżając się o krok. – Wąż może zrzucić skórę, ale nie ukryje swojej natury. A ja doskonale znam takie stworzenia jak ty, Lordzie Voldemorcie. Ale jeśli chcesz, proszę bardzo, znajdę w sobie trochę ufności. Całkowicie _ufam_ temu, że zrobisz wszystko, omamisz każdego, byle tylko ostatecznie wyjść z danej sytuacji zwycięsko.

Voldemort wciąga powoli powietrze, patrząc Harry’emu prosto w oczy.

— Wąż z lwimi pazurami. Ty też jesteś bardzo ciekawym stworzeniem, Harry Potterze. Nie powiem, bym cokolwiek takiego wcześniej widział.

Harry nie wie, co na to odpowiedzieć. Mruga, marszczy brwi, a Voldemort wciąż wyciąga w jego stronę różdżkę.

— Weź ją. To żadna sztuczka – mówi Czarny Pan. – Jedynie prośba.

— Prośba?

— Czyż sam nie powiedziałeś zeszłej nocy, że jeśli chcę się czegoś dowiedzieć, muszę tylko poprosić o odpowiedź?

Harry spogląda na niego długą chwilę. Na tyle długą, że jest pewien, że gdyby rzeczywiście _była_ to jakaś sztuczka, jakieś fałszywe poczucie bezpieczeństwa, w które chce wprowadzić go Voldemort, by go później możliwie najbardziej pogrążyć, to już dawno skończyłaby mu się cierpliwość.

Harry myśli też o schowanych w woreczku ze wsiąkiewki horkruksach. I o tym, że gdyby Voldemort rzeczywiście _przesłuchał_ przepowiednię, ich wcześniejsza umowa byłaby nieważna i Czarny Pan bez wątpienia nie zawahałby się go zabić, aby położyć łapska na rzeczach ukrytych przy jego biodrze.

Ale Harry nadal żyje. Zaklęcia otaczające woreczek są nienaruszone. A Voldemort oddaje mu z powrotem różdżkę, cierpliwie i oczekująco, zupełnie jakby czegoś chciał i tylko Harry mógł mu to dać.

Z dużą dozą niepewności Harry wyciąga rękę i ją od niego bierze.

Ponowne zjednoczenie się czarodzieja z różdżką to coś naprawdę wyjątkowego i Harry wyczuwa to nawet pomimo dręczących go obaw. Gdy tylko zaciska na niej dłoń, wypełnia go uczucie ciepła. Jest równie mocna i silna jak wtedy, gdy kupił ją u Ollivandera. Koi jego zszargane nerwy i łagodzi nieco wyczuwany w kościach ból, dodając mu otuchy. Harry przymyka oczy i niemal kołysze się na nogach, zdając sobie sprawę, w jak koszmarnym stanie się znajduje po tak doszczętnym wyczerpaniu swojego magicznego rdzenia.

— No dobrze – mówi Voldemort i Harry otwiera szybko oczy, by na niego spojrzeć. – To skoro mamy to w końcu za sobą, może usiądziemy.

I Voldemort nie czeka, aż zdezorientowanie zniknie z twarzy Harry’ego. Od razu rusza w kierunku stojącego naprzeciw kanapy stoliczka, lewitując za sobą swój naprawiony fotel. Siada, kładzie na stole papierową torbę i wyciąga z niej styropianowe pojemniki.

Harry mruga na niego kilkakrotnie, potem na swoją różdżkę i ostatecznie znów na Voldemorta. Ten, wyciągnąwszy pudełka z jedzeniem, opiera się, zakłada nogę na nogę i przerzuca rękę ponad oparcie krzesła.

— Dlaczego? – pyta Harry.

— Jeśli wolisz jeść na stojąco, to, oczywiście, proszę bardzo, to twoja decyzja.

— Nie. – Harry walczy z przemożną chęcią zazgrzytania zębami. – Dlaczego oddałeś mi różdżkę? Dlaczego nie wziąłeś przepowiedni? Dlaczego nie skończyłeś tego, co zacząłeś szesnaście lat temu?

Voldemort przekrzywia znowu głowę i włosy opadają mu na twarz.

— Czy właśnie to byś wolał, Harry? Psychotycznego zabójcę, którego nazwałeś… jak to było? Głupim i durnym?

— To przynajmniej bardziej pasowałoby do twojego charakteru – odpowiada nieskruszony Harry.

— Czyż nie okazałem już przy tobie całkiem sporego opanowania?

— To się dopiero okaże – mruczy Harry, chowając w końcu różdżkę do kabury. – Przypominam sobie raczej, że zwykle uciekłem ci zaledwie o włos. I że byłeś z tego powodu bardzo niezadowolony.

Harry ma w pamięci przede wszystkim bycie duszonym w chatce nieopodal domu Riddle’ów.

— No cóż, nie możesz mnie za to winić. – Voldemort macha lekceważąco dłonią. – W końcu to ty ciągle przede mną uciekałeś i zabierałeś rzeczy, które do ciebie nie należą. A skoro już o tym mowa, mam dla ciebie nową… propozycję.

— Myślałem, że mówiłeś o prośbie – odpiera Harry.

Usta Voldemorta drgają.

— Usiądź, Harry. Zjedz. Potrzebujesz energii, a wisisz mi spełnienie tej prośby.

— Jakiej dokładnie prośby?

— Rozmowy – stwierdza Voldemort, tak pewny, że otrzyma wszystko, czego chce, że to niemal _hipnotyzujące_ , gdy pochyla się i zerka na Harry’ego oczami, w których mógłby się utopić. – Usiądź. Zjedz. I porozmawiajmy, Harry. Nie proszę o wiele.

Harry’emu przemyka przez głowę myśl, że życie nie może być tak proste. Zwłaszcza gdy mowa o Voldemorcie.

Mimo to siada.

**~*~**

Okazało się, że był głodniejszy, niż przypuszczał. Gdy tylko otwarły się pudełka, rzucił się na ich zawartość i nawet przez głowę mu nie przeszło, że mogą być zatrute lub nafaszerowane eliksirami. Nie sądził, by Czarny Pan zdecydował się zabić kogokolwiek w tak idiotyczny sposób.

Jest właśnie w połowie jakiegoś paszteciku, który ma jednak znacznie bogatszy, bardziej rozpalającym zmysły smak niż to, co do tej pory znał, kiedy przypomina sobie, że miał z Voldemortem _rozmawiać_. Z drugiej strony – Voldemort żadnej rozmowy nie rozpoczął.

Zamiast zanurzać się wygodnie w miękką kanapę, Harry siedzi na jej brzegu, tuż naprzeciw Czarnego Pana. Je cicho i szybko, a ten uważnie mu się przypatruje, samemu nie dotykając żadnego jedzenia. Przeżuwszy powoli kolejny kęs, Harry przełyka go i odchrząkuje.

— Co to? – zagaduje, podnosząc pytająco przyniesiony posiłek.

— Hawawshi – oświadcza Voldemort. – Nie kosztowałeś nigdy tradycyjnej egipskiej kuchni, Harry?

— Biorąc pod uwagę, że to wczoraj po raz pierwszy postawiłem nogę w tym kraju i że nie podają tego w Wielkiej Sali, muszę powiedzieć, że nie.

— Ach. – Voldemort kiwa głową. – I to porusza właściwie sedno całej sprawy.

— Jakie sedno?

— Przyczynę twojej wyprawy do Egiptu – mówi Voldemort, wyciągając coś z kieszeni i rzucając to na stoik. Skurczony dziennik dyrektora powraca przy wylądowaniu do swoich oryginalnych rozmiarów. – Dumbledore ma bardzo ciekawe teorie na temat moich… podróży.

— Nie przybyłeś więc nigdy do Egiptu, by poszerzyć swoją wiedzę? Po tym, jak Dumbledore ci powiedział, abyś się wypchał, kiedy próbowałeś dostać posadę nauczyciela Obrony?

Voldemort uśmiecha się paskudnie.

— Ach, czyli rzeczywiście _podążasz_ moimi krokami?

Harry ma ochotę przekląć.

Wzdychając i biorąc wściekle do ust kolejny kęs jedzenia, spogląda prosto w rozbawione oczy Voldemorta, żując. Przełyka powoli. Wyciąga rękę i bierze łyk wody. Bez pośpiechu.

— Tak – przyznaje w końcu. – Podążam.

— No to jesteś na dobrej drodze – informuje go Voldemort. – Po tym, jak nasz _szanowny_ dyrektor nie zgodził się mnie przyjąć, udałem się do Aleksandrii.

Palce aż świerzbią Harry’ego od chęci sięgnięcia do torby po długopis, którego używa do dopisywania do dziennika Dumbledore’a swoich różnych przemyśleń i założeń. Ma bowiem własne teorie na temat zachowań i poczynań Toma Riddle’a, bazujące na dotychczasowych doświadczeniach.

— Dlaczego akurat Aleksandrii?

— Nie interesowało mnie zaklinanie czy łamanie klątw, jako że miałem już w tym aspekcie pewne doświadczenie po pracy z zaklętymi przedmiotami dla Borgina i Burke’a – mówi Voldemort. – Chciałem nauczyć się innych rodzajów magii. Starej i nowej. Ukryta biblioteka Aleksandryjska to jedyne miejsce, które posiada całą spisaną przez ludzkość wiedzę. Na tamtejszych półkach znajduje się każdy opublikowany w magicznym świecie tekst.

Harry mruga kilkukrotnie, odkłada jedzenie do styropianowego pojemnika i pochyla się, opierając łokcie o kolana.

— I czego się tam nauczyłeś?

— Wielu rzeczy, Harry – odpowiada Voldemort, niemal wzdychając, niemal melancholijnie, tęskno i obiecująco. – Większość by ci się nie spodobała.

Harry przełyka z trudem ślinę.

— No dobrze, powiedziałem coś o sobie – kontynuuje Voldemort. – Wypada więc, byś mi się odwdzięczył, Harry. Dlaczego podążasz ścieżką mojej młodości?

Wycierając usta, Harry lekko się wierci.

— Robię rekonesans.

Voldemort cmoka z niezadowoleniem.

— No dalej, Harry, bądź uczciwy. Zdradziłem ci sporo szczegółów, których nie znalazłbyś w tym swoim dzienniku.

Harry przygryza mocno wnętrze policzka. Czuje, jak napina mu się kręgosłup. Jego serce bije jednak spokojnie.

Nie boi się tego mężczyzny.

— Poluję na coś – wyznaje. – Myślę, że wiesz na co.

— Uważaj, Harry – mruczy Voldemort, którego oczy przybierają tę niebezpieczną barwę czerwieni. – Nie zareaguję zbyt dobrze, jeśli powiesz mi, że na moje horkruksy _polujesz_ w dosłownym znaczeniu tego słowa.

— No dobra, niech ci będzie, poszukuję ich – poprawia się Harry. – Przyrzekłem już, że dwóm z nich nic się przy mnie nie stanie. Dlaczego miałbym zniszczyć pozostałe?

— A dlaczego miałbyś nie zniszczyć?

— Ponieważ nie jestem tobą – mówi Harry pewnie, prawdziwie i szczerze, ani na chwilę nie odwracając od Voldemorta wzroku. – I nie zabijam tego, co ma _potencjał_ zabić mnie. Nie pozwalam, by rządził mną strach.

Voldemort zaciska szczękę. Wzrok Harry’ego kieruje się w tym interesującym kierunku, po czym znów unosi.

— Co więc zamierzasz z nimi zrobić? – pyta po zdecydowanie zbyt długiej ciszy Voldemort.

I Harry… Harry odpowiada, równie pewnie, prawdziwie i szczerze:

— Poskładać cię z powrotem w całość.

**~*~**

_Nie uda ci się._

Słowa Voldemorta nawet dzień później wciąż pobrzmiewają Harry’emu w głowie. Roznoszą się echem, niczym wojenne bębny, i motywują go do wspięcia się po schodach kairskiego Gringotta z torbą przewieszoną przez ramię, a także dwoma horkruksami oraz przepowiednią wypalającymi metaforyczną dziurę w woreczku ze skóry wsiąkiewki.

Ta rozmowa raz za razem do niego powraca. Niczym awangardowy film, który usilnie próbuje zrozumieć.

— Nie uda ci się – powiedział mu Voldemort z mieszaniną rozbawienia i irytacji. – Istnieje tylko jeden sposób, aby je ze sobą połączyć i gwarantuję ci, że nigdy się nie wydarzy.

Harry szybko się tym zainteresował.

— Jaki sposób?

Voldemort, z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej całą tą sytuacją rozbawiony, posłał mu tylko paskudny uśmieszek.

— Oj nie, Harry. Z pewnością ci tego nie ułatwię. Postanowiłeś podążyć moimi krokami – a ja postanowiłem, że ci na to pozwolę.

— Słucham?

— Uznaj to za test. Lub, jeśli wolisz, nową umowę.

Harry zamrugał kilkakrotnie, zdezorientowany.

— _Dlaczego_?

— Dlaczego co, Harry?

— Dlaczego to robisz? – Harry wskazał na nich obu. – W końcu mnie złapałeś. Nigdy wcześniej nie wahałeś się przed zastosowaniem wobec mnie przemocy, a wczoraj oferowałem ci klucz do rozwiązania naszej przysięgi. Mogłeś go wziąć, zabić mnie i dawno to wszystko zakończyć. Ale tego nie zrobiłeś. _Dlaczego_?

Opierając brodę o dłoń, Voldemort przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się mu w ciszy. Harry nie był pewien czy to dlatego, że rozważał, czy mu w ogóle odpowiedzieć… czy może ostrożnie dobierał słowa.

— Nie przesłuchałeś przepowiedni – powiedział Voldemort.

— Nie – przyznał Harry. – I tego nie zrobię.

— Dlaczego?

— Nie wierzę w los. Sami odpowiadamy za nasze przeznaczenie, za nasze decyzje. Nie pozwolę, by coś dyktowało moją przyszłość.

— Nawet jeśli i tak się ona ziści? – zapytał Voldemort. – Nawet jeśli przewiduje twoją śmierć?

Harry zjeżył się.

— Nie jestem _tobą_ , Tom. Nie boję się śmierci… i nie dam się uwięzić _słowom_. Moimi czynami nie będą kierować żadne proroctwa.

— Masz mnie za głupca, bo kierują moimi.

Nie było to pytanie.

Harry mimo to na nie odpowiedział.

— Tak. I nie wpadnę w tę samą pułapkę, co ty. Ostatnim razem dla żadnego z nas się to dobrze nie skończyło.

— I to dlatego właśnie proponuję ci tę ugodę – powiedział Voldemort i kontynuował, nim Harry mógłby mu przerwać. – Uznałem, że podjęte przeze mnie w przeszłości… decyzje przyniosły niepożądane konsekwencje. Oparłem je na potencjale, który niosły za sobą _słowa_ , jak to elokwentnie ująłeś. Nie pozwolę, by znów kierowały moimi decyzjami.

— To jednak nie tłumaczy, dlaczego, po latach polowania na mnie, pozwalasz mi odejść.

— Myślę, że jesteś interesujący, Harry Potterze. Frustrującą niemożliwością z wielkim potencjałem – oznajmił Voldemort i Harry niemal wzdrygnął się, gdy zrozumiał, co implikują te słowa. – Nie postrzegasz świata i obowiązujących zasad magii w sposób, który widziałem u jakiegokolwiek innego czarodzieja. Myślę, że chciałbym zobaczyć, czym się staniesz, podążając moimi krokami. Zobaczyć, czy jesteś… godzien.

Harry gapił się na niego otwarcie i głupio.

— Chcesz mnie zrekrutować.

— Może

— I sądzisz, że ci na to pozwolę? Że uwierzę w twoją wizję świata?

I Voldemort się w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął.

— Może.

Rozmowa ta pozostawiła Harry’ego z większą ilością pytań niż odpowiedzi. Nie zamierzał jednak patrzeć darowanemu koniu w zęby – nawet jeśli ten miałby go potem ugryźć, na tę chwilę zadowoli się bezpieczeństwem, które oferuje.

Ich wcześniejsza przysięga nadal obowiązuje. Voldemort nie może skrzywdzić tych, o których się Harry troszczy, tak samo jak ich rodzin, i choć oznacza to, że Voldemort dalej będzie zmuszony używać _polityki_ , zamiast _partyzantki_ do realizowania swoich celów, wydaje się chętny do udziału w znacznie dłuższej grze. Chętny poczekać, aż ujrzy _potencjał_ , który Harry ponoć posiada.

Chętny poczekać, aby zobaczyć, czy Harry da się _przekabacić_.

Chętny poczekać, aby zobaczyć, czy Harry osiągnie swój cel.

Brzmi to jak zgoda na udział w _grze_ , a nie negocjowanie z potencjalnym dyktatorem, podczas gdy na szali są ludzkie życia i dobytki. Przystanie na rozważenie tej propozycji ścisnęło Harry’emu żołądek.

Ale przystał. Poprosił o chwilę czasu na jej przemyślenie, przedyskutowanie z sojusznikami i Voldemort zgodził się na to pod warunkiem, że do momentu podjęcia decyzji i zawarcia nowej umowy Harry nie opuści Egiptu. Dla bezpieczeństwa zatrzymał sobie dziennik Dumbledore’a i świstoklik, po czym wrócił do Wielkiej Brytanii, by zająć się swoimi _sprawami_.

Dzień później, wypocząwszy w pokoju hotelowym, który Voldemort zarezerwował i opłacił na ponoć cały weekend, w końcu rozpaliła się w nim determinacja, by udowodnić Voldemortowi, że to _on_ się _myli_ i zmotywowała go do rozpoczęcia nowej podróży.

 _Nie uda ci się_ – powiedział Voldemort. Sugerując, że to niemożliwe.

Ale Harry nigdy wcześniej nie napotkał rzeczy, której nie można by było rozwiązać przy odrobinie determinacji i pomocy.

Z wiszącym więc nad nim metaforycznym cieniem Voldemorta, odliczającym sekundy, które pozostały Harry’emu do rozważenia propozycji, wspina się po schodach kairskiego Gringotta. Wmaszerowuje do środka, podchodzi do najbliższego biurka i posyła siedzącemu za nim goblinowi zwycięski uśmiech.

— Dzień dobry – mówi. – Chciałbym porozmawiać z Billem Weasleyem.

**~*~**

Jedyny kłopot z ludźmi troszczącymi się o dobro Harry’ego jest taki, że kiedy powie się im o czymś, co dotyczy bezpośrednio _włącznie_ Harry’ego, _wszyscy_ mają nagle w tej sprawie coś do powiedzenia.

To słodkie, w pewnym sensie, jak Syriusz wypada z Dumbledore’em do gabinetu Billa przez sieć Fiuu, sprawdza, czy z Harrym wszystko w porządku, a potem zaczyna przechadzać się po pomieszczeniu i robić wywód o tym, ile to niebezpieczeństw niesie ze sobą zgodzenie się na zawarcie nowej przysięgi z Voldemortem. Słodkie, ale też zarazem troszkę irytujące.

— Co on też znowu kombinuje? – zastanawia się Syriusz, niewiele zmieniwszy się od czasu, gdy go ostatnio widział Harry. Ubrany jest w zakurzone ubrania, długie włosy związane ma w niedbały koczek i Harry ma niemal wyrzuty sumienia, że sam skorzystał jak tylko mógł z hotelowej łazienki, by się umyć, ogolić i przebrać. – Myśli, że jesteś tak naiwny?

— Nie naiwny – poprawia go Harry. – Młody.

Siedzący jak dotąd w milczeniu, zaraz obok Harry’ego, popijający herbatę Dumbledore w końcu odchrząka, by odezwać się po raz pierwszy, odkąd przywitał się z nim z ciepłym uśmiechem.

— A co to twoim zdaniem za różnica, mój chłopcze?

— Powiedział, że widzi we mnie potencjał – mówi Harry. – Myślę, że chce się przekonać, czy ma rację. Nie sądzi, że uda mi się dokonać tego, co sobie zaplanowałem, ale chce zobaczyć, jak próbuję. Chce zobaczyć, czy nauczę się tego samego, co on, czy odkryję i zrobię to samo. Chce zobaczyć, czy to mnie jakoś zmieni.

— Ach. – Dumbledore kiwa głową. – Myślisz, że chce przemienić cię na swoje podobieństwo i że sądzi, iż przez swój młody wiek będziesz podatny na wpływy.

Harry kiwa niepewnie głową.

— A jeśli nie na swoje podobieństwo, to przynajmniej na kogoś bardziej przychylnego jego wizji świata. Kogoś, kto nie będzie dla niego już dłużej zagrożeniem.

— Co za narcystyczny palant – spluwa Syriusz i Bill ukrywa chyba za dłonią prychnięcie.

— Myślisz, że mogłoby mu się to udać? – pyta Dumbledore.

Harry waha się. Mimo że Syriusz z miejsca staje w jego obronie.

Dumbledore przygląda się mu cicho i uważnie, sącząc herbatę.

— W odniesieniu do większości jego przekonań – nie. Niemożliwym byłoby nastawić mnie przeciwko osobom urodzonym w mugolskich rodzinach czy mugolom. Albo przekonać mnie do wyższości czystokrwistych czarodziejów – mówi ostrożnie Harry. – Ale w aspekcie chronienia magicznych dzieci, inwestowania w poznawanie nowych rodzajów magii czy zwiększania praw takich mrocznych stworzeń jak Remus? Rozumiem wiele z jego poglądów. I z niektórymi się zgadzam. Choć nie postrzegam ich aż tak skrajnie jak on czy jego poplecznicy, profesorze.

Dumbledore wyciąga dłoń i z ciepłym uśmiechem klepie go po kolanie.

— To całkowicie zrozumiałe, mój chłopcze. Choć od dawna nie jestem już twoim profesorem. Chciałbym, abyś mówił do mnie Albus.

— Albusie. – Harry kiwa głową i odwzajemnia jego uśmiech.

Syriusz wydaje z siebie zduszony dźwięk i przystaje w końcu, aby na nich spojrzeć.

— Wybacz, ale przez chwilę wydawało mi się, Albusie, że _rozważasz_ przyjęcie tej umowy.

Dumbledore przesuwa się, by spojrzeć na Syriusza.

— No cóż, to nie ode mnie zależy, czy się na nią zgodzimy, czy nie. To kwestia Harry’ego.

Syriusz mruga.

— Harry?

— To… — Harry wzdycha. – To _dobra umowa_ , Łapo. Nie musiałbym już dłużej uciekać. Obaj nie musielibyśmy uciekać.

— Jeśli cię po tym wszystkim zdradzi, nie będziesz mógł z nim walczyć – mówi Syriusz.

Harry wstaje, przybliża się do niego i uśmiecha delikatnie.

— Od tego mam _ciebie_ , Łapo. A ty nie będziesz składał żadnej przysięgi.

Wybuchając śmiechem, Syriusz przyciąga go do siebie, przytula mocno i ukrywa twarz we włosach.

— Nie. Nie będę. I będę cię chronił, choćby do skończenia świata.

Uśmiech Harry’ego się poszerza i przyciska on nos do piersi Syriusza, zatapiając się w jego uścisku.

— Będziesz mógł wrócić do _domu_.

— Co? – pyta Syriusz, odsuwając się od niego. – Nie. Nie ma powodu, bym zostawił cię z tym wszystkim samym, szczeniaku. Zwłaszcza że wciąż jestem poszukiwanym przestępcą.

— Taaa – mruczy Harry, marszcząc brwi.

Stojący za nim Dumbledore wstaje i klaszcze w dłonie.

— Wygląda więc na to, moi drodzy, że musimy wezwać pewnego Czarnego Pana. Harry, uczynisz honory?

Syriusz prycha, jeszcze raz mocno przyciska do siebie Harry’ego, po czym go puszcza i odsuwa się.

— Przywołamy go _tutaj_?

— Jeśli pan Weasley nie ma nic przeciwko? – Dumbledore spogląda na Billa, który blednie, ale kiwa głową. – Bardzo dobrze. Harry?

— Już. – Harry wydycha powoli powietrze i przechodzi z Dumbledore’em do kominka Billa, gdzie bierze do ręki garść proszku, wciąga głęboko powietrze i rzuca nim w ogień. – Rezydencja Riddle’ów!


	8. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**. Rozdział niebetowany.
> 
> Bardzo przepraszam za opóźnienie.

**Rozdział ósmy**

— Lucjuszu – wita mężczyznę Voldemort, gdy ten opada przed nim na kolano. Po plecach przebiega mu dreszcz, wywołany samą świadomością tego, że oto Lord Szlachetnego i Starożytnego Rodu płaszczy się u stóp półkrwistego czarodzieja. Nie sądzi, by kiedykolwiek mu się to znudziło. – Cieszę się, że cię widzę.

— Mój Panie. – Lucjusz jeszcze niżej pochyla głowę.

— Powstań. – Voldemort macha ręką i, kiedy Lucjusz podnosi się na nogi, gestem przybliża go do siebie. – Jakie masz wieści?

— Syriusz Black został oczyszczony ze wszystkich zarzutów, mój Panie – informuje krótko i beznamiętnie Lucjusz. – Wizengamot podjął tę decyzję jednogłośnie, po tym jak przeprowadzono śledztwo w sprawie nagłego… pojawienia się Pettigrewa w Ministerstwie.

— Jakie było stanowisko aurorów?

— Szaleństwo – oznajmia Lucjusz. – Gadał głupoty, ale samo to, że żyje, wystarczyło, by Bones otworzyła ponownie starą sprawę. Gdy sprowadzono na przesłuchanie Syriusza Blacka i poddano go działaniu Veritaserum, potwierdziło się, że nie był Strażnikiem Tajemnicy. Pettigrew został skazany na dożywocie na oddziale Janusa Thickeya w Mungu.

— Dobra robota, Lucjuszu. – Voldemort kiwa głową i przechodzi do wielkiego okna na tyłach sali balowej.

Od czasu swojego powrotu przeprowadził w niej wiele spotkań. Wie, że Lucjusz niepokoi się, ilekroć żąda, aby mu ją udostępnił, i samo to zwykle wystarcza, by nie _zanudził_ się na śmierć.

Spoglądając na ogrody rezydencji Malfoyów, próbuje przypomnieć sobie, kiedy ostatnio odczuwał tu coś innego niż apatię – dając rozkazy swoim poplecznikom; karząc tych, którzy nie zgadzają się z jego nowym podejściem; uczęszczając na gale, podczas których ukrywa swoją prawdziwą naturę pod zaklęciem _glamour_ ; próbując ugruntować na nowo swoją pozycję w czarodziejskim świecie. Bez zaskoczenia przypomina sobie wkradającego się tutaj Harry’ego Pottera, przemykającego pośród tłumu i po raz kolejny wymykającego mu się przez palce.

Tak. To właśnie wtedy po raz ostatni cokolwiek go w tym miejscu zainteresowało.

— Mój Panie? – Lucjusz odchrząka, jak zwykle niepewnie. Jego ojciec nigdy nie był równie bojaźliwy, choć zdecydowanie nie brakowało mu lojalności. – Jeśli mogę o coś zapytać.

— Pytaj, Lucjuszu. – Voldemort macha ręką, nie odwracając nawet wzroku od trzepoczącego w ogrodzie skrzydłami pawia-albinosa.

— Wielu zastanawia się… wielu jest ciekawych, mój Panie, dlaczego oddałeś Pettigrewa Ministerstwu – wykrztusza z siebie w końcu Lucjusz, niemal się jąkając. – Syriusz Black to znany członek Zakonu…

Sam pogardliwy grymas Czarnego Pana, gdy ten obraca się do Lucjusza, wystarcza, aby go uciszyć. Musiałby zadziać się chyba jakiś cud, myśli Voldemort, by Lucjusz choć trochę w końcu zmężniał.

— Powiedzmy tylko… – mówi Voldemort, czując nagle lekkie szarpnięcie w głębinach umysłu, dziwną mieszaninę nienależącej do niego euforii i żalu. Czyli Harry też usłyszał już te nowe wieści. – …że Glizdogon nie miał już więcej nic do zaoferowania. Nie było dla niego miejsca w naszym nowym planie.

Groźba jest rażąco oczywista: _ci, którzy go nie zaakceptują, gorzko tego pożałują_.

Lucjusz to rozumie i pochyla głowę.

— Oczywiście, mój Panie. Poinformuję o tym wszystkich, którzy zapytają.

— Zrób tak, Lucjuszu – zgadza się Voldemort, kierując już ku wielkim schodom prowadzącym do wyjścia z tej przeogromnej, nudnej sali. – Wyjeżdżam na kilka dni. Dopilnuj, by wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem.

— Oczywiście, mój Panie.

Voldemort w żaden sposób go nie żegna. Wie, że Lucjusz nie zawiedzie – choćby ze zwykłej dumy czy strachu.

A on ma przed sobą o wiele ciekawsze zadanie.

**~*~**

Wiadomość jest świetna. Harry uśmiecha się bezwiednie do widniejącej w kominku twarzy Syriusza, klęcząc w salonie, z włosami wciąż mokrymi od kąpieli. W tle słyszy krzątającego się po kuchni Billa. Zatrzymuje się u niego, odkąd zawarł z Voldemortem umowę.

Przywołanie Czarnego Pana przez sieć Fiuu do pokoju pełnego jego największych wrogów było, delikatnie mówiąc, niezręczne. Już abstrahując od Syriusza i Billa, którzy są członkami Zakonu, Harry był właściwie pod cichym wrażeniem, że Voldemort nie odrzucił z miejsca jego zaproszenia, gdy tylko dowiedział się, że na spotkaniu obecny będzie również Dumbledore.

Szczególnie że wyłącznie przysięga – a przynajmniej tak mu się wydaje – powstrzymała Voldemorta przed zgładzeniem Dumbledore’a, gdy ten uśmiechnął się do niego i przywitał go słowami:

— Dobrze widzieć cię w tych niesprzyjających okolicznościach, Tom.

Harry’emu niemal wybuchło naczynko, gdy próbował powstrzymać grymas, jaki chciał zakwitnąć na jego twarzy pod wpływem irytacji Voldemorta.

Rozpocząwszy w taki sposób to pełne napięcia spotkanie, Harry nie miał zbyt dużych nadziei na udane negocjacje, ale i tak spróbował się ich podjąć. Stłumił zdenerwowanie, odsunął od siebie wszelkie pożerające go od środka wątpliwości i wyciągnął na wierzch gryfońską odwagę. Może i nie była to walka na śmierć i życie, ale stawienie Voldemortowi czoła w jakiejkolwiek potyczce zawsze wymagało odrobiny brawury.

— Podjąłeś już decyzję, Harry? – zapytał Voldemort.

Harry zignorował przyglądającego się im obu Dumbledore’a. Zignorował najeżonego i niemal warczącego pod nosem Syriusza. Zignorował napinającego się z niepokojem Billa.

Zamiast tego skinął głową i zrobił kilka kroków do przodu, wyciągając rękę.

— Jeśli zgodzisz się na moje warunki, ja zgodzę się na twoje.

— Jakie warunki?

— Zaproponowałeś mi kiedyś Pettigrewa. Chciałbym w końcu przyjąć twoją ofertę.

Harry zignorował zachłystującego się Syriusza, skupiony całkowicie na zachwycie, który rozkwitł mu nagle pod skórą i na nikczemnym uśmieszku, który pojawił się na twarzy Voldemorta. Nie wahał się on, by chwycić dłoń Harry’ego.

Dalej poszło już z górki. Ściskając swoje przedramiona, złożyli sobie Przysięgę Wieczystą, której Gwarantem został sam Dumbledore.

Koniec końców Harry uważa, że właściwie udało mu się postawić na swoim: Lord Voldemort nie tylko obiecał nie skrzywdzić ani jego, ani jego bliskich (o ile nie będą stanowić dla niego zagrożenia), ale jeszcze Harry wynegocjował Syriuszowi wolność, a także obietnicę zaprzestania _wszelkiej_ agresji wobec mugolaków i mugoli – a przynajmniej do czasu, aż zrealizuje swoją misję lub z niej zrezygnuje i wróci do Wielkiej Brytanii. Harry musiał tylko przyrzec, że posiadane przez niego obecnie i w przyszłości horkruksy nie spotka żadna krzywda oraz że nie podniesie przeciwko Voldemortowi w niecnym celu różdżki, no chyba że po to, aby samemu się przed nim bronić. Na to ostatnie gorąco upierał się Syriusz.

Tak naprawdę jedynym poświeceniem, jakiego musiał się podjąć, było trzymanie z daleka od Wielkiej Brytanii. Gdy tylko postawi na niej ponownie swoją stopę, Przysięga zostanie anulowana.

Bolało go, że musi się na to zgadzać, zaakceptować swoje w gruncie rzeczy wygnanie, ale doszedł do wniosku, że warte będzie świeczki. Nic też nie powstrzymywało jego przyjaciół czy rodziny przed złożeniem mu wizyty.

I teraz, nieco ponad tydzień później, klęcząc przed kominkiem i słysząc przekazującego mu dobre wieści Syriusza, wie, że podjął słuszną decyzję.

— Teraz, gdy jestem już wolnym człowiekiem, muszę załatwić sprawy związane ze skrytką bankową Blacków – oznajmia mu Syriusz i Harry mruga kilkakrotnie, skupiając na nim ponownie uwagę. – Ministerstwo podarowało mi też rekompensatę, którą muszę się zająć. Gdy tylko jednak będę miał to z głowy, szczeniaku, jestem cały twój.

Harry uśmiecha się tak szeroko, że aż boli go twarz.

— Nie ma pośpiechu, Łapo. To twoja chwila. Ja się nigdzie nie wybieram.

I mówi prawdę. Bill wziął go dzień wolny od pracy do Aleksandrii i pokazał ukrytą przed mugolskimi oczami bibliotekę. Wielką, schowaną pod ziemią salę przepełnioną papierami, atramentem i oprawionymi w skórę zużytymi tomiskami.

Harry’ego oszołomiła i przytłoczyła jej przeogromna skala – witrażowe kopuły rozświetlające niczym żywym, zielonkawym płomieniem wielkie szeregi przepełnionych półkami _pięter_ ; wypełniające każdą kondygnację filary, posągi i niewyobrażalne mozaiki; złoty, lśniący, obracający się powoli w centrum głównego piętra globus, udekorowany nie morzami i lądami, a gwiezdnymi konstelacjami. Obezwładniająca wiedza, która znalazła się nagle na wyciagnięcie jego ręki. Hermiona by chyba _oszalała_.

Harry wie, że spędzi tu, w Egipcie, co najmniej _miesiące_.

— Tęsknię już za tobą, szczeniaku – mówi z zaciśniętym gardłem Syriusz i Harry chciałby móc sięgnąć do niego i zatopić się w przynoszącym komfort cieple, którym się dla niego ostatnimi laty stał.

— Też za tobą tęsknię, Łapo. Muszę niestety iść. Wkrótce znów porozmawiamy.

— Trzymaj przy sobie lusterko.

Harry uśmiecha się szeroko.

— Zawsze.

Zamyka sieć Fiuu akurat w momencie, gdy Fleur, jak zwykle piękna, wkracza do pokoju. Po tym, jak Bill zaproponował mu swoją kanapę, Harry z miłym zaskoczeniem dowiedział się, że się ze sobą zeszli. Fleur powitała go z entuzjazmem i szczebiotała radośnie o prowadzonych badaniach, że przybyła do Egiptu, by zdobyć Mistrzostwo z Łamania Klątw i że tym właśnie sposobem spotkała znowu Billa. Z chęcią powitała Harry’ego w swoim domu.

Zauważając jej uśmiech, Harry odwzajemnia go i zaczyna zbierać rzeczy, które będą mu dzisiaj potrzebne. Musi odwiedzić bibliotekę, a nie ma wiele czasu.

— Znów pewnie wrócę późno – przyznaje, gdy Bill wychodzi z kuchni z dwoma kubkami w dłoni; czymś ostro-słodkim, sądząc po zapachu. Harry aż czuje napływającą do ust ślinę.

— Nie martw się, Harry – odpowiada Bill. – Wychodzimy wieczorem na kolację, więc gdy wrócisz, powinniśmy jeszcze nie spać.

— Tak, miligo dnia, ‘Arry – mówi Fleur, przechodząc przez pokój i całując go w policzki, zanim jest w stanie ją powstrzymać, rozmazując mu na skórze bladą, różową szminkę, a on śmieje się i wzrusza ramionami. – Nie pracuj zbyt ciżko.

— Postaram się – obiecuje Harry, uśmiecha się ostrożnie, po czym kieruje do drzwi. – Miłego dnia.

Wypada z mieszkania i schodzi po schodach w rekordowym tempie. Pocierając policzki, wychodzi na ciche, poranne ulice czarodziejskiego dystryktu, w którym mieszka Bill, zaledwie kilka kroków od banku. Nie jest tego w stanie do końca wyjaśnić, ale wydaje mu się, że lata spędzone w, jakby nie było, izolacji, w towarzystwie wyłącznie Syriusza, sprawiły, że przestał być dla niego komfortowy dotyk innych osób.

Jednym z powodów, dla których wychodzi zawsze tak wcześnie i wraca tak późno, jest fakt, że wie, iż o tych godzinach napotka na chodniku mniej przechodniów. A odkąd Bill powiedział mu, że lepiej będzie, jeśli spróbuje się na razie nie wychylać, póki nie ucichnie ta cała sprawa z _niezidentyfikowanymi teleportacjami_ , Harry unika rzucania się w oczy – przechodzi tylko z mieszkania do biblioteki i z powrotem.

Kierując się do punktu aportacyjnego, próbuje trzymać wzrok przy ziemi, aby zarzucony na głowę kaptur ukrył rysy jego twarzy. Nie poświęca jednak otoczeniu wystarczającej uwagi, bo rozmyśla o uśmiechu, który zagościł na twarzy Syriusza, gdy ten podzielił się z nim dobrymi nowinami. I Harry cieszy się z jego powodu – jest naprawdę wniebowzięty – ale zarazem jakaś mała część jego umysłu ubolewa nad tym, że Syriusz jest teraz tak daleko, że jest _w domu_ , mimo że był to przecież jego własny pomysł. Próbuje stłumić żal i zazdrość.

Tylko dlatego nie zauważa włosów stających mu na rękach dęba. Tego, jak skóra nagle informuje go o _obecności_.

Refleks go jednak nie zawodzi.

Gdy tylko palce chwytają go za ramię i zaciągają w przestrzeń między budynkami, Harry ma w dłoniach różdżkę i wciska ją prosto w miękkie ciało pod brodą Toma Riddle’a. Chwilę później zamiera i mruga kilkakrotnie w odpowiedzi na uniesione brwi Voldemorta oraz jego eleganckie, niewzruszone rysy twarzy.

— Co…? – spluwa, mrużąc oczy, strząsając z siebie uścisk Voldemorta i cofając się o kilka kroków, podczas gdy wargi jego towarzysza drgają w rozbawieniu, które przepływa _głośno_ przez ich połączenie.

— Witaj, Harry.

Harry spogląda na niego ostro.

— Czy ty mnie, kurwa, _śledzisz_? Nie przypominam sobie, by nagabywanie mnie przypadkowymi odwiedzinami było częścią naszej umowy.

Rozbawienie nie znika. Harry wciąż czuje, jak wibruje mu w zębach.

— A już myślałem, Harry Potterze, że będziesz zachwycony moim widokiem. Szczególnie dzisiaj – mówi Voldemort. – Nie zasługuję na choćby szczyptę wdzięczności?

Harry niemal przewraca oczami.

— Och tak, ogromnie _dziękuję_ , że wypełniłeś swoją część Przysięgi Wieczystej. Jestem tak _ogromnie_ wdzięczny.

Tym razem dochodzi go też nutka irytacji. Harry zawsze lepiej wyczuwa Voldemorta i niuanse jego reakcji, gdy stoją blisko.

Tak jest lepiej. To zna. Harry nie do końca wie, co powinien zrobić z _rozbawionym_ Czarnym Panem.

— Miałem na myśli Pettigrewa – oznajmia z ostrym uśmiechem Voldemort. – A może ojciec chrzestny ci o tym nie powiedział?

Harry bierze ostro oddech i czuje się, jakby ktoś go oblał zimną wodą. Wzdryga się – ale nie z powodu Voldemorta lub sączących się z niego niczym jad implikacji. Nie, Harry wzdryga się, bo od razu przypomina sobie _satysfakcję_ , jaką poczuł, gdy Syriusz powiedział mu _jak_ dokładnie oczyszczone zostało jego imię.

— Słyszałem – oświadcza, krzyżując ręce na piersi, wiedząc, że _nie powinno_ podobać mu się to, co zrobił Voldemort, choć gdzieś w głębi duszy jest z tego zadowolony. – Oczekujesz, że będę wdzięczny, bo torturowałeś kogoś, aż stracił rozum?

— Nie aprobujesz moich metod?

 _Aprobuję_ , myśli Harry i ponownie czuje ściskający go w piersi wstyd.

— Nie – mówi jednak.

Voldemort zwęża oczy, przechyla głowę i robi krok do przodu. Harry cofa się, kiedy uśmieszek Voldemorta zamienia się w coś okropnie, przerażająco _zachwyconego_.

— Och, Harry – wzdycha Voldemort i kręgosłupem Harry’ego wstrząsa dreszcz, tak wiele w tym _emocji_. – Nie musisz mnie okłamywać.

Coś rozpala Harry’ego w piersi i prostuje on ramiona, napinając je. Nie jest to przyjemne uczucie, te nagłe zażenowanie dołączające do ogarniającego go poczucia winy, więc zaciska mocno szczękę.

Voldemort cmoka z niezadowoleniem.

— O nie, nie, nie. Nie rób tak. Poprosiłeś mnie, więc spełniłem twoją prośbę. Zdradził twoich rodziców, masz pełne prawo do cieszenia się z jego cierpienia. _Chciałeś_ , by cierpiał. Nie ma powodu do wstydu.

Harry czuje, że krew odpływa mu z twarzy. Serce ściska mu się w piersi.

Chce się z tym nie zgodzić. Chce temu zaprzeczyć. Chce warknąć, że _owszem_ , Pettigrew zdradził jego rodziców, ale to Voldemort ich zabił.

Ale tego nie robi, nie może, bo Voldemort mówi _prawdę_.

Bez słowa, bez jakiegokolwiek zaprzeczenia, Harry odwraca się więc na pięcie i szybko odchodzi. Ucieka, z towarzyszącym mu upiornie śmiechem Voldemorta.

— Nie podziękujesz mi więc, Harry? – woła za nim Czarny Pan i Harry musi dać z siebie _wszystko_ , by nie wybuchnąć, gdy wraca na ulicę. – Może następnym razem!

Ściskając mocno oczy, skręca za rogiem, pozostawiając za sobą Voldemorta i jego drwiny.

**~*~**

Cały dzień absolutnie _ignoruje_ to, co wydarzyło się rano i _zatapia_ w starożytnych tekstach, szukając czegokolwiek, co choć słowem wspominałoby o magii dusz.

Tak samo spędza też kolejny dzień. I jeszcze kolejny. I następny. I… no cóż, ukryta biblioteka Aleksandryjska ma w sobie tonę informacji na niemal każdy możliwy magiczny temat, w niemal każdym możliwym języku i Harry zaczyna myśleć, że chyba spędzi z nosem w książce całą resztę swojego _życia_.

Nie pomaga też to, że trzy dni po usłyszeniu od Syriusza dobrych wiadomości i spotkaniu z Voldemortem, jest w wyjątkowo paskudnym humorze, jako że _zeszłej nocy_ Bill i Fleur podzielili się z nim uroczymi, bardzo ekscytującymi wieściami, że Fleur jest w ciąży, więc niedługo udają się do Francji, a potem Nory, by poinformować o tym swoje rodziny.

Harry próbuje być w ich imieniu szczęśliwy – i właściwie jest – po prostu, podobnie jak to miało miejsce w przypadku Syriusza, mimowolne czuje gdzieś w głębi siebie tlącą się lekko nutkę zazdrości. Zaistniałej sytuacji nie polepsza też fakt, że Fleur _z uporem_ przy każdej możliwej okazji dusi go czułościami… i Harry naprawdę musi popracować nad tym swoim problemem z _dotykaniem innych ludzi_.

To właśnie dlatego godziny spędzone w bibliotece stawały się coraz dłuższe i dłuższe. To dlatego wciąż siedzi w niej i teraz, przy jednym z ciemnych stolików, choć większość ludzi dawno już wyszła, wpatrując się w masło maślane napisane przez jakiegoś piętnastowiecznego czarodzieja. Dawno nie miał aż takiej ochoty na dobrą filiżankę herbaty i może jakąś kanapkę.

Niestety nie znajduje w tej lekturze, podobnie jak w większości poprzednich, niczego na temat połamanej duszy. Żadnych, nawet krótkich napomknięć o nieśmiertelności. Słowa zaczynają rozmazywać mu się przed oczami, a jedyne, na co natrafił po przeczytaniu _dwudziestu zapomnianych przez Boga rozdziałów_ , to krótka wzmianka o czymś, co autor nazywa „rezonansem dusz”, który może mieć miejsce między czarodziejem, a jego towarzyszem – lub, ewentualnie, w nielicznych przypadkach, między dwoma szczególnie potężnymi czarodziejami i czarownicami.

Jest to bardzo ciekawe, ale to nie tego szuka. Choć zapisał sobie tekst, do którego odnosi się autor, aby go później przejrzeć.

Gdy w głowie zaczyna pulsować mu migrena, Harry w końcu zbiera swoje rzeczy. Krótkim machnięciem różdżki odsyła książki z powrotem na półki. Wychodzi z biblioteki, machając na pożegnanie młodemu, ciemnoskóremu, jasnookiemu bibliotekarzowi, który zawsze siedzi z nosem w książce i którego Harry coraz częściej tu spotyka. To miły koleś, który pomógł mu ogarnąć system organizacji półek i pożyczył zmyślne, szklane urządzenie, które, trzymane nad tekstem, potrafi przetłumaczyć większość obcych języków.

Turlając się ociężale po starych, marmurowych schodach wiodących do wyjścia z podziemi, Harry nie po raz pierwszy marzy, by byli tu z nim jego przyjaciele. Szczególnie Hermiona zdecydowanie by mu się teraz przydała.

Zastanawia się, czy po skończeniu Hogwartu odwiedzą go na jakąś dłuższą chwilę. Wie, że Ron już tu kiedyś był, jest też pewien, że zdołałby nakłonić Hermionę samą biblioteką.

Targająca nim niepewność jest jednak okropna. Przez ostatnie dwa lata łączyły ich ze sobą tylko listy, więc gdzieś głęboko kotłuje się w nim niepokój, że być może jest już dla nich tylko przeszłością.

— Czyżbyś był zmęczony, Harry?

Harry niemal wyskakuje ze skóry.

Tuż pod ukrytym wejściem – mieszczącym się w ślepej uliczce na tyłach uroczej kawiarni, mającym postać wapiennej ściany przyozdobionej przedstawiającym oazę muralem – stoi Tom Riddle, opierający się o tylne drzwi kafejki. Nonszalancki i lekko owiewany wiatrem, ubrany jak zwykle elegancko, i choć nie ma na sobie swoich szkolnych szat czy nawet ślizgońskich kolorów, wygląda dokładnie tak, jak jego szesnastoletnie wcielenie, jeśli nie liczyć lekkich zmarszczek przy oczach oraz nuty siwizny przy skroniach.

Harry niemal obraca się na pięcie, by wrócić do biblioteki.

Zamiast tego jednak bierze powoli kilka głębokich oddechów, poprawia wiszącą na ramieniu torbę i rusza przed siebie. Ignoruje wzrok Voldemorta i kieruje się do drzwi.

— Idź sobie – mówi, otwierając je stanowczo i wkraczając do kawiarni; w powietrzu unosi się zapach herbaty i słodkiego dymu, roznosi się muzyka i ciche rozmowy, a on przechodzi przez nią z depczącym mu po piętach Czarnym Panem, aż wychodzą na ulicę.

— To niezbyt miłe, Harry – karci go Voldemort, bez trudu dotrzymując mu kroku, gdy Harry kieruje się do punktu aportacyjnego. – Pytałem tylko, jak minął ci dzień.

— _Ty_ jesteś niezbyt miły – warczy Harry, czując tępe dudnienie w głowie. – Dlaczego więc ja miałbym być?

Voldemort wzdycha.

— Maniery czynią człowieka. Wiele byś zyskał, gdybyś się ich nauczył.

— Niepotrzebne mi lekcje etykiety, szczególnie od takiego hipokryty – mówi Harry. – Tylko drzemka i butelka Ognistej Whisky.

— Czyżby poszukiwania nie szły zbyt dobrze? – pyta Voldemort, w którego głosie pobrzmiewa oczywiste zadowolenie.

— Minęły dwa tygodnie, nie lata. Wiedziałem, że to zajmie trochę czasu – warczy Harry, obracając się stanowczo, by spojrzeć morderczo na krzywy uśmieszek Voldemorta. – Co tu tak w ogóle robisz? Dlaczego zaprzątasz mi znów głowę? Bo jeśli wciąż czekasz na _podziękowania_ za to, co zrobiłeś Pettigrewowi, od razu ci mówię, że ich nie otrzymasz.

— Och, nie są mi potrzebne, Harry – mówi nisko Voldemort, kilkoma pewnymi krokami likwidując dzielącą ich odległość, wciskając dłonie do kieszeni spodni. – Wiem, co naprawdę czujesz… tę brudną satysfakcję, którą próbujesz zakopać pod fałdami poczucia winy. Wcale nie jesteś takim Złotym Chłopcem Dumbledore’a, co?

— Pierdol się – spluwa Harry i odwraca się na pięcie, by szybko od niego odejść.

Voldemort jest jednak niezaskakująco nieustępliwy. Rusza za Harrym, z łatwością dotrzymując mu kroku, co jeszcze tylko wzmaga ściskający i palący Harry’ego w piersi gniew.

— Twoja wściekłość to prawdziwie boska siła, Harry – mówi mu Voldemort. – Znacznie ciekawsza od tego nieustannego znużenia, które od kilku dni brzęczy mi na tyłach głowy. Zacząłem wręcz myśleć, że przyprawisz mnie o migrenę.

— No jasne, bo twoje przypływy czystego _szaleństwa_ są przecież dla mnie tak niesamowicie przyjemne – burczy Harry. – Zresztą to twoja wina, że próbowałeś mnie zabić. Staw teraz czoła konsekwencjom.

Voldemort milczy przez chwilę.

— I to jeszcze jakim konsekwencjom. Ciekawym. Bezprecedensowym. Choć chylę się jednak ku temu, że to twoja wina, że _przeżyłeś_.

Harry zatrzymuje się. Spogląda na Voldemorta wielkimi oczami, unosząc brwi i ten odwzajemnia jego spojrzenie, absolutnie niespeszony.

— Jesteś najbardziej odrażającą osobą na świecie – oświadcza Harry.

Przykładając dłoń do piersi, Voldemort _uśmiecha się_.

— Ranisz mnie, Harry.

Wykrzywiając usta w nagłym obrzydzeniu, Harry ściska w dłoni ramiączko swojej torby tak mocno, że aż bolą go knykcie.

— Przestań mnie śledzić albo koniec z naszymi umowami.

— Złamałbyś Przysięgę Wieczystą?

— Złamałbym ci nos, gdybyś go w ogóle miał – ostrzega Harry. – Nie będziesz sobie żartował z tamtej nocy.

— Oczywiście, Harry. – Voldemort unosi ręce, absolutnie i wkurzająco nieskruszony, choć odrobinę się od niego odsuwa. – Mój błąd.

— Taaa, co za nowość – mówi sucho. – _Żegnaj_ , Tom.

— Do następnego razu, Harry.

Lecz Harry już odchodzi, czując wrzącą w żyłach krew. Czuje też jednak ukłucie nienależącego do niego zirytowania i czerpie z tego wszelką możliwą przyjemność, nim w końcu dochodzi do punktu aportacyjnego i pozwala, by powiodła go magia.

**~*~**

Jeden raz to przypadek. Dwa razy to zbieg okoliczności. Trzy razy, uświadamia sobie Harry, to wzór. Którego nie chce kontynuować.

A jednak.

Minęły już niemal kolejne dwa tygodnie, odkąd ostatnio widział Voldemorta. Pojawia się on jednak w dzień wyjazdu Billa i Fleur, siadając naprzeciwko Harry’ego, jedzącego przy małym stoliku śniadanie, ubrany w czarne spodnie, jeszcze czarniejszą koszulę i ładniutką, pieprzoną twarz Toma Riddle’a.

Harry szybko traci apetyt.

— O Merlinie, ty _rzeczywiście_ mnie śledzisz – mówi.

Voldemort zadaje się tego nie zauważać, zbyt zajęty marszczeniem swojego nazbyt ekspresyjnego nosa na ich mugolskie otoczenie.

— Są lepsze miejsca, w których się możesz żywić.

Harry prycha, ustępuje i wraca do swojego tostu.

— Bill mi je polecił.

Nie kłamie. Harry wciąż nie czuje się zbyt dobrze, jedząc w magicznych placówkach, bojąc się, że ktoś rozpozna go po bliźnie – lub jako czarodzieja, który teleportował się na oczach tuzina mugoli – ale z drugiej strony musi _jakoś_ przywyknąć do innych ludzi. To miejsce jest do tego idealne – bliskie mieszkaniu Billa i wolne od turystów, w przeciwieństwie do większości lokali umieszczonych bliżej piramid. A na dodatek serwują tu dobrej jakości herbatę.

— I mają dobrą herbatę – dodaje Harry, wzruszając nonszalancko ramionami, podczas gdy Voldemort w końcu na niego spogląda.

Zakładając nogę na nogę, Voldemort opiera się o swoje krzesło i prycha z irytacją.

— No cóż, wygląda na to, że twojemu wyczuciu smaku pozostaje wiele do życzenia.

— Jeśli chcesz, możesz wyjść – odpowiada słodko Harry. – Nic cię tu nie zatrzymuje.

Voldemort obserwuje przez chwilę, jak przebiera w swoim śniadaniu. Siedzi, gapi się jak psychol, podczas gdy Harry sączy swoją herbatę.

A potem mówi:

— A skoro już mowa o twoim łamaczu klątw, doszły mnie słuchy, że wybrał się do Anglii.

— Ach, więc śledzisz nie tylko _mnie_ , ale też wszystkich moich przyjaciół – mamrocze sucho Harry. – Co za ulga.

Harry zawsze zapomina, jak szybko Voldemort potrafi się poruszać. To chyba przez tę twarz – wysokie kości policzkowe, ciemne oczy i kręcone włosy. Nie wygląda jak bezwzględny morderca. Raczej jak ekstrawagancki kujon, zbytnio zapatrzony w siebie, by ubrudzić sobie ręce.

Ale tak nie jest. To wciąż Voldemort, przypomina sobie Harry, podczas gdy Voldemort też mu o tym przypomina, sięgając w mgnieniu oka ponad stołem, by złapać go za nadgarstek. Ściska palce tak mocno, że ból promieniuje Harry’emu na całe ramię, podobnie jak wyładowanie elektryczne, które pojawia się zawsze, gdy dotykają nawzajem swojej skóry.

Harry krzywi się.

— Mam szczerą nadzieję, że nie zniknął z czymś, co do niego nie należy – oznajmia Voldemort, pochylając się.

Ściska też jeszcze mocniej swoją dłoń. Kości w nadgarstku Harry’ego protestują. W zębach wibrują mu nienależące do niego emocje i uczucia.

Harry chwyta leżący przy talerzu nóż, przewraca go sprawnie między palcami i, robiąc mały zamach, błyskawicznie wbija ostrze z tępym stuknięciem tuż obok nadgarstka Voldemorta.

Voldemort zamiera, rozszerzając oczy. Nóż rozdarł i przypiął do drewnianego stołu czarną bawełnę jego koszuli. Drasnął też lekko wnętrze nadgarstka, który powoli krwawi.

Harry szczerzy zęby.

— Bill wrócił do domu, bo jego żona jest w ciąży, ty kompletny _palancie_. A twoja _własność_ jest tam, gdzie zawsze: _przy mnie_.

Voldemort przesuwa wzrok z noża na pasek woreczka ze wsiąkiewki, jak zwykle wiszącej mu u boku. Następnie napotyka oczy Harry’ego.

— Zrozumiałem – mówi, rozluźniając palce.

— I dobrze – warczy Harry, szarpnięciem wyciągając nóż, po czym wyrywa się z uścisku Voldemorta, wstaje na równe nogi i rzuca na stół zapłatę za swój niedokończony posiłek. – Następnym razem, gdy spróbujesz zastraszyć mnie bólem, nie zawaham się cię dźgnąć. Zrozumiałeś?

Voldemort mruży oczy.

— Tak.

— Dobrze.

I Harry bez słowa okrąża stolik, po czym wychodzi z ogródka przy knajpce, czując pulsującą mu pod skórą irytację oraz wściekłość. Boli go nadgarstek – będzie miał pewnie siniaki.

Przez chwilę, idąc ulicą z powrotem w kierunku ukrytej magicznej dzielnicy, myśli, że to koniec. Że Voldemort znowu zniknął i że Harry zobaczy go dopiero wtedy, gdy postanowi wpaść, aby jeszcze raz zaleźć mu za skórę.

Nie spodziewa się, że Voldemort po chwili do niego dołączy.

— Gdzie się tego nauczyłeś? – pyta Czarny Pan.

Harry wydaje z siebie głębokie, głośne westchnięcie.

— Czego?

— Używać tak noża.

— Czy to naprawdę twój interes?

Voldemort wydaje z siebie krótki, zniecierpliwiony dźwięk i gdy Harry na niego zerka, zauważa wykrzywioną w grymasie twarz i naprawioną koszulę.

— Uznaj to za ciekawość zawodową.

— Ciekawość zawodową – prycha Harry. – Że niby pod którym kątem naszą relację można nazwać „ _zawodową”_?

— Wpływasz obecnie na politykę fundamentów magicznego świata – komentuje Voldemort i Harry ze zdumieniem zdaje sobie sprawę, że to _prawda_. – Jeśli już wcześniej nie były zawodowe, to stały się takie choćby z uwagi na samą rolę, jaką pełnisz w ograniczaniu mojej zdolności do wcielania w życie niektórych poglądów politycznych, mających szansę wpłynąć znacząco na resztę czarodziejskiej społeczności.

— Łał – prycha Harry, kręcąc w niedowierzaniu głową. – Jakie to z twojej strony… _niesłychanie_ egocentryczne. „Fundamentów magicznego świata”. Serio?

— Jeśli brytyjskie Ministerstwo podejmie jakieś kroki, reszta świata najpewniej za nim podąży.

— Jesteś niepokojąco egocentryczny.

Voldemort wydaje z siebie dziwny dźwięk.

— Sztuczka z nożem, Harry. Gdzie się jej nauczyłeś?

— Ostatnie dwa lata spędziłem w towarzystwie jednego z najlepszych europejskich aurorów, nawet jeśli niesłusznie skazanego – mówi Harry. – Nauczył mnie, co robić, jeśli kiedykolwiek stracę różdżkę.

— Ach tak? – pyta powoli Voldemort, którego głos intonuje wręcz bewstydne zainteresowanie. – I czego jeszcze cię nauczył, Harry?

— Och, wielu rzeczy – odpowiada słodko i niewinnie, a uśmiech rozświetla jego twarz, gdy unosi wzrok, by zobaczyć, czy Voldemort zauważył, że zdecydowanie nie zamierza rozwijać swojej wypowiedzi.

Między jego brwiami widnieje zmarszczka, gdy idzie obok Harry’ego, niemal wbijając w niego wzrok, zaciskając mocno usta. Harry jeszcze raz uśmiecha się słodko i niewinnie.

— Nie powiesz mi nic więcej, mam rację?

— A dlaczego miałbym powiedzieć? – pyta Harry.

— Mówiłeś, że muszę tylko poprosić o odpowiedź…

— Co nie znaczy, że ja muszę ci jej udzielić – odpiera Harry. – Nie dałeś mi żadnego powodu.

— Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że muszę – informuje Voldemort, a zmarszczka między jego brwiami jeszcze bardziej się pogłębia.

— Nie jestem twoim sojusznikiem. Nie jestem twoim przyjacielem. Nie jestem nawet twoim poplecznikiem – mówi Harry i zatrzymuje się na chodniku, by spojrzeć mu prosto w twarz, utrzymując jego spojrzenie. – Nie jestem ci winien niczego, prócz ochrony tego, co już obiecałem chronić. Kiedy ostatnio rozmawialiśmy, powiedziałeś, że nie jestem zbyt _miły_. Jeśli czegoś ode mnie chcesz, jakiejś informacji lub czegokolwiek innego, może powinieneś posłuchać własnej rady.

Grymas znika nieznacznie z twarzy Voldemorta. Jego wzrok, ciemny, ale zarazem pod płaszczykiem magii płonący i czerwony, przesuwa się po twarzy Harry’ego.

Chwilę później przybliża się on odrobinę, aż w końcu Harry musi odchylić do tyłu głowę, by patrzeć mu w oczy.

Voldemort wykrzywia wargi i gdyby Harry nie wiedział, kim jest, taki uśmiech zwaliłby go z nóg.

— Mówisz, że chcesz, abym był względem ciebie _miły_ , Harry? – mruczy nisko Voldemort, niebezpiecznie kusząco.

Harry’emu nagle zasycha kompletnie w ustach.

— Tak – wydycha.

— Zrozumiałem – mówi Voldemort i po łączącej ich więzi przebiega coś mruczącego, czego Harry nie potrafi nazwać. – Do następnego razu, Harry Potterze.

I Voldemort odchodzi, a Harry czuje, jak wypuszcza ostro powietrze. Nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy, że wstrzymał oddech.

**~*~**

Harry rzuca Prorokiem o stół.

Wykrzywia twarz, czytając jeszcze raz nagłówek, przesuwając wzrokiem po gazecie. Ściąga okulary, wzdycha i pociera twarz, przechodząc do kuchni Billa.

Mieszkanie jest bez Billa i Fleur ciche oraz przeraźliwie puste. Zanim zniknęli, Billowi udało się na szczęście uzyskać pozwolenie, by je poszerzyć, więc otworzył dla niego nową sypialnię. Jest mała, ale lepsze to niż spanie na przetransmutowanej kanapie – już nie mówiąc o łóżku polowym w namiocie pośrodku lasu. Harry nieźle się w nim czuje i, jeśli ma być absolutnie szczery, to dlatego właśnie coraz później zaczyna każdy kolejny dzień.

Byłby to więc uroczy poranek, rozpoczęty cudną filiżanką herbaty, gdyby nie gazeta, która leży obecnie na kuchennym stole.

Postanowiwszy ją chwilową zignorować, Harry kończy przygotowywanie herbaty. Wtedy słyszy rozpalającą się sieć Fiuu.

— Szczeniaku?

Uśmiech rozświetla jego twarz.

— Łapo! Jestem w kuchni, przechodź.

Gdy dom wypełnia dźwięk uruchamianego Fiuu oraz lekki zapach dymu, Harry chwyta dwa kubki herbaty. Do swojej wrzuca pewnie nieco zbyt wiele cukru i śmietanki, ale drugą pozostawia czarną, tak jak lubi Syriusz.

Wychodzi z kuchni i staje w drzwiach, zauważając Syriusza, który stoi przy stole z grymasem na twarzy i z gazetą w dłoni. Z jeszcze większym zdziwieniem spostrzega stojącego tuż za nim Remusa, ściskającego w rękach coś dużego.

— Widzę, że doszła już do ciebie ta wiadomość. – Syriusz wzdycha, a jego zwykle ekspresyjna twarz przytłumiona jest czymś przypominającym rezygnację.

— Niestety – przyznaje Harry, a potem posyła Remusowi lekki uśmiech. – Gdybym wiedział, że też przyjdziesz, zrobiłbym ci herbatę.

— Nic nie szkodzi, Harry – mówi Remus, przesuwając po nim wzrokiem i uśmiechając się jeszcze szczerzej. – Wyglądasz dobrze. Zdrowo.

— To niesamowite, jaką różnicę może wywołać dostęp do regularnego prysznica – żartuje Harry, podchodząc do nich i stawiając na stole kubki, nim wskazuje na trzymany przedmiot. – Uściskałbym cię, ale…

— Ach! No tak, cóż… — Remus przesuwa ciężar z nogi na nogę i z lekkim uśmieszkiem stawia pakunek na stole. – Pomyślałem, że chciałbyś ją znów spotkać.

Nim unosi zasłonę, Harry już wie, co się pod nią znajduje. Bez dwóch zdań zdradza to też lekki szelest i gruchot.

— Hedwiga! – sapie i podbiega do klatki, walcząc drżącymi palcami z zasuwką, podczas gdy sowa stroszy wewnątrz piórka. – Och, spójrz na siebie, dziewczynko! Jesteś taka piękna.

Ta szczypie go lekko w palce z podekscytowaną czułością, nim jeszcze Harry daje w ogóle radę sięgnąć całkowicie do klatki. Jego uśmiech jest tak wielki, że boli go twarz, gdy ją uwalnia, śmieje się też, gdy sowa przeskakuje mu po ręce i huka. Gdy z lekkim trzepotem skrzydeł opada na jego ramię, pochyla się i dziobie go we włosy.

— Tak, tak, wiem, muszę je obciąć – prycha Harry, przesuwając palcem po miękkich piórkach na jej piersi i odwraca się z promiennym uśmiechem do Remusa. – Dziękuję.

— Myślę, że straszliwie za tobą tęskniła – mówi z czułością Remus. – Jak my wszyscy.

— No tak. – Harry odchrząka i czuje, jak płoną mu policzki, kiedy Remus ściska go za ramię. Harry wskazuje na trzymaną przez Syriusza gazetę. – Jeśli zamierza odwalać takie rzeczy, skończy się to tak, że wrócę do Anglii szybciej niż się spodziewaliśmy.

Syriusz rzuca z burknięciem Proroka z powrotem na stół. Jego nagłówek – „Głosy Wizengamotu wracają do rąk dziedzica Gauntów!” – jest dość niepokojący. Nie pomaga też, że na pierwszej stronie widnieje zdjęcie ściskającego z Knotem dłonie Toma Riddle’a, ubranego w eleganckie szaty i posyłającego dobroczynny uśmiech.

— Jak mu się to w ogóle udało? – pyta Harry.

Remus wzdycha.

— Albus twierdzi, że żyje obecnie bardzo niewielu czarodziejów, którzy by go rozpoznali. A nawet jeśli ktoś go pamięta, to Voldemort wiele wysiłku włożył w to, by ukryć wszystko, co go łączyło z Tomem Riddle’em.

— Jakiego używa imienia?

— Thomas Gaunt – prycha Syriusz, opada na krzesło, bierze do rąk herbatę i popija ją z pełnym zachwytu mruknięciem. – Och, szczeniaku. Jest cudna.

— Z cynamonem. – Harry wzrusza ramionami, też siada i wskazuje Remusowi, by do nich dołączył. – Więc naprawdę może coś takiego zrobić? Odzyskać tytuł?

— Nie jest to coś niespotykanego dla bękartów wymarłych, szlachetnych rodów – mówi Remus. – Na przykład Selwyni od samego początku istnienia Nienaruszalnej Dwudziestki Ósemki na zmianę pojawiali się i znikali. Nazwisko rodowe można przyjąć dopiero po pięćdziesięciu latach od ogłoszonego wymarcia rodu, czy to przez śmierć, czy skazanie, i to wyłącznie poprzez dowiedzenie więzów krwi. Ostatni Gaunt wylądował w Azkabanie w latach czterdziestych i umarł kilka lat temu.

— Morfin. – Harry kiwa głową, przypominając sobie notatki Dumbledore’a. – Jego wuj.

— Dokładnie – potwierdza Remus i, pomimo poruszanego tematu, uśmiecha się, gdy widzi jak Harry bezmyślnie gładzi piórka Hedwigi. – Udowodnił swoje roszczenie więzami krwi. Jest od teraz Lordem Gauntem. I ma całą władzę, jaka się z tym wiąże.

Syriusz krzywi się i odstawia kubek.

— Co niestety oznacza, że nie mogę do ciebie dołączyć, jak to wcześniej planowaliśmy, szczeniaku.

Harry czuje ściskające go mocno w piersi głębokie rozczarowanie. Bierze łyk herbaty, kiwa głową i jeszcze raz przesuwa wzrokiem po nagłówku.

— Rozumiem – mówi po chwili. – Jesteś Lordem Blackiem. Twoje głosy w Wizengamocie mogą być jedynym, co stanie mu na drodze przepchania niekorzystnych dla nas praw.

— Och, szczeniaku – wzdycha ponownie Syriusz i gdy Harry unosi wzrok, wygląda na tak smutnego, że Harry ma ochotę go przytulić. – Naprawdę mi przykro.

— Nic nie szkodzi, Syriuszu. – Harry posyła mu miękki uśmiech. – Poza tym, nie jest tu źle. A gdy wrócą Bill i Fleur, będę miał ich towarzystwo.

Hedwiga szczypie go w ucho.

Harry śmieje się i gładzi ją między oczami.

— No i oczywiście twoje, dziewczynko.

Dłoń zaciska się na jego palcach. Harry drga i spogląda na Remusa, którego czuły uśmiech zamienił się w nieco smutny grymas.

— Wyrosłeś na wspaniałego młodzieńca, Harry – komentuje. – Rodzice byliby z ciebie bardzo dumni.

Harry’emu zaciska się gardło.

— Och, Lunatyku, nie mów takich rzeczy! – jęczy Syriusz, odchylając głowę, odrzucając z twarzy potargane włosy. – Myślisz, że już mu tego z milion razy przez te dwa ostatnia lata nie powiedziałem!?

— I tak warto – sprzecza się Remus, wydymając usta, choć Harry widzi, że walczy z cisnącym się na usta uśmiechem.

— Już wystarczająco ckliwe było, jak musiałem mu powiedzieć, że nie mogę do niego dołączyć. – Syriusz macha rękami, jak zwykle dramatyczny. – Musiałeś mieszać w to jeszcze Jamesa i Lily?

Remus spogląda znów na Harry’ego.

— Naprawdę szczerze współczuję, że w czasie ucieczki twoim jedynym towarzyszem był właśnie Łapa.

Wybuchając śmiechem, Harry opiera ręce o brzuch i pochyla się. Skonsternowana Hedwiga odlatuje z jego ramienia na krzesło, hukając karcąco.

To tylko wzmaga jego śmiech.

Nim się orientuje, rechoczą wspólnie nad herbatą i dziwnymi wieściami, a Harry opowiada Remusowi o wszystkich głupotach, które wyczynił Syriusz w czasie ich podróży. Remus słucha go uważnie z rozjaśnionymi oczami, niemal nie odrywając od niego wzroku. Syriusz zachowuje się podobnie, choć zarazem kłóci się, że Harry wcale nie był lepszy i do tego równie winny skończonemu w lodowato zimnej rzece incydentu sprzed pięciu miesięcy.

Gdy znów siadają przy stole z kolejnymi kubkami gorącej herbaty, a Hedwiga drzemie na oparciu krzesła, Harry ponownie przyciąga do siebie gazetę. Remus beszta za coś jego ojca chrzestnego – najpewniej za wspomniane przez Harry’ego pomijanie przez Syriusza „nudnych rozdziałów” wysłanych im książek – a Harry spogląda jeszcze raz na zdjęcie.

Voldemort wygląda na absolutnie z siebie zadowolonego, ściskając dłoń Knota. Jakby wszystko szło po jego myśli. Jakby nic nie stało mu na drodze.

Harry zastanawia się przelotnie, jakim w ogóle cudem Knot został znów Ministrem.

— Jestem dziedzicem Potterów, co nie? – pyta cicho, ale i Remus, i Syriusz go słyszą.

— Dziedzicem Potterów i dziedzicem Blacków – przytakuje Syriusz.

— I w Wizengamocie jest sto głosów, tak? – Harry unosi wzrok i spostrzega kiwnięcia ich głów. – Jak wiele posiadają Potterowie?

— Wydaje mi się, że trzy – odpowiada Remus. – Potterowie to stara i szlachetna rodzina, podobnie jak większość rodów z Nienaruszalnej Dwudziestki Ósemki. Te, z niewielkimi wyjątkami, posiadają trzy głosy. Choć, póki nie przejmie ich Lord, pozostają _in absentia_ – nie są liczone.

— Czyli jeśli wszyscy są obecni, dostępnych jest w sumie sto głosów. Wygrywa większość – dodaje Syriusz, pochylając się i opierając łokcie o stół. – Co kombinujesz, dzieciaku?

— Czy byłoby możliwe, abym… zdobył tytuł Lorda i oddał moje głosy pod opiekę komuś, komu ufam, aby w moim imieniu głosował? – pyta Harry, łypiąc wnikliwie na poważne twarze Syriusza i Remusa.

— Wielu Lordów i Lady już tak kiedyś robiło, załatwiwszy odpowiednią dokumentację bankową – mówi powoli i z zastanowieniem Remus, ale Syriusz już szczerzy zęby.

— Co więc za szczęście, że mieszkam obok banku, co?

Oczy Syriusza lśnią.

— Jesteś absolutnie szalony.


	9. IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**. Niebetowany.

**Rozdział dziewiąty**

Voldemort rzuca Prorokiem o stół.

Zauważa też subtelne, prawie niedostrzegalne wzdrygnięcie, jakie powoduje to u wszystkich zgromadzonych. Najwidoczniejszy jest przy tym Lucjusz, choć Voldemort nie ma wątpliwości, że gdyby obecny był tu jego potomek, wyraźnie odskoczyłby na odgłos uderzającego o drewniany stół papieru. Narcyzie, jego żonie, ledwie mruga powieka; jej łyżka tylko na sekundę zatrzymuje się w pół drogi między talerzem a ustami. Rudolf i Rabastan wymieniają spojrzenia, zaciskając mocno usta.

Bellatriks natomiast praktycznie rzuca się przez stół po gazetę i jej oczy rozszerzają się, a twarz wykrzywia w wyraźnej pogardzie, gdy czyta nagłówek. Jest o krok od obnażenia gniewnie zębów – co jeszcze jakiś czas temu, po tym, jak uwolnił ją z Azkabanu, nawet by do niej pasowało, ale co teraz, po kilku latach solidnej opieki ze strony siostry, gryzie się z miękkimi lokami okalającymi jej twarz i delikatną, ciemną koronką jej sukni.

Siedzący po jego lewej stronie Lucjusz odchrząkuje.

— Mój Panie…

Podniesiona dłoń wystarcza, aby go uciszyć.

W dokładnie tym samym momencie, jakby na zawołanie, otwierają się drzwi do jadalni. Wmaszerowuje przez nie Severus Snape w powiewających, zapiętych po szyję szatach, po czym zatrzymuje się, kłaniając przed Czarnym Panem. Jak zwykle zesztywniały i niezainteresowany. Co za szkoda, myśli Voldemort, że Severus gnije większość czasu w Hogwarcie.

Nawet teraz, gdy wskazuje mu, aby się zbliżył, Severus ani przez chwilę się nie waha. Voldemort od zawsze szanował to, że nawet stawiając mu czoła potrafi zachować zimną krew.

— Severusie – wita. – Miło, że do nas dołączyłeś.

— Wezwałeś mnie, więc przybyłem, mój Panie – odpowiada Severus, zatrzymując się przy jego krześle.

— Tak. Pewnie ciekawi cię, dlaczego oderwałem cię od szlifowania błyskotliwych umysłów naszej przyszłości – oznajmia Voldemort, którego usta drgają lekko, podczas gdy Bellatriks chichocze w odpowiedzi na jego szyderczy ton oraz pojawiający się natychmiast na twarzy Severusa grymas. Już chwilę później wskazuje jednak na gazetę, zamiast jeszcze bardziej podjudzać swoich popleczników. – Powiedz mi, czy zaaranżował to nasz kochany dyrektor?

Severus marszczy brwi i spogląda na stół. A następnie, ku zaskoczeniu Voldemorta, wywołując pośród zgromadzonego wokół towarzystwa kolejne subtelne wzdrygnięcie, chwyta gazetę i przebiega wzrokiem po widniejącym na pierwszej stronie artykule.

Voldemort wie już, co tam przeczyta.

_Chłopiec, Który Przeżył… w Egipcie?_

_Jak powszechnie wiadomo, sławny – lub dla niektórych: niesławny – Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, Harry James Potter, przeszło dwa lata temu zniknął z czarodziejskiej społeczności. Nasz krnąbrny bohater bez słowa porzucił naukę w Hogwarcie i opuścił czarodziejską Wielką Brytanię!_

_Na przestrzeni lat zrodziło się wiele teorii na temat jego nagłego zniknięcia i, moi drodzy czytelnicy, niektóre były nawet waszego autorstwa. Czyżby w końcu przytłoczył go ciężar trudnego dzieciństwa? A może to sprawka śmierciożerców, którzy uciekli z Azkabanu i chcieli pomścić swojego poległego przywódcę? Lub wynik bolesnej traumy, której bez wątpienia doświadczył niecały rok wcześniej, podczas tragicznych wydarzeń zakończających Turniej Trójmagiczny? Albo, mając świadomość haniebnego traktowania uczniów przez zatrudnioną w Hogwarcie ówczesną podsekretarz Umbridge, uciekł z obawy przed przemocą?_

_Okazuje się jednak, moi drodzy czytelnicy, że żadne z naszych przypuszczeń nie było bliskie prawdzie. Spotkałam się w ekskluzywnym wywiadzie (strona 4) z naszym ukochanym Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, by porozmawiać z nim o tej długiej nieobecności. Wygląda na to, że nie tylko ma się bardzo dobrze, ale też ostatnie dwa lata spędził na trenowaniu pod okiem niedawno oczyszczonego z zarzutów Syriusza Blacka, swojego ojca chrzestnego i Lorda Blacków. Zdecydował się teraz przyjąć tytuł Lorda Potterów i kontynuować swoją naukę w Kairze. Więcej informacji na ten temat na stronie 3._

Severus zdaje się ledwie nad sobą panować. Voldemort nie jest jednak pewien, czy próbuje powstrzymać się przed przerzuceniem strony i poczytaniem dalszych artykułów, czy może przed rozszarpaniem na kawałki ściskanej w dłoniach gazety.

— Możesz nam rzucić na tę sprawę jakieś światło, Severusie?

Mężczyzna bierze głęboki oddech.

— Nic o tym nie wiedziałem, mój Panie. Nie sądzę jednak, by nawet Dumbledore był świadom, że planuje ujawnić swoją lokalizację i uzyskać tytuł Lorda.

Voldemort mruczy po nosem.

— Ciekawe.

Severus składa gazetę i wzrok Voldemorta opada na pogięte zdjęcie Harry’ego Pottera, siedzącego w nieznanym mu mieszkaniu, uśmiechającego się grzecznie do Rity Skeeter, której w kółko podaje herbatę. Wygląda tak samo, jak go ostatnio widział Voldemort, mimo że czarno-białe zdjęcie zdecydowanie pomniejsza widoczny w jego oczach błysk.

— Ciekawe, mój Panie? – pyta Lucjusz.

— Być może – mówi Voldemort, a następnie podnosi się na nogi. – Lucjuszu, upewnij się, że moje głosy zostaną pod moją nieobecność _mądrze_ wykorzystane.

Bellatriks niemal wyskakuje z krzesła.

— Znów nas opuszczasz, mój Panie?

— Tak – oświadcza Voldemort, po czym dodaje: — Zapanujesz nad naszymi bardziej niesfornymi jednostkami, prawda, Bello? Zauważyłem, że Carrowowie zaczynają być… niespokojni. Szkoda byłoby ich stracić.

— Oczywiście, mój Panie – odpowiada Bellatriks i się mu kłania, zerkając na niego znajomymi, wygłodniałymi, rozszerzonymi oczami, które ignoruje.

— Doskonale. – Voldemort kiwa głową. – Severusie, do zobaczenia następnym razem.

**~*~**

Harry’ego budzi dobiegający z Fiuu gruchot. Otwiera oczy, rozwalony na kanapie, do której całym ciałem przyszpila go zdecydowanie niemający zamiaru się ruszyć Łapa.

Z jego pokoju wychodzi uzbrojony w różdżkę Remus.

— Co się dzieje…?

— Potter! – nadchodzi z paleniska znajome warknięcie i Harry mruga, słysząc dodatkowo gdzieś w tle besztający głos Albusa Dumbledore’a. – Otwórz ten piekielny kominek albo Bóg mi świadkiem…

Remus zatrzymuje się obok kanapy, podczas gdy Harry popycha ogromną, futrzaną głowę Syriusza; ten jednak tylko szczeka i usadawia się wygodniej na jego klatce piersiowej.

— Czy to Severus? – pyta Remus.

— Co do kurwy nędzy? – burczy Harry, wiercąc się, gdy Syriusz szczypie go w brodę i macha ogonem. – Ty tak na serio, Łapo?

Z gardła Syriusza wydobywa się skowyt.

Głowa Harry’ego opada ponownie na poduszkę, na której musiał wczorajszej nocy odpłynąć.

— Remusie, mógłbyś…?

Lecz Remus już kieruje się do kominka i otwiera Fiuu, by pozwolić przejść zgromadzonym po drugiej stronie czarodziejom.

Leżący na jego piersi Syriusz skomle. Uszy ma przyklapnięte, a nos schowany między łapami.

Nie tak Harry wyobrażał sobie ten poranek.

— Dobrze ci tak – mówi, gdy w kominku znów wybucha ogień. – Zejdziesz ze mnie w końcu, ty wielki leniuchu?

Ogon uderza dwukrotnie. Harry wzdycha.

Może sobie tylko wyobrażać, jakie wrażenie wywiera na pojawiającym się przed nim Severusie Snapie i Albusie Dumbledorze. Ledwie przytomny, ubrany wyłącznie w starą koszulkę i bokserki, z zaczerwienionymi oczami i potarganymi włosami. Na stoliku stoi pozostała po ich wczorajszym świętowaniu butelka Ognistej Whisky, wokół nóg plącze mu się koc, a na klatce piersiowej leży wielki Ponurak.

Nie jest w stanie bez okularów ocenić ich min, ale jest niemal pewien, że Snape wykrzywia się szyderczo.

— Dzień dobry – wita się najradośniej, jak tylko potrafi.

— Ty idiotyczny bachorze – warczy Snape.

Dumbledore wypuszcza miękko powietrze.

— Severusie…

— Nie, Albusie! Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że się na to zgodziłeś.

— Na nic się nie zgodził – mówi Harry. – Zrobiłem, co chciałem. Wstawaj, Łapo.

Harry uderza go w bok i z ulgą zauważa, że ten w końcu zamienia się w człowieka i wstaje. Podnosząc się, Harry przesuwa ze zmęczeniem dłonią po twarzy, podczas gdy Snape bierze kolejny syczący oddech. Gdy ktoś wkłada mu w dłonie okulary, Hary bierze je na ślepo i wsadza sobie na nos. Unosi głowę i uśmiecha się do równie zaspanego Remusa.

To było kilka naprawdę dobrych dni. Syriusz i Remus zostali u niego, pomagając z załatwieniem w banku wszystkich formalności, w tym oficjalnego, zapieczętowanego herbem Potterów listu do Naczelnego Maga Wizengamotu – którym, tak się składa, jest stojący obecnie w salonie Billa Albus Dumbledore. Odciągnęli go od badań, zainteresowani zwiedzeniem Kairu, choć Harry’emu udało się _raz_ zaciągnąć swojego kochającego książki byłego profesora do biblioteki Aleksandryjskiej. Syriusz przez całą drogę jęczał.

— Próbujesz powiedzieć, że _nic_ o tym nie wiedziałeś? – Snape odwraca się do Dumbledore’a.

— Remus poinformował mnie, co próbują osiągnąć – oświadcza z uprzejmym skinieniem Dumbledore, pocierając się po długiej brodzie z dziwnym uśmiechem na ustach i błyskiem w oku, który według doświadczenia Harry’ego zawsze zwiastuje _kłopoty_. – Choć, muszę przyznać, gdy usłyszałem, co planuje zrobić Harry, by wyrównać nasze szanse, stwierdziłem, że to całkiem cwany pomysł. Kiedy więc dotarła do mnie oficjalna prośba, natychmiast ją zaakceptowałem.

— Jakże mogłoby być inaczej – spluwa Snape i odwraca się ponownie do nadal siedzącego na kanapie Harry’ego. – A ty. Naprawdę jesteś tak bardzo arogancki, że sądziłeś, że ci się to upiecze?

Harry nie może się powstrzymać – na jego twarzy pojawia się kolejny uśmiech.

— Naprawdę się cieszę, że pana znowu widzę, profesorze – mówi szczerze.

Snape niemal odskakuje.

— Jesteś zupełnie taki sam jak twój ojciec, rzucasz się lekkomyślnie do działania i nawet nie myślisz o możliwych konsekwencjach! – Snape przerywa tylko na chwilę, gdy w powietrzu rozlega się pełne protestu „hej!” Syriusza. – Myślałeś, że Czarny Pan się o niczym nie dowie, gdy decydowałeś się na ten cholerny wywiad?

— No nie. Właściwie to chciałem, aby się dowiedział.

— Czy lata spędzone w towarzystwie tego zapchlonego _kundla_ naprawdę wykończyły wszystkie pozostałe w twoim mózgu komórki? – Snape przybliża się do niego, rzucając mu Proroka na kolana. – Nie pozwoli, by przeszło to bez echa. Wytropi cię, co nie jest wcale takie trudne, skoro z taką _dumą_ ogłosiłeś całemu światu, gdzie cię można znaleźć. A potem, nie zważając na Przysięgę Wieczystą, ty durnowaty _dzieciaku,_ absolutnie cię zniszczy, aż nic po tobie nie zostanie.

Syriusz rzuca się do przodu i popycha Snape’a w ramię.

— No dobra, dość już tego, Smarkerusie.

I nagle, ku rozbawieniu, a także być może nieco rozczarowaniu Harry’ego, w ich rękach pojawiają się różdżki. Harry szybko przestaje zwracać uwagę na ich coraz to głośniej rzucane względem siebie obelgi.

Wzdychając, zerka na Remusa. Ten napotyka jego spojrzenie i ukrywa za dłonią śmiech.

— Herbaty? – pyta Harry.

— Wstawię wodę – mówi Remus.

Dumbledore podnosi głowę.

— Potrzebujesz pomocy?

— Oczywiście, Albusie.

Harry patrzy, jak ruszają w stronę kuchni i gramoli się na nogi. Jako że Syriusz i Snape wciąż są zajęci sobą, przechodzi przez korytarz do swojego pokoju, by narzucić szlafrok.

Zawiązuje go właśnie wokół pasa, gdy rozbrzmiewa pukanie. Marszcząc brwi, zastanawia się, czy nie powinien może wyciszyć zaklęciem toczącej się w salonie walki. Jest zdecydowanie zbyt wcześnie, by stawiać czoła zirytowanym sąsiadom.

Przechodząc przez mieszkanie, kieruje się do drzwi. Snape już na cały głos wrzeszczy na Syriusza, a jego zwykle blada twarz jest cała zaczerwieniona. Choć obaj ściskają w dłoni różdżki, Harry z zadowoleniem zauważa, że nie lecą żadne klątwy.

Lekkim ruchem palców wycisza ich sprzeczkę zaklęciem, a następnie kręci głową i odwraca się do wejścia. Z uśmiechem na twarzy, pomimo rozrywającego głowę kaca, przygotowuje się do stawienia czoła wścibskim sąsiadom Billa i otwiera drzwi, po czym natychmiast zamiera.

— Dzień dobry, Lordzie Potter.

Voldemort, jak zwykle, gdy ukazuje się publicznie, wygląda bardzo dobrze. Jest elegancko ubrany w dopasowany do jego szerokich ramion i wąskich bioder garnitur. Każdy włos jest na swoim miejscu.

Ciemne oczy przesuwają się po Harrym i całą jego głowę rozpala nagłe mrowienie.

— Przyszedłem nie w porę? – pyta Voldemort, przenosząc powoli wzrok na jego twarz.

Spanikowany Harry, ubrany tylko w koszulkę, bokserki i stary szlafrok, zatrzaskuje mu drzwi przed nosem.

W mieszkaniu zapada cisza.

Syriusz, marszcząc brwi, robi kilka kroków w jego stronę.

— Szczeniaku? – pyta wciąż przytłumionym przez zaklęcie głosem.

— Um – wykrztusza Harry, zaciskając wargi, po czym kręci lekko głową. – Muszę. Dajcie mi chwilę.

A następnie otwiera drzwi, wychodzi na zewnątrz i znów je za sobą zatrzaskuje.

Voldemort wciąż na niego czeka. Brwi ma uniesione, twarz wykrzywioną w uśmieszku i Harry zaciska mocno zęby, gdy czuje rozpalający jego nerwy zachwyt.

— _Co_ ty tutaj robisz? – syczy, patrząc na niego morderczo. – A nawet lepiej: jak, _do cholery,_ ciągle udaje ci się mnie znaleźć?

— Nie wolno mi pogratulować ci z racji uzyskania tytułu Lorda? – pyta Voldemort, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej.

— To _nie jest_ odpowiedź na moje pytanie.

— Och, Lordzie Potter, naprawdę jestem tu po to, by wyrazić swoje… zdumienie – mówi Voldemort, wciąż się uśmiechając, z rękami schowanymi w kieszeniach. – To imponujący ruch. Nigdy bym się go po tobie nie spodziewał, prędzej Dumbledorze.

— No jasne, super. A skoro skończyłeś już, jakże subtelnie, obrażać moją inteligencję – fuka Harry, ściskając mocno klamkę, by powstrzymać się od wybuchnięcia – możesz mi w końcu powiedzieć, _jakim cudem_ mnie ciągle znajdujesz?

— Och, Harry, to tylko proste wróżenie – oznajmia Voldemort (i to słowo coś Harry’emu mówi, choć nie potrafi sobie przypomnieć, gdzie się z nim spotkał), jakby uważał Harry’ego za imbecyla, choć twarz wciąż rozświetla mu rozbawienie, gdy zerka na stojące za nim drzwi. – Czyżbym słyszał w środku głos Severusa?

Severusa Snape’a, który jest szpiegiem Zakonu. Severusa Snape’a, który jest w mieszkaniu Billa, bo siłą się do niego wpakował, by Harry’ego ostrzec. Bo pomimo wszystkich tych obelg i pełnych jadu słów, Harry wie, że taka jest właśnie prawda: Snape przybył tu, by Harry’ego chronić. A to zdecydowanie nie jest coś, co uczyniłby dobry, prawdziwy śmierciożerca. Severus Snape zaraz straci doszczętnie swoją przykrywkę.

Harry czuje, jak coś zimnego przebiega mu po kręgosłupie. Chwilę później przyciska plecy do drzwi, unosi wysoko brodę i wzrusza ramionami.

— Albus wpadł, by podyskutować o moich poczynaniach i zaciągnął ze sobą profesora Snape’a – oświadcza, patrząc Voldemortowi prosto w oczy. – Skaczą sobie właśnie z moim ojcem chrzestnym do gardeł.

Voldemort mruczy cicho. Zupełnie jakby to kupił.

Ale chwilę później przyciska Harry’ego do drzwi, opierając się o nie jedną ręką, po czym się nad nim pochyla. Jego oczy, wciąż utkwione w Harrym, płoną czerwienią. Niczym obietnica piekielnego ognia.

— Kłamiesz, Harry? – pyta nisko Voldemort, jakimś cudem zarówno karcąco, jak i z rozbawieniem. – Muszę przyznać, jesteś w tym nawet niezły. W tych twoich uroczych oczach nie pojawił się choćby błysk oszustwa. Powinieneś już jednak wiedzieć, że _na mnie_ to nie zadziała.

Harry czuje na sobie jego ciepło, przytłaczające i ciężkie, a także rozpalające się nerwy. Voldemort go nawet nie dotyka, ale Harry i tak go niemal wyczuwa. Kryjącego się pod skórą ducha.

Wzdryga się. Ma na końcu języka kolejne kłamstwo… ale pieprzyć to.

Voldemort i tak je przejrzy. Pieprzyć to i pieprzyć delikatną pozycję Snape’a.

— Jest mój – szepcze, przesuwając wzrokiem po twarzy Voldemorta, podczas gdy ich połączenie zaczyna wypełniać powolna, subtelna wściekłość. – Nie możesz go skrzywdzić.

— Twój? – syczy Voldemort ze zwodniczo beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy. – Naprawdę uznałbyś go za swojego?

— Niby dlaczego nie?

Uśmiech, który wykrzywia wargi Voldemorta, jest bezwzględny. Jadowity. Zwycięski.

Ale przede wszystkim, myśli Harry, jest _wygłodniały_.

— Och, Harry, nie wiedziałeś? – Voldemort wyciąga dłoń, chwyta Harry’ego za brodę i przechyla jego głowę tak, by mógł się nad nim pochylić i szeptać mu do ucha. Serce Harry’ego przyśpiesza, twarz czerwienieje i ściska on bezużytecznie stojące za nim drzwi. – To Severus Snape dostarczył mi przepowiednię.

Harry wciąga ostro powietrze.

Mruga ślepo w miejsce gdzieś ponad ramieniem Voldemorta. Czuje przepływające po nim słowa, zniesławiające i potępiające mężczyznę, który niezliczoną ilość razy z niego szydził i który równie wielokrotnie uratował mu życie. Czuje, jak do niego docierają i jak uświadamia sobie, że ma to smutny, przeraźliwy sens.

Snape zawsze nienawidził Harry’ego z powodu Jamesa. Nigdy nie ukrywał swojej pogardy. I najwyraźniej podzielił się z Voldemortem tym, co to wszystko zapoczątkowało – na wpół usłyszaną przepowiednią. Skazał jego rodziców, a także samego Harry’ego, na śmierć, nim Harry w ogóle się narodził.

Wydaje mu się, że ma go to zezłościć. Że ma zachęcić do wybuchu gniewu, który nauczył się ostrożnie kontrolować. Wydaje mu się, że to właśnie tego chce Voldemort – by bez naruszania przysięgi móc wychłostać zdrajcę.

Lecz Harry przypomina sobie, jak Snape własnym ciałem ochronił go przed przemieniającym się w pełnię księżyca wilkołakiem. Jak próbował na pierwszym roku pokrzyżować plany Quirrella. Jak na niego spojrzał, oferował swoje eliksiry i wypowiedział imię Lily z czymś bardzo przypominającym _poczucie winy_.

Harry wypuszcza powoli powietrze.

— Tę samą przepowiednię, której usłyszałeś tylko fragment i przez którą jak jakiś kompletny dureń oberwałeś odbitym zaklęciem? – pyta Harry, ściskając nadgarstek Voldemorta i odwracając twarz w taki sposób, by syczeć mu do ucha. – Wciąż jest _mój_. I nie będzie się już dłużej tobie kłaniał.

Voldemort odskakuje, jakby dotyk Harry’ego go oparzył. Jego twarz wykrzywia znajomy gniew i Harry wyczuwa rozpoczynający się ból głowy.

Myśli, że zaraz chyba trafi go paskudna klątwa…

Gdy nagle, na całe szczęście, stojące za nim drzwi się otwierają.

Harry odsuwa się odrobinę, odwraca i spostrzega błysk w oczach Dumbledore’a. _Kłopoty_ , myśli.

— Tom, co za urocza niespodzianka – mówi dyrektor i Harry tłumi na wpół histeryczne prychnięcie. – Choć może powinienem powiedzieć: Lordzie Gaunt? Wychodzi na to, że będziemy się widywać teraz częściej w Wizengamocie.

Voldemort uśmiecha się szyderczo.

— Dumbledore.

— Mieliśmy właśnie usiąść przy herbacie, mój chłopcze – dodaje dyrektor, uśmiechając się promiennie. Harry nie ma pojęcia, jak mu się to udaje. Stary dziwak. – Może do nas dołączysz?

Gdzieś w głębi mieszkania ktoś się zadławia.

**~*~**

Pomieszczenie wypełnione jest napięciem, którym Lord Voldemort zwykle by się rozkoszował. Niemal wyczuwa je na języku, gdy wchodzi za Harrym do środka – wisi ciężko i przytłaczająco w powietrzu.

To naprawdę wielka szkoda, że nie może prawdziwie delektować się tym zastygłym z niepokoju otoczeniem. Niepewnymi, przepoconymi, czekającymi na każdy jego ruch osobami.

Żadnego ruchu bowiem nie wykona. Zawarta przysięga trzyma na smyczy jego wściekłość. A Harry Potter uważnie go obserwuje.

Jest coś wyjątkowego, myśli Voldemort, w koncentrowaniu na sobie czyjejś całkowitej uwagi. Zwłaszcza gdy chodzi Harry’ego, szczególnie w takim towarzystwie. Jego oczy, niezachwiane i zielone, nawet na chwilę nie opuszczają Voldemorta. Nie zerkają na wilkołaka, który zamiera w połowie ustawiania stołu na herbatę; nie zerkają na ojca chrzestnego, który ściska w dłoni różdżkę i niemal trzęsie się, próbując pohamować; nie zerkają na Mistrza Eliksirów, szpiega, zdrajcę, mimo podanej mu przed chwilą informacji; a już na pewno nie na Dumbledore’a, ukochanego dyrektora, w poszukiwaniu pomocy.

Stojąc pośrodku pokoju, Harry Potter napotyka jego wzrok swoimi zielonymi, niezachwianymi oczami i Voldemort uświadamia sobie coś, co szepcząco migotało mu z tyłu głowy już od ich nocnego spotkania w holu Ministerstwa. To samo, co spowodowało, że oddał mu przepowiednię i powierzył na przechowanie swoje najcenniejsze skarby.

Że ten chłopak, ten młodzieniec, ten młody Lord, to siła, z którą należy się liczyć. Że Harry Potter, ubrany wyłącznie w bawełniany szlafrok, sprawiający wrażenie, jakby dopiero się obudził, to najniebezpieczniejsza osoba w tym pokoju. Że mógłby zniszczyć Lorda Voldemorta – lub też zostać jego największym sprzymierzeńcem. Wie też, że Harry podobnie postrzega go w różnych kategoriach czerni, bieli i szarości.

Nawet wielki Albus Dumbledore wydaje się niknąć w obliczu Harry’ego.

— Jak uroczo – komentuje Voldemort, nie odrywając od niego wzroku, choć oczy młodzieńca ostrzegawczo się zwężają. – Czy to tak właśnie spotyka się Zakon Feniksa? Przy porannej herbatce?

— Bzdury, mój chłopcze – mówi Dumbledore i Voldemort bierze powolny oddech, zaciskając mocno zęby; biorąc pod uwagę, że Harry przestępuje z nogi na nogę, on również to wyczuwa. – Przyszliśmy tylko pogratulować Harry’emu uzyskania tytułu Lorda. Podobnie jak ty.

— Oczywiście – przytakuje Voldemort, uśmiechając się do Dumbledore’a w ten sam sposób, co wtedy, gdy wciąż był dzieckiem i spotykał go późnymi wieczorami na korytarzach Hogwartu. – Jakże byłem cudownie zaskoczony, gdy przeczytałem o tym w porannej gazecie. Pani Skeeter wykonała niesamowitą robotę.

Zauważa, jak Harry przewraca oczami. Nie przegapia też wymruczanego cicho:

— A spróbowałaby nie.

Coś się pod tymi słowami ukrywa. Jakaś niewypowiedziana pewność.

Voldemort wie z opowieści Lucjusza, że współpraca ze Skeeter jest zawsze, delikatnie mówiąc, ryzykowna. Choć pieniądze mogą wiele zdziałać, często udaje jej się położyć chciwe łapska na rzeczach, o których zdecydowanie nie powinna nigdy usłyszeć. Wie, jak okrutnie przekręcać cudze słowa na swoją korzyść. Artykuł o nagłym pojawieniu się Harry’ego Pottera jest więc zdecydowanie podejrzliwy.

I wiele mówiący.

Voldemort wyczuwa w tym jakąś tajemnicę. I to kolejna z wielu sekretnych ciekawostek, które zdaje się nosić ze sobą Harry.

Chce podrążyć temat. Uchwycić i rozerwać każdą najmniejszą rzecz, jaką ukrywa Harry Potter. Swędzą go ręce, piecze gardło. Chce ujawnić każdą cząstkę Harry’ego, aż ten nie będzie skrywał przed nim żadnych tajemnic. Aż niczym go już więcej nie zaskoczy.

Dumbledore przerywa, nim mógłby choćby spróbować.

— To naprawdę przyjemna niespodzianka, że przybyłeś tutaj w tak serdecznym celu, mój chłopcze – oznajmia Dumbledore i Voldemort widzi kątem oka, jak Harry krzyżuje ramiona; czuje jego niezadowolenie. – Chciałbyś napić się z nami herbaty?

Syriusz Black się wzdryga; niczym pociągnięta za sznurki marionetka.

— Albusie, nie mówisz chyba poważnie…

— A skoro już mowa o niespodziankach – przerywa mu Voldemort, rozkoszując się tym, jak ramiona Harry’ego napinają się, gdy jego wzrok kieruje się ku przebywającemu pośród nich szpiegowi. – Severusie. Co za przyjemność po raz kolejny cię dziś widzieć.

Z twarzy Severusa odpływa cała krew. Voldemort delektuje się tym, uśmiechając okrutnie, podczas gdy Severus zaciska palce wokół różdżki – choć nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego miał ją w ogóle wyciągniętą.

Widzi, jak Albus Dumbledore porusza się, by przerwać to, co planuje zrobić. Jest to jednak niepotrzebne.

Głównie dlatego, że Harry Potter go w tym wyręcza.

— _Jest mój, Tom_.

Sama wężomowa wystarcza, by zatrzymać go w pół kroku, bez względu na to, co by właśnie robił. Zawsze, gdy tylko używa jej Harry. Jedyna od wieków osoba spoza jego rodu, która może poszczycić się tym darem. Usłyszenie języka węży jest zachwycające, mocno oszałamiające – choć gdy po raz pierwszy dowiedział się, że Harry Potter otrzymał od niego ten dar, był wściekły.

Teraz jednak, gdy słyszy miękką determinację ukrytą pod tymi wysyczanymi cicho słowami, absolutnie go one pochłaniają. Rozpalają w nim poczucie satysfakcji, gdy uświadamia sobie, że może rozmawiać z Harrym w otoczeniu wrogów i nikt nigdy nie dowie się, co do siebie mówią.

— _Wspominałeś_ – syczy w odpowiedzi, przybliżając się do niego o krok, ignorując resztę towarzystwa i ich zaciekawione, pełne przerażenia spojrzenia, gdy Harry Potter podnosi wysoko brodę, jakby był gotów walczyć z Voldemortem w samej bieliźnie. – _I, jak się domyślam, nic, co mógłbym zaoferować, nie zmieni twojego zdania?_

Harry unosi brwi, wciąż krzyżując ramiona, jak zwykle uparty.

— _Mojej troski o dobro innych ludzi nie można sobie kupić_.

— _Jakże szlachetnie_ – szydzi Voldemort, podchodząc na tyle blisko, że Harry musi zadrzeć głowę, by patrzeć mu w oczy.

Black wydaje z siebie warknięcie, które pasowałoby bardziej do przytrzymującego go za ramię wilkołaka.

— Odsuń się od mojego chrześniaka…

— Syriuszu – gani go wilkołak, choć jego oczy pobłyskują niebezpiecznym złotem, przesuwając się to na niego, to na Harry’ego. – Czekaj.

Harry odchrząkuje i uśmiecha się z napięciem, gdy Voldemort znów na niego spogląda.

— _Wydaje mi się, czy znów mnie obraziłeś?_

Voldemort niemal odwzajemnia jego uśmiech.

— _Ach tak?_

— _I jeszcze wtedy, gdy próbowałeś mnie przekonać, bym ci oddał Snape’a_. – Harry kiwa głową. – _Co, pragnę przypomnieć, niezbyt ci się udało_.

Voldemort nie ma pojęcia, co takiego jest w tym mężczyźnie, że go w równym stopniu doprowadza do szału, co zachwyca. Składając za plecami ręce, pochyla się.

— _Może powinienem być bardziej przekonujący_ – mówi Voldemort, spoglądając prosto w płonące zielenią oczy Harry’ego. – _Wiesz, że błagał? Nie o litość wobec ciebie lub twojego ojca. Ale o twoją matkę. Błagał_.

Harry mruga kilkakrotnie. Jako że dzieli ich tak niewielka odległość, Voldemort czuje, że jego słowa uderzają w cel. Widzi też, jak Harry zaciska mocno szczękę.

Wie, że jego twarz przybiera teraz złowieszczy wyraz.

— _Wierzę, że mocno ją kochał. Byłby zachwycony, mogąc się pozbyć konkurencji ze strony twojego ojca i ich potomka_.

Harry spogląda mu nad ramieniem. Voldemort wie, że na Severusa. Najpewniej oceniająco.

Czeka, trzymając kciuki.

Harry Potter jednak znów go, jak zwykle, zaskakuje. Zaciska szczękę, staje mocniej na nogach i prostuje się, spoglądając mu pewnie prosto w oczy.

— Nic, co powiesz, nie zmieni mojego zdania – stwierdza i to nagłe wyjście z wężomowy jest bardzo szokujące, mimo że zarazem miękkie i bezlitosne. Harry uspokaja tym również resztę zgromadzonych, dając znać, że Severus jest oficjalnie poza jego zasięgiem. W tym również samego Seversua, zwłaszcza gdy dodaje: – Severus Snape uratował mi życie równie wiele razy, ile ty próbowałeś mi je odebrać. Obejmuje go nasza umowa. Nie możesz go tknąć.

Zwilżając wargi, Voldemort prostuje się i przechyla głowę, oceniając widoczną na twarzy Harry’ego stanowczość. Wie, nie musząc nawet uciekać się do ich połączenia, że Harry się nie ugnie.

Severus Snape to ktoś, kogo Harry uznał za wartego swojej troski. Nic nie zmieni jego zdania.

— Zrozumiałem – mówi Voldemort i to, jak oczy Harry’ego lekko się rozszerzają, jak może przez chwilę ujrzeć jego zaskoczenie, jest dla niego wystarczająco satysfakcjonujące. Harry wpatruje się w niego, bez wątpienia przypominając sobie ich ostatnie spotkanie. – Gratulacje, Lordzie Potter. Zobaczymy się wkrótce.

To zarówno obietnica, jak i groźba. Voldemort nie zostawi Harry’ego Pottera w spokoju, póki choć jeden z nich żyje, a Voldemort ma przed sobą całą wieczność.

Odwracając się, nie spogląda na resztę. Są bez znaczenia.

Harry woła za nim:

— Nie zostaniesz w takim razie na herbacie, Lordzie Gaunt?

Harry Potter doprowadza go do szału. Harry Potter go _zachwyca_.

Żaden inny istniejący człowiek nie rozmawia z nim tak, jak Harry Potter.

Zatrzymując się przy drzwiach, Voldemort odwraca się, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Wyzwanie jest oczywiste i Voldemort nie przyjmuje go tylko dlatego, że są w pomieszczeniu również inni ludzie.

— _Obiecuję, Harry Potterze_ – syczy Voldemort, aby tylko Harry usłyszał tę obietnicę, bo tak naprawdę tylko reakcja Harry’ego ma jakiekolwiek znaczenie – _że gdy się kolejny raz spotkamy, zostanę tak długo, jak zechcesz_.

Rozkwitający na twarzy Harry’ego rumieniec jest równie satysfakcjonujący, co zalewające ich połączenie absolutne _przerażenie_ i _zażenowanie_. Voldemort opuszcza mieszkanie z nikczemnym uśmiechem na ustach, wystarczająco tym zadowolony, mimo że nie będzie mógł zemścić się na zdrajcy.

**~*~**

— Harry.

Głos Syriusza jest desperacko ochrypnięty. Piskliwy, cichy, zarówno zaciekawiony, jak i przerażony. Harry nie odrywa wzroku od drzwi.

— Harry, co to do cholery było?

— Och, Syriuszu, jestem pewien, że istnieje rozsądne wyjaśnienie – mówi Dumbledore.

— Rozsądne? _Rozsądne_? Pieprzony Czarny Pan wpadł sobie właśnie na luźną pogawędkę z moim chrześniakiem, a ty mi mówisz, że to _rozsądne_ , Albusie?

Harry słyszy, jak Remus wzdycha.

— Syriuszu, proszę. Nie ma się co złościć. Nic się nie stało.

— Dokładnie. Harry poradził sobie zaskakująco dobrze – dodaje Dumbledore.

Harry wie, że gdyby spojrzał, dyrektor spoglądałby na niego z pewnym zaciekawieniem – i może zdumieniem. Gdyby spojrzał, wie, że zobaczyłby w jego oczach błysk.

Nie spogląda.

— _Nic się nie stało?_ – Niepokój Syriusza jest oczywisty. I właściwie słodki, jakby Harry miał się nad tym dłużej zastanawiać. Przypomina mu przerażenie, jakie wypełniło go pod pływem rzuconych przez Voldemorta na odchodnym słów. – Lunatyku, czy ty tego nie widziałeś? Ten beznosy dupek… ten dupek… no dobra, nie wiem, _co_ dokładnie robił, ale nie wyglądało to jak _nic_!

Remus wzdycha. Ponownie.

— _Wiem_ , Syriuszu, ale…

— Potter.

Głos Snape’a jest cichy. Niemal drżący.

I to dopiero on sprawia, że Harry odrywa wzrok od drzwi.

Obracając się, spogląda na swojego starego nauczyciela eliksirów. Zauważa jego wykrzywioną, zamyśloną twarz. Zauważa czarne oczy, które spoglądają na Harry’ego w sposób, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widział.

— Tak, profesorze?

Snape wciąga głęboko powietrze.

— Coś ty zrobił?

Brzmi to niemal oskarżycielsko. Pobrzmiewa w tym subtelna, znana mu uszczypliwość. Ale gdzieś pod tym wszystkim znajduje się też coś absolutnie zszokowanego. Zapierającego dech w piersiach.

— Uratowałem panu życie, profesorze. Nie jest pan już dłużej na usługach Voldemorta – oświadcza Harry prosto, ale z uśmiechem. – A teraz, jeśli pan wybaczy, myślę, że naprawdę muszę założyć w końcu jakieś spodnie, nim pojawią się kolejni niespodziewani goście.

Rusza, chcąc go wyminąć i wrócić do pokoju, by nałożyć na siebie coś bardziej stosownego. Dłoń chwyta go jednak za ramię; długie, odbarwione eliksirami palce zaciskają się ostrożnie wokół jego bicepsa.

Snape wciąż patrzy na niego, jakby nie wiedział, co o nim myśleć. Kąciki jego oczu i usta ściska duma.

Mimo to, ku zdziwieniu Harry’ego, Snape nie beszta go za zachowanie się jak zarozumiały palant. Zamiast tego pochyla lekko z wdzięcznością głowę, pozwalając, by jego długie włosy opadły na wychudzoną twarz.

— Dziękuję.

Harry czuje, jak w piersi ściska go coś podobnego do dumy.

— Nie ma mi pan za co dziękować, profesorze. Tak należało uczynić.

Kiwając głową, Snape puszcza jego rękę.

Harry wychodzi bez słowa.


	10. X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**. Niebetowany.
> 
> Art autorstwa **limrx** \- [link](https://limrx.tumblr.com/post/621772913522212864/waiting-for-toast-ranger-to-a-stranger-to-update).
> 
> To przy okazji dobre miejsce, by wspomnieć, że od tego momentu za każdym razem, gdy do rozdziału dołączony będzie jakiś art, będzie on również na bieżąco (tego samego dnia) reblogowany na moim tumblrze (panna-mi). Poza tym wszystkie te arty, wraz z potencjalnymi innymi materiałami dotyczącymi tego fica, znaleźć będzie można u mnie pod zbiorczym tagiem: [pmzsp](https://panna-mi.tumblr.com/tagged/pmzsp) (od pierwszych liter tytułu).

**Rozdział dziesiąty**

— Och, do kurwy nędzy.

Pomyślałby kto, że zaskakiwanie Harry’ego Pottera powinno się zrobić z biegiem czasu nudne. Oj nie.

Voldemort myśli, że to całkiem niezła zemsta za te wszystkie momenty, kiedy Harry się mu wymknął. Ta absolutna przyjemność, jaką sprawia mu widok Harry’ego, który w jednej chwili całkowicie zmienia swoją postawę. Ten cichy spokój, który ulania się na rzecz pełnej napięcia obawy. To, jak Harry w jednej chwili gotów jest do walki o życie – napina mięśnie, rozżarza oczy i gromadzi pod skórą nieustannie pomrukującą magię.

 _Ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana_ , bez wątpienia.

— Lordzie Potter, jesteśmy w bibliotece – karci go Voldemort, okrążając stół, przy którym siedzi w otoczeniu porozrzucanych dookoła wytartych książek, z plamami atramentu na policzkach i palcach, a także z leżącym obok łokcia notatnikiem pełnym nabazgrolonych na szybko zapisków. – Trochę dobrych manier.

Harry spogląda na niego morderczo i zaciska palce wokół pióra. Voldemort zastanawia się, czy ma ochotę go nim dźgnąć.

Chciałby to niemal zobaczyć.

— Skąd masz moją krew? – pyta Harry.

Voldemort mruga. Przechyla głowę i siada na krześle po drugiej stronie stołu, składając palce.

— Słucham?

Prychając, Harry chwyta jedną z leżących w pewnym oddaleniu ksiąg i rzuca nią przez stół. Ta opada przed Voldemortem z tępym trzaskiem, w akompaniamencie wzbijającego się w powietrze kurzu i Czarny Pan wykrzywia się w reakcji na tak brutalne obchodzenie się z książką. Swędzi go otaczające twarz zaklęcie _glamour_.

Gdy zerka na okładkę – wygrawerowany złotymi literami napis „Utracone i odnalezione: obszerny zbiór zaklęć, czarów i rytuałów śledzących” – unosi brew. Spogląda ponownie na wykrzywionego w niezadowolonym grymasie Harry’ego.

— Zgrywanie głupka zdecydowanie do ciebie nie pasuje – komentuje Harry. – Wróżenie. Wspomniałeś to słowo, gdy się ostatnio widzieliśmy i przypomniałem sobie, gdzie je wcześniej widziałem: w twoim gabinecie. Jednak, aby określić moją dokładną lokalizację, potrzebujesz mojej krwi. Skąd ją masz?

Harry po raz kolejny go zaskakuje. Nie przypuszczał, że przyjrzy się bliżej tej sprawie – ani że zrozumie, dlaczego to takie ważne.

Mimo to Voldemort decyduje, że nie wywrze to na nim wrażenia.

— Dlaczego sądzisz, że nie użyłem swojej? – pyta, doskonale wiedząc, co dokładnie powiedzieć, aby zajść Harry’emu za skórę. Na przykład: przypomnieć noc swojego odrodzenia.

Harry nawet nie mruga, choć Voldemort dostrzega zirytowane napięcie jego ramion, nie mówiąc już o łączącej ich więzi. Lecz Harry wykrzywia tylko usta w gorzkim uśmiechu.

— Jestem pewien, że _próbowałeś_. Kilkakrotnie. Nie zadziałało, co?

No dobra. Voldemort jest _odrobinę_ pod wrażeniem.

— Nie – przyznaje, wiedząc, że się uśmiecha.

Harry pochyla się i mruży oczy.

— A więc? Wracając do mojego pytania: skąd masz _moją_ krew?

Voldemort zastanawia się, czy mu odpowiedzieć. A może pozostawić w niepewności.

Jakby nie było, z krwią czarodzieja można zrobić wiele przerażających, niesamowitych rzeczy.

To kuszące – zostawić Harry’ego z takim strachem. Kuszące, ale nieefektywne. Bo choć właściwie wciąż nieuchwytne i nie do końca przejrzyste jest dla niego to, _czego_ dokładnie od Harry’ego chce, takie zachowanie do niczego by go nie doprowadziło.

— Z naszego ostatniego pościgu w Albanii – przyznaje w końcu. – Zraniłeś się dłonią o skałę. To mi wystarczyło.

Harry parska, odkłada pióro i pociera dłonią twarz.

— No jasne.

Voldemort obserwuje, jak osuwa się na krześle i ściąga okulary, by potrzeć oczy.

Wygląda jak zawsze – za wyjątkiem ich spotkania na balu u Malfoyów – czyli nieco niechlujnie, ale pewnie siebie. Ubrany jest w mugolskie spodnie i bawełnianą koszulkę z dziurami przy kołnierzu, ukrytą pod zdecydowanie zbyt dużym swetrem, na którego piersi wyhaftowane zostało duże H. Włosy ma w kompletnym nieładzie. I Voldemort nie chce nawet _myśleć_ o tym, co nazywa butami.

Lepsze to niż szlafrok i bielizna, ale absolutnie niedorzeczne w porównaniu z tym, jak brylował w porządnej, dopasowanej szacie podczas balu.

Voldemort zauważa również z roztargnieniem, że sprawia wrażenie zmęczonego. Ale biorąc pod uwagę, że _wie_ , iż Harry siedzi w bibliotece Aleksandryjskiej od samego rana, ma to pewien sens.

Nigdy nie uważał Harry’ego za kogoś _pilnie się uczącego_. Skłonnego do przejrzenia w kilku książkach jakiegoś tematu, owszem, ale nie poszukującego wiedzy samej w sobie. Choć na pewno zbyt upartego, aby się poddać.

Byłoby to godne podziwu, gdyby nie fakt, że zarazem, z perspektywy przeciwnika, tak niesamowicie frustrujące.

— Chciałeś ode mnie czegoś konkretnego? – pyta Harry, wciąż pocierając oczy. – Czy może przyszedłeś tylko po to, by mnie sobie dla zabawy powkurzać?

Voldemort uśmiecha się szeroko.

— To taka opcja też jest możliwa? Gdybym wiedział, pojawiłbym się dużo wcześniej.

— Dupek – mruczy Harry i opuszcza dłoń, by spojrzeć na niego morderczo, choć bez złośliwości. – Czego więc chcesz?

Voldemort prostuje się.

— A jeśli ci odpowiem, Harry, mogę liczyć, że mi to dasz?

— Wszystko zależy od tego, o czym mówimy – oświadcza Harry, spoglądając na niego z ostrożnością, na którą być może Voldemort sobie odrobinę zasługuje.

Jakby nie patrzeć – ich poglądy zwykle raczej się od siebie różnią.

— Członkowie Wizengamotu dyskutują o projekcie ustawy, którą chcę uchwalić – mówi, zauważając, jak Harry natychmiast się prostuje, kładzie łokcie na stół i uważnie na niego spogląda. – Mam przeczucie, że zanim jeszcze w ogóle zostanie zaprezentowana, tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że to ja ją proponuję, twój ojciec chrzestny postanowi ją obalić. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że wykorzysta do tego również twoje głosy, o ile nie powiesz mu, aby tego nie robił.

— Ty naprawdę przyszedłeś w interesach – mruczy Harry, marszcząc brwi, wykrzywiając usta i przeszywając Voldemorta wzrokiem, jakby szukał podstępu. – _Naprawdę_ przyszedłeś po to, by zyskać moje polityczne poparcie.

Voldemort pochyla głowę – jedyne ustępstwo, na jakie sobie pozwala.

— Łał – mamrocze pod nosem Harry, po czym przekrzywia głowę. – No dobra, pokaż mi ten projekt.

— To dopiero szkic – informuje go Voldemort, dobierając uważnie słowa, wiedząc, że jeśli zdobędzie głosy Pottera i Blacka, z łatwością uchwali ustawę. I że bez nich czeka go naprawdę żmudna walka. – Całkowicie zrekonstruuje system identyfikowania magicznych dzieci urodzonych w niemagicznych rodzinach i to, w jaki sposób nasze społeczeństwo będzie się z nimi… obchodzić.

— _Obchodzić_? – Harry unosi kpiąco brwi. – Jakże to ogólnikowo złowieszcze.

— Przyniesie korzyści każdej ze stron.

— Wybacz, ale nie wierzę ci na słowo – oświadcza Harry i wyciąga dłoń. – Projekt, _Lordzie Gaunt_.

Zaciskając szczękę, Voldemort obrzuca go spojrzeniem.

To byłoby takie proste, myśli. Szepnąć zaklęcie uśmiercające. Sięgnąć przez stół i owinąć palce wokół jego szyi.

Przypomina sobie jednak, że już kiedyś trzymał Harry’ego za gardło. Że ściskał je i obserwował, jak jego twarz czerwienieje i oczy zachodzą mgłą, usiłując złapać powietrze – w chacie jego matki, gdy ściskał w nieugiętych dłoniach horkruks Voldemorta. Jego palce drgają na wspomnienie rozprzestrzeniającego się pod nimi ciepła. Prawdziwa pokusa.

Sięga jednak do kieszeni płaszcza i wyciąga rolkę pergaminu.

— Obecny szkic – mówi.

Podaje go. I Harry go bierze.

Opierając się o krzesło, Voldemort zakłada nogę na nogę i splata dłonie na kolanach, podczas gdy Harry wsuwa znowu okulary na nos i rozwija pergamin. Zwój jest gruby, ma wiele stron, ale nawet nie blisko mu do wielkości, jaką przybierze, gdy będzie w końcu gotów do zaprezentowania przed Wizengamotem. Harry z zauważalnym grymasem przesuwa kciukiem po wysokim stosie, ale prostuje go na stole i pochyla się, z westchnięciem zabierając się za pierwszą stronę. Garbi się fatalnie, ale jest też wyraźnie skoncentrowany.

— Ustawa o relokowaniu magicznych dzieci? – pyta, nie podnosząc wzroku i Voldemort zauważa, że wykrzywia twarz, choć nie jest do końca pewien czy to z frustracji, czy z zamyślenia. – Niechże zostanie niniejszym uchwalona przez czcigodnych członków Wizengamotu. Zaprezentowany projekt ustawy, przegłosowany większością głosów, zrekonstruuje i unieważni Ustawę o namierzaniu magii używanej przez osoby nieletnie z roku 1697, we współpracy z przyszłymi regulacjami dotyczącymi magicznych dzieci urodzonych w niemagicznych rodzinach – włączając w to, ale nie ograniczając się do relokacji magicznych dzieci urodzonych w niemagicznych rodzinach pod opiekę magicznego opiekuna lub opiekunów w możliwie najmłodszym do wykrycia wieku…

Harry urywa, podnosi gwałtownie wzrok, a jego twarz zastyga w rozdrażnionym zdezorientowaniu. Początkowo Voldemort myśli, że będzie musiał przetłumaczyć mu polityczny żargon.

Wtedy jednak Harry wstrząsa głową i zaciska mocno usta.

— Czyś ty _oszalał_? Nie, czekaj, nie odpowiadaj. No _jasne_ , żeś oszalał, przecież to żadna nowość.

Voldemort czuje, że rodzi się w nim coś bliskiego gniewu. Wykrzywia szyderczo usta.

— Myślałem, że być może zainteresuje cię zadbanie o bezpieczeństwo twoich _drogocennych_ szlam – sarka i jakaś część niego, ta niezajęta byciem obrażanym, czuje zachwyt, gdy Harry _trzęsie się_ ze złości wywołanej tą bez trudu rzuconą obelgą. – Nie przeczytałeś nawet całego projektu…

— Sama _preambuła_ sugeruje, że zamierzasz _porywać dzieci_ i _wymazywać pamięć_ ich rodzicom – warczy Harry. – Wszystkie dzieci. Nawet te, których rodzice nie mają _nic_ przeciwko posiadaniu magicznego potomka.

Voldemort prycha, macha ręką, odrzucając ten absurdalny argument, nawet się nad nim nie zatrzymując.

— Nawet jeśli nie mają nic przeciwko, magiczne dzieci potrzebują magicznego wychowania. Informowanie ich o wszystkim dopiero w wieku jedenastu lat to powód, dla którego zaczynają z gorszej pozycji i mają całe _lata_ zaległości w stosunku swoich magicznych rówieśników. A to zaś sprawia, że na rzecz pojedynczych jednostek ogranicza się całościowy rozwój edukacyjny naszego społeczeństwa.

— No dobra, to informuj ich wcześniej – mówi Harry, jakby to było oczywiste i Voldemort mruga mimowolnie ze zdziwienia. – Niech wejdą do magicznego systemu edukacyjnego, gdy są młodsze, wraz z dzieciakami magicznego pochodzenia. Mugole idą do szkoły, gdy mają _pięć lat_. _Wiem_ też, że większość czystokrwistych czarodziejów ma przed Hogwartem guwernerów. Dlaczego więc nie pozwolić im _wszystkim_ zacząć wcześniej?

— Rdzeń magiczny czarownicy i czarodzieja nie jest wystarczająco stabilny, aby przed jedenastymi urodzinami poradzić sobie z różdżką – oznajmia Voldemort, choć gdzieś pomiędzy nazwaniem go przez Harry’ego szalonym, a przedstawieniem przez niego całkowicie logicznego argumentu, zniknął jego gniew i grymas.

Harry unosi brwi i macha rękoma, jak zwykle ekspresyjny.

— _No i_? A kogo to obchodzi? Można nauczyć się bez różdżki _tony_ różnych rzeczy – historii, teorii, ogólnych zasad numerologii, pisania pieprzonym _piórem na pergaminie_. Te rzeczy spokojnie można by było ogarnąć w czasie zajęć, a z pewnością bardziej niż _porywanie_ mugolaków od rodziców pomogłoby zintegrować je z czarodziejskim światem.

Voldemort mruga ponownie. Przez długą chwilę w ciszy przygląda się Harry’emu – widocznej w jego oczach energii, zaróżowionym policzkom i płytkiemu oddechowi.

 _Och_ , myśli Voldemort, co za _niesamowia_ szkoda, że nie stawi temu młodemu Lordowi czoła na salach Wizengamotu. Monotonne spotkania stałyby się wtedy o wiele ciekawsze.

Po raz kolejny – i to jeszcze przyjemnie – zaskoczony przez Harry’ego Pottera, Voldemort przyznaje:

— Nie pomyślałem o tym.

Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzają się za okularami. Opiera się on krzesło i fuka cicho.

— No jasne.

Voldemort posyła mu krzywy uśmieszek, a jego serce rozpala ciepłe zadowolenie. Czerpie z wytrącania Harry’ego z równowagi równie wielką przyjemność, z jaką Harry wytrąca z równowagi jego.

— Choć, oczywiście, nie do końca się z tobą zgadzam – dodaje Czarny Pan.

I Harry… Harry przewraca oczami i _uśmiecha się_.

— Oczywiście, że się nie zgadzasz – mówi niemal _czule_. – Gdyby to było takie proste i od razu byśmy się ze sobą zgodzili, świat by chyba eksplodował.

Voldemort zauważa, że i jego uśmieszek powoli się powiększa.

— Dokładnie.

— Obawiam się jednak, że nie będę mógł cię w takim razie poprzeć swoimi głosami. – Harry wzrusza ramionami. – A przynajmniej nie przy takim wyglądzie ustawy.

Rozkrzyżowując nogi, Voldemort pochyla się, kładzie łokcie na stół i splata przed sobą palce. Harry obserwuje go tymi swoimi ostrożnymi, zielonymi oczami, jak zwykle czujnymi, ze wzniesioną brwią, ale też niesłabnącym uśmiechem.

— Mam dla ciebie propozycję – oświadcza Voldemort, bo nie chce zakończyć tej rozmowy, nie spełniwszy swoich celów.

W ogóle nie chce zakończyć tej rozmowy.

Harry wzdycha i zerka na piętrzące się wokoło książki. Swoje badania i notatki, rzeczy, na których najpewniej sądzi, że _powinien_ się koncentrować i Voldemort nie czuje nawet grama winy, że go od nich odciąga.

Nie jest to celowym, ale na pewno mile widzianym skutkiem ubocznym.

Wydając z siebie kolejne fuknięcie, Harry przestaje marszczyć brwi i również się pochyla. I Voldemort patrzy z lekką fascynacją, jak Harry debatuje, rozmyśla i ostatecznie podejmuje decyzję: opiera brodę o ręce i napotyka jego wzrok.

— No dobra – mówi i Voldemort wie, że widniejący na jego twarzy uśmiech robi się niebezpieczny, ale _w ogóle_ go to nie obchodzi. – Zamieniam się w słuch.

**~*~**

Znacznie później Harry będzie obwiniał o to swoje zmęczenie.

No bo kto go może winić? Kto by _chciał_ spędzać dosłownie miesiące na poszukiwaniu jakiejkolwiek choćby najkrótszej wzmianki o jednym tylko temacie, przekartkowując szeregi tekstów, nie mając nawet do końca pojęcia, czego konkretnie szuka?

Oprócz Hermiony, oczywiście.

Na swoją obronę – którą tak naprawdę może postawić wyłącznie samemu sobie, bo nikt inny w gruncie rzeczy _nie wie_ , co właściwie robi – Harry ma to, że przeczytał już wszystko, co udało mu się znaleźć na temat magii dusz. Bez skutku. Rezonans dusz, więzi dusz, reinkarnacje, teoria dusz, a nawet pieprzone projekcje astralne – nic z tego nie okazało się tym, czego szuka, a tylko zakopało go pod stosami dziwacznych teorii, które pasowałyby bardziej do Trelawney niż opublikowanego na poważnie steku bzdur, udającego wiedzę akademicką.

Choć musi przyznać, że niektóre rzeczy dotyczące połączenia i rezonansu dusz przyprawiły go o gęsią skórkę, tak bardzo przypominają jego doświadczenia oraz więź z Voldemortem. Stara się o tym zbyt wiele nie myśleć.

Sęk w tym, że całą winę zrzuca na wyczerpanie badaniami. Winę o co? O fakt, że – nie po raz pierwszy w tym tygodniu – Voldemort zawraca mu głowę, bo Harry był na tyle głupi, by zgodzić się na pracowanie _z nim_ nad projektem ustawy.

— Dałeś ten projekt swojej _szlamie_?

Harry wypuszcza długi, powolny oddech, zatrzymując się w połowie szukania książek na drugim piętrze biblioteki i przesuwania palcami po skórzanych tomach.

— Powiedz to słowo jeszcze raz, a możesz zapomnieć o jakimkolwiek poparciu z mojej strony.

Zerka na Voldemorta, głównie po to, by zobaczyć, czy ujrzy na jego twarzy irytację, która zalewa ich połączenie, i jest miło zaskoczony, gdy dostrzega bolesne rozdrażnienie. Zdarza się to coraz częściej – że przebiegła maska Lorda Thomasa Gaunta ustępuje przy Harrym miejsca ukrywanym pod nią prawdziwym uczuciom.

Choć wydaje mu się – i to pewnie słusznie – że to prawdopodobnie wynik tego, że tak czy siak nie mogą ukrywać przed sobą swoich emocji. Wszystkie fasady są więc zupełnie bezużyteczne.

— Jesteś irytujący – oświadcza Voldemort.

— Tak, wspominałeś. – Harry wzrusza ramionami i odwraca się, by zmrużyć ponownie oczy na wyblakłe litery zdobiące grzbiet stojącej przed nim książki. – Nie możesz mieć mi za złe, że chciałem, aby ktoś genialny sprawdził, czy oby na pewno wszystko jest tak, jak powinno.

Ściągając książkę z półki, Harry dodaje ją do rosnącego w jego ramionach stosu i wykreśla tytuł ze swojej listy. Ostatnia książka, w której czytał o rezonansie dusz, choć całkowicie bezużyteczna, cytowała kilka źródeł o tej tematyce. Z niektórymi się jeszcze nie zapoznał.

Gdy odwraca się, by przejść w głąb alejki, próbując rozkminić, gdzie mógłby znaleźć kolejnego autora, słyszy wzdychającego za jego plecami Voldemorta. Który żwawo za nim podąża, jeśli wierzyć odgłosowi uderzających o marmurową podłogę błyszczących oxfordek.

— Dlaczego w ogóle sięgnąłeś po jej pomoc? – pyta Voldemort, śledząc go, gdy przeszukuje rzędy książek. – Jeśli miałeś jakieś wątpliwości względem któregoś z fragmentów, _z chęcią_ bym je rozwiał…

Harry przerywa mu krótkim parsknięciem i spojrzeniem znad ramienia, które wydaje się zatrzymać Voldemorta w pół kroku. Czarny Pan posyła mu grymas, zaciskając u boku palce.

Wygląda dziś inaczej. To niewielka różnica. Ledwie zauważalna – zarzucone na garnitur szaty i sposób, w jaki wystylizował włosy są bardziej formalne niż zazwyczaj. Harry nie musi się jednak długo zastanawiać jaki jest tego powód, biorąc pod uwagę poranne zebranie Wizengamotu.

— Co? – parska Voldemort, wciąż się wykrzywiając, nawet nie ukrywając pogardy; wygląda na to, że jest dziś jeszcze mniej cierpliwy niż zwykle.

— Po pierwsze, szczerze wątpię, byś cokolwiek zrobił dla mnie „z chęcią” – oznajmia Harry, przechodząc do kolejnego rzędu książek z depczącym mu po piętach Voldemortem. – Po drugie, nawet jeśli to prawda, nie uwierzyłbym ci na słowo. Jakby nie było, jesteś dziedzicem Slytherina.

Harry czuje przez ich więź napływający ze strony Voldemorta lekki dreszczyk. _Dumę_.

Przewraca oczami.

— A po trzecie – dodaje, naprawdę się w końcu zatrzymując, by spojrzeć prosto w oczy tej zarazie, jaką jest Czarny Pan – w przeciwieństwie do niektórych, nie jestem erudytą. Moja znajomość polityki jest, łagodnie mówiąc, minimalna i wiem, kiedy prosić o pomoc ludzi, którzy mi jej udzielą. Do tego, w przeciwieństwie do niektórych, nie jestem _antyczny_. Nie posiadam całych dekad doświadczenia. Rozsądne jest więc to, że zadbałem, by prócz mnie ktoś jeszcze zerknął na ten projekt, szczególnie że dotyczy praw, o których niewiele wiem. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że osoba, którą o to poprosiłem, znalazłaby się w najbardziej dotkniętej grupie demograficznej.

Voldemort mruga kilkakrotnie.

— Większość czarodziei dożywa dwustu lat. Z całą pewnością nie jestem _antyczny_.

Harry niemal się zadławia, lekko zszokowany, że to na tym właśnie z całej jego tyrady zdecydował się skupić Voldemort, ale przede wszystkim tym faktem zirytowany.

— A mimo to tak bardzo boisz się śmierci, że połamałeś sobie duszę na pół tuzina kawałeczków – warczy Harry. – Skoro już o tym mowa, przeszkadzasz mi w badaniach. _Znowu_.

Następnie Harry odwraca się na pięcie i odchodzi.

Jest całkiem pewien, że to koniec ich rozmowy, więc kieruje uwagę na kolejny rząd książek. Pewien, że zirytowali się nawzajem do tego stopnia, że tak poprzyciskał wszystkie właściwie guziczki, iż zapewnił sobie spokój przynajmniej na resztę dnia.

Jakby nie było, Voldemort rzadko zostaje w pobliżu, gdy Harry robi się na tyle uszczypliwy, by rozpocząć temat horkruksów.

I to Harry’emu pasuje. I tak nie lubi rozmawiać z Voldemortem o horkruksach. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że wie, iż troszczy się o nie bardziej niż kiedykolwiek zdolny będzie Voldemort. Postrzega je jako coś więcej niż tylko naczynia ukrywające fragment duszy. Coś więcej niż sposób na _przeżycie_.

Ponieważ Harry, w przeciwieństwie do Voldemorta, poświęca czas, aby ich posłuchać. W ciszy lasu lub w otoczeniu pustego mieszkania, Harry siada samotnie na łóżku z dwoma odłamkami duszy Toma Riddle’a w dłoniach i _słucha_. Wściekłych, złamanych szeptów chłopca, który tak bardzo się nienawidził, że dawno temu zabił samego siebie. Zostaje jedynym odbiorcą ich cichego bólu i w zamian szepcze im miękkie słowa otuchy.

Szczere mówiąc, troszczy się o te błyskotki zapewne bardziej niż kiedykolwiek troszczył się Voldemort.

— Twoja mugolaczka – mówi Voldemort i Harry wzdryga się ze zdziwienia, że go tak blisko siebie znajduje, opierającego się o wejście do alejki. – Ufasz jej poradom?

— Jest genialna – oświadcza Harry, marszcząc ze zdezorientowaniem brwi.

— Jest mugolaczką.

— A my półkrwi – odpowiada, mrużąc na Voldemorta oczy. Naprawdę nie rozumie, dlaczego tak bardzo upiera się on przy czystokrwistej propagandzie. – Poza tym, ma imię. Hermiona Granger. Używaj go.

Voldemort zaciska szczękę. To zazwyczaj znak rosnącego gniewu.

Mimo to wciska dłonie do kieszeni spodni i kiwa głową.

— W takim razie: panna Granger – poprawia się Voldemort. – Wiesz, kiedy odda ci swoje… porady?

— Znając Mionę? – Harry wzrusza ramionami, znów skupiając się w całości na stojącym przed nim mężczyźnie. – Dałbym jej weekend. Ale to czas Owutemów.

— W takim razie tydzień. – Voldemort kiwa głową. – Co zamierzasz robić w międzyczasie?

Harry opuszcza wzrok na trzymane książki, po czym ponownie go unosi.

— Ty tak na serio?

Voldemort przygląda się mu przez chwilę. Harry niemal boi się uśmiechu, który powoli rozciąga jego usta.

— _Zdajesz_ sobie sprawę, że tego, czego szukasz, nie znajdziesz w publicznych sekcjach biblioteki, prawda?

Harry przymyka oczy, próbując opanować chęć rzucenia trzymanymi książkami Voldemortowi prosto _w twarz_ lub upuszczenia ich tu i teraz, gdzie stoi, i wyjścia z biblioteki.

— _Proszę_ , powiedz mi, że ukryta biblioteka Aleksandryjska nie posiada wewnątrz siebie jeszcze jednej ukrytej biblioteki.

Ciężar znika nagle z jego rąk. Harry otwiera oczy i widzi, że tomiska, które tak skrupulatnie zbierał, odlatują w odpowiedzi na machnięcie różdżki Voldemorta.

Który następnie przybliża się i chwyta go za nadgarstek.

— Chodź, Harry. Nie bądź tak rozczarowany. Pokażę ci.

**~*~**

Droga do ukrytego pomieszczenia na trzecim piętrze jest szybka. Automatyczna, mógłby ją chyba przebyć z zamkniętymi oczami, nawet mimo lat, które minęły, odkąd spędzał tu w młodości czas.

Gdy był jeszcze Tomem Riddle’em, podobnie jak Harry miesiącami buszował po publicznych sektorach biblioteki, pochłaniając każdy wartościowy kawałek literatury, jaki tylko wpadł mu w ręce. Napotkał jednak ten sam problem – normalne książki nie dostarczały mu zbyt wielu odpowiedzi. Musiał minąć niemal rok, nim udało mu się odnaleźć ukryte pomieszczenie – schowane za półkami, za sięgającym sufitu malunkiem piramid, u kresu ciemnego korytarza z piaskowca, rozświetlonego blaskiem ognia.

Harry usłużnie za nim idzie. Choć zwykle najeża się i protestuje przeciwko _podążaniu_ , gdy w końcu pozwala się Voldemortowi poprowadzić, jest w tym naprawdę cudowny. Kiedy dyskutowali o projekcie ustawy, słuchał cierpliwie jego wyjaśnień, przerywając wyłącznie wtedy, gdy ostro się z czymś nie zgadzał lub gdy czegoś nie rozumiał. Teraz, kierowany uściskiem Voldemorta, idzie za nim, bardziej zaciekawiony niż zadziorny.

To przedziwne, że czuje pragnienie podjudzania tej ciekawości. Zobaczenia, czy rozkwitnie, tak jak rozkwitł umysł Harry’ego, przebiegły, silny i błyskotliwy.

To tylko dlatego, wmawia sobie Voldemort, ułatwia Harry’emu te badania. Badania, które, jak wie, i tak są bezcelowe. Choć tego, oczywiście, Harry’emu powiedzieć nie zamierza.

Drzwi, do których ostatecznie dochodzą, łatwo się im poddają. Wystarczy proste stuknięcie różdżką w widniejące pośrodku żłobienie. Wtedy otwierają się i wpuszczają ich do gabinetu.

Jest równie olśniewający i ostentacyjny, co sama biblioteka – choć nie posiada naturalnego świata, lejącego się zewsząd złota, jasnych kamieni i wznoszących się w nieskończoność pięter. Łukowatych sklepień, podtrzymywanych ciemnymi, drewnianymi belkami czy przepełnionych półkami ścian. Zamiast tego wszędzie wiszą pochodnie, które rozpalają się, gdy tylko Voldemort wciąga Harry’ego do środka, zamykając za nim drzwi. Stojąca daleko po drugiej stronie misa z wiecznym płomieniem oświetla na niebiesko twarz młodzieńca.

W gabinecie znajduje się coś więcej niż tylko książki i kilka dzieł sztuki. Są w nim artefakty, zaklęte obiekty i inne mroczne przedmioty, przed którymi ostrzega się młodych czarodziejów i czarownice.

Voldemort wszystkie je już widział. Przestudiował szczegółowo te, które go zainteresowały. Jego uwaga kieruje się zatem, jak zwykle w obecnych czasach, na Harry’ego Pottera.

Nadgarstek, który ściska w swojej dłoni, jest ciepły.

— Co to za miejsce? – pyta Harry.

Brzmi na oszołomionego. Jako że Voldemort dotyka jego skóry, wyczuwa przez ich połączenie nawet najbardziej subtelne niuanse jego emocji – zaciekawienie, trwogę i niechętny zachwyt.

— To, Harry – mówi, czując dziwne zadowolenie, gdy Harry przesuwa po pomieszczeniu wzrokiem. Świerzbią go dłonie i usta zalewa ślina, jakby połknął coś kwaśnego. To uczucie kończy się dopiero wtedy, gdy puszcza nadgarstek Harry’ego, by stanąć za jego plecami, położyć mu dłonie na ramionach i pochylić się, aby wyszeptać mu miękko i z przejęciem do ucha: — To wszystko, czego nie znajdziesz tam, gdzie mogłoby pogardzić tym społeczeństwo. Wszystko, co mroczne, przerażające i _potężne_.

Czuje, jak ściskane przez niego ramiona się napinają. Słyszy urwany oddech. Czuje walczące ze sobą w Harrym _strach_ i _pożądanie_ , gdy przywiera do jego pleców.

— Jakże to gryfońskie – droczy się Voldemort, nie będąc w stanie powstrzymać uśmiechu, który wykwita na jego twarzy, gdy Harry sztywnieje pod wpływem jego dotyku. – Samo czytanie o mrocznych rzeczach nie _zrobi_ z ciebie mrocznego czarodzieja, Harry. Ciekawość to nic złego.

— Jestem pewien, że istnieje o ciekawości takie jedno powiedzenie – mamrocze Harry, choć nie jest to tak zgryźliwe, jak zwykle.

Voldemort mruczy pod nosem.

— I to miałoby cię powstrzymać?

Harry prycha i Voldemort czuje, jak leżące pod jego palcami mięśnie rozluźniają się, choć bez wątpienia pozostaje w nich pewne napięcie. Zastanawia się, co musiałby zrobić, aby zupełnie zniknęło.

— Wiem, co robisz. Nie jesteś nawet w połowie tak przebiegły, jak ci się zdaje.

— Ale ty _jesteś_ ciekawy, czyż nie? – pyta Voldemort, ściskając jedno z jego ramion, drugą dłonią wskazując na rozpościerający się przed nimi pokój. — Jest tu to, czego szukasz, obiecuję ci. Ale nie tylko to. Sam spędziłem tu długie miesiące, czytając wszystko, co tylko wpadło mi w ręce. Na pewno nie będę cię osądzał, Harry.

Wtedy Voldemort odsuwa się. Puszcza jego ramiona, opuszcza ręce i obserwuje. Obserwuje, jak chłopak, przepowiedziany, by go zgładzić, robi niepewny krok do przodu. Obserwuje, jak Harry, jakże ostrożnie, wchodzi głębiej w pomieszczenie.

Jego palce drgają, wyczuwając utratę ciepłego ciała.

Voldemort czeka. Obserwuje i czeka, podczas gdy Harry okrąża pokój.

Nie podchodzi jednak jeszcze do poukładanych na półkach książek i Voldemort to rozumie. Jako pierwsze przyciąga go do siebie niebieskie światło wiecznego płomienia – okrąża wzniesioną na obsydianie misę i Voldemort dostrzega jego twarz. Zmarszczone brwi, lekko wygięte usta i jak zwykle zielone oczy, mimo że skąpane w błękitnym świetle.

Harry drga, jakby miał ochotę wyciągnąć rękę i jej dotknąć, ale się przed tym powstrzymuje. Voldemort nie ma wątpliwości, że Harry uczy się przez doświadczenie, brudząc sobie ręce. Raczej niewiele dają mu zapisane w starych księgach słowa czy ględzenie profesorów. Gdy oferuje się mu jednak coś namacalnego, coś konkretnego, co może fizycznie rozwiązać – rozkwita.

Voldemort zastanawia się, gdy oświetlony niebieskimi płomieniami Harry przechodzi obok kotła Pair Dadeni*, jak to by było się z nim teraz pojedynkować.

Harry mija artefakt za artefaktem, trzymając się blisko ścian ogromnego pokoju. Raczej przy niczym się na dłużej nie zatrzymuje, zbyt zajęty czytaniem plakietek umieszczonych pod każdym z przedmiotów – choć niewiele tak naprawdę mówią. Podają kilka nazw i, okazjonalnie, daty. Zbroja Örvar-Oddra**, srebrna, lśniąca i połyskująca; tarcza Dubán***, złota i wygrawerowana delikatnymi runami; Nægling****, miecz, zdecydowanie zbyt duży, by była go w stanie podnieść większość śmiertelników; odłamek Draconitu*****, czarny i nieskończony, lśniący smoczym ogniem, z którego został stworzony. Harry zatrzymuje się na chwilę tylko przy świętym źródle, ponoć tym samym, którego według legend użył Loptr do rozpętania Ragnaroku… A potem w końcu staje przed centralnym punktem pomieszczenia: leżącą pośrodku księgą stworzoną z litego czarnego złota.

Harry wpatruje się w dekorujące jej okładkę hieroglify, w zamek w kształcie gwiazdy i w wygrawerowanego pośrodku skarabeusza. Voldemort pochyla głowę, zafascynowany tym, jak grymas Harry’ego w jednej chwili znika i jak wyciąga on rękę, pozwalając palcom zawisnąć nad księgą.

Nawet z miejsca, w którym stoi, wyczuwa jego _tęsknotę._ Jakby natknął się na coś, czego nawet nie wiedział, że mu do tej pory brakowało. Jakby ta starożytna księga była czymś, co Harry czuje, że do niego _należy_.

To _fascynujące_.

— Co to? – pyta w końcu Harry szorstkim, niskim głosem, który rozbrzmiewa w ciemnym pomieszczeniu.

Voldemort przysuwa się do niego i spogląda na złote tomisko.

— Księga Umarłych******.

Harry gwałtownie cofa dłoń.

— _Że co?_

Voldemort mija go i przesuwa palcem po okładce. Stojący u jego boku Harry drga, jakby miał ochotę siłą odciągnąć od niej rękę Voldemorta.

— Nazywana Czarną Księgą. Mówi się, że zawiera starożytne zaklęcia i inkantacje, zdolne ożywić umarłych.

Stojący przy nim Harry wzdryga się i przełyka z trudem ślinę.

— To prawda? Czy tylko kolejna legenda?

— Zależy – oświadcza Voldemort, obserwując, jak Harry śledzi jego umieszczoną władczo na księdze dłoń. – Kilku czarodziejom, oczywiście mrocznym, udało się… odnaleźć trochę prawdy w niektórych z zawartych w niej klątw. Wiesz, co to inferiusy, Harry?

Harry mruga kilkakrotnie.

— Nie.

— Zwłoki, ożywione magią – tłumaczy Voldemort i uśmiecha się szeroko, gdy Harry blednie. – Kukiełki. Nie są tak naprawdę żywe. Nie są też do końca martwe. Nekromancja. Są najbliższą rzeczą, jaką udało się komukolwiek osiągnąć, spełniającą oferowaną przez tę księgę obietnicę wskrzeszenia.

Harry oddycha płytko. Voldemort się tym zachwyca – tym, jak Harry na niego spogląda, jak przeszukuje wzrokiem jego twarz, jak subtelnie trzęsie się w sposób, który Voldemort widział u niego ostatnio, gdy miał zaledwie czternaście lat.

— Ty… — Harry urywa, oblizuje wargi i Voldemort niemal _czuje_ jego strach; jego ciekawość. – I ty to zrobiłeś. Stworzyłeś inferiusa.

— Wiele inferiusów, Harry – poprawia go Voldemort, pochylając się, chcąc _zasmakować_ tego strachu. – Nauczyłem się w czasie moich podróży. W Haiti. Krótko po tym, jak opuściłem Egipt, niewiele starszy od ciebie.

Harry mruga kilkakrotnie, a jego usta uchylają się, jakby chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć.

Nim jednak ma okazję, Voldemort wyciąga dłoń, odsuwając ją w końcu od Księgi Umarłych, i owija palce wokół szczęki Harry’ego.

— Chciałbyś, abym _cię nauczył_ , Harry?

Harry robi chwiejny krok do tyłu, odtrącając rękę Voldemorta.

Jego strach szybko przekształca się we wściekłość. Voldemort z zaskoczeniem zauważa, że podoba mu się ta zmiana.

— Jesteś niezrównoważony – warczy Harry.

— A mimo to nie opuszcza cię ciekawość, co? – pyta z uśmieszkiem Voldemort.

Harry nie zaprzecza. Voldemort to wie, podobnie jak Harry.

Wyczuwa delikatne wyładowania elektryczne jego magii. Gwałtownej, dzikiej i wolnej.

Harry obraca się na pięcie i rusza w kierunku drzwi.

— Nie wracaj, póki się z tobą nie skontaktuję. Dopóki Hermiona nie odeśle mi notatek w sprawie ustawy, nie będę miał z tobą o czym rozmawiać.

Voldemort nie odpowiada. Harry zatrzymuje się jednak przy wyjściu i odwraca, by na niego spojrzeć.

— Muszę się powtarzać, czy zrozumiałeś, co powiedziałem? – fuka.

Voldemort, jak zwykle, gdy Harry go opuszcza, jest rozdarty między wściekłością a zachwytem.

— Zrozumiałem, Harry. Będę wyczekiwał twojej sowy.

Harry mu nie odpowiada, wymaszerowując stanowczo z pomieszczenia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * kocioł Pair Dadeni – w mitologii walijskiej magiczny kocioł, który jest zdolny wskrzeszać zmarłych
> 
> ** zbroja Örvar-Oddra – w mitologii nordyckiej niezniszczalna, jedwabna kolczuga
> 
> *** tarcza Dubán – w mitologii irlandzkiej tarcza Cúchulainna, która miała mieć całkowicie wyjątkowe grawerunki
> 
> **** Nægling – miecz używany przez Beowulfa; podczas jego ostatecznej walki ze smokiem pęka na pół
> 
> ***** Draconit – mityczny kamień szlachetny, wyciągnięty z głowy smoka, mający ponoć magiczne właściwości
> 
> ****** Księga Umarłych – staroegipski zbiór zaklęć, które miały pozwolić duszom zmarłych przenieść się w zaświaty; w popkulturze pozwalająca ożywiać umarłych


	11. XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**. Niebetowany.
> 
> Art autorstwa **limrx** \- [link](https://limrx.tumblr.com/post/622743517754687488/little-celebratory-drawing-for-two-new-chapters).
> 
> Zbiorczy tag dla fica na moim tumblrze: [pmzsp](https://panna-mi.tumblr.com/tagged/pmzsp).

**Rozdział jedenasty**

— Twoja panna Granger jest zaskakująco efektywna.

Harry wydyma wargi i zerka na niego znad trzymanej księgi. Minął niecały tydzień od ich ostatniego spotkania, kiedy to Voldemort rozdrażnił go w tym samym oto gabinecie, w którym ukrywa się teraz z książką o najczarniejszej magii w dłoniach.

Jeśli miałby być szczery, Hermiona odesłała mu poprawki już w weekend, przy okazji tak go przez kominek besztając, że myślał, iż odpadną mu uszy. Harry nie miał jednak jak dotąd ochoty mierzyć się z _drwinami_ Voldemorta.

— Miała całkiem sporo do powiedzenia – odpowiada w końcu. – Raczej ci się to w większości nie spodoba.

Voldemort przechyla głowę. Tym razem nie ma na sobie szat Wizengamotu. Tylko, jak zwykle, zaklęcie _glamour_ , eleganckie spodnie, wszystko dopięte na ostatni guzik. Idealne i nieskazitelne. Jakby zawsze musiał mieć na sobie to, co _najlepsze_ , mimo że przecież i tak nie ma w okolicy nikogo, komu mógłby tym teraz zaimponować.

— Dlaczego tak myślisz?

Harry przewraca oczami i mruży je na trzymaną książkę, zamiast stawić czoła uważnemu spojrzeniu Voldemorta.

— Jest znacznie bardziej progresywna niż ty. I wydaje mi się, że próbowała możliwie najradykalniej skontrować twoje żądania.

— Ach tak? – Harry unosi wzrok, gdy Voldemort przesuwa naprzeciwko niego, do jednej z nielicznych w tym pomieszczeniu wnęk, pusty uszak i zajmuje na nim miejsce. – Dlaczego miałaby tak zrobić?

Harry wzdycha i zamyka książkę, odkładając ją na stojący między nimi stolik.

Szczerze mówiąc, choć ubolewa nad tym, że znowu musi przebywać w towarzystwie Voldemorta –mimo że przecież sam wysłał mu sowę – czuje też pewną ulgę, że może chwilowo odpocząć od swoich poszukiwań. Może i czytanie mrocznych tekstów nie zrobi z niego mrocznego czarodzieja, ale czasem bez wątpienia natrafia w nich na naprawdę niepokojące rzeczy.

Obrzydzają go już same opisy niektórych zaklęć i rytuałów. Nie pomaga też fakt, że od czasu swojej pierwszej wizyty aktywnie unika Księgi Umarłych. Czy też to, że znalazł kilka książek o _magii seksu_ – a _to_ otworzyło mu trochę oczy. Szybko je zamknął i odłożył z powrotem na półki.

— Tak właśnie działają pertraktacje, czyż nie? – pyta Harry, opierając plecy o fotel, napotykając wzrok Voldemorta i czując rozbudzające się jak zwykle pod wpływem ich bliskości połączenie; choć przynajmniej tym razem nie otwiera go szerzej ich kontakt fizyczny. Gdy ostatnio tutaj byli, ściskające go dłonie Voldemorta sprawiły, że niemal utonął w jego pochrzanionym samozadowoleniu. – Stawia się wygórowane warunki, nim w końcu dochodzi pośrodku do jakiegoś kompromisu.

Voldemort mruczy pod nosem z uśmiechem, zakłada nogę na nogę i przesuwa palcami po kolanie; rozsiada się wygodnie i spokojnie, co zdecydowanie kontrastuje z wyczuwalnym ciągle wokół niego przez Harry’ego _napięciem_.

— Cwane – komentuje Voldemort. – Bardzo cwane, Harry.

— To pomysł Hermiony, nie mój. – Harry wzrusza ramionami, nie czując się zbyt dobrze z tym, że Voldemort go _komplementuje_.

— Nie oceniaj się tak nisko, Harry – mówi Voldemort. – Rozpoznałeś tę taktykę. Sądzę też, że nawet sam ją stosowałeś, gdy dyskutowaliśmy o ustawie. Mylę się?

Harry fuka.

— Nie. Nie mylisz. Choć nie powiem, by było to specjalnie trudne. Twój pierwotny szkic był… absurdalny.

— Taktowne – szydzi Voldemort, zaciskając mocno usta i nawet to rozdrażnienie wygląda na jego twarzy czarująco. – Nie doprowadzisz do kompromisu, ubliżając moim staraniom.

— Och, wybacz. Pasuje ci bardziej „odrażający”? – pyta Harry, nie mogąc powstrzymać słodkiego, niewinnego uśmieszku.

Voldemort zwęża oczy i mimo otaczającej je warstwy magii, Harry dostrzega ich czerwień.

— Uważaj, Harry. Robię, co mogę, by być… _miłym_. Wypadałoby, abyś też się postarał.

— Wolę szczerość – odpowiada bez wahania Harry; szczególnie po ich ostatnim spotkaniu nie jest winien Voldemortowi bycia _miłym_. – Nie będę się przed tobą płaszczyć. Masz od tego masę innych ludzi. A skoro już o tym mowa, jak sobie radzą z tym wszystkim twoi poplecznicy?

Voldemort przez chwilę mu nie odpowiada. Harry zastanawia się, czy nie zażąda zaraz skorygowanego projektu ustawy i po prostu sobie nie wyjdzie. Czy nie wykończył już na dzisiaj jego cierpliwości.

Wtedy jednak Voldemort pochyla się, rozkrzyżowując nogi, opiera łokcie o kolana i przygląda jego twarzy.

— Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć, Harry?

Harry mruga i cięta uwaga zatrzymuje się na chwilę w jego gardle. Ale tylko na chwilę.

— Czyli rozumiem, że niezbyt dobrze?

Voldemort uśmiecha się zwycięsko. Harry ma wrażenie, że wszedł w pułapkę.

— Dostosowali się. Moi poplecznicy stworzeni są do wojny, Harry. Wojny, która stanęła w martwym punkcie w nocy, której dałem ci tę bliznę – oznajmia Voldemort i Harry niemal podnosi rękę do widniejącej na jego czole błyskawicy. – A potem, niedługo po tym, jak wróciłem i uwolniłem z więzienia moich najlojalniejszych popleczników, zwykłe _dziecko_ związało mnie, a więc zarazem i ich, prostą przysięgą. Ich rebelia zakończyła się, zanim się jeszcze w ogóle porządnie rozpoczęła…

— Rebelia? Czy ty się w ogóle słyszysz? – prycha Harry. – Co to za rebelia, gdy uprzywilejowana grupa ubiega się o _jeszcze więcej_ uprzywilejowania?

— Moi poplecznicy wiedzą, że pokieruję czarodziejski świat do nowej ery – mówi z szyderczym grymasem Voldemort. – Wiedzą, że nie będą musieli się już dłużej kłaniać i usługiwać wszelkim zachciankom mugoli i mugolaków.

— Kłaniać i usługiwać? – Harry spogląda na niego, czując rodzący się powoli ból głowy. – Żaden żyjący obecnie w naszym świecie czystokrwisty czarodziej nie kłania się i nie usługuje mugolakom. Z radością się nad nimi znęcają, oceniają ich i dyskryminują. Draco Malfoy nazwał Hermionę szlamą, gdy byliśmy na _drugim roku_. Mieliśmy _dwanaście lat_ i ten zarozumiały dupek myślał, że jest od niej lepszy, bo ta pochodzi z mugolskiej rodziny. Że jest lepszy od Rona, bo jego rodzina jest biedniejsza. Lepszy ode mnie, bo jestem półkrwi i zostałem wychowany przez mugoli. Mieliśmy dwanaście lat. To wyuczone zachowanie, Tom. Zachowanie, które wpoił mu ojciec, _twój_ poplecznik; przekonanie o tym, kto jest lepszy, w oparciu wyłącznie o status i posiadaną _krew_.

— To nie takie proste. – Voldemort kręci głową. – To…

— To _uprzedzenia_ , Tom. To _proste_. I nawet nie wiem, jak możesz kupować tę całą czystokrwistą retorykę.

— Krew to _potęga_.

— Pierdolenie. Wiesz o tym – warczy ostro Harry, czując wzrastającą w piersi irytację; zarówno swoją, jak i Voldemorta. Czuje, jak jego magia wzburza się odrobinę, aż włosy stają dęba. – _Merlinie_ , Tom… przecież _wiesz_ , jaki jesteś potężny. _Wiesz_ , że jesteś geniuszem… a jednak bywasz w niektórych sprawach tak idiotycznie _ślepy_.

— W _jakich_ sprawach? – syczy Voldemort, którego oczy błyskają niebezpieczną czerwienią, jednak Harry’ego nawet trochę to _nie obchodzi_.

Nie w tej chwili. Nie, gdy jest to coś, jakaś jawna wada, rozłam w logice, który Harry dostrzega u Voldemorta odkąd przeczytał zapiski Dumbledore’a. Odkąd lepiej zrozumiał chłopca z dziennika, którego tak naprawdę po raz pierwszy spotkał na swoim drugim roku.

— W takich jak na przykład to, że pomimo szerzonego przez ciebie czystokrwistego pieprzenia, jesteś jednym z najpotężniejszych żyjących czarodziei. A jesteś _półkrwi_ — mówi Harry, pochylając się, spoglądając Voldemortowi prosto w czerwone oczy, nawet gdy te się rozszerzają. – Jeśli krew to potęga, jak to wytłumaczysz?

— Jestem dziedzicem Slytherina – odpiera Voldemort.

— No i? Twój wuj też był. Nazwałbyś go potężnym?

Voldemort wykrzywia się z obrzydzeniem.

— Mojej rodzinie brak było _ambicji_ …

— Twoja _rodzina_ była efektem kazirodztwa – oświadcza stanowczo Harry, nie pozostawiając miejsca na dyskusję. – Podobnie jak jest obecnie wiele czystokrwistych rodzin. I wszystkie one kulą się u stóp półkrwistego czarodzieja, silniejszego i mądrzejszego od nich. Ród Gauntów niemal wymarł, nim się pojawiłeś. I najbardziej przerażające jest to, że ty _o tym wiesz_. Wiesz, że to prawda, że krew nie ma nic wspólnego z potęgą, a mimo to wykorzystujesz te uprzedzenia na własną korzyść.

— A co to ma być niby za korzyść, Harry? – pyta niskim tonem Voldemort, intensywnie się w niego wpatrując. – Jaki jest mój ostateczny cel?

— Zniszczenie lub całkowita separacja od mugoli – mówi Harry. – Ze względu na to, co przeszedłeś w dzieciństwie. Twoja nienawiść do nich jest znacznie większa niż ta, którą posiadasz wobec tych pretensjonalnych dupków, których przekonałeś, by traktowali cię jak boga. Co, szczerze mówiąc, myślę, jest pewną formą zemsty. Że te same czystokrwiste rodziny, które cię deprecjonowały, gdy po raz pierwszy przybyłeś do Hogwartu, teraz się ciebie boją lub stawiają cię na piedestały. Mylę się?

Przez długą chwilę – _naprawdę długą_ chwilę – Voldemort tylko się na niego patrzy. Nawet ich więź, zwykle bardzo głośna, gdy się tak blisko siebie znajdują, jest odrętwiała.

A potem Voldemort się _śmieje_.

Opierając się o krzesło, zakrywając usta dłonią, Voldemort się śmieje.

Harry mruga. Cały się nerwowo napina. Oczy Voldemorta marszczą się w kącikach, a jego rozbawienie jest czyste i otwarte, takie, którego Harry nigdy wcześniej nie czuł ani nie widział.

To poniekąd wstrząsające.

— Co? – pyta szorstko, jeżąc się.

— Och, Harry – wzdycha Voldemort, wciąż wykrzywiając usta w świetlistym uśmiechu, który z pewnością oczarował wielu ludzi, gdy wciąż był Tomem Riddle’em. – Muszę powiedzieć, jestem pod wrażeniem.

— Słucham?

Pochylając się, nim jego łokcie znów spoczywają na kolanach, przechylając głowę, Voldemort uśmiecha się szeroko.

— Jestem pod wrażeniem. Jesteś zdumiewająco spostrzegawczy. Nie sądzę, by ktokolwiek wcześniej uświadomił sobie, jak wielką radość sprawia mi obserwowanie klęczących u mych stóp czystokrwistych czarodziei, którzy niczego by bardziej nie pragnęli, jak spojrzeć na mnie z góry ze względu na moje pochodzenie.

Harry mruga. A potem jeszcze raz.

— A więc przyznajesz – mówi. – Przyznajesz, że to całe „krew to potęga” to jedna wielka kupa gówna?

— _Tego_ bym nie powiedział, Harry. – Voldemort cmoka z niezadowoleniem. – Ale masz rację, że moim celem jest… odseparowanie magicznego i mugolskiego świata. Przystałbym na zniszczenie, ale nasza przysięga nie pozostawia mi wyboru. Masz też bez wątpienia rację, że czerpię ogromną _przyjemność_ z obserwowania czystokrwistych czarodziei płaszczących się przed kimś o nieczystej krwi.

— Wykorzystujesz ich – oświadcza Harry, gdy w końcu to wszystko do niego dociera. – Wykorzystujesz ich, bo ich pragnienia pasują do twoich potrzeb. Myślą, że są lepsi od mugolaków i mugoli, a ty czerpiesz z tego korzyści.

Uśmiech Voldemorta jest ostry, niemal wygłodniały, jakby Harry spoglądał w twarz drapieżcy.

— Tak, bardzo dobrze, Harry.

Harry opada na krzesło.

— Jesteś _absolutnym_ socjopatą. Nikt cię nie obchodzi? W ogóle?

— A czy bogów obchodzą ich czciciele? – pyta Voldemort, machając powoli ręką na pokój wypełniony artefaktami z mitów i legend.

— Tyle że nie jesteś bogiem – mówi Harry. – Jesteś człowiekiem, który się za boga uważa. Ale nim nie jest.

— Sam to powiedziałeś, Harry, i obaj wiemy, że to prawda: jestem jednym z najpotężniejszych żyjących czarodziei. Wiesz też, że tak długo, jak istnieją moje horkruksy, jestem nieśmiertelny – oświadcza Voldemort i Harry’ego przechodzi mały dreszcz, bo z taką szczerością, powagą i absolutną pewnością wypowiada on te słowa. – Moi śmierciożercy się mnie boją, szanują mnie i _czczą_. Naprawdę nie nazwałbyś tego bogiem?

Harry ma wrażenie, jakby z płuc uleciało mu wszelkie powietrze. Jakby pochylił ostro miotłę i zbyt szybko zbliżał się ku ziemi.

To tragedia. Lord Voldemort siedzi przed nim, mając na sobie twarz kogoś, kim _mógłby być_ i zachowuje się, jakby strach, szacunek i cześć to było wszystko, czego człowiekowi trzeba. To _tragedia_.

— Nie, Tom – oznajmia Harry, a słowa stają mu w gardle przez ściskające serce ukłucie smutku. – Nazwałbym to człowiekiem, który za wszelką cenę próbuje udawać, że jest szczęśliwy z tego, co ma.

Uśmiech w końcu opuszcza twarz Voldemorta.

— Mam wszystko. Praktycznie cały świat na wyciągnięcie ręki – mimo przeszkód, jakie _ty_ postawiłeś na mojej drodze. Mam wszystko.

— Wszystko. – Harry kiwa głową i wie, że Voldemort _musi_ wyczuwać kotłujący się w nim _smutekżalgniew_ , bo czuje, jak zaciska mu pierś. – Wszystko… i nic. Nic, co na tym świecie tak naprawdę ma znaczenie.

Voldemort sztywnieje. Nieruchomieje. Spogląda na Harry’ego, jakby ten miał w każdej chwili wyciągnąć różdżkę.

— A co ma znaczenie, Harry? Co ma _naprawdę_ znaczenie? – pyta Voldemort z nutą drwiny, wykrzywiając górną wagę w obrzydzeniu.

— Towarzystwo. Zaufanie. – Harry wzrusza ramionami, ledwie rozpoznając własny głos, a w głowie dudni mu coraz bardziej wzrastający gniew Voldemorta… a także coś jeszcze. Coś, czego nie potrafi nazwać. – Szczęście, przyjaźń i rodzina. Miłość. Masz potęgę i popleczników, jesteś Lordem, posiadasz wiele innych rzeczy, _owszem_ … ale w kwestii pozostałych żyjesz półżyciem. I…

Harry urywa, zdziwiony siłą własnej empatii. Perspektywą życia w sposób, w jaki żyje Voldemort. Tym, jak niesamowicie musi być _samotny_.

Tłumi to.

— I jest mi ciebie szkoda – przyznaje na wydechu.

**~*~**

_Miłość_.

Voldemort już dziesiątki razy słyszał podobne słowa z ust Dumbledore’a. Że miłość zwycięży wszystko. Że nie można bez _miłości_ zaznać prawdziwego szczęścia, wieść prawdziwie spełnionego życia.

Usłyszenie od Harry’ego Pottera podobnej małostkowości sprawia, że gotuje się ze złości.

 _Żyjesz półżyciem… i jest mi ciebie szkoda_.

Trzy tygodnie. Minęły trzy tygodnie, a wciąż nie może pozbyć się z głowy tych słów, tej miny, tych _emocji_.

 _I jest mi ciebie szkoda_ , powiedział Harry.

Tak szczerze. Tak otwarcie. Tak bez współczucia.

Bo początkowo tak to właśnie Voldemort odebrał. Jako _współczucie_. Wstrętne, bezmyślne i _obelżywe_. Chciał warknąć i wybuchnąć, chciał wyciągnąć różdżkę i zmiażdżyć tego idiotycznego chłopaczka. Pomyślał, ślepo i tylko przez chwilę: _jak śmie_?

Potem jednak uświadomił sobie, że jest w tym coś więcej, że w ich połączeniu znajduje się coś nienależącego do niego, a gdy rozpoznał, że to _ból_ – tak olbrzymi, zabarwiony straszliwą tęsknotą, niezwykle przypominający ten, który _sam_ za młodu czuł – jego gniew zniknął na krótką chwilę, która wystarczała, by zdał sobie sprawę, co tak naprawdę oferuje mu Harry Potter.

Empatię.

Prawdziwe i proste _zrozumienie_. Smutek, ból, wściekłość i tęsknotę, w których Voldemort _ujrzał_ odbicie swojej młodości.

Było to tak zaskakujące, że ugryzł się w język i powstrzymał swoją wściekłość na tyle, by zażądać od Harry’ego notatek dotyczących projektu ustawy i wyjść. Tak zaskakujące, że nawet wiele tygodni później wciąż powraca myślami do tego, jak Harry Potter spojrzał na Lorda Voldemorta, jakby go _rozumiał_.

Jeszcze go od tamtej pory nie widział. Nie chciał, póki tego nie zrozumie – tego chłopaka, który, choć kochany i hołubiony, zdołał zrozumieć _Lorda Voldemorta_. Tego, że wyczuwał w nim tę samą destrukcyjną _tęsknotę_ , która kierowała nim, gdy nadal był jeszcze Tomem Riddle’em.

Skupiając się na suplemencie, który bez wątpienia dodał do ustawy Harry – wraz z zaśmiecającymi pergamin notatkami jego mugolaczki – dotyczącym usunięcia magicznych dzieci z niebezpiecznych domów, przebiega mu przez głowę myśl, że być może odnalazł pierwszy fragment układanki. Pierwszy fragment rozplatający węzeł, jakim jest niedorzeczna tajemnica będąca Złotym Chłopcem Dumbledore’a.

Gdy Severus wciąż znajdował się na jego usługach, zanim tak bezdyskusyjnie otoczył go swoją opieką Harry i zanim rozpoczęła się ich pierwsza gonitwa, powiedział mu, że Potter jest rozpieszczony. Hołubiony i rozbestwiony gorzej niż bachor Malfoyów. Egoistyczny, brawurowy i nadęty. Zarozumiały z powodu wielu lat traktowania niczym w czepku urodzony.

Bronienie przez niego mugoli miało wtedy sens. Zrozumiałym było, że chciał ochronić rodzinę, która go wychowywała.

Czytając tę uczynioną przez niego poprawkę, zwłaszcza ze świadomością, że tak gorąco protestował przeciwko relokacji _wszystkich_ magicznych dzieci, zdaje sobie sprawę, że sugeruje ona coś zupełnie innego, niż to, w co przez ostatnie lata wierzył.

_Suplement III_

_W zakresie kompetencji wyżej wymienionej Komisji Nadzorującej Prawa Magicznych Dzieci i Mugolaków (PMDM), ustanowionej w części II, dokument ten zagwarantuje utworzenie podkomisji, której zadaniem będzie nadzorowanie domu każdego magicznego dziecka w celu zapewniania następujących warunków:_

  1. _Bezpieczne i stałe zakwaterowanie z dostępem do standardowych wygód niezbędnych do prawidłowego rozwoju dziecka, takich jak:_
    * _łóżko i pościel,_
    * _ubrania,_
    * _prysznic/wanna, toaleta i inne udogodnienia sanitarne,_
    * _przedmioty, takie jak książki czy pobudzające rozwój zabawki._
  2. _Stałe i wartościowe posiłki bądź dostęp do pożywienia adekwatnego dla ogólnego rozwoju dziecka._
  3. _Dostęp do świeżej, czystej wody._
  4. _Możliwość:_
    * _uczęszczania do szkoły podstawowej,_
    * _opuszczania miejsca zamieszkania pod opieką rodziców lub opiekunów,_
    * _nawiązywania znajomości z rówieśnikami w otoczeniu społecznym i szkolnym._



_Jeśli przedstawione powyżej minimalne potrzeby nie zostaną zaspokojone, komisja ma prawo usunąć magiczne dziecko spod opieki jego niemagicznego rodzica i/lub opiekuna i relokować je do wybranego opiekuna magicznego (więcej: podsekcja II-B) do czasu spełnienia powyższych warunków. Jeśli problem nie zostanie rozwiązany, komisja może podjąć głosowanie w sprawie zobliviatowania pierwotnego niemagicznego opiekuna i stałego relokowania magicznego dziecka._

To mały, wiele mówiący suplement. Taki, który Voldemort początkowo wiązał z wiedzą Harry’ego – daną mu przez dyrektora Hogwartu – na temat tego, jak wyglądało jego własne dzieciństwo. Zapiski nabazgrolone na marginesie przy pokreślonym fragmencie o zoblivitowaniu, pismem nienależącym do Harry’ego, mówią jednak coś innego:

_Czy obliviatowanie i relokacja to jedyne kompetencje komitetu? To są podstawowe zasady godnego życia domowego, Harry. Jeśli dziecko nie ma zaspokajanych tych potrzeb, przeciwko jego rodzicom/opiekunom powinny zostać wystosowane jakieś prawne zarzuty. Przemoc, zwłaszcza wobec dzieci, jest w mugolskim świecie podlegającym odpowiedzialności karnej przestępstwem. Jakie mamy możliwości?_

Tuż pod tym znajduje się nabazgrolona jak kura pazurem odpowiedź Harry’ego:

_Czy zaniedbanie kwalifikowałoby się w ogóle jako przemoc? Czy w magicznym świecie istnieją już jakieś prawa regulujące postępowanie w takich przypadkach? Jeśli tak – jakie? I czy można je zastosować również wobec mugolskich/niemagicznych rodziców lub opiekunów?_

Są to pytania pozostawione bez odpowiedzi, wyróżniające się czernią na tle jasnego pergaminu. Voldemort może się tylko domyślać, że to dlatego, iż Harry wystosował je konkretnie do niego. I jest to dla niego absolutnie zdumiewające, jeśli miałby być bardzo szczery, że Harry w ogóle o to pyta.

Lub raczej: że Harry pyta _jego_.

Choć ma to właściwie sens, jeśli przypomni sobie rozmowę, jaką przeprowadzili, gdy Harry dał swojej mugolaczce kopię projektu, a także to, że nie tylko zauważył, ale też głośno skomentował wiedzę, jaką posiada Voldemort na temat wszystkich aspektów czarodziejskiego prawa. Oczywistym jest, że jego przyjaciółka nie zna lub nie ma dostępu do odpowiedzi na te pytania, a zatem jedyną pozostałą mu opcją było zapytanie samego Voldemorta.

I jeśli Voldemort czuje małą satysfakcję ze świadomości, że Harry zwrócił się do niego po odpowiedzi, nikt oprócz niego i Harry’ego Pottera nigdy się o tym nie dowie. Nawet jeśli ta satysfakcja zakopana jest głęboko pod bardzo znajomym zaciekawieniem i jeszcze bardziej _nieznajomym_ zmartwieniem.

 _Czy zaniedbanie kwalifikowałoby się w ogóle jako przemoc?_ – pyta czarno na białym, atramentem na pergaminie Harry. Voldemort przymyka oczy i przypomina sobie wyraz jego twarzy, te ciepłe, poważne, zielone oczy, ukryte za drucianymi okularami, zmarszczone brwi i zaciśnięte mocno usta, gdy mówił Voldemortowi, co się według niego najbardziej się w życiu _liczy_ :

_Towarzystwo. Zaufanie. Szczęście, przyjaźń i rodzina. Miłość._

Przypomina sobie, jak Harry spoglądał na niego w ciemnym gabinecie biblioteki Aleksandryjskiej. Jak spoglądał na niego, na wszystkie jego osiągnięcia, i dostrzegł w nich _niepełność_. Jak spoglądał na niego z żywym zrozumieniem na twarzy i w łączącej ich więzi, gdy powiedział: _I jest mi ciebie szkoda_.

Bo jakimś cudem Harry wie, jak to jest tak żyć. Czuł to, widział to, samemu tego doświadczył. Wie, jak to jest tych wszystkich rzeczy nie mieć – rzeczy, które są według niego najważniejsze – dostrzega, że Voldemort ich nie posiada i _jest mu go szkoda_.

To kolejna rzecz, której Lord Voldemort o Harrym Potterze nie wie. Kolejna rzecz, którą pragnie odkryć.

To dlatego wzywa Lucjusza. Dlatego ledwie spogląda na jego klęczącą postać, machając lekceważąco dłonią, choć zarazem zakrywa zaklęciem _glamour_ swoje nieludzkie oblicze, po czym każe Lucjuszowi wszelkimi możliwymi sposobami dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o wcześniejszych opiekunach Harry’ego Pottera i szybko wrócić z informacją zwrotną, nim go odprawia.

To dlatego chwyta suplement, nad którym tak długo siedział Harry, zwija go i aportuje się do ostatniego miejsca, w jakim ten przebywał – holu ukrywającego wejście do biblioteki Aleksandryjskiej.

W Egipcie jest południe. Słońce wisi wysoko i ciepło na niebie, coraz gorętsze wraz ze zbliżającym się latem. Voldemort tego żaru w jednej chwili nienawidzi, ale jest mu też wdzięczny – bo choć natychmiast robi mu się duszno w szatach, które jak zwykle zarzuca na swój elegancki, formalny strój, to gdy jego wzrok ląduje na młodzieńcu, którego przybył tu zobaczyć, okazuje się, że ten zrezygnował ze swetra.

I zdecydowanie bardziej mu to pasuje. Choć wciąż ma na sobie tylko znoszoną koszulkę i przetarte spodnie.

Siedząc przy stoliku na zewnątrz kawiarni, Harry odchyla do tyłu głowę i śmieje się. Nie jest sam. Po drugiej stronie siedzi młody, ciemnoskóry mężczyzna, którego długie włosy zwinięte są w niedbały koczek. Ubrany oficjalnie – lub przynajmniej tak, jak powinien w panującym obecnie skwarze każdy porządny czarodziej. W dobrej jakości spodnie i płócienną koszulę.

Voldemort szybko go rozpoznaje – to bibliotekarz, którego mijał wielokrotnie, przychodząc do ukrywającego się między wielkimi stosami książek Harry’ego – podobnie jak Harry szybko zauważa jego pojawienie się.

Od razu jest też całkowicie i skutecznie rozproszony, gdy Czarny Pan podchodzi powoli do ich stolika, unosząc brew. Voldemort nie potrafi do końca nazwać uczuć, które nim wstrząsają, gdy te zielone oczy spoczywają _tylko i wyłącznie_ na nim. Gdy cała uwaga Harry’ego koncentruje się na Voldemorcie, nim ten powie jeszcze choćby jedno słowo.

Dokładnie tak, jak powinno być.

— Lordzie Gaunt – wita się Harry i Voldemort zachwyca się tym, jak jego ramiona napinają się i oczy nagle _rozświetlają_ , jak prostuje się na krześle… Uśmiecha się też lekko pod wpływem subtelnej _irytacji_ i _ostrożności_ , które w nim widzi i wyczuwa. – Co za _przyjemna_ niespodzianka.

Voldemort wie, że to nieprawda.

— Lordzie Potter. – Pochyla głowę, ale nie odwraca od Harry’ego wzroku. – _Ogromnie_ przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale chciałbym zabrać ci chwilę czasu na podyskutowanie o naszych… interesach.

— Interesach – powtarza tępo i niewzruszenie Harry, choć Voldemort wyczuwa wzrastającą w nim irytację, która powoli pochłania wszelką wyczuwaną u niego wcześniej ostrożność. Podobnie jak widzi, że Harry zerka przelotnie na siedzącego naprzeciw bibliotekarza i stuka palcami o stoliczek. – No jasne. Nie mogłeś wysłać sowy?

— Obawiam się, że to dość pilne – mówi Voldemort, w końcu odrywając od niego wzrok, by zwrócić się do drugiego z siedzących przy stole mężczyzn. – Proszę mi wybaczyć, panie…?

— Och, proszę, jestem Omar – oznajmia mężczyzna z szerokim uśmiechem. – Czy wszyscy angielscy czarodzieje są tacy oficjalni, Harry?

— Większość – wzdycha Harry.

— Omar – rzuca szorstko Voldemort, czując, że powoli zaczyna kończyć mu się cierpliwość. – Obawiam się, że muszę ukraść twojego… towarzysza.

— Oczywiście. – Omar pochyla głowę i wstaje szybko na nogi, posyłając Harry’emu mały uśmiech. – I tak kończy mi się zaraz przerwa. Do zobaczenia po południu?

Harry zadziera głowę.

— Tak…

— Właściwie… – Voldemort uśmiecha się, zaciskając mocno usta, usuwając się natychmiast na miejsce, które właśnie zwolnił _Omar bibliotekarz_. – …to wierzę, że może nam to zająć znacznie więcej czasu. Być może nawet do wieczora.

— W takim razie do zobaczenia juto – mówi bez wahania Omar, napotykając wzrok Harry’ego i uśmiechając się krzywo. Voldemort jeży się. – Możesz mi oddać wtedy mój transliterator.

— Och! – Harry sięga gwałtownie do wiszącej u boku torby. – Zapomniałem…

— Nic nie szkodzi. – Omar śmieje się. – Będę miał przynajmniej wymówkę, by z tobą rano porozmawiać. Miłego dnia, Harry. Przyjacielu Harry’ego.

Ukłoniwszy się uprzejmie, znacznie płyciej, niż chciałby Voldemort, Omar odchodzi – wracając do holu i na tyły, gdzie znajduje się wejście do biblioteki. Gdy tylko znika, z Harry’ego ulatuje wszelka radość. Opiera się on o krzesło, krzyżuje ramiona i unosi brwi, absolutnie zirytowany. Ulatuje też wszelka ostrożność, jaka pojawiła się wraz z przybyciem Voldemorta.

Voldemort wie, że czeka na wyjaśnienia. Pozwala mu czekać.

Macha na kelnera, by wysprzątał jego część stolika i zamawia herbatę. Harry przewraca ostatecznie oczami, ale też bardziej się relaksuje. W zębach Voldemorta nie wibruje już frustracja – a przynajmniej nie frustracja Harry’ego – i widzi on, że ramiona młodzieńca lekko opadają, że przeczesuje on dłonią swoje potargane, czarne włosy i że na skórze lśni mu lekko wywołany słońcem pot.

— Witaj, Harry. Minęło trochę czasu, co? – pyta Voldemort, gdy w końcu staje przed nim herbata i łączącą ich więź zalewa _rozdrażnienie_.

— Po tym, jak zwiałeś po naszej ostatniej rozmowie, miałem nadzieję, że minie więcej – odpiera jak zwykle cięto Harry, niezawstydzony. – Jeśli oczekujesz ode mnie przeprosin, od razu ci mówię, że ich nie otrzymasz.

Harry Potter nigdy się przed nim nie pokłoni, nie skuli ze strachu i nie zacznie błagać.

Voldemort uznaje to za całkowicie _odświeżające_.

— Bzdury, Harry. – Voldemort macha ręką, siada wygodniej i zakłada nogę na nogę, sącząc swoją herbatę. – Nie oczekujesz chyba, że zrobią na mnie wrażenie słowa jakiegoś zwykłego _chłopca_?

— A jednak słowa przepowiedni o nieznanym pochodzeniu zmieniły jakoś całe twoje życie. Lub raczej, powiedziałbym, je zakończyły – oznajmia Harry, uśmiechając się z napięciem. – Masz ciekawe standardy, Lordzie Gaunt.

Voldemort niemal wibruje od okropnego, zachwycającego uczucia chwiejącego się gdzieś między wściekłością a rozbawieniem. Jakim cudem niemal cały _miesiąc_ trzymał się z dala od tego małego ciernia u jego boku? 

— Jesteś na mnie zły – zauważa, przesuwając po Harrym wzrokiem, po ukrytej w nim biernej sile, po wydobywającej się z niego magii, którą niemal fizycznie wyczuwa. – Dlatego, że przerwałem ci randkę?

Harry krztusi się. Jego twarz różowieje, czerwienieją mu też uszy, i, och, jaki _to_ uroczy widok.

— To… to nie była _randka_ – mówi, kręcąc głową. – Omar pomaga mi z tłumaczeniami… pożycza mi to, gdy przeszukuję książki.

Wyciąga z torby jakiś przedmiot i kładzie go między nimi na stole. Mały, szklany krążek, podobny trochę do szkła powiększającego, choć Voldemort wyczuwa wyryte w drewnie jego rączki zaklęcia.

Gdy unosi brwi, Harry prycha.

— Nie oczekujesz chyba, że nauczę się nagle stu martwych i żywych języków. Transliterator Omara robi to za mnie.

— Nie możesz rzucić zwykłego czaru translacyjnego? Lub zaczarować swoich okularów? – pyta Voldemort.

— To właśnie robiłeś ty? Dla każdego nieznanego języka rzucałeś nowy czar translacyjny? – Harry wskazuje na szklane urządzenie. – Jest uniwersalny. Szybszy i prostszy.

— Innowacjo, twym imieniem jest _praktyczność._ – Voldemort wzdycha z pewną niechęcią i Harry zaciska mocno usta. – To… właściwie interesujące.

— Właściwie.

— Tak. – Voldemort uśmiecha się ostro. – Podobnie jak _właściwie_ interesujący jest twój suplement. Ciekawy kawałek polityki.

Harry niemal natychmiast zamiera. Łatwość, z jaką toczą się zazwyczaj ich rozmowy – Voldemort nazwałby je nawet _przekomarzaniami_ , gdyby nie fakt, że nie godzi się na uczestnictwo w takich głupotach – nagle się kończy.

Wściekłość, zaciekawienie, strach, smutek – wszystko to Voldemort widział już na twarzy Harry’ego Pottera. Te nagłe oddalenie wzroku, jego przytępienie, te mocne zaciśnięcie szczęki i ust – to jednak coś nowego. Po raz pierwszy, odkąd Voldemort zna Harry’ego Pottera, Harry jest _pełen rezerwy_.

— Ach tak? – pyta.

— Niezwykle – potwierdza Voldemort, nie chcąc oderwać od Harry’ego wzroku, choć nawet ich połączenie odrętwiało pod wpływem poruszonego tematu rozmowy. – Skąd ci przyszedł do głowy?

— Co masz na myśli?

— No cóż, nie sądzę, by był to pomysł twojej mugolaczki. Ciągle upierasz się, że jej rodzice bardzo… wspierają jej magiczną naturę – oświadcza Voldemort i sięga do szaty po kawałek pergaminu, który stawia między nimi na stoliku. – Mimo to przedstawiłeś absolutnie odrażającą sytuację, jaka może spotkać magiczne dziecko w niemagicznym domu. Nawet twoja mugolaczka nazywa to po imieniu: przemoc. Coś, względem czego magiczne prawo nie posiada nawet integralnej historii sądowej czy przepisów… ani względem mugolaków, ani względem czarodziejów półkrwi, ani względem czystokrwistych.

Harry wzdryga się… a chwilę później wykrzywia.

— Chwila, próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że nie ma _żadnej historii_ stosowania przemocy przez czystokrwistych rodziców lub porzucania przez nich charłaków? Lub nawet ich _czystokrwistych_ dzieci? Wiem z doświadczenia, że Blackowie nie byli _mili_ dla swoich potomków… Słyszałem też, że wujek Neville’a Longbottoma wyrzucił go przez okno, by zobaczyć, czy _odbije się_ od ziemi. Nie możesz mi powiedzieć, że to pojedyncze przypadki.

— Nie, nie mogę. I nie powiem. Ale nie są zabierane do sądu – wyjaśnia mu Voldemort, mrużąc oczy. – Poza tym, unikasz mojego pytania.

Harry jednak pochyla się do przodu.

— Mówisz mi, że nie ma w prawie czarodziejskiej Anglii _żadnych_ przepisów, na podstawie których można by było ukarać osoby stosujące przemoc wobec dzieci?

Voldemort mruga.

— Magiczni rodzice miłują swoje magiczne dzieci. Nie ma potrzeby…

— Nie ma potrzeby? – prycha Harry. – Powiedz to mojemu ojcu chrzestnemu. Powiedz to Neville’owi Longbottomowi. Cholera, powiedz to nawet _Draco Malfoyowi_. Nie wierzę, że choć rozpuszczono go jak dziadowski bicz, nie zaznał _żadnej_ formy przemocy. _Spotkałem_ Lucjusza Malfoya. I jedyną rzeczą, jaka powstrzymała go przed zaatakowaniem bezbronnego _dwunastolatka,_ był dopiero co wyzwolony _skrzat domowy_.

Voldemort mruga ponownie i marszczy brwi.

— Lucjusz cię zaatakował?

— Ja… no cóż, tak – jąka się Harry i kręci lekko głową, nim wyciąga rękę, by dźgnąć palcem leżący przed nim suplement. – Ale nie o to mi chodzi. Chodzi o to, że takie rzeczy się dzieją, nawet jeśli nie są _zabierane do sądu_. Prawo powinno jakoś magiczne dzieci chronić. _Wszystkie_ magicznych dzieci, a nie tylko te mieszkające w niemagicznych rodzinach.

Voldemort opiera się o swoje krzesło.

— To, Harry, musiałaby być już zupełnie nowa ustawa.

— No i? Zróbmy więc z tego dwie ustawy. Jedna z nich niech dotyczy edukacji, a druga bezpieczeństwa. – Harry wzrusza ramionami. – Chciałeś dobra magicznego świata i ochrony magicznych dzieci, czyż nie?

— Jak w takim razie nazwałbyś proponowany przez siebie projekt, Harry?

— Ustawą o ochronie magicznych dzieci – mówi Harry tak błyskawicznie, że Voldemort nie ma wątpliwości, że już od dawna o tym myślał, długo to planował i przedyskutował wiele szczegółów z tymi, których zwykle prosi o porady. – Powiąż z nią swój projekt o relokacji… ale _tylko_ wtedy, jeśli dana rodzina nie spełni określonych w niej warunków.

— Te warunki to absolutne minimum. Ledwie kwalifikują się do nazwania czegoś rodziną. – Voldemort zwęża dosadnie oczy, gdy Harry zaciska szczękę. – Nie mówiąc już o tym, że ustawa nie wspomina nawet słowem o innych formach przemocy, ani też nie precyzuje, kto kwalifikuje się jako „magiczne dziecko”.

— Każde dziecko poniżej siedemnastego roku życia, które posiada magię lub rodziców magicznego pochodzenia – mówi Harry.

— W tym charłaki? – pyta Voldemort, choć zna już odpowiedź.

Harry Potter ma w końcu miękkie serce.

— W tym charłaki.

— Będziesz miał ręce pełne walczących przeciwko tobie czystokrwistych czarodziei.

— Nie jeśli popiszesz się pod tą ustawą – odpowiada Harry.

Voldemort czuje, że w jego piersi rozpala się coś przypominającego nikczemny zachwyt. Mruczy pod nosem i kiwa głową.

— A co kwalifikować się będzie jako przemoc? – pyta.

— Oczywiście przemoc fizyczna i psychiczna… bicie, torturowanie czy wyrzucanie dziecka przez okno nie powinno być _dozwolone_. Tak samo jak zmuszanie dziecka do ćwiczenia zaklęć, z którymi nie czuje się ono dobrze lub które są nielegalne, jak, no nie wiem, na przykład _niewybaczalne_. – Unosi na Voldemorta brew i ten tylko się w odpowiedzi uśmiecha. – I… także porzucenie i zaniedbanie włączałoby się… — Harry zająkuje się i Voldemort _wie_ ; wie, że myśli o dzieciństwie Voldemorta i, być może, również o swoim własnym. – Także porzucenie i zaniedbanie włączałoby się tu do kategorii przemocy.

Voldemort rozkrzyżowuje nogi, pochyla się i odkłada herbatę. Harry mruga, po czym odwraca wzrok. Nie do pomyślenia.

Voldemort wyciąga więc dłoń, chwyta go za brodę i odwraca twarz tak, by Harry znów spoglądał w jego oczy. Wie, że są niebezpiecznie, nienaturalnie czerwone, bo Harry przesuwa między nimi wzrokiem. Bo rozchyla lekko usta.

— Zaniedbanie – mruczy Voldemort. – Co za niewinne słowo, opisujące tak niszczycielskie postępowanie, nie sądzisz, Harry?

Harry przełyka z trudem ślinę.

— To jedyny wyjątek, jaki zasugerowałeś w moim oryginalnym projekcie, Harry. Zaniedbanie i przemoc wobec dzieci. Mimo że byłeś tak kategorycznie przeciwny wymazaniu pamięci pierwotnym opiekunom – niemal nuci Voldemort, przesuwając kciukiem po ostrej szczęce Harry’ego, czując ruszające się pod jego dotykiem mięśnie. – Co sprawiło, że zdecydowałeś się go uwzględnić?

Harry wypuszcza ostro przez nos powietrze.

— _Wiesz_ co.

— Wiem? – Voldemort pochyla głowę. – Nie chcesz mi chyba, Harry, powiedzieć, że napisałeś to wyłącznie dlatego, że wiesz, jak wyglądało _moje_ dzieciństwo?

— A jeśli chcę?

— Wiedziałbym, że kłamiesz – oświadcza Voldemort, ściskając w dłoni jego szczękę, nim w końcu go puszcza, czując mrowienie w końcówkach palców. – I byłbym zmuszony dowiedzieć się dlaczego.

To groźba. Prosta i mała.

Niemniej magia Harry’ego wybucha i rozsadza filiżankę.

**~*~**

Harry nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie, to właśnie Voldemort w końcu zapędzi go w kozi róg, by porozmawiać o jego dzieciństwie. Stawiał może na Hermionę – wiele razy się o ten temat ocierała. Lub Syriusza. Mógł też wyobrazić sobie, że to Remus lub Dumbledore, lub może nawet pani Weasley usiądzie z nim i w końcu o tym _porozmawia_. Szczerze mówiąc, prędzej wymieniłby Draco Malfoya, niż Lorda Voldemorta.

A jednak.

Jego magia iskrzy, nim daje radę ją powstrzymać. Roztrzaskuje filiżankę, szklankę z wodą i ostatecznie zaczyna ostro wokół nich wirować. Wibruje mu w gotowości pod skórą, gdy serce robi mu w piersi koziołka. Czuje ucisk w pępku, grożący w każdej chwili go stąd zabrać – z dala od tej chwili, od tego mężczyzny, tego potwora, który pragnie poznać wszystkie jego sekrety.

Jest to dokładnie to samo uczucie, które go owładnęło, gdy ostatnio tak naprzeciw siebie siedzieli. Tyle że wtedy tę paniczną chęć ucieczki nie motywował lęk, a smutek, tęsknota i wiedza, że Voldemort jest o krok od wybuchnięcia. O krok, którego nigdy nie wykonał, bo zdołał się uspokoić i odejść.

Tym razem Voldemort nigdzie się nie wybiera. A biorąc pod uwagę, że wyciąga rękę i zaciska ją wokół nadgarstka Harry’ego, jemu też pozwolić na to nie zamierza.

Wiedział, że błędem było odpisanie na komentarz Hermiony i pozwolenie, by zobaczył go Voldemort. Wiedział, ale i tak to zrobił, a potem, w konsekwencji ich ostatniej rozmowy, zupełnie o tym zapomniał. Był zajęty, zatracając się w ukrytym gabinecie, spędzając noce na rozmawianiu przez kominek z Syriuszem i Remusem lub Hermioną i Ronem, a także na słuchaniu do świtu horkruksów Voldemorta.

Dopiero w tym tygodniu zaczął chodzić na przerwy obiadowe z Omarem, po tym jak Syriusz po raz tysięczny powiedział mu, że powinien lepiej się odżywiać. Było to miłe oderwanie się od poszukiwań, projektu ustawy i krzykliwej nieobecności zakradającego się do niego Voldemorta. Choć tylko oderwanie.

Teraz już nie ma co oderwać go od tych nieprzyjemnych myśli.

— Puszczaj – mówi głosem, którego sam nie rozpoznaje.

Voldemort jednak tylko się uśmiecha i ściska go mocniej.

— Powinieneś już wiedzieć, Harry… że gdziekolwiek pójdziesz, ja za tobą _podążę_.

I Harry… Harry nie wie, co mu odpowiedzieć.


	12. XII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**. Niebetowany.

**Rozdział dwunasty**

Katastrofalna rzecz: strach.

Topi statki, spala miasta, łamie nawet najpotężniejszego człowieka. Strach wrze i pali, jątrzy i trwa, pochłaniając wszystko na swojej drodze.

Lord Voldemort nie może powiedzieć, by się czegoś bał – nie licząc tego, co śmiertelnicy nazywają nieuniknionym.

Mimo to, kiedy strach pochwyca Harry’ego w swoje szpony, Voldemort go _smakuje_. Ma wrażenie, jakby należał do niego; znajome ostrza wbijające się mu między żebra.

Czuje strach Harry’ego Pottera i okazuje się, że jest on mu całkowicie, niezaprzeczalnie znajomy.

**~*~**

— Puszczaj – mówi Harry głosem, którego sam nie rozpoznaje.

Voldemort jednak tylko się uśmiecha i ściska go mocniej.

— Powinieneś już wiedzieć, Harry… że gdziekolwiek pójdziesz, ja za tobą _podążę_.

I Harry… Harry nie wie, co mu odpowiedzieć.

Magia przemawia za niego. Napina się ostro pod jego skórą, a następnie _trzaska_ – pociągając go za sobą z zajmowanego przy stoliku miejsca, a wraz z nim Voldemorta.

Ogarnia go małe deja vu, gdy aportuje się na ślepo i bez pomocy różdżki _byle najdalej_ , w towarzystwie ściskającego go mocno Voldemorta. Gdy czuje nagłe zawirowanie głowy i pociągnięcie, a także płonące palce Voldemorta na swojej skórze.

Opadają z jazgotem w sam środek pustego mieszkania Billa i Fleur.

Harry wyrywa się z uścisku Voldemorta. Łapie powolny oddech i wstrzymuje go, by nie wziąć zbyt szybko kolejnego. Obrzuca morderczym spojrzeniem spokojnie podnoszącego się na nogi Czarnego Pana, który zachowuje się, jakby spodziewał się takiej reakcji, otrzepującego szatę i stającego dumnie, jakby to do niego należał ten salon w mieszkaniu, w którym był wcześniej tylko raz.

Ani na chwilę nie znika też z jego twarzy chłodny, ostry uśmieszek.

— _Naprawdę_ nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać, co? – pyta Voldemort.

Harry ma go ochotę w tę przemądrzałą twarz czymś – _czymkolwiek_ – rzucić. Jego magia śmiga więc przez powietrze poduszką, rozrywając ją na strzępy, aż wszędzie wokół wzbijają się pióra.

— Mój boże, cóż takiego sprawiło, że odnosisz _takie_ wrażenie?

Zza nieskazitelnej twarzy spoglądają na niego czerwone, bezlitosne i niezachwiane oczy. Sprawia to, że Harry aż kipi ze złości, że przechodzą go dreszcze, że ma ochotę siłą zedrzeć mu te zaklęcie _glamour_.

— Wiedziałeś, Harry, że kiedy stworzenie czuje prawdziwy strach, często poddaje się swoim najbardziej podstawowym instynktom? – pyta Voldemort, robiąc w jego stronę jeden powolny krok i otaczające ich meble _grzechoczą_. – Walki albo ucieczki. To interesujące, że chociaż decydujesz się na ucieczkę, twoja magia praktycznie _błaga_ o walkę.

— Jestem absolutnie pewien, że żadna z naszych umów _o tym_ nie wspomina – spluwa Harry, rzucając wokoło szybkie spojrzenie i dłoń aż świerzbi go do wyciągnięcia różdżki, choć nawet nie wie, czego tak naprawdę poszukuje i nie wie _dlaczego_. – A nawet gdybym _chciał_ cię przekląć w diabli, przysięga pozwala mi jedynie na wzniesienie różdżki w obronie.

— No tak, masz rację – mruczy Voldemort, przechylając głowę, przyglądając się Harry’emu, jakby był jakimś dziwnym stworzeniem, jakiego jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie widział… a następnie wyciąga różdżkę. – Może coś na to zaradzimy?

Zaklęcie mknie w jego stronę szybko – zbyt szybko, by Harry zdołał je skontrować, ale nie na tyle szybko, by nie był w stanie się przed nim uchylić. Uderza w stoliczek do kawy i przez powietrze przelatują odłamki drewna. Nim zdoła o tym pomyśleć, do ręki wskakuje mu z kabury różdżka.

Pokój rozświetlają błyski zaklęć.

Nie ma miejsca i czasu na dyskusje. Wszędzie wokoło lecą klątwy, jedna przelatuje mu tuż obok lewego ucha, a druga zostaje odbita i o włos mija swój cel. Lord Voldemort jest wyraźnie zdeterminowany pojedynkować się z nim w tym małym mieszkaniu, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia czy uprzedzenia.

Jest akcja i reakcja. Magia Harry’ego zaciska się mu w piersi, kotłuje pod skórą, odpowiadając na wołanie magii Voldemorta. Tarcza przeciwko klątwie, urok przeciwko czarowi, oślepiająca kaskada sykanych zaklęć, które, z czego Harry zda sobie sprawę znacznie później, nigdy nie wywołałyby żadnej trwałej szkody.

Kończy się to niemal tak nagle, jak się zaczęło.

Harry uderza Voldemorta w dokładnie tej samej chwili, w której Voldemort uderza jego, zaklęciem z pierwszego roku. Mimo to siła, z jaką je rzuca, wystarcza, by roztrzaskać i usunąć z jego twarzy _galmour_ tak gwałtownie, że Voldemort zatacza się do tyłu, jakby Harry fizycznie go uderzył. Rzucone natomiast przez Voldemorta zaklęcie galaretowatych nóg posyła Harry’ego na podłogę.

W katastrofalnym pokoju zapada cisza, przerywana tylko ich ciężkimi oddechami.

I, oczywiście, chwilę później też śmiechem Harry’ego.

Harry Voldemorta nie widzi, upadłszy za kanapę, ale słyszy, że ten prycha cicho z irytacją. Zaczyna boleć go brzuch, gdy próbuje zdusić niedorzeczny, absurdalny śmiech, który wstrząsa jego piersią.

— Taki jesteś rozbawiony? – pyta Voldemort.

— To niedorzeczne – odpowiada z trudem Harry, gdy niemal histeryczny chichot ucieka mu przez usta. – To _absurdalne_.

Nogi ma jak galarety, mimo że Voldemort z westchnięciem wypowiada przeciwzaklęcie. Nie wstaje jednak z podłogi za kanapą, w mieszkaniu, które wygląda, jakby wydarzyła się w nim apokalipsa, nawet gdy przelatuje nad nim jeden z foteli. Harry przesuwa głowę i patrzy, jak opada naprzeciwko. Mruga, uśmiechając się, tym razem ze zmęczeniem i żałością, gdy siada przed nim Lord Voldemort.

Mimo że blady i potworny, wciąż ma w sobie coś wyjątkowego. To, jak siedzi, jak chowa spokojnie różdżkę, jak zakłada nogę na nogę i opiera dłonie na kolanie. Ze spokojem i opanowaniem. Jest potężny – kimś, kogo należy się bać. Harry to wie. A jednak nie potrafi znaleźć w sobie tego strachu.

Voldemort czeka, aż Harry w końcu się ogarnie i usiądzie, oparty o tylną część kanapy, aż rozłoży przed siebie nogi i schowa ostrożnie różdżkę z powrotem do kabury. Czeka, aż Harry napotka jego spojrzenie.

— Co w tym takiego niedorzecznego, Harry? – pyta w końcu.

Harry unosi brew.

— Ty tak pytasz na serio?

Gapi się na zabójcę swoich rodziców. Siedzi z nim w jednym pomieszczeniu – i właściwie siedział już wielokrotnie, prowadząc _niemalże normalną_ rozmowę. Z tym potencjalnym dyktatorem, posiadającym większą wiedzę i magię niż Harry mógłby sobie nawet wymarzyć. Ze swoim własnym zabójcą – przynajmniej przyszłym – po odbyciu z nim swobodnego pojedynku, którego żaden z nich nie skończył wijąc się krwawo po podłodze.

I ten jego zabójca, mężczyzna, który werbalnie rości sobie prawo do jego śmierci, chce podyskutować z nim o czymś, co w ogóle nie powinno go nawet obchodzić.

— Poza oczywistym – mówi Voldemort, wykrzywiając się w sposób, który sprawia, że Harry podejrzewa, iż gdyby nadal miał na twarzy zaklęcie _glamour_ , marszczyłby nos, jak to ma w zwyczaju, gdy jest zirytowany. – Obaj wiemy, że nasza sytuacja jest… unikatowa.

— Szalona – dodaje Harry. – Kuriozalna. Wybierz sobie synonim.

Voldemort prycha, a następnie wierci lekko, jakby niezadowolony, że mu się to wymsknęło.

— Skąd ten pojedynek? — pyta Harry, rozglądając się po szczątkach mieszkania. – Wziął się znikąd. Już wiele razy wyobrażałem sobie, że w końcu wybuchniesz i podniesiesz na mnie różdżkę… ale w tym przypadku było to dla mnie absolutnym zaskoczeniem.

Wzrok Voldemorta śmiga nad skulonym przy kanapie Harrym, a następnie ląduje z powrotem na jego oczach; mija długa chwila, nim w końcu się odzywa:

— Wręcz ociekałeś magią.

— Serio?

— Tak. – Voldemort pochyla głowę. – Widziałem to u ciebie tak wyraźnie wcześniej tylko raz: w dolinie Godryka. Na cmentarzu.

Harry czuje, że jego ramiona mają ochotę się podkurczyć, ale wzrusza nimi i wzdycha.

— No dobra. I co z tego?

— To niebezpieczne. Tak tłumić w sobie magię. Kiedy ostatnio porządnie się z kimś pojedynkowałeś? – Voldemort wskazuje na posługującą się różdżką dłoń Harry’ego, która wciąż tętni od niedawno przepływającej przez jej palce magii. – Raczej dawno. Biorąc pod uwagę, jak… aktywna pod wpływem stresu staje się twoja magia.

— Jakoś w lipcu. – Harry wzrusza ramionami. – Nie miałem ku temu okazji od czasu naszej ostatniej gonitwy. Dlaczego jest to niebezpieczne? Codziennie używam magii.

Uśmiech Voldemorta jest słaby, ale widać w nim również pewną satysfakcję. Harry ją wyczuwa.

— Ty, Harry Potterze, posiadasz niespotykaną ilość mocy, która mogłaby rywalizować z moją – oświadcza Voldemort i Harry mruga kilkakrotnie, zdziwiony tym wyznaniem. – Zwykłe zaklęcie lewitacyjne czy czyszczące nie wystarczy, by wyczerpać twoje rezerwy. Ledwie je muskają. Kiedy więc dajesz się opanować swoim… emocjom, twoja magia ma nieprzyjemny zwyczaj atakowania _w twoim imieniu_.

Harry nie do końca to rozumie. Nie rozumie nawet dlaczego w ogóle prowadzą tę rozmowę.

Jednak Voldemort wdycha powoli powietrze, zamyka oczy i mruczy.

— Zniszczenie, jakiego byłbyś w stanie dokonać, gdybyś naprawdę tego zechciał, Harry. Całkowite spustoszenie. Byłoby _cudowne_.

— No jasne – mówi wolno Harry, mrużąc oczy na bladą twarz Voldemorta. – Zniszczenie, destrukcja i spustoszenie. To _dokładnie_ to, co powiązałbym ze słowem „cudowne”.

Voldemort otwiera nagle oczy i napotyka jego wzrok, rozkrzyżowuje nogi, pochyla się i kładzie łokcie na udach.

— Naprawdę nie masz pojęcia, jak niesamowity masz potencjał, co?

— Potencjał?

— Jesteś sprytny. Szybki. Kreatywny, przynajmniej z tego, co widziałem – wyjaśnia Voldemort, jakby to porządnie przemyślał; te wszystkie rzeczy, których Harry wcale nie uważa w sobie za wyjątkowe. – Jesteś też, jak dobrze wiesz, jednym z niewielu żyjących czarodziei, którzy zdołali się na ślepo aportować, i to wielokrotnie, bez przerwy. A także jednym z niewielu, którzy mi się sprzeciwili i to przeżyli.

— Dumbledore wciąż się jeszcze dobrze trzyma, nie? – odpiera Harry, ale brak temu energii, a do tego w głowie niemal kręci mu się od tych wszystkich prawionych mu przez Voldemorta komplementów.

— Nie rozumiesz – prycha Voldemort, pełen niedowierzania i zachwytu, i Harry wzdryga się, gdy czuje w łączącej ich więzi echo tych emocji. – Gdybyś naprawdę chciał, mógłbyś zmieść z powierzchni ziemi całe miasto, Harry. Twoja magia jest tak potężna, a ty dusisz ją w sobie tak często, że mogłaby rozerwać kogoś na kawałki. Mogłaby rozerwać _ciebie_ na kawałki.

— I… byłoby to coś złego?

Voldemort przechyla głowę i mruży oczy.

— Słyszałeś kiedykolwiek o obskurusach, Harry?

Harry mruga.

— Coś mi ta nazwa mówi.

— Tworzą się zwykle z małych dzieci, które tak bardzo tłumią w sobie magię, że ta pożera je od środka – oznajmia cicho Voldemort i Harry ma niemal ochotę się pochylić, aby go lepiej słyszeć. To, jak Voldemort dzieli się z nim swoją wiedzą, działa mocno na wyobraźnię i wywołuje wrażenie, jakoby Harry powinien być mu za to wdzięczny, jakoby tylko i wyłącznie Voldemort posiadał wszelkie informacje, jakich kiedykolwiek mógłby poszukiwać. – Były bardzo powszechne w czasach procesów czarownic, gdy na nas polowano. Zanim wszedł w życie Kodeks Tajności. Dzieci, które tak bardzo bały się swoich własnych umiejętności, że rozrywała je ich własna magia i pozostawiała po sobie tylko czystą, nieokiełznaną siłę.

Harry wzdryga się.

— Nie jestem dzieckiem.

— To prawda – zgadza się Voldemort, uśmiechając zarazem złowroga, jak i z zadowoleniem. – Nie jesteś. A jednak, gdy spotkaliśmy się na cmentarzu i mi zagroziłeś, byłem pewien, że o ile ten twój bezużyteczny ojciec chrzestny nie znajdzie jakieś sposobu na praktyczne zastosowanie twojej magii, taki właśnie czeka ciebie los.

Harry czuje, jak wszelka krew odpływa mu z twarzy. Zaciska palce w pięści.

Voldemort opiera się o swoje krzesło. Znów złowrogo. Znów z zadowoleniem.

Po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu Harry czuje się przed nim bardzo mały. Jakby nigdy nie miał mu dorównać.

— Wyobrażam sobie, że miałeś takie wybuchy od dzieciństwa – mówi tym razem bardziej miękko Voldemort, może z lekkim zamyśleniem, gdy uważnie się mu przygląda. – Że nawet po rozpoczęciu nauki w Hogwarcie okazjonalnie wściekłość brała górę nad twoją magią. Choć żaden z twoich rówieśników nie miał podobnych problemów. Nigdy cię to nie zastanawiało, Harry?

Nie. A przynajmniej – nie do tej chwili.

Naprawdę nie zdawał sobie sprawy, przynajmniej nie do końca, że normalni ludzie raczej nie zwykli nadmuchiwać swoich ciotek, bo te powiedziały im kilka ostrych słów. Że inni czarodzieje w jego wieku raczej mają już za sobą rozsadzanie filiżanek, gdy nie chcą o czymś rozmawiać. Że raczej nie sieją spustoszenia w pokoju hotelowym, szczególnie gdy niemal do granic możliwości wykończyli swoje magiczne rdzenie. Ani nie rzucają bez mrugnięcia okiem poduszkami, gdy mają naprawdę wielką ochotę walnąć kogoś w twarz.

Nie jest normalny. Nigdy nie _był_ normalny. Nie w mugolskim świecie i nie w czarodziejskim.

Przez krótką chwilę łamie mu się serce.

Krzywi się, uświadamiając to sobie, i przyciąga kolana do klatki piersiowej. Voldemort wciąż jednak obok niego jest i cmoka z niezadowoleniem, pochylając się i kręcąc głową.

— Nie, przestań – wzdycha, podnosząc się z fotela, by przed nim klęknąć i wyciąga dłoń, by chwycić nią żuchwę Harry’ego, unosząc do góry jego twarz. – Nie bój się tego, Harry. _Masz_ moc. Wiedziałem o tym, odkąd usłyszałem tę niedokończoną przepowiednię, nim się jeszcze urodziłeś. Musisz ją tylko _zaakceptować_.

**~*~**

_Zaakceptuj ją, Harry_ – myśli Voldemort, płonąc trywialnym, nikczemnym pragnieniem ujrzenia, kim by się stał i jak by to wyglądało. – _Po prostu to zaakceptuj._

Widział już przebłyski – przebłyski tego, jak Harry wyglądałby w pełni swoich sił. Promieniującego czystym potencjałem. Tej nocy w holu Ministerstwa, na cmentarzu, pod domem jego przodków.

Choć największe wrażenie Harry wywarł na nim w noc balu u Malfoyów, ubrany w dopasowane ubrania, ostrożny, choć zarazem całkowicie buńczuczny, zachowujący zimną krew, mimo że Voldemort miał go dość dosłownie w garści.

Błędem było zaatakowanie wiele lat temu tego przepowiedzianego chłopca, kierując się wyłącznie strachem przed prostymi _słowami_. Błędem było wątpienie, że ten chłopak, ten młodzieniec, to _ktoś_ _wyjątkowy_ ; błędem było wierzenie, że jest niczym... niczym w porównaniu do Lorda Voldemorta.

Teraz już to widzi. Dostrzega więcej niż sam potencjał. Dostrzega siedzącą przed nim rzeczywistość, przestraszoną własną mocą.

Zastanawia się przez chwilę, kto za to odpowiada. Czy to z powodu tych wszystkich lat porównywania do Voldemorta. Czy to przez te wszystkie momenty przypadkowego użycia czystej magii. Czy też może przez coś zupełnie innego. Zastanawia się przez chwilę, kto sprawił, że Harry obawia się być potężny – i postanawia rozerwać tę osobę na kawałki.

Bo to prawdziwa szkoda, że taka moc się marnuje. To szkoda i nie ma zamiaru na to pozwolić. Nie chłopakowi, którego _sam_ naznaczył. Nie chłopakowi, którego los naznaczył na kogoś mu _równego_.

Harry drży pod jego dotykiem, rozszerza ukryte za okularami oczy i Voldemort decyduje, że pragnie, by Harry _zawsze_ na niego patrzył.

— Wybuchniesz, jeśli tego nie zrobisz, Harry. Złamiesz się – informuje go, ostrzega go, nucąc gorzkie przestrogi. – Musisz zaakceptować, do czego jesteś zdolny. Okiełznać to. Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, obawiam się, że źle skończy się to dla ciebie i każdego, kto w złym czasie znajdzie się w twoim towarzystwie.

Harry mruga. Nie ma w nim jednak strachu – już nie.

Tylko płonce pragnienie. Pragnienie, które odzwierciedla jego.

Harry jest piękny, myśli Voldemort, kiedy zwilża wargi i przyciska twarz do jego dłoni. Piękny, z oczami zielonymi jak zaklęcie uśmiercające.

— _Jak_? – pyta.

I Voldemort uśmiecha się szeroko.


	13. XIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**. Niebetowany.
> 
> Art autorstwa **morteminius** \- [link](https://morteminius.tumblr.com/post/624229665244168192/toms-eyebrows-be-lookin-fineeee-a-gift-to).
> 
> Zbiorczy tag dla fica na moim tumblrze: [pmzsp](https://panna-mi.tumblr.com/tagged/pmzsp).

**Rozdział trzynasty**

— Słucham? _Co_ takiego zrobiłeś?

Harry pociera ze zmęczeniem twarz, podczas gdy Syriusz wpatruje się w niego przez kominek.

Jeśli Harry miałby być _naprawdę_ szczery, musiałby przyznać, że jest swoją decyzją równie zdumiony, co Syriusz. Zwaliłby całą winę na Toma Riddle’a – jego urok, kuszenie i cwaność – ale nie za bardzo może.

Bo to Voldemorta miał wtedy przed sobą. Bo to ten potwór klęczał przed nim, blady, o czerwonych oczach, obiecując, że pomoże mu przestać czuć się _gorszym_. Obiecując, że pomoże osiągnąć pełnię potencjału – cokolwiek miało to oznaczać.

To z diabłem zawarł tę umowę – kolejne porozumienie, kolejną konieczną do spełnienia obietnicę – która znów związała go z mężczyzną, któremu przeznaczone jest go zabić. Z potworem, którego postanowił _naprawić_.

 _Jak?_ – zapytał Harry.

I Voldemort mu odpowiedział.

— To naprawdę proste – oznajmił, rozglądając się znacząco po ruinach mieszkania. – Tak samo, jak zrobiłeś to dzisiaj. Ćwicząc. Pojedynkując się. _Ze mną_.

Słowa te miały w sobie jakiś ciężar. Groźbę lub obietnicę – nie był do końca pewny.

Kciuk Voldemorta przesunął się niebezpiecznie po jego policzku.

— Pozwól sobie _zabłysnąć_ , Harry.

— Nie jestem twoim poplecznikiem, Tom – powiedział, najwyraźniej wciąż mając odrobinę oleju w głowie.

Uśmiech Voldemorta jednak tylko się poszerzył.

— Właśnie dlatego ci to proponuję.

Spoglądając teraz na Syriusza, w wysprzątanym i poskładanym z powrotem w jedną całość mieszkaniu, Harry czuje, jak jego ramiona opadają.

— Zgodziłem się trenować z nim pojedynki, póki nie skończymy pisać ustawy o ochronie magicznych dzieci – przyznaje przez zaciśnięte zęby. – I projektu ustawy edukacyjnej, którą chce uchwalić.

Syriusz burka.

— Tak mi się właśnie zdawało, że to powiedziałeś. Posuń się. Przechodzę do ciebie.

— Co…? – Harry mruga. – Nie, nie musisz…

— Szczeniaku, jeśli się zaraz nie ruszysz, wejdę ci na głowę – ostrzega Syriusz.

Harry szybko usuwa mu się z drogi.

Fiuu wygasa i chwilę później znowu się rozpala. Ciepłe, zielone światło w jednej chwili ogarnia całe pomieszczenie i nagle stoi koło niego Syriusz, ubrany tylko w szlafrok, z mokrymi włosami związanymi w niedbały kok, z na wpół ogoloną twarzą.

Harry ma ochotę się roześmiać, ale poważna mina jego ojca chrzestnego sprawia, że dusi w sobie rozbawienie. Przestępuje z nogi na nogę i Syriusz to chyba zauważa, bo twarz mu łagodnieje i zaraz potem podchodzi do niego, łapiąc go za ramiona.

— Czyś ty _kompletnie_ oszalał, szczeniaku? – pyta.

W jego głosie pobrzmiewa ganiąca i karcąca nuta, ale na twarzy widać rosnący powoli uśmieszek.

Harry przełyka z trudem ślinę.

— Przeszukiwanie książek jest takie _nudne_ , Łapo.

Śmiech, jaki wywołują te słowa, wart jest nieco mokrego uścisku, do którego przyciąga go Syriusz. Obejmuje tył jego głowy i przyciska mocno twarz Harry’ego do swojego obojczyka, zatapiając mu we włosach nos. Harry owija wokół niego swoje ramiona, też go mocno ściskając.

I stoją tak przez chwilę. Na moment znikają wszelkie zmartwienia i wyczerpanie Harry’ego.

Bo Syriusz Black jest jego ojcem chrzestnym i go kocha – go, Harry’ego Pottera, a nie ducha jego zmarłego taty. Bo Syriusz wesprze go w niemal każdej decyzji, jaką podejmie.

Ulga łagodzi jego mięśnie.

— Wiedziałem, że będę miał na ciebie zły wpływ – mruczy mu we włosy Syriusz, kołysząc nimi odrobinę i ściskając go jeszcze mocniej, nim w końcu się odsuwa, by spojrzeć mu w twarz. – Masz zupełnie nie po kolei w głowie. Jeszcze trochę, a się wytatuujesz i kupisz sobie swój pierwszy motocykl.

— A po co miałbym go kupować, skoro powiedziałeś, że mogę mieć twój? – pyta z koślawym uśmieszkiem Harry.

Syriusz przewraca oczami, śmieje się czule i szczypie go w policzek.

— Słuchaj, mały kłopocie. Jeśli choćby _pomyślisz_ , by zrobić sobie swój pierwszy tatuaż lub nawet głupi kolczyk beze mnie, złoję ci skórę.

— Postaram się jakoś dopasować nasze terminarze.

— No i to rozumiem – mówi Syriusz, odsuwając ręce i opadając na niedawno naprawioną kanapę. – A teraz powiedz wujkowi Syriuszowi, w co tym razem wpakowałeś się z Czarnym Panem?

— Błagam, nigdy więcej się tak nie nazywaj. – Harry wzdryga się, ale zarazem siada obok. – Poza tym, robisz z tego większy problem, niż nim w rzeczywistości jest.

Mimo to pozwala się Syriuszowi przyciągnąć i owinąć wokół siebie ramiona, jak to zwykli robić, gdy podczas ucieczki było im zbyt zimno lub czuli się samotni, i wyjaśnia mu wszystko, co wydarzyło się w Egipcie od czasu jego zniknięcia. Częste, niespodziewane wizyty. Prowokowanie się i kłótnie. Projekt ustawy, której dostał propozycję współsponsorowania. Ukryty gabinet i to, co się w nim znajduje. Nową umowę, którą zaledwie kilka godzin temu zawarł z Czarnym Panem, zniszczywszy mieszkanie Billa Weasleya.

Syriusz mu w tym nie przerywa. Śmieje się jednak, gdy Harry opowiada o wykorzystaniu tej drobnej sztuczki z nożem. I krzywi się z niezadowoleniem, gdy Harry mówi, że Voldemort tu za nim przybył, po czym marszczy nos, jakby wciąż czuł w powietrzu jego zapach.

— Nie powiem, bym był jakoś szczególnie _zachwycony_ tymi tajemnymi spotkaniami, jakie odbyłeś z tym lalusiem, gdy mnie tu nie było – oświadcza ostatecznie Syriusz, gdy Harry w końcu kończy swoją opowieść i przymyka oczy, opierając głowę o jego ramię, podczas gdy ojciec chrzestny przeczesuje mu palcami włosy. – Nie mogę cię jednak winić za to, że Czarny Pan to pierdolony stalker.

Harry prycha i wbija mu w bok łokieć.

— _Syriuszu_.

— Mówię tylko, co myślę, szczeniaku. Od razu wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak, gdy pojawił się tu po tym całym artykule – mamrocze, ciągnąc go w odwecie lekko za włosy. – Choć jestem skłonny przymknąć na to oko. Jakby nie było, _jesteś_ w posiadaniu kawałków jego duszy. I _zapędziłeś_ go w niemały polityczny kozi róg. To… cholera jasna, to _mądre_ ze strony tego pieprzonego dupka, że ma na ciebie oko.

Harrym wstrząsa śmiech. Wyobraża sobie minę Voldemorta, gdyby ten usłyszał, co mówi o nim Syriusz. Gdyby usłyszał te kwieciste epitety, którymi go obrzucił na przestrzeni lat.

Syriusz kładzie mu z powrotem rękę na ramieniu.

— Jesteś tego pewien, szczeniaku? – pyta.

Harry wzdycha. Gdy zamknie oczy, wciąż widzi klęczącego przed nim Voldemorta. Wciąż widzi szczerą obietnicę płonącą w jego czerwonych oczach. Wciąż widzi nikczemne pragnienie.

Wie, że tak naprawdę nie jest to wszystko takie proste. Wie, że jest w tym coś więcej, czego mu Voldemort nie mówi, jakiś ukryty motyw, coś, co Voldemort może na tym zyskać. Może tajemnice. Może sposób na poznanie prawdziwych zdolności magicznych Harry’ego. Może rozproszenie go, zajęcie, odwrócenie uwagi od poszukiwań tego, co według Voldemorta znajdzie w ukrytym gabinecie: odpowiedzi.

A może coś zupełnie innego.

Mimo to Harry wzdycha i otwiera oczy. Przysuwa się do Syriusza, kuli u jego boku i kiwa głową.

— Jeśli naprawdę chcę to zrobić, naprawdę chcę go naprawić, a nie zniszczyć, muszę się do niego zbliżyć – mówi, krzywiąc się lekko. – Wiem, że w to nie wierzysz, Syriuszu, ale… ale on naprawdę jest _samotny_. Odosobniony.

— Smutny mały król smutnego małego pagórka. – Syriusz wzdycha. – Nie podoba mi się to. Wiesz o tym, prawda, szczeniaku?

— Wiem – przyznaje Harry i przymyka ponownie oczy, ciesząc się ciepłem przyciśniętego do niego Syriusza; tęskni niemal za uciekaniem, za zwijaniem się ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym (lub raczej z jego futrzaną, bardziej łapowatą wersją) na łóżku polowym. – A ty wiesz, że i tak to zrobię, prawda?

— Wiem – mówi Syriusz i Harry słyszy, jak się uśmiecha. – Masz absolutnie nie po kolei w głowie. Remus rozerwie mnie na kawałeczki, gdy się dowie, w kogo cię zmieniłem. Molly też natrze mi uszy. I, o Boże, _Smarkerus_.

— Snape będzie miał to gdzieś.

Syriusz prycha.

— Och, szczeniaku, siłą się od nich nie odpędzisz.

Harry szczerzy się, gdzieś w głębi siebie zadowolony, że tak wiele ludzi się o niego martwi. Że jego rodzina, jakkolwiek dziwna i poszarpana by nie była, zawsze będzie się o niego troszczyć.

Z tą właśnie myślą – przestając niepokoić się tym, na co z Voldemortem przystali – odpływa. Zmęczony, wykończony, przytulony do boku Syriusza, Harry zapada w spokojny sen.

Pierwszy spokojny sen od długiego czasu.

**~*~**

Lord Voldemort delektuje się, ale też i czuje grozę przed spotkaniami Wizengamotu.

Delektuje się nimi, gdyż to jedno z niewielu miejsc, gdzie przy odrobinie szczęścia może wytrzeć podłogę swoimi przeciwnikami i nie martwić się o panikujących potem na ulicach ludzi, nazywających go maniakiem. A czuje grozę, ponieważ…

No cóż. Głównie dlatego, że są boleśnie, nieetycznie wręcz _nużące_.

Nigdy wcześniej nie widział chyba na oczy czegoś równie bezużytecznego, co pomieszczenia pełnego najbardziej wpływowych czarownic i czarodziejów, sprzeczających się o to, czy powinni przyjąć w niektórych magicznych rejonach nowe ograniczenia wobec _limitów prędkości mioteł_. O maluteńki, mikroskopijny problem, który tak naprawdę w żaden szczególny sposób nie wpłynie na większość czarodziejskiej społeczności i tylko zapcha ich nieudolny system jeszcze większym _znużeniem_. O to, co pierwotnie spowodowało, że zdecydował się na obranie bardziej radykalnej – lub, jak powiedzieliby niektórzy, _terrorystycznej_ – drogi do osiągnięcia swoich celów.

— Jeśli ograniczymy prędkość, co będzie następne? – spluwa, niemal dosłownie, purpurowy na twarzy mężczyzna, którego imienia nie próbował nawet zapamiętać, gdyż _zawsze_ nie zgadza się z nowymi pomysłami i przekonywanie go nie ma najmniejszego sensu. – Ograniczenie wysokości? Rodzaju drewna?

— _Istnieją_ już ograniczenia wysokości – cedzi Voldemort, którego palce drgają, chętne do potraktowania ich wszystkich _Cruciatusem_.

Siedzący obok Lucjusz zdaje się zauważyć jego wzrastające zirytowanie. Obchodzi się z nim jak z jakiem, odkąd Voldemort wrócił kilka dni temu z Egiptu i postanowił… wypytać go o to, co powiedział mu Harry podczas ich ostatniego spotkania. Voldemort podejrzewa, że Lucjusz wciąż jest jeszcze trochę _obolały_ po tym, jak stracił nad sobą panowanie, usłyszawszy, że jego poplecznik pół dekady wcześniej niemal potraktował Harry’ego Pottera zaklęciem uśmiercającym.

Lucjusz odchrząka.

— Sądzę, że wszyscy mamy już dość tego tematu. Przejdźmy do głosowania.

Siedzący wysoko, na miejscu Naczelnego Maga, Albus Dumbledore posyła im sympatyczny uśmiech, który sprawia, że palce Voldemorta jeszcze raz świerzbią w tęsknocie za różdżką.

— Zgadzam się z Lordem Malfoyem – ogłasza Dumbledore. – Kto jest za uchwaleniem nowych ograniczeń?

Mniej niż połowa obecnych wznosi ręce. Voldemort tłumi westchnięcie.

— A kto przeciw?

W powietrze unosi się większość rąk. Kilka osób, podobnie jak Voldemort, w ogóle nie zagłosowało, jednak jego wzrok ląduje na siedzącym naprzeciw mężczyźnie.

Lord Black zajmuje w okrągłym pomieszczeniu miejsce niemal dokładnie naprzeciwko niego, unosząc wysoko rękę. Na twarzy ma wyraz, który Voldemort już wielokrotnie wcześniej widział, jednak jego oczy płoną czymś, czego nie potrafi nazwać. Czymś niebezpiecznym. Ostrzeżeniem. Myśli, że błysk ten ujrzał dotychczas tylko raz, gdy związywał się z Harrym Potterem Przysięgą Wieczystą. Prostuje się.

— Obawiam się, Lady Longbottom, że mamy sprzeciw – mówi Dumbledore i kobieta, która zaproponowała poruszenie tego tematu, sprawia wrażenie kogoś zdecydowanie zbyt, jak na swój wiek, zaniepokojonego prędkością mioteł. – Na tym kończymy nasze dzisiejsze posiedzenie. Kolejne w przyszłym tygodniu.

Dumbledore wstaje, podobnie jak reszta Wizengamotu. Syriusz Black natomiast wciąż się w niego wpatruje.

Jednak dopiero gdy kierują się do wyjścia, Black wykonuje swój ruch.

— Lordzie Gaunt – woła z uprzejmym uśmiechem, przeznaczonym najpewniej dla pozostałych w tyle osób i wciąż tłoczącej się powyżej prasy. – Mogę prosić na słowo?

Lucjusz robi w jego stronę krok i nawet Lord Flint oraz Lord Nott zatrzymują się z wyraźną nieufnością. Voldemort macha jednak na nich ręką, więc posłusznie odchodzą.

Tęskno mu za dniami, gdy można było wyzwać drugiego czarodzieja na pojedynek tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że miało się z nim jakiś problem. Tęskno do pokolenia, które przekabacił na swoją stronę, nim pałeczkę przejęły ich dzieci. Tchórzliwi idioci.

— Lordzie Black – odpowiada z rześkim uśmiechem, bardziej zaciekawiony niż zaniepokojony błyskiem w oczach Syriusza Blacka. – Nie mieliśmy jeszcze chyba przyjemności, poza wymienieniem uprzejmości. W czym mogę pomóc?

Uśmieszek Blacka robi się ostrzejszy. Voldemort ma niemal wrażenie, że zaraz zamieni się w Ponuraka – mimo że, jako że wciąż jest niezarejestrowany, byłoby to nielegalne.

— Nie wątpię, że świadom jesteś tymczasowo poddanych mojej opiece głosów młodego Lorda Potterów, którymi dysponuję na czas jego zagranicznych podróży – oznajmia spokojnie Black, jakby nie zrobili tego na złość, w odpowiedzi na objęcie przez niego nowego stanowiska i uzyskane wraz z nim głosy. Voldemort pochyla głowę, choć w oddali rozlegają się prychnięcia. – Ach, doskonale. Wiesz też zatem, że mam z nim stały kontakt, by upewnić się, że głosuję zgodnie z jego życzeniami. No i, oczywiście, dlatego, że jestem jego ojcem chrzestnym.

Voldemort słyszy w tym coś zaborczego. Jakieś roszczenie sobie do Harry’ego Pottera prawa ponad wszystkie inne, poprzez więź ojca chrzestnego i chrześniaka. Sugerującą bliskość relację – taką, na którą ostrzy sobie zęby prasa, odkąd tyko pojawił się artykuł o przyjęciu przez Harry’ego tytułu Lorda i _wielkich_ przygodach, jakie spotkały Złotego Chłopca w czasie podróży ze skazańcem.

Pozostali na sali dziennikarze wydają się ku nim jeszcze bardziej nachylić.

— Tak, wydaje mi się, że wszyscy o tym wiemy – zgadza się Voldemort, którego uśmiech staje się nieco bardziej powściągliwy. 

— Doskonale – mówi Black z chłopięcym urokiem, ale też wciąż obecnym w oczach niebezpiecznym błyskiem i Voldemort jest niemal przez chwilę _zmartwiony_ , że śmierciożercy mają błędne informacje co do tego, _kto_ jest w Zakonie wilkołakiem. – W takim razie na pewno wiesz, że informuje mnie na bieżąco o waszym małym projekcie.

Voldemort unosi brwi.

— Projekcie?

— Och, no wiesz, tych ustawach o ochronie i edukacji, nad którymi pracujecie. Między innymi – kontynuuje Black, ostentacyjnie ignorując zszokowane spojrzenia wymieniane między pozostałymi na sali członkami Wizengamotu, a także bazgrające szybko nad ich głowami w notatnikach pióra. – To _naprawdę_ miłe z twojej strony, że wziąłeś go pod swoje skrzydła i zachęciłeś do współpracy przy tak skomplikowanym kawałku polityki. Miłe, ale niepotrzebne. Ja już go wszystkiego nauczyłem.

Voldemort w jednej chwili zdaje sobie sprawę, że to nie politykę ma na myśli Black.

Działa mu to na nerwy. Nie wie _dlaczego_ , ale działa. 

Black mówi o _pojedynkach_. O używaniu magii w walce i o uczeniu jej Harry’ego. _Chełpi się_ tym.

Voldemort czuje, że znów swędzą go palce.

— Ach tak? – pyta.

— O tak. Nauczyłem go wszystkiego, co wiem. Jest dobrym, pojętnym uczniem, cwanym. Będziesz miał ręce pełne roboty – oświadcza Black, po czym się pochyla. – Wierzę, że potrafi o siebie zadbać, ale zawsze, gdy będzie tego potrzebował, udzielę mu pomocy.

Czelność. Absolutna bezkarność.

Syriusz Black mu _grozi_.

Syriusz Black grozi mu na oczach Wizengamotu i prasy – i Voldemort nie może absolutnie _nic_ na to poradzić.

— Oczywiście – oznajmia chłodno, czując kotłującą się pod skórą wściekłość. – Na pewno wezmę to pod uwagę.

Black kiwa głową, wyciąga rękę i _klepie go po ramieniu_.

— Mam nadzieję. Do zobaczenia w przyszłym tygodniu, panowie.

I następnie, bez słowa, Syriusz Black odchodzi. Nie spada mu z głowy nawet jeden włos, mimo że Voldemort ma ochotę _żywcem obedrzeć go ze skóry_. Odchodzi i pozostawia za sobą cicho gotującego się ze złości Voldemorta – którego przez atakiem powstrzymuje wyłącznie nienależące do niego ostre ukłucie irytacji – otoczonego ludźmi niezdającymi sobie sprawę z tego, co się właśnie wydarzyło.

Jutrzejsze gazety opowiedzą o współpracy między Gauntem i Potterem. Niespotykanym ruchu, szokującym partnerstwie osób powiązanymi historycznie z jasnymi i niesławnie ciemnymi rodami. Nie znajdzie się tam nawet słowo o grożącym mu publicznie Syriuszu Blacku.

Voldemort musi przyznać, że to podle nikczemny ruch.

— Mój Panie? – pyta Lucjusz tak cicho, że nikt inny nie jest w stanie ich usłyszeć.

Voldemort posyła mu ostry uśmiech.

— Obawiam się, że będziemy musieli przełożyć nasze wieczorne plany, Lordzie Malfoy. Muszę się gdzieś udać.

Oczy Lucjusza nieznacznie się rozszerzają, po czym szybko kiwa on głową.

— Oczywiście. Poinformuję resztę o tej zmianie, Lordzie Gaunt, i gdy się ponownie zobaczymy, zawiadomię o wszystkim, co godne uwagi.

— Doskonale. – Voldemort pochyla lekko głowę; jedyny akceptowany dla niego gest pożegnania.

Musi w końcu znaleźć mały cierń u swego boku. Nie ma czasu na puste uprzejmości.

Tylko chwilę zabiera mu wyjście z sal Wizengamotu, przejechanie windą do holu i użycie jednego z wielu kominków, by powrócić do rezydencji. Tak samo tylko moment zajmuje mu syknięcie Nagini krótkich instrukcji na czas nieobecności, zabranie srebrnej struny z przymocowanym na jej końcu małym agatem, czerwonym od krwi przepowiedzianego mu wroga i wywróżenie dokładnej lokalizacji Harry’ego Pottera. A jeszcze mniej czasu potrzebuje, by obrócić się na pięcie i aportować przez grubą warstwę barier do jego boku.

Chwilę zajmuje mu jednak zrozumienie, że nie znajduje go tam, gdzie zwykle.

Piaski Egiptu pogrąża wieczór. Nad głową świecą mu gwiazdy, a pod nogami rozciągają się lekko niebieskie od nocy wydmy. W tle widzi Nil, a za nim – miasto.

U jego stóp, na piasku, siedzi Harry Potter. Ma na sobie piżamę, a oczy zaspane, jakby dopiero się obudził, włosy w nieładzie. Co jednak najbardziej interesujące, na jego twarzy brakuje okularów, a oczy ma rozszerzone i ściska coś mocno między dłońmi.

— Witaj, Harry – mówi Voldemort, przechylając głowę. – Muszę przyznać, nie tu się ciebie spodziewałem.

Jego oczy są tak żywe, tak zielone, nawet w ciemnościach, uwolnione o zwykle spoczywającego przed nimi szkła i drucianych ramek. Voldemort zdaje sobie sprawę, że ostatnim razem widział pełnie tego spojrzenia, niczym nieukrywanego, w noc balu u Malfoyów. W noc, gdy miał Harry’ego w garści, w swoich ramionach i był absolutnie pewien, że już mu się nie wymknie.

Mimo dwóch lat, które minęły od tamtej chwili, rozpalająca się w nich iskra irytacji pozostała dokładnie taka sama. Płonąca, jasna i nieugięta.

Istnieje w społeczeństwie pewne powiedzenie dotyczący siły, której nic nie może zatrzymać oraz obiektu, którego nic nie może poruszyć. Voldemortowi wydaje się, że po raz pierwszy je rozumie.

— Jest prawie dwudziesta pierwsza – oświadcza Harry. – Co tu tutaj _robisz_?

— Właśnie skończyłem kolejną bezsensowną sesję Wizengamotu – oznajmia Voldemort. – I bardzo interesującą rozmowę z twoim ojcem chrzestnym.

— I to dlatego jesteś taki naburmuszony? Przez Syriusza? – prycha Harry, jeszcze mocniej zaciskając palce wokół tego, co między nimi trzyma. – W końcu położyłem się wcześniej spać, to obudziłeś mnie piekielną migreną. Wielkie dzięki.

Voldemort niemal mówi „nie ma za co”, ale Harry obraca się, by rzucić w niego morderczym – lub może po prostu przymrużonym – spojrzeniem.

— Chwila, czekaj, _naprawdę_ przyszedłeś tutaj, aby ponarzekać na to, co powiedział ci Syriusz? O dziewiątej wieczorem?

Brzmi sceptycznie. Na zirytowanego. Sfrustrowanego.

Voldemort kiwa głową.

— Taki miałem zamiar. Miał mi do przekazania kilka naprawdę _fascynujących_ rzeczy…

— Jest dwudziesta pierwsza, Tom! – niemal krzyczy Harry, machając szeroko swoimi zaciśniętymi pięściami. – A co gdybym _rzeczywiście_ teraz spał?

— To bym cię obudził.

Harry jęczy i pada plecami na piasek, przyciskając knykciami oczy.

— Ty egocentryczny _kretynie_.

Choć zwykle Voldemort pewnie poczułby się tym urażony, przywykł już do obrażającego go w przypływie frustracji Harry’ego Pottera. Nie może nic na to poradzić, tylko odejść, a tego zrobić nie zamierza, póki nie rozwiąże problemu, z którym tu przybył.

Harry może być tak nieuprzejmy i niesforny, jak tylko chce.

— Musisz pomówić ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym – kontynuuje nieugięcie, poprawiając szaty, wykrzywiając się z obrzydzeniem na ten cały piasek, który pląta mu się u stóp, a teraz wchodzi nawet Harry’emu we włosy. – Publiczne grożenie mi, oparte wyłącznie o porozumienia, które zawarliśmy między sobą _ty i ja_ , nawet jeśli subtelne, to ogromna zniewaga i coś nieprzystającego dobremu wychowaniu.

— Czy ty się w ogóle słyszysz, czy może to już dla ciebie po tylu latach tylko nadęty szum? – pyta Harry, odsuwając dłonie od twarzy, choć nie porusza się, by wstać i stawić mu czoła jak należy. – I, szczerze mówiąc, bądź wdzięczny, że w ogóle _był_ subtelny. Syriusz to raczej typ osoby, która prędzej walnie kogoś w twarz, niż _zainsynuuje_ groźbę.

Usta Voldemorta wykrzywiają się w szyderczym grymasie, ale chwilę później Harry _wybucha śmiechem_.

— Potrafisz to sobie w ogóle wyobrazić? Że Syriusz, mój idiotyczny ojciec chrzestny, mężczyzna, który, zobaczywszy cię po raz pierwszy w zaklęciu _glamour_ , grożącego mi w barze, pomyślał, że mnie _podrywasz_ , pies, który _dosłownie_ przepłynął całą drogę z Azkabanu i potem przez rok śledził mnie jako Ponurak, mógłby _kiedykolwiek_ dobrze i uprzejmie zachowywać się w społeczeństwie? – Harry śmieje się głośno, łzy ciekną mu z oczu i Voldemort zaczyna podejrzewać, że _rzeczywiście_ potrzebował tego wcześniejszego położenia się do łóżka.

Wygląda na wpół histerycznie i na lekko wykończonego. Jakby od wielu dni nie zaznał porządnego snu.

Voldemort nie wie, co mogłoby być tego przyczyną. Już od jakichś dwóch lat nie może dręczyć Harry’ego we snach, a odkąd w końcu udało mu się złapać go na wydmach, podobnych do tych, na których obecnie się znajdują, nie zawraca sobie też głowy zaciąganiem go do miejsca pomiędzy ich śpiącymi światami.

Pomimo towarzyszącemu temu zmęczeniu, Voldemort musi cicho przyznać, głęboko we wnętrzu swojej głowy, że śmiejący się Harry jest znacznie lepszy niż obrażający go.

Mimo to odchrząkuje.

— Skończyłeś już?

— Ani trochę – wykrztusza Harry pomiędzy kolejnymi napadami śmiechu, chichocząc, gdy podnosi się na ramionach. – Czy naprawdę to cię tak wkurzyło?

Voldemort zaciska mocno usta i to najwyraźniej wystarcza Harry’emu za odpowiedź. To, a także przypływ irytacji, który Voldemort wie, że Harry od niego wyczuwa, bo krzywi się lekko i pociera wierzchem dłoni czoło.

Swoją bliznę.

To naprawdę fascynujące – to ich połączenie. Pozostawiony przez jego klątwę znak na skórze Harry’ego. Nieustanne przypomnienie jego – musi przyznać: pochopnych – działań przeciwko Harry’emu, gdy ten był zaledwie dzieckiem. Wiecznie obecne roszczenie – że Harry Potter to _jego_ przepowiedziany wróg. Ktoś _jemu_ równy. Ktoś _jego_.

I to właśnie chyba ta myśl sprawia, że Voldemort przechyla głowę.

— Często cię męczy?

Harry milknie – a właściwie zacina się – i odchrząkuje.

— Jestem już do tego właściwie przyzwyczajony.

— Nie o to pytałem – mówi Voldemort, a Harry wzdycha i odwraca wzrok. – Jesteś dobry w unikaniu tematu, gdy nie chcesz o czymś rozmawiać. Tak samo zachowywałeś się, gdy zapytałem cię o suplement dotyczący przemocy wobec dzieci.

— Więc może powinieneś to właśnie uznać za odpowiedź: nie mam ochoty o tym rozmawiać.

Voldemort mruczy i wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi siada obok niego na piasku. Harry mruga, a jego oczy znów się lekko rozszerzają. Zaciska też mocniej palce wokół tego, co w nich chowa.

— Bo nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać ze mną? – pyta Voldemort. – Czy dlatego, że nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać _z nikim_?

Harry mruży na niego oczy.

— I to, i to.

— A jeśli mimo to chciałbym wiedzieć?

— Najpewniej męczyłbyś mnie o to tak długo, aż bym ci powiedział. Nic więcej ci nie pozostaje, biorąc pod uwagę te wszystkie umowy, którymi jesteśmy związani. – Harry wzrusza ramionami.

— Jak wiszący na uprzęży ogar – prycha Voldemort, choć nie czuje typowego dla siebie gniewu, a zamiast tego, podobnie jak Harry, opada plecami na zimny od nocy piasek i spogląda w gwiazdy. – Nie mogę nawet przekląć zaklęciem twojego ojca chrzestnego, gdy mi grozi.

Gdy zerka na bok, twarz Harry’ego wykrzywiona jest w pewnym zamyśleniu, a jego usta rozciąga speszony półuśmiech. Voldemort nie potrafi nazwać uczuć, które napływają do niego przez łączącą ich z tyłu umysłu więź.

Są jednak miękkie.

— Nie na uprzęży – mówi w końcu po długiej chwili Harry. – Obaj jesteśmy związani. To… empatyczne?

Voldemort natychmiast wie, co tak naprawdę ma na myśli – dwa stworzenia, dwójka związanych ze sobą ludzi. Połączonych przez kosmos czy okoliczności, dla ich dobra bądź zguby, związkiem opartym na wzajemności.

— Symbiotyczne – oświadcza i nawet go to nie przejmuje.

Przynajmniej nie w tej chwili.

— O właśnie. – Harry wzdycha ponownie, a potem się przesuwa, spoglądając na niebo i przez chwilę wydymając wargi. A potem: – Silne emocje. Kiedy… _czujesz_ coś silnego, to… no cóż, trochę mi przeszkadza. Szczególnie że to głównie gniew. Zauważyłem, że bardzo szybko się złościsz.

— To ludzie bardzo szybko mnie złoszczą – odpowiada Voldemort.

Wydobywa tym z Harry’ego krótki śmiech.

Gdy ten spogląda ponownie na Voldemorta, w jego zielonych oczach widać ciekawość. Są rozświetlone czymś więcej niż tylko frustracją.

Voldemort decyduje, że mu się to podoba.

— To boli – przyznaje Harry. – Pewnie cię to ucieszy, ale… to boli. Kiedy się wściekasz. Często.

To otwarte. Brutalnie szczere.

Voldemort decyduje, że i to mu się podoba.

Obracając się na bok i opierając o łokieć, Voldemort przypomina sobie młodzieńcze lata, gdy czarującymi uśmiechami i miękkimi dotykami zabierał sobie wszystko to, czego chciał. Przypomina sobie fałszywe słowa, przyjemne dla ucha obietnice i wszystkie kłamstwa, które wypowiedział. Przypomina sobie, że nic z tego nie zadziałało i nigdy nie zadziała w stosunku do Harry’ego Pottera, jeśli sam nie da od siebie czegoś prawdziwego.

Tak więc z czystej ciekawości, którą od zawsze w sobie miał, wyciąga rękę i odgarnia ciemną grzywkę z czoła Harry’ego. Dotyka opuszkiem kciuka blizny, poszarpanej i czerwonej na tle jego skóry, której nie miał pod palcami od czasu swojego odrodzenia.

Nie chce go zranić, może tylko trochę nim zmanipulować, i to najwyraźniej robi ogromną różnicę.

Choć Harry się początkowo krzywi, kiedy nie towarzyszy temu żaden ból, zdaje się zamrzeć pod wpływem jego dotyku. Nie z rozluźnienia i nie z przyjemności, ale z równie zaciekawionej akceptacji.

Skóra Harry’ego, skronie i policzki, do których Voldemort przykłada knykcie, jest miękka i ciepła, jednak blizna znacznie gorętsza. Sprawia, że mrowią mu opuszki palców. Jak wisząca w powietrzu surowa magia.

— A teraz? – pyta. – Co teraz w niej czujesz?

Harry waha się i zielone oczy przesuwają się po twarzy Voldemorta, zanim przymykają.

— Um. Nic? Jesteś spokojny, więc jest… normalna. Nie boli.

— Jak sobie z tym radzisz? Z bólem?

— Snape robi mi eliksiry przeciwbólowe – przyznaje Harry, ale jego palce zaciskają się mocniej wokół tego, co trzyma w dłoniach.

Voldemort cmoka.

— Unikasz odpowiedzi.

— Jesteś natrętny.

— Ale też miły, nie? – pyta nisko Voldemort z krzywym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. – Co mi innego pozostaje?

— Mógłbyś zaproponować kolejną wymianę, by dostać to, czego chcesz. To stało się chyba naszym statusem quo.

— Ach. – Voldemort odrywa od niego rękę i jest zachwycony, _zafascynowany_ , gdy Harry najwyraźniej nieświadomie się za nią posuwa, nim mruga i otwiera oczy, kręcąc głową. – Tylko co chciałbyś dostać w zamian?

Harry wydaje się zdziwiony tym pytaniem. Chwilę później jednak marszczy z determinacją brwi i pochyla się.

— Powiedz mi jakąś swoją tajemnicę, a ja ci zdradzę moją.

**~*~**

Harry chodzi przed kominkiem z na wpół skrzyżowanymi rękami, zakrywając dłonią usta. Jest późno – wprawdzie nie tak późno, jak w Szkocji, ale dobrze po trzeciej w nocy.

Między ubraniami wciąż plącze mu się piasek.

Powinien się spodziewać, że tajemnica za tajemnicę to będzie najlepsza możliwa umowa. Nawet Dumbledore zauważył w swoim dzienniku, że Tom Riddle jest _nienasycenie_ ciekawski.

I Harry poczuł na sobie dzisiaj trochę tej jego ciekawości. Podobnie jak wiele innych rzeczy.

Zwłaszcza to szczwane, wypowiedziane w wężomowie zaklęcie, które w połowie pojedynku posłał ku niemu Voldemort, gdy ślizgali się po piaszczystych wydmach. Harry wciąż czuje w karku bolesny skurcz po tamtym lądowaniu.

Było to już po wymianie tajemnic, po tym, jak Harry przyznał, co takiego używa, aby poradzić sobie z bólem, gdy Voldemort wpada w gniew. Po tym, jak Voldemort wyznał mu swoją.

— Twój ojciec chrzestny powiedział, że nauczył cię wszystkiego, co wie – oznajmił Voldemort ze lśniącymi nikczemnie w ciemności oczami i z wyciągniętą różdżką, gdy Harry przygotowywał się do walki. – Sprawdźmy, jak ma się to wobec mojej wiedzy, co?

W aspekcie czystej wiedzy bez dwóch zdań przewyższał Harry’ego o klasę. Voldemort znał zaklęcia w językach, których Harry nigdy nawet nie słyszał.

Sam był jednak bardzo szybki, pomysłowy i kreatywny. Mieszał ze sobą klątwy i czary, o których nikt inny by nawet nie pomyślał i całkiem dobrze się bronił podczas tego improwizowanego, wieczornego testu Voldemorta. Wiedział, że jeśli walczyliby na śmierć i życie, najpewniej zachowałby przynajmniej większość kończyn i mógł uciec. Może.

Nie było to jednak dla niego zaskoczeniem. Najbardziej zadziwiające w tym wszystkim było tak naprawdę to, jak czuł się tym _podekscytowany_. Robienie uników w akompaniamencie wzbijającego się w powietrze piasku, rzucanie klątw i uwalnianie magii, którą tak długo w sobie dusił, przyniosło mu _ulgę_.

Voldemort miał _rację_.

Co więcej, Voldemort był _zachwycony_.

Harry to czuł. Czuł radość, jaką przynosiło mu zaprezentowane przez Harry’ego wyzwanie. Radość z bycia postawionym przed zdolnościami Harry’ego, które być może pewnego dnia mu dorównają.

— Może – powiedział przed zniknięciem Voldemort – przepowiednia się nie myliła.

Harry nie wiedział, co to znaczy, ale Voldemort sprawiał wrażenie zadowolonego… i Harry, pozbawiony tchu i ociekający potem, nie czuł przerażenia, które najpewniej powinno go ogarnąć. Szczególnie że Voldemort oświadczył, iż za trzy dni zacznie uczyć go „tego, czego nie nauczył cię twój idiotyczny ojciec chrzestny”.

Harry nie był przestraszony. Ani zmartwiony. Ani zdezorientowany.

Był _podekscytowany_.

Ale to wszystko _po tym_ , jak wymienili się tajemnicami.

Po tym, jak otworzył dłonie i ujawnił leżące w nich dwa horkruksy. Po tym, jak przyznał, prosto w powściągliwą twarz Voldemorta i przepływający przez ich połączenie chaos, że używa ich, tych kawałków duszy Voldemorta, siedząc z nimi, trzymając je i słuchając ich szeptów, by uśmierzyć ból, którego nie były w stanie pozbyć się eliksiry.

— Nie nosisz ich na sobie? – zapytał ostrożnie Voldemort, jakby Harry był jakimś zupełnym idiotą.

— Nie jestem głupi – odparł.

Voldemort zdawał się tym rozbawiony. Lecz chwilę później rozważnym ruchem różdżki, bardzo ostrożnie rozwikłał zaklęcia, które umieścił na medalionie i pierścieniu.

— Teraz już możesz – powiedział Voldemort. – Ale _tylko_ ty.

I pierścień nawet teraz lśni na jego palcu w świetle ognia buchającego z sieci Fiuu. A medalion wisi ciężko wokół szyi.

Są dzięki temu cichsze. Jakby uspokojone ciepłem jego ciała, podobnie jak wtedy, gdy Harry koił je tak wiele nocy w swoich dłoniach.

Jednak tajemnica Harry’ego była niczym w porównaniu do tajemnicy Voldemorta. Szczególnie w szerszej perspektywie.

Fiuu rozpala się. Dumbledore odchrząkuje.

— Przyszli, mój chłopcze.

Harry upada na kolana.

— Dziękuję, Albusie.

Dumbledore uśmiecha się.

— Oczywiście, Harry. Zawsze do twojej dyspozycji. Zawsze.

I następnie znika, a na jego miejscu pojawiają się Ron i Hermiona. Ron wygląda, jakby spał na stojąco i Hermiona szturcha go w bok.

— Harry? Masz pojęcie, która jest godzina?

Harry krzywi się.

— Wiem, przepraszam, ale to ważne.

— No ja myślę. – Ron ziewa. – Nie żeby nie było mi miło z tobą rozmawiać, stary, ale, no kurczę, nie tak cholernie wcześnie i nie w gabinecie dyrektora.

Hermiona przewraca na niego oczami.

— O co chodzi?

Harry wypuszcza powoli powietrze.

— Pamiętacie Pokój Życzeń?

Hermiona marszczy brwi.

— No jasne. Wciąż się tam uczymy.

— Świetnie. – Harry kiwa głową. – Muszę was prosić, byście coś tam dla mnie znaleźli.

— Coś znaleźli? Stary, to chyba nie tak działa ten pokój – mówi Ron.

— Jestem pewny, że działa, bo znany jest też jako Pokój Rzeczy Zagubionych – oświadcza Harry. – A wiem to, bo Voldemort coś tam ukrył.


	14. XIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**. Niebetowany.
> 
> Art autorstwa **limrx** \- [link](https://limrx.tumblr.com/post/624385549981057024/who-will-win-aspiring-dark-lord-or-one-kind-boy).
> 
> Zbiorczy tag dla fica na moim tumblrze: [pmzsp](https://panna-mi.tumblr.com/tagged/pmzsp).

**Rozdział czternasty**

To nie jest dobry dzień dla Voldemorta.

Najpierw Carrowowie wymykają mu się spod kontroli. Bez względu na to, jak często zapewnia swoich popleczników, że są na dobrej drodze do sukcesu, że wygrają tę wojnę, po prostu na innym froncie, i że spełnią się wkrótce ich chore marzenia, Carrowowie nie mają za grosza cierpliwości, podobnie jak coraz upodabniająca się do nich Bellatriks. Podczas ostatniego spotkania niemal _błagali_ , by spuścić ich ze smyczy i nasłać na społeczeństwo, by mogli plądrować, łupić, niszczyć i torturować ile tylko chcą.

Żałosne, kazirodcze _imbecyle_.

Potem, oczywiście, dowiedział się, że Lady Longbottom wniosła zażalenie wobec ostatniego głosowania, aby jeszcze raz wstawić się za swoim pomysłem podczas zbliżającej się sesji Wizengamotu – którą, Voldemort już teraz wie, najpewniej sobie odpuści.

Następnie, _oczywiście_ , przeczytał nagłówki dzisiejszych gazet – _„Współpraca Pottera i Gaunta w sprawie ustawy edukacyjnej?”_ i _„Czy Gaunt zmienia w ustawie ochronnej swoje stanowisko wobec mugolaków?”_ , i _„Potter uwodzony przez Lorda Blacka i Gaunta”_ – które skutkowały stosem wyjców, wysłanych _Lordowi Gauntowi_ przez grad wściekających się na niego arystokratycznych, czystokrwistych czarodziei. W tym nawet niektórych jego _popleczników_ , nieświadomych czynionych przez niego pod przykrywką Lorda Gaunta ruchów na scenie politycznej.

Co, _oczywiście_ , skutkowało klęczącym przed nim Lucjuszem Malfoyem, który poinformował go, że nie zdołał znaleźć _niczego_ na temat mugolskiej rodziny Harry’ego Pottera, jedynie plotki i pogłoski. Nawet imienia czy lokalizacji. A kiedy… delikatnie go przycisnął, Lucjusz przyznał, że został napadnięty przez samego Albusa Dumbledore’a.

Który, _jakżeby inaczej_ , przekazał wiadomość:

— On… on powiedział, że jeśli pragniesz to wiedzieć, mój Panie, powinieneś zapytać u źródła – jąka Lucjusz, choć Voldemort naprawdę tego nie rozumie, bo przecież rzucił na niego _Crucio_ tylko na nieco ponad sekundę.

Myśli, że chyba robi się _miękki_. Bardziej pobłażliwy.

Nie jest pewien, czy to sprawa wieku… czy tylko rozkojarzenia.

Jakby nie było, odczuwany przez niego gniew zdaje się budzić skargi po drugiej stronie połączenia. Zrezygnowaną irytację. Coś, co powstrzymuje teraz jego różdżkę.

Niemal kończy z tego powodu dyskusję i aportuje się, by znaleźć chłopaka, który jest za to wszystko odpowiedzialny. By spojrzeć mu w twarz i zobaczyć, czy _naprawdę_ używa horkruksów, by choć trochę uśmierzyć ból, jak to tak niesamowicie _słodko_ przyznał…

To _śmieszne_. Absolutnie absurdalne. Voldemort ma ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty, niż zajmowanie się _Harrym Potterem_.

Mimo to ta chęć nie znika, gdy Lucjusz wyjąkuje resztę swoich wyjaśnień, swoich wymówek i informuje go o nerwowości Carrorów, frustracji poniektórych bardziej _rządnych krwi_ popleczników, a także interesujących szeptach wymienianych w kuluarach między członkami Wizengamotu na temat krążących w plotkach ustaw.

Bardzo trudno ją ignorować. Wciąż widzi wyraźnie siedzącego na piasku Harry’ego. Otwierającego powoli palce, jakby obawiał się, że _Voldemort_ będzie zagrożeniem dla fragmentów swojej własnej duszy. To, jak ucichły, po raz pierwszy chyba, odkąd sięga pamięcią, spoczywając w dłoniach Harry’ego Pottera, tulone, jakby były nieskończenie cenniejsze, niż kiedykolwiek sądził Voldemort.

Jego dusza w rękach wroga. Trzymana z troską, której Voldemort nie zna.

— Często się wściekają. Podobnie jak ty – powiedział mu Harry. – Ja… słucham, co mówią. I do nich przemawiam. Pomaga mi to odciągnąć myśli od… no cóż. Wielu spraw.

Od bólu, który wywoływał gniew Voldemorta. Od wszystkiego, co może gnębić młodego bohatera, a o czym Voldemort nie ma pojęcia. Może też tego, co zainspirowało suplement przeciwko przemocy wobec dzieci.

Męczy go, że nie wie _więcej_. Że mimo tych wszystkich lat, wciąż nie zna Harry’ego Pottera tak, jak ten zna _jego_. Myśli, że to, iż ktoś aż tyle o nim wie, doprowadziłoby go, podobnie jak to jest w przypadku Albusa, do szaleństwa, gdyby nie to, jak niezwykle ostrożnie Harry trzymał w swoich dłoniach medalion i pierścień.

Zawsze myślał, że _dobroć_ to oznaka _słabości_ – być może nawet wciąż tak myśli – i nie wahał się jej wykorzystać. Tej możliwości zagwarantowania, by jego horkruksy pozostały w dłoniach, które przyrzekły ich strzec pod absurdalnym pretekstem _poskładania go z powrotem w całość_.

Nie rozumie Harry’ego Pottera, chłopca, któremu zabił rodziców, i jego determinacji, by każdy wpadający mu w ręce odłamek Voldemorta na nowo złożyć, a nie zniszczyć… ale chce zobaczyć, jak próbuje. Bez względu na motywację i to, że to nierozsądne.

Pozwoli mu spróbować. Pozwoli mu ponieść porażkę. A kiedy nadejdzie odpowiedni moment, oferuje chłopakowi, którego naznaczył na równego sobie, wyrozumiałość i weźmie go pod swoje skrzydła.

Szkoda byłoby w końcu zmarnować taki potencjał.

— Powiedz mi, Lucjuszu – mówi. – Jak sądzisz, co powinniśmy zrobić z Carrowami?

**~*~**

— A więc. – Ron odchrząka. – Co z nim zrobimy?

Ron i Hermiona wpadli do niego przez kominek wcześnie rano w towarzystwie Dumbledore’a, trzymającego w dłoniach coś owiniętego w połyskujący materiał.

Coś, co leży teraz na stojącym między nimi stole. Srebrny, wysadzony lśniącymi klejnotami, zagubiony diadem Ravenclaw, który jakby tylko czekał, aby go znaleźć. Nieukryty i niewyciszony.

Początkowo milczał. Był zbyt cichy. I Harry przez chwilę obawiał się, że w tym pokoju, wypełnionym według Rona po sufit różnymi zagubionymi na przestrzeni lat w Hogwarcie przedmiotami, znaleźli nie tę błyskotkę, co trzeba. Lub, co gorsza, naszła go też przeraźliwa myśl, że być może Dumbledore postanowił, że misja, jaką sobie postawił, trwa już zbyt długo i sam pozbył się horkruksa, zanim się u niego pojawili.

Dopiero gdy Dumbledore odłożył diadem na stół, odsłaniając go, aby Harry mógł go zobaczyć, podczas gdy Hermiona opowiadała, jak to, aby go odnaleźć, użyli mocno sprecyzowanego zaklęcia „wskaż mi”, Harry’ego oblała ulga. Gdy tylko owijający go materiał zniknął, znów zaczęły nawoływać go znajome szepty Toma Riddle’a.

To poniekąd przerażające, zdaje sobie Harry, że czuł _ulgę_ , słysząc horkruksa Voldemorta. Przerażający, porąbany obrót wydarzeń.

Gdy odetchnął głośno z ulgą, Dumbledore tylko się do niego uśmiechnął, a jego oczy błysnęły kłopotami, które na przestrzeni lat Harry nauczył się bardzo dobrze rozpoznawać. Dumbledore zatrzymał wzrok na wiszącym wokół jego szyi medalionie, a także widniejącym na palcu pierścieniu. Przekrzywił leciutko głowę, zupełnie jakby chciał _zapytać_ Harry’ego…

Wtedy jednak uwagę Harry’ego od przepełnionego ciekawością spojrzenia dyrektora i od przerażenia wywołanego nagłym zrozumieniem, jak bardzo _przywiązany_ stał się do tych maleńkich kawałków duszy, odwróciła rzucająca się mu w ramiona Hermiona… i podążający za nią prędko Ron.

W jednej chwili zniknęły wszystkie dręczące go ostatnimi laty zmartwienia, gdy Hermiona zaczęła płakać mu w ramionach, a Ron mocno go do siebie przycisnął. Gdy Hermiona wyznała, jak strasznie za nim _tęskniła_ , jak bardzo się _martwiła_ , jaka jest z niego _dumna_. Gdy Ron najprawdziwiej w świecie pocałował go w skroń i za żadne skarby nie chciał puścić trzymającego ich mocno jak imadło uścisku – a biorąc pod uwagę, jak wysoki się stał, jak szeroki, jak silny, Harry nie sądził, by kiedykolwiek zdołał sam się z niego wydostać.

Nie żeby chciał.

 _Merlinie_ , tak bardzo za nimi tęsknił.

Teraz, siedząc z nimi na kanapie, z Ronem ściskającym go z tyłu za koszulkę, jakby miał zaraz znowu uciec, i z opartą na jego kolanie dłonią Hermiony, jakby upewniała się, że rzeczywiście między nimi siedzi, czuje się, jakby w końcu wrócił do domu. Brakuje ściskającej jego serce tęsknoty – jest tylko radość, zachwyt i ulga.

Choć, biorąc pod uwagę, że rozmawiają właśnie o losie horkruksa, to chyba _na tym_ powinien się teraz skupić, a nie na niesamowicie przyjemnym uczuciu, jakim jest posiadanie znowu u jednego boku kochanej, genialnej, pięknej Hermiony, a u drugiego odważnego, silnego, nieokiełznanego Rona.

Dumbledore pomaga mu się skoncentrować, kiedy przed nimi staje.

— To, mój chłopcze, zależy całkowicie od Harry’ego.

— Tak? – pyta Ron.

— Tak. – Dumbledore kiwa głową. – Już od całkiem sporego czasu.

Hermiona marszczy brwi i wbija Harry’emu przez jeansy paznokcie prosto w udo; ogarnia go przez chwilę lęk, ale potem uświadamia sobie, że dziewczyna spogląda ostro na Dumbledore’a. I tylko Dumbledore’a.

— Próbuje nam pan powiedzieć, że na _piątym roku_ po prostu… pozwolił dać Harry’emu nogę i w żaden sposób mu w niczym nie pomógł?

Dumbledore milczy przez chwilę, przyglądając się Hermionie, i Harry’emu nie wydaje się, by lekkie zblednięcie jego twarzy było tylko grą świateł.

— No cóż, nie powiedziałbym, że w _żaden_ sposób nie pomogłem…

— Mówi nam pan, _profesorze_ , że pozwolił pan _piętnastolatkowi_ wziąć _samemu_ na barki los magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii, wojny toczonej z Czarnym Panem, który polował na niego, od kiedy był _niemowlęciem_? – Hermiona pochyla się i jej paznokcie tak mocno wbijają się Harry’emu w udo, że ten się krzywi, a Ron mruczy współczująco.

Dumbledore rzeczywiście lekko blednie.

— Tak, moja droga – przyznaje, pochylając głowę. – Tak właśnie zrobiłem.

Harry kładzie dłoń na palcach Hermiony, by powstrzymać ją przed eksplodowaniem.

— Hermiono – odzywa się miękko, uśmiechając jeszcze miększej. – Wszystko jest dobrze. Jak na razie idzie dobrze, nie?

— To się dopiero okaże – odpowiada Hermiona hardo i ostro; choć brzmi karcąco, jej ściskana przez Harry’ego dłoń odwraca się, by spleść ze sobą ich palce. – Czy udało nam się osiągnąć impas z Czarnym Panem i jego poplecznikami? Tak. Są teraz ograniczeni do politycznej biurokracji, zamiast grasować po ulicach i rzucać w ludzi klątwami. Upewniłeś się też, że pewnych ruchów nie mogą nawet _spróbować_ poczynić… nawet gdyby naprawdę tego chcieli. Świetnie się spisałeś, Harry, i powinieneś być z siebie bardzo dumny… ale sęk w tym, że to _nie powinna być twoja rola_.

Harry marszczy brwi.

— A kto inny miałby to zrobić, Hermiono? Nigdy nie mógłbym tego od nikogo oczekiwać.

Gdy Hermiona wzdycha i obraca się, by spojrzeć mu w oczy, ma na sobie krzywy i pełen zadumy uśmiech.

— Wiem, Harry. Jesteś taki dzielny. I taki _genialny_. Aby tak zwieść Czarnego Pana do zawarcia przysięgi… zdumiewasz mnie. Naprawdę.

Ron odchrząkuje i pochyla się mocniej w ich stronę.

— Gdybym był tobą, stary, byłbym przerażony. Pojęcia nie mam, jak dałeś sobie radę, tyle lat uciekając przed śmierciożercami. Zdecydowanie wolałbym cię w naszym dormitorium.

— Wiemy też, że nigdy byś nas nie poprosił o rzucenie Hogwartu, byśmy ci pomogli – dodaje Hermiona, przesuwając kciukiem po wierzchu jego dłoni i Harry czuje, jak od tych wszystkich komplementów na twarzy wykwita mu rumieniec, a w piersi rodzi się zażenowanie. – Chodzi jednak o to, Harry, że nie powinieneś w ogóle _musieć_ tego wszystkiego robić.

Urywa, bierze oddech, a następnie spogląda znów na Dumbledore’a.

Dumbledore stoi dumnie i gotwy. Dłonie ma splecione za plecami. Widoczne na twarzy zmarszczki są jednak wyraźniejsze, zupełnie jakby już dziesiątki razy dręczyło go to, co zamierza powiedzieć teraz Hermiona.

Harry w to nie wątpi. Dumbledore jest dla niego, jak zawsze, postacią pełną mądrości i zrozumienia. Ale też człowiekiem pełnym wad, który wszelkimi sposobami próbuje stworzyć lepszy świat. Starcem, który czyni to, co jego zdaniem będzie najlepsze dla _ogółu_ , a nie tylko kilku wybranych jednostek.

— Zwłaszcza że istnieją znacznie starsi czarodzieje, na przykład liczący sobie sto lat _Naczelny Mag_ , którzy mogliby sami poprowadzić tę zimną wojnę, zamiast zrzucać ją na barki chłopca, który nie skończył nawet jeszcze szkoły – mówi Hermiona, znów wbijając ostro wzrok w dyrektora. – Nie powinieneś musieć poświęcać swojej edukacji. Swojego dzieciństwa. Swojego _życia_. Mógł to zrobić _ktoś inny_.

Dumbledore pochyla głowę w cichej zgodzie.

Harry ściska dłoń Hermiony.

— Wiem, że tak myślisz, Miona. Że… że złościsz się w _moim_ imieniu i naprawdę to doceniam, ale… _nikt_ oprócz mnie nie mógłby tego zrobić.

Hermiona przenosi na niego spojrzenie, marszcząc z niezadowoleniem brwi.

— Nie próbuj ich tłumaczyć, Harry. To śmieszne…

— To _prawda_ – upiera się.

Ron puszcza jego koszulkę, ale tylko po to, by zaraz ścisnąć go za ramię.

— Co masz na myśli, stary?

Harry waha się przez chwilę. Przenosi na sekundę wzrok na Dumbledore’a. Minęło już wiele czasu, odkąd szukał jego aprobaty, i choć nie szuka jej też teraz, tak czy siak spogląda na mężczyznę, którego zawsze postrzegał jako swojego mentora, by znaleźć w nim oparcie.

— Mam na myśli – mówi, opuszczając wzrok na wciąż szepczący do niego ze stolika diadem – że żadna inna żyjąca osoba nie zna Voldemorta tak dobrze, jak ja. Nikt… nikt nie jest z nim tak jak ja połączony, a przez związanie nas masą przysiąg i umów tylko podwoiłem i potroiłem jeszcze bardziej tę naszą niezwykłą relację. Nikt inny nie byłby w stanie dokonać tego, co ja, żaden członek Zakonu, nawet Dumbledore, bo po prostu nikt nie zdołałby nigdy skupić na sobie w taki sposób uwagi Toma.

Dziwnie jest przyznać to na głos. Dziwnie jest zdać sobie sprawę, że to prawda.

Nikt inny na tym świecie, oprócz samego Harry’ego, nie mógłby stanąć przed Voldemortem jako ktoś mu równy.

To aroganckie. Myśleć w taki sposób. Że jest jedyną osobą – on, Harry Potter, dziwaczna sierota, nikt, chłopiec, który przeżył tylko ze względu na poświęcenie swojej matki – która mogłaby w taki sposób stawić Czarnemu Panu czoła.

Bez względu jednak na to, jak bardzo to aroganckie lub dziwne, jest to również prawda.

— Chcesz chyba powiedzieć: wywołać w nim taką obsesję – dopowiada Ron, wciąż owijając wokół niego ramię. – To totalnie upiorne. 

Hermiona wyciąga rękę i go nią uderza.

— _Ronaldzie_!

Ron krzyczy, śmieje się i odskakuje, próbując ukryć swoją wielką sylwetkę za smukłym ciałem Harry’ego.

— No co? Mówimy przecież o Sami-Wiecie-Kim! Polował na Harry’ego, odkąd ten był dzieckiem… jeśli to nie obsesja, to ja nie wiem, jak to nazwać. Mówię tylko, że facet ma problem.

Zanim Hermiona mogłaby użyć chwyconej poduszki i wyrządzić więcej szkody, siedzący między nimi Harry wybucha śmiechem. Śmieje się tak mocno, że boli go brzuch, nawet gdy czuje, że Ron drży radośnie u jego boku, nawet gdy brązowe oczy Hermiony rozpala rozbawienie i jej usta wydymają się, gdy próbuje powstrzymać uśmiech.

Nie zmienili się. Ani odrobinę. Harry ich _kocha_.

Gdy ich śmiech milknie i gdy znów się uspokajają, Dumbledore wciąż przed nimi stoi. Tak samo jak diadem.

Hermiona zerka na dyrektora, potem na tiarę i ostatecznie na Harry’ego.

— No dobra – mówi. – To co teraz?

Harry ostrożnie rozplątuje się z ich uścisku i wyciąga rękę, by chwycić horkruksa. Podobnie jak reszta, i ten się w jego dłoniach uspokaja; gniewne syki w mowie węży zamieniają się w zaledwie niespokojny szum.

Ma już trzy. Jakąś połowę duszy Voldemorta – wokół swojej szyi, na palcu i w dłoniach. Znalazł trzeciego horkruksa, mimo że Voldemort sądził, że mu się to nie uda, że nie zdoła wypełnić swojego zadania. I teraz Harry już wie, dlaczego był tego taki pewien.

Voldemort, ten przebiegły wąż, zabronił mu wrócić do domu. Wrócić do jedynego miejsca, gdzie tak naprawdę ostatecznie może znaleźć wszystko, czego potrzebuje. Voldemort skazał go na porażkę.

W jego piersi rozpala się gorący, bezlitosny ogień. Ściska mocno diadem.

— Wiem _dokładnie_ , co teraz zrobimy – oznajmia.

**~*~**

To jest _naprawdę_ zły dzień dla Voldemorta.

Poranek rozpoczął od bólu między oczami. Pobrzmiewającego w czaszce znajomego, ale zarazem nieznajomego _gniewu_ , dokuczliwego i ostrego jak cierń.

Pogorszył się on, gdy przed przybyciem do rezydencji Malfoyów otrzymał _kolejną_ porcję wyjców od nieznających swojego miejsca idiotów. Którzy nawet nie zdawali sobie sprawy, jakie konsekwencje wkrótce ich czekają, jeśli wszystko pójdzie po jego myśli. Jaka spotka ich naprawdę wściekłość.

Potem, na herbacie, Bellatriks ciągle tylko jazgotała o tym, co zrobił Carrowom – torturował ich, po czym zostawił na pastwę aurorów – i jęczała, że nie zabrał _jej_ ze sobą, by się mogła _zabawić_. Jakby karanie i pozbywanie się tych psów nie było tylko utrapieniem.

Myślał, że wraz z przybyciem porannej gazety sprawy nabiorą może lepszego kierunku. Że ją otworzy, przeczyta nagłówek o tym, jak to w końcu udało się złapać _podłych_ śmierciożerców i będzie mógł sobie pogratulować, a może i nawet Lucjuszowi, za dobrze wykonaną robotę w dalszym mydleniu społeczeństwu oczu.

Tyle że nagłówek nie mówił o Carrowach.

_„Black przejmuje połowę skarbca Lestrange’ów”._

Opuszczający Bellatriks skrzek niemal roztrzaskał delikatną porcelanę. Nawet jej mąż, cichy od czasów odsiadki w Azkabanie, wykrzywił się i przeklął pod nosem.

To jednak nic w porównaniu do gniewu przeszywającego pomieszczenie za pośrednictwem magii Voldemorta. Rozrywającego jedwabne firany oraz obrus. Rozdzierającego na pół krzesło. Roztrzaskującego wiszący nad nimi żyrandol oraz okna.

Zniknął w mgnieniu oka. Przedarł się przez bariery i przestrzeń, by znaleźć odpowiedzialnego za to wszystko chłopaka.

Nie było to trudne. Harry jest, jak prawie zawsze, w bibliotece.

— Witaj, Tom – mówi, nawet nie podnosząc wzroku z czytanej przez siebie książki, siedząc po turecku, bardzo uprzejmym tonem, mimo że Voldemort czuje płonącą pod ich skórami magię. – Nasza lekcja pojedynków miała odbyć się dopiero jutro. Chciałeś porozmawiać o którejś z ustaw?

Voldemort pragnie rozszarpać go na kawałki.

— Jak to zrobiłeś? – spluwa.

Harry mruga.

— Co takiego?

Voldemort wyrywa mu z dłoni książkę i rzuca na kolana gazetę.

Mrucząc pod nosem, Harry siada porządniej i przesuwa z uniesionymi brwiami wzrokiem po pierwszej stronie. Voldemort ma ochotę go zniszczyć… ma ochotę zobaczyć, jak życie opuszcza te zielone oczy.

— No cóż, wygląda na to, że przy odpowiedniej motywacji i po dostarczeniu dobrych papierów, gobliny działają naprawdę szybko – komentuje Harry, odkładając gazetę. – Może usiądziesz?

— Nie ma mowy, by gobliny zgodziły się na przejęcie przez Blacka mienia, które do niego nie należy. Istnieją na ten temat _zapisy prawne_ – warczy Voldemort, niemal trzęsąc się pod spokojnym spojrzeniem Harry’ego.

— I te zapisy mają kruczki, a ja mieszkam z kolesiem, który od lat pracuje dla goblinów – odpowiada Harry, nawet się nie zająkując. – Choć masz rację. Syriusz nie może przejąć niczego, co należało lub było pamiątką rodową _Lestrange’ów_. Zajmij miejsce, Tom, serio. To chyba niegrzeczne, tak nad kimś wisieć?

Voldemorta mrowi skóra. Swędzi go zaklęcie _glamour_ , które rzucił w pośpiechu tuż przed tym, jak się do Harry’ego aportował.

— I czegóż to takiego poszukujesz, że nasyłasz na te skarbce swojego _psa_?

— Myślę, że wiesz – oznajmia Harry, a potem sięga do swojej wiecznie wiszącej u boku torby i wyciąga zagubiony diadem Roweny Ravenclaw, który stawia na stoliku. Na palcu błyszczy mu pierścień Voldemorta. – _Usiądź_ , Tom.

Voldemort czuje się trochę tak, jakby z każdej strony napierała na niego jakaś niewidzialna siła. Zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy się teleportował.

Siada, powoli, przyglądając się Harry’emu lodowato.

— Jak? – pyta.

— Sam mi powiedziałeś – przypomina Harry. – A może naprawdę myślałeś, że tylko ty jeden w całej historii zalazłeś Pokój Życzeń?

Voldemort wypuszcza ostro powietrze.

— Jesteś kłamcą – dodaje Harry. – I oszustem.

— Nigdy cię nie okłamałem, Harry.

— No to tylko oszustem, bo to taka _wielka_ różnica. Sprawiłeś, że uwierzyłem, iż to, czego potrzebuję, znajdę w tym pokoju. Zasugerowałeś, że może zdołam osiągnąć sukces, jeśli podążę twoją ścieżką w zwiedzaniu świata. Zabroniłeś mi wrócić do domu – _tego właśnie_ miejsca, gdzie trzymasz wszystkie swoje horkruksy.

Voldemort przysuwa rękę do piersi, uśmiechając się krucho i ostro, niczym potłuczone szkło, gotowe zranić kogoś do krwi.

— Jestem ślizgonem, skarbie. A może zapomniałeś?

— Dobrze więc, że mamy w tym pokoju dwa węże – mówi Harry, sięgając znów do torby i stawiając na stole czarkę Helgi Hufflepuff tak stanowczo, że w głowie Voldemorta odbija się echem głośny trzask, gdy spogląda z otępieniem i oniemieniem na puchar, swojego horkruksa, ostatni, prócz niego i Nagini, fragment znajdujący się teraz w rękach _Harry’ego Pottera_ ; uśmiech Harry’ego jest ostry, gdy na niego spogląda. – A może zapomniałeś?

Rusza się, nawet o tym nie myśląc. Wyskakuje z krzesła, odrzuca na bok dzielący ich stół, do diabła z horkruksami, i rzuca się na Harry’ego Pottera, nim ten mógłby nawet wyciągnąć różdżkę. Nim mógłby nawet złapać oddech.

Przyszpila go do fotela z płonącymi czerwienią oczami i wykrzywiającym twarz grymasem. Maskujące jego twarz zaklęcie migocze, gdy owija dłoń wokół gardła Harry’ego Pottera. Gdy przyciska końcówkę różdżki do jego piersi.

I Harry nie reaguje. Siedzi i _pozwala_ mu się przyszpilić. Unosi brodę, obnaża gardło, jak _ofiara_.

— No dalej – wzdycha, a jego zielone oczy niemal żarzą się wściekłością, podczas gdy gniew Voldemorta uderza go w klatkę piersiową niczym bicz. I choć blizna Harry’ego zaczyna _krwawić_ , nawet się nie wzdryga. – No dalej. Złam przysięgę. Zobaczymy, co się stanie.

Voldemort zaciska szczękę; w uszach mu dzwoni. Zaciska palce wokół gardła Harry’ego i czuje pod nimi jego bijący nierówno puls.

— Chcę zawrzeć nową umowę – syczy.

Uśmiech Harry’ego jest niegodziwy.

— Nie.

— Dasz mi, co chcę albo…

— Nic mi nie możesz zrobić, Tom.

Ściskająca gardło Harry’ego ręka Voldemorta drży.

— Jesteś zwykłym _chłopcem_. Naprawdę sądzisz, że możesz dotrzymać mi kroku? Naprawdę sądzisz, że możesz _wygrać_?

— Mogę. I wygram. – Harry unosi dłoń i zaciska ją niczym imadło wokół nadgarstka Voldemorta, a jego oczy _świecą_ zielenią podobną do zaklęcia uśmiercającego, gdy pochyla się w swoim fotelu i gdy różdżka Voldemorta wbija mu się mocno w ciało ponad sercem. – Prędzej nigdy nie wrócę do domu, niż dam ci satysfakcję z wygranej. Pokonam każdą twoją zjadliwą sztuczkę, zniszczę każdy cal każdego planu i będę z tobą walczył _na każdym kroku_.

Voldemortowi zasycha w ustach. Trudno mu złapać powietrze,

Zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest _przerażony_ tym młodzieńcem. Że jest nim _zachwycony_.

Harry nawet na chwilę nie odrywa od niego wzroku.

— Myślałeś, że jak się o tym dowiem, to postanowię skapitulować? Że podkulę ogon, wrócę do domu i _się poddam_? Po trzech latach uciekania, tak po prostu zrezygnuję? Z _mojego_ zadania? Z _mojej_ misji? Z _ciebie_? – pyta Harry i Voldemort mimowolnie słyszy w jego słowach prawdę; _przekonanie_. Po twarzy ścieka mu strużka krwi i drgawki wstrząsają całym ciałem, a jednak Harry _wciąż_ się mu przeciwstawia. – Nie obchodzi mnie, czy znajdę w tym gabinecie odpowiedź. _Sam_ ją wymyślę. _Naprawię cię_ , Tomie Riddle. Poskładam cię z powrotem w całość i _nic_ , co zrobisz, mnie przed tym nie powstrzyma.


	15. XV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**. Niebetowany.
> 
> Arty autorstwa **limrx** \- [link](https://limrx.tumblr.com/post/625914389478998016/art-for-the-latest-chapter-of-draw-me-after-you).
> 
> Zbiorczy tag dla fica na moim tumblrze: [pmzsp](https://panna-mi.tumblr.com/tagged/pmzsp).

**Rozdział piętnasty**

— Jesteś na mnie zły.

Zniknęła już przeszywająca powietrze wściekłość Voldemorta. Choć wciąż się w nim kotłuje – w tępym bólu głowy, w czerwieni jego oczu i tym, jak siedzi naprzeciw Harry’ego, jakby miał zaraz skoczyć na równe nogi i znowu rzucić mu się do gardła.

Dzielącą ich przestrzeń ponownie zajmuje stolik, na którym leżą wszystkie horkruksy Voldemorta – a przynajmniej wszystkie, które do tej pory Harry znalazł. Są niespokojne, podobnie jak Voldemort, i Harry dusi w sobie chęć pochwycenia ich w swoje delikatne dłonie oraz szepnięcia im słów otuchy. Ukojenia ich, jak to ma ostatnio w zwyczaju.

A także złagodzenia swojego własnego bólu. Wciąż ma na twarzy zaschniętą krew.

— Nie dlatego, że je mam… bo, podobnie jak ty, ja również jestem związany przysięgą, która nie pozwala mi ich skrzywdzić – dodaje Harry, gdy Voldemort tylko spogląda na niego groźnie, zaciskając szczękę i pięści. – Jesteś na mnie zły, bo myślałeś, że mi się nie uda, a nie cierpisz się _mylić_.

Voldemort jeszcze bardziej się napina, ale nadal nic nie mówi. Na jego twarzy i w oczach Harry dostrzega chłodne _kalkulowanie_. Coś, czego nie widział od tego pierwszego dnia, w mugolskim hotelu, kiedy to jakimś cudem zdołał obrócić _zostanie złapanym_ na własną korzyść.

Czuje się, jakby był oceniany. Lub ponownie szacowany.

— Zaryzykowałeś i przegrałeś zakład. To boli. Wiem, bo to czuję – mówi w końcu Harry, wskazując na swoją bliznę, wciąż płonącą i czerwoną, wywołującą dudnienie w głowie. – Czuję każdą najmniejszą emocję. Twój gniew. Frustrację. Nawet strach.

Usta Voldemorta wykrzywia uśmieszek, bardzo nieatrakcyjny na jego pięknej twarzy. Projekcji tego, kim mógłby być, która nagle zaczyna Harry’emu przeszkadzać.

Bo nie stawia czoła Lordowi Gauntowi. Nie stawia czoła Tomowi Riddle’owi. Stawia czoła Voldemortowi.

— Już mi kilka razy mówiłeś, że nie mogę cię okłamywać – dodaje Harry najprzyjemniejszym tonem, na jaki go stać, uśmiechając się z napięciem. – No cóż, to działa w obie strony. _Znam cię_ , Lordzie Voldemorcie.

Coś to wywołuje. Niemal wzdrygnięcie. Drgnięcie.

Coś wypełnia ich połączenie. Coś, czego Harry nie potrafi nazwać, coś nieznanego, co niemal powala go na kolana, tyle że jest też niesamowicie _ciepłe_. Niemal _płonące_.

Harry marszczy brwi.

— Opuść zaklęcie glamour – mówi.

Nawet się nie porusza. Zaklęcie odlatuje niczym falująca pod najmniejszym dotykiem woda. Roztapia się, aż pozostaje przed nim tylko Lord Voldemort.

Harry przez moment – szczery i nieskazitelny – po prostu na niego spogląda. Na jego gładką skórę i czerwone oczy. Na wężowe szpary zamiast nosa. Na wciąż wysoko zarysowane kości policzkowe i ostrą linię szczęki.

Nie siedzi już przed nim nieopisane straszydło, którym rodzice straszą swoje dzieci. Nie siedzi szkieletowy koszmar, wyłaniający się z otchłani wielkiego kotła. Jedynie mężczyzna, który dokonał w życiu samych złych wyborów i którego twarz ukazuje cenę, jaką za nie zapłacił.

Lord Voldemort. Tom Riddle.

Voldemort przesuwa się, prostuje i zakłada nogę na nogę. Równie sztywno i elegancko, co zawsze. To ten sam kujon, którym był kiedyś Tom Riddle. Nadęty, arogancki i być może trochę niepewny siebie.

— No i? – pyta z niebezpiecznym sykiem Voldemort. – Robiłeś mi właśnie wykład o tym, jak bardzo mnie _znasz_ , nie, Harry?

Harry wzdycha.

— Wiem, czym jesteś. _Kim_ jesteś – oznajmia w odpowiedzi, ignorując prychnięcie Voldemorta. – Jesteś potworem, który zabił moich rodziców. Który kazał zabić Cedrika Diggory’ego.

— Owszem – mówi ze zwycięskim uśmiechem Voldemort.

— Jesteś Czarny Panem, Lordem Voldemortem – oświadcza Harry, spoglądając mu prosto w oczy, absolutnie niewzruszony. – I ja się ciebie nie boję.

**~*~**

Jest coś szczególnie wyjątkowego w Harrym Potterze zwracającym się do niego po imieniu, które sobie nadał. Biorąc pod uwagę, jak często Harry nazywa go „Tomem” czy „Lordem Gauntem”, a jak rzadko imieniem, które tak zmyślnie sobie stworzył, usłyszenie go jest niemal _szokujące_.

Szokujące – jak coś zarazem bardzo _dobrego_ , ale i niesamowicie _złego_.

Harry nie należy do osób, które by klękały, pochylały pokornie głowy czy całowały rąbki jego szat, intonując z czcią imię Lorda Voldemorta. Nazywa go tak zawsze szyderczo lub pod wpływem gniewu.

Teraz jednak, gdy wypowiada to jak zwyczajny fakt, patrząc mu prosto w oczy z typowym dla siebie wyzwaniem – tym samym, które Voldemort widział u niego chwilę wcześniej, gdy zaciskał rękę wokół jego gardła, a te uparte spojrzenie zielonych oczu kusiło go, by posunął się dalej – Voldemort czuje napływ ciepłej _satysfakcji_. Za którą chwilę później podąża _zakłopotanie_.

Myśli, że problem polega chyba na tym, że nieco _za bardzo_ podoba mu się to, jak Harry nazywa go Voldemortem. Podobnie jak, z nieznanych dla siebie przyczyn, pozwala mu też mówić do siebie „Tom”, nie wyciągając z tego żadnych konsekwencji i z jakiegoś powodu nie czując tego nieprzyjemnego uczucia, które niezmiennie towarzyszy mu, ilekroć wypowiada je Dumbledore.

Myśli, że to być może dlatego, iż Harry, gdy na niego spogląda, nie widzi, tak jak Dumbledore, _zagubionej sieroty_. Myśli z pewnym przerażeniem, że to być może to dlatego, że gdy Harry na niego spogląda i nazywa go „Tomem”, „Lordem Gauntem” lub „Lordem Voldemortem”, zawsze widzi _Voldemorta._ Nie zważywszy na ładne maski czy sprytne sztuczki.

Harry widzi _jego_.

To, co w nim brzydkie, piękne, gniewne i prawe. Harry widzi _go całego_.

Sprawia to, że swędzi go pod skórą. Że coś zaciska mu się w piersi w sposób, którego nie czuł, odkąd był chłopcem. Że zamiera bez ruchu pod wpływem tego niebezpiecznie zielonego spojrzenia.

Mimo to pochyla się.

— Jestem potworem, Harry. Tym samym, który odebrał ci rodziców… który odebrałby ci wszystko, gdyby tylko jego rąk nie wiązały proste _słowa_ i magia przysięgi. Myślę, że doskonale o tym wiesz, co, skarbie?

Harry mruga kilkakrotnie zza swoich okularów. To jedyne, czym się zdradza, nie licząc rozpalającego nerwy Voldemorta przez ich połączenie ostrzegawczego _gniewu_. Nie licząc zaciskającej się prawej dłoni, jakby miał ochotę chwycić różdżkę.

— Tak – mówi.

Voldemort pozwala sobie czerpać z tego przez chwilę przyjemność. Z tego wyznania. Z tej świadomości, że Harry _wie_ , co by zrobił, do czego jest zdolny, gdyby tylko miał okazję. Gdyby miał odpowiednią motywację.

A wciąż jest na tyle rozwścieczony tym, że został _pokonany_ , że tę motywację ma. 

— A jednak – mruczy, przechylając głowę – twierdzisz, że się mnie nie boisz. Dlaczego?

— Bo, podobnie jak ja, jesteś tylko czarodziejem. Tylko człowiekiem – oznajmia Harry i Voldemort wykrzywia się szyderczo na sugestię, że mógłby być czymś „tylko”. – Bo, podobnie jak ja, byłeś kiedyś chłopcem. Może bardziej genialnym. Zdecydowanie bardziej samotnym.

Voldemort niemal się na niego w odpowiedzi na te słowa rzuca, choćby tylko po to, by móc zignorować, jak bardzo są celne, niczym strzała w serce. Pochyla się, wykrzywia nikczemnie usta i mruży oczy.

— Więc byłeś samotnym chłopcem, Harry? – pyta.

Harry ignoruje go – a przynajmniej na to wygląda. Voldemort wbija mocno palce w skórzane ramiona krzesła. A Harry naciska.

— Spytałeś wcześniej, dlaczego stworzyłem ten suplement do twojego projektu i miałeś rację, gdy zasugerowałeś, że zrobiłem to dla siebie – przyznaje Harry i widać wyraźnie narastający w nim dyskomfort, gdy lekko się przy tym wierci, ale szybko zamienia się on w mocną determinację; w czystą niezłomność. – Ale zrobiłem to również dla ciebie.

Voldemort wybucha ostrym śmiechem i Harry marszczy brwi.

— Ach tak?

— Miałem wybór, wiesz? – mówi znacznie ostrzej Harry; niczym ostrze szukające przestrzeni między żebrami. – Zanim to się wszystko rozpoczęło, zostałem postawiony przed _wyborem_.

— Jakim?

— Znalazłem twój medalion. Tam, gdzie się go najmniej spodziewałem, tuż pod nosem. I wziąłem go do Dumbledore’a. – Harry wskazuje, jakby od niechcenia, na jedyną pamiątkę rodu Slytherina, wciąż wpatrując się w Voldemorta. – A on pozwolił mi wybrać. Powiedział, co wiedział, dał mi sposób na zniszczenie cząstki twojej duszy i pozwolił mi wybrać.

Voldemort macha lekceważąco ręką.

— Nie wierzę, by był to prawdziwy wybór. Wątpię, byś wiedział, jak zniszczyć mojego horkruksa lub miał ku temu środki.

— Miałem miecz Gryffindora. A gdyby ten nie zdał egzaminu, Komnatę Tajemnic z czekającym na mnie martwym bazyliszkiem, bo ostatnim razem jego kieł świetnie sobie poradził. A może zapomniałeś, że pokonałem twojego bazyliszka i już raz zniszczyłem jeden z twoich horkruksów? Gdy miałem _dwanaście lat_.

Voldemort wciąga ostro powietrze.

 _Merlinie_ , Harry Potter jest postrachem. Pokonał go jako dziecko, a potem jako jedenastolatek. Zabił w wieku dwunastu lat liczącego wieki _bazyliszka_. A rok później, o ile Voldemortowi wiadomo, przepędził całą _hordę_ dementorów. Raz za razem się mu sprzeciwiał.

Nie mówiąc już o tym, jak w czasie ich ostatniego pościgu Harry _rzucił się_ z krawędzi klifu i _spadł_ na swoją miotłę… a także aportował na ślepo, do granic wyczerpania magicznego.

Harry Potter może i prawie został Ślizgonem, ale Gryfonizm płynie mu we krwi. Jest albo beznadziejnie dzielny, albo oszałamiająco głupi i Voldemort _wie_ , że to ostatnie nie wchodzi w grę.

 _Dwunastolatek_ niszczący jego horkruksa i gładzący bazyliszka.

Co za szkoda, że jedyną ambicją Harry’ego jest pokonanie go. Ten niedorzeczny plan _poskładania go z powrotem w całość_.

Mógłby być _zniewalający_.

— Miałem na wyciągnięcie ręki początek twojej zguby – mówi Harry. – I po niego nie sięgnąłem.

Voldemort uświadamia sobie, że naprawdę tego _chce_.

— Dlaczego? – pyta. – Dlaczego się na to nie zdecydowałeś, Harry?

— Bo wiem, jak to jest mieć w sobie tyle nienawiści, że ma się wrażenie, że na tym świecie nie istnieje nic dobrego. Tak bardzo nienawidzić siebie, że zniszczenie wydaje się najlepszym możliwym rozwiązaniem — oznajmia Harry, przyznając się do tego bez wstydu, którego spodziewałby się po nim Voldemort, jakby wypowiadając tajemnicę i tylko wyzywając Voldemorta wzrokiem, by spróbował temu zaprzeczyć. – Chcieć to wszystko zniszczyć i powstać z popiołów jako coś zupełnie nowego. Jak feniks.

Voldemort uświadamia sobie, że _naprawdę_ tego chce. I że chce być tym, który go do tego doprowadzi.

— Sprawiasz, że moje zniszczenie i wskrzeszenie brzmią jak coś pięknego – oświadcza, przesuwając wzrokiem po twarzy Harry’ego, szukając jakiejkolwiek oznaki fałszu.

Żadnej nie znajduje.

— Były przerażające – mówi jak zawsze prosto z mostu, szczerze i pewnie Harry.

Voldemort uświadamia sobie, że chce stać u boku Harry’ego, gdy ten w końcu osiągnie pełnię sił, którą Voldemort w nim dostrzega.

— Zabiłeś tak wiele części siebie, Tom, że prawie nic już po tobie nie zostało.

Voldemort czuje, jak ta chęć, to pragnienie ujrzenia pełnego potencjału Harry’ego, zamarza. Sztywnieje i wykrzywia szyderczo usta.

— Nie _zabiłem_ ich…

— Ależ tak – upiera się Harry, pochylając się, biorąc do rąk medalion Slytherina i wyciągając go ku niemu. – Nie słyszysz ich? Nie słyszysz, jakie sprowadziłeś na siebie cierpienie? I ból? Nie _czujesz tego_? Ich braku?

Voldemort w końcu odwraca od niego wzrok. Spogląda na spoczywający na dłoni Harry’ego medalion, lśniący w świetle metal.

Czuje przyciąganie. Przyciąganie, które zawsze jest obecne, ale rzadko na tyle silne, by zwracał na nie uwagę. Gdy jednak siedzi teraz w jednym pomieszczeniu z tyloma kawałkami swojej duszy, czuje szarpnięcia. Jakby jakaś szlachetna, niemożliwie wytrzymała nić zawiązała się wokół jego mostka i łączyła go z tymi bezcennymi pamiątkami rodowymi. Drży, rozciągnięta między nim a horkruksami, i Voldemort szczerzy zęby.

— A co to za różnica? – pyta.

Uprzednio stanowcze spojrzenie Harry’ego niemożliwie szybko łagodnieje.

Wyciąga on wolną dłoń i, przełamując dzielącą ich przestrzeń, chwyta go za nadgarstek. Jego palce są szorstkie, stwardziałe po wielu latach trzymania różdżki i być może miotły, ale dotyk ostrożny. Nawet delikatny. Obraca dłoń Voldemorta i Voldemort mu na to pozwala – choćby tyko po to, by zobaczyć, co zrobi.

To pierwszy raz, gdy to Harry inicjuje dotyk.

— Już wcześniej miałeś w sobie ogrom bólu. Już wcześniej byłeś tak niesamowicie samotny, Tom – mówi Harry, tym razem niższym tonem, i pozwala, by łańcuch medalionu opadł na otwartą dłoń Voldemorta, po czym całkowicie go na nią opuszcza; zamyka wokół niego palce Voldemorta, opuszczając swój dziki, zielony wzrok na ich złączone dłonie. – A teraz jest jeszcze tylko gorzej. Trwałeś w tym stanie tak długo, _tak długo_ byłeś wściekły, przestraszony i _samotny_ , że już nawet nie zauważasz, jaki wywołuje to u ciebie ból.

Gdy Harry znów podnosi na niego wzrok, Voldemort ponownie jest oczarowany. Uwięziony tym spojrzeniem. Tymi owiniętymi wokół niego dłońmi.

Nie potrafi się nawet na niego wściekać.

— Bzdury – syczy, ale cicho, bo ten chłopak, ten czarodziej, ten _mały cierń_ zna go na wylot i grozi rozwikłaniem go swoimi zabójczymi oczami, miękkimi słowami i jeszcze miększym dotykiem.

— Może – odpowiada Harry i odsuwa palce, opierając się ponownie o fotel, pozostawiając za sobą w dłoniach Voldemorta _chłód_ , wskazując kiwnięciem głowy na to, jak ściska mocno medalion. – Ale mimo to mam rację, nie?

Tak, decyduje Voldemort, Harry Potter jest postrachem.

Nie chce tego przyznać i nigdy tego głośno nie zrobi, ale w słowach Harry’ego jest jakaś niezaprzeczalna prawda. Prawda, którą odnajduje w ściskanym w dłoniach medalionie, w ukrytym wewnątrz odłamku duszy, lamentującym, cierpiącym i krzyczącym, pragnącym być znów całym. Prawda, którą odnajduje, siedząc tak blisko horkruksów, uświadamiając sobie, że czuje się do nich przyciągany – że jakaś część niego pragnie ponownego zjednoczenia. Prawda, którą Harry Potter jak nikt inny potrafi w nim dojrzeć lub wyczuć.

Harry Potter widzi potwora i nie boi się go. Harry Potter widzi człowieka i rozumie.

A skoro to właśnie prezentuje sobą Harry, gdy stawia czoła jemu, gdy stawia czoła Lordowi Voldemortowi, wiecznie na granicy przechytrzenia go, przewyższenia i ogrania, to wie, że gdyby Harry stawił czoła komukolwiek innemu, ta osoba nie miałaby najmniejszych szans. Że Harry kogokolwiek innego by absolutnie _zniszczył_. Zdewastował.

Postrach, och tak. Najgroźniejsze stworzenie, jakie Voldemort kiedykolwiek napotkał i bez wątpienia kiedykolwiek napotka.

Szczerze mówiąc, nie jest już w stanie powiedzieć, czy pokonałby Harry’ego, gdyby ten był _naprawdę_ zdeterminowany go zgładzić. Może jednak powiedzieć, bez jakichkolwiek wątpliwości, że nie chce stawić Harry’emu czoła w prawdziwiej bitwie. Że gdy Harry’emu nie uda się znaleźć sposobu na poskładanie go z powrotem w całość, Voldemort nie zawaha się zaoferować mu czegoś innego: dołączenia do niego.

Opierając się o krzesło, uspokojony poniekąd tym objawieniem, jakby z ramion i głowy spadł mu jakiś niesamowity ciężar, Voldemort ściska medalion, przesuwając po nim palcem.

— Jak ci się to udało?

Harry marszczy brwi.

— Co?

— Powiedziałeś, że wiesz, jak to jest – tłumaczy Voldemort, spoglądając prosto w jego zdezorientowane spojrzenie. – Jak to jest nienawidzić tak mocno, że pragnie się zniszczenia. A jednak wciąż jesteś nieustannym cierniem u mojego boku. Jak ci się to udało?

Harry zaciska mocno usta. Voldemortowi wydaje się, że w jego wierceniu się i odwróceniu wzroku widzi trochę wstydu. Lub żalu.

Decyduje, że nie podoba mu się u Harry’ego taki wyraz.

— Dlaczego chcesz wiedzieć? – pyta Harry.

Wstając, Voldemort okrąża stojący między nimi stolik i staje przed młodzieńcem. A potem sięga i chwyta kciukiem oraz palcem wskazującym brodę Harry’ego. Przechyla jego głowę, aby znów spojrzał mu w oczy.

— Masz to wątpliwe szczęście, że wiesz o mnie bardzo dużo, Harry Potterze – mówi Voldemort i zawiesza przed nim medalion. – O mojej przeszłości. O mojej teraźniejszości. Moich sekretach. Nie mam wątpliwości, że nawet więcej niż twój znamienity dyrektor.

Harry spogląda mu w oczy i podnosi powoli rękę, by chwycić medalion.

— No i?

— Wiesz o mnie tak wiele, a ja _o tobie_ tak mało – oświadcza Voldemort, puszczając medalion i natychmiast wyciągając dłoń, by przesunąć kciukiem po widniejącym na skórze Harry’ego znaku, czerwonym i wściekłym; miękkim szeptem leczy, co tylko jest w stanie i usuwa z twarzy Harry’ego krew. – To nie do końca sprawiedliwe, co, skarbie?

Harry przyciska medalion do piersi. Nie odsuwa się od dotyku Voldemorta.

— I co takiego zyskasz? – pyta. – Wiedząc o mnie więcej?

To dobre pytanie. _Mądre_.

— Może nic – mówi. – Może wszystko.

Harry mruży oczy i Voldemort czuje rozpalający się w piersi dreszczyk emocji.

— A co ja na tym zyskam? – pyta Harry.

Voldemort szczerzy się.

**~*~**

— Nie. Wciąż nie wykonujesz poprawnie tego ruchu. Cały sęk leży w wywinięciu nadgarstkiem. Jeszcze raz.

Harry przewraca oczami i opuszcza ściskającą różdżkę dłoń, prychając, czując przylegającą mu do skóry i koszulki cienką warstwę potu. Nawet jeśli jest tak potężny magicznie, jak twierdzi Voldemort, uczenie się nowego, skomplikowanego zaklęcia zawsze jest wyczerpujące. Rzucanie czarów, myśli, to kolejna po lataniu rzecz, dzięki której wciąż ma jeszcze dobrą formę.

Wałkują to już wiele godzin. Odkąd tylko Voldemort rano porwał go niemal dosłownie z progu mieszkania Billa i Fleur.

Harry był zmęczony, bo połowę nocy, po swojej rozmowie z Voldemortem, przesiedział przed siecią Fiuu. Najpierw rozmawiał z Syriuszem, który zaciągnął ze sobą Remusa i stroił pełne powątpienia miny, gdy Harry streszczał im ostatnie wydarzenia i opowiadał, co się stało po przybyciu Voldemorta – o gniewie, rozmowie, ciszy po burzy – zręcznie unikając wspominania o umowie, która skutkowała dzisiejszą „lekcją”. Następnie, oczywiście, powiedział o tym Dumbledore’owi, który akurat siedział w gabinecie ze Snape’em, chętnym do ciskania w niego ukrytym pod obelgami zmartwieniem. A potem, za radą Dumbledore’a, napisał do Hermiony i Rona list, również im zdając relację z ostatnich wydarzeń – ostatnim razem byli mu w stanie mu całkiem sporo pomóc – i przeprosił wylewnie Hedwigę, zanim wysłał ją na nocną podróż.

Uszczypnęła go w palce, ale zahukała i bez narzekania wzbiła się w powietrze.

Gdy nadszedł poranek, Harry gotów był udać się do biblioteki na kolejny pełen badań dzień, ale w chwili, gdy tylko wyszedł przez drzwi, znalazł się przy nim Voldemort. Który wyróżniał się wśród tłumu nawet mimo nałożonego na twarz zaklęcia przemieniającego go w Lorda Gaunta – swoimi jasnobrązowymi, szytymi na wzór w jodełkę spodniami, wyprasowaną koszulą o tak bladozielonym kolorze, że zdawała się wręcz biała, szatami z najlepszego, najciemniejszego jedwabiu, pasującymi idealnie do czarnych oksfordek. Stojąc na ulicy, nawet otoczony czarodziejami i czarownicami, z wciśniętymi w kieszenie rękoma i ułożonymi chłopięco, ale czarująco włosami, Voldemort promieniował _mocą_.

Gdy się uśmiechnął, krzywo i równie czarująco, oferując ramię oszołomionemu Harry’emu, ten czuł się przy nim niemal _miniaturowy_. Czuł się znowu jak chłopiec, stojący obok swojego ubranego na błysk kuzyna – lub Draco Malfoya – w wytartych, używanych ciuchach.

Choć, szczerze mówiąc, wciąż _nosił_ używane ubrania. Nawet teraz miał na sobie zniszczoną, czerwoną koszulkę, którą dostał, gdy miał jakoś dwanaście lat – podziurawioną przy kołnierzu i rąbkach – i równie stare jeansy, które kiedyś związywał sobie sznurkiem wokół pasa.

Voldemort odciągnął go jednak od tych przemyśleń, mówiąc ostro:

— Choć, skarbie. Mamy rezerwację.

Jak się okazało, Voldemort zarezerwował dla nich pod nazwiskiem Gaunta całą _salę do pojedynkowania się_.

Harry nie wiedział nawet, że coś takiego jest możliwe. Lub że _sale do pojedynkowania się_ w ogóle istnieją.

Gdy jednak Voldemort aportował go ze sobą i wprowadził do środka, przypomniał sobie swoje ostatnie miesiące w Hogwarcie, ukrywanie się na spotkaniach GD w Pokoju Życzeń, jego wysoki sufit, wielką, pustą przestrzeń, wiszące nad głowami światełka i zdobiące ściany wielkie lustra, odzwierciedlające każdy ruch. Z wysokiego sufitu opadały na marmurową podłogę kosztowne, czerwone firany, przyczepione do jasnych, wspierających sklepienie filarów, a złote światło dobiegające z wielkich żyrandoli oświetlało całe pomieszczenie. Na jego końcu Harry widział zbudowane z ciemnego drewna stojaki na broń, demonstrujące pokaźny asortyment ostrzy.

Uniósł brwi, ale nie miał okazji o to zapytać. Zaraz bowiem po tym, jak został poinstruowany, by zostawić torbę na pobliskim krześle – o czerwonym, aksamitnym obiciu i złotej ramie, i Harry był absolutnie _zachwycony_ otaczającymi go Gryfońskimi kolorami, mimo że tak naprawdę w żaden sposób nie łączyły się z jego hogwarckim domem – wraz z Voldemortem spędzili pierwszą godzinę na wymienianiu się zaklęciami, czarami i klątwami, zatrzymując dopiero wtedy, gdy ich różdżki zderzyły się ze sobą w akompaniamencie znajomych, złotych iskier.

 _Priori Incantatem_ – pomyślał Harry, niemal spodziewając się zobaczyć, podobnie jak ostatnim razem, wydobywające z różdżki Voldemorta duchy. Zjawisko jednak obalało ich jedynie światłem, póki Voldemort nie przerwał połączenia szarpnięciem różdżki i nie cofnął się z drogi rzuconego przez Harry’ego zaklęcia niszczącego.

— Ciekawe – skomentował Voldemort, ale nie ciągnął tematu, pomimo widocznego w oczach zamyślenia.

Następnie szybko przeszli do sedna: Voldemorta uczącego Harry’ego wężomagii.

Bo to właśnie przehandlował Voldemort za poznanie tajemnic Harry’ego. Jedno zaklęcie lub klątwa w wężomowie ma kosztować go trzy zadane przez Voldemorta pytania.

Harry już niemal się jej nauczył – klątwy krępującej przeciwnika, zupełnie jak boa owijający się wokół swojej ofiary, niemożliwej do zatrzymania przez osoby, które nie posługiwały się językiem węży – ale nie jest w stanie sprawić, by się na wystarczająco długo utrzymała. Owszem, uderza i przytrzymuje jego manekinowych przeciwników z taką siłą, że zwalała ich z nóg; ale też niknie, nim Harry zdecyduje się ją cofnąć.

— Wiesz, powtarzanie do uporu jednej i tej samej instrukcji nic a nic mi nie pomaga – oświadcza w końcu, odsuwając z czoła grzywkę, decydując, że naprawdę musi ją w końcu ściąć.

Dawno pozbywszy się szat i podwinąwszy rękawy, opierający się o jeden z filarów Voldemort unosi brwi.

— Wywinięcie to siła, z jaką wstrząsasz nadgarstkiem i przekrzywiasz go pod koniec inkantacji…

— Tak, _wiem_ – warczy Harry, po czym wzdycha głęboko. – Po prostu… pokażesz mi to jeszcze raz?

Mrużąc oczy, Voldemort przesuwa po Harrym wzrokiem, co sprawia, że ten ma ochotę przestąpić z nogi na nogę, po czym cmoka z niezadowoleniem, gdy zatrzymuje spojrzenie na ściskającej różdżkę dłoni. Odpychając się od filaru, Voldemort podchodzi do niego.

— Myślę, że problem może leżeć nie tyle w mojej _instrukcji_ , co w twoim chwycie.

— Mój chwyt doskonale radzi sobie z, och, no nie wiem, _każdym innym zaklęciem_ , jakie rzucam – odpowiada Harry, drgając, gdy Voldemort nagle przysuwa się do niego bardzo blisko i wyciąga rękę, zaciskając ją na jego nadgarstku – Hej!

— Spokojnie, Harry – gani go Voldemort, a przez łączącą ich wieź przepływa odrażająca fala rozbawienia, gdy owija rękę wokół jego ramion, zanim mógłby się odsunąć.

Przysuwa się, przyciskając szeroką klatkę piersiową do boku Harry’ego i wznosi w powietrze jego trzymającą różdżkę rękę. Uścisk, jakim ściska jego nadgarstek przekrzywia się, pociągając za sobą rękę Harry’ego, aż w końcu jego palce zawinięte są wzdłuż dolnej części różdżki, a kciuk spoczywa na jej szczycie.

— Ściskasz różdżkę, jakby miała ci zaraz wyskoczyć z ręki – komentuje Voldemort, opierając palce na wierzchu jego dłoni i Harry napina ramiona, czując napływ _ciepła_. – Trzymasz ją jak narzędzie. Nie jest narzędziem, Harry. Jest _przedłużeniem_. Twojej ręki, twojego ciała, twojej magii. Pozwala ci przekierowywać magię przez drewno do rdzenia i wypuścić ją, zachowując całkowitą kontrolę.

Marszcząc brwi, Harry obserwuje jak Voldemort przesuwa palcami po jego dłoni. Jak ją nimi obejmuje, ściskając stanowczo, ale zarazem niemal delikatnie, poprawiając chwyt Harry’ego ostrożnymi ruchami, których Harry w życiu by się po Czarnym Panu nie spodziewał.

Jego palce są zaskakująco ciepłe; długie, pełne gracji i potężne, owijające się wokół różdżki zaraz obok jego szorstkich od pracy dłoni. Harry’ego przechodzą ciarki, gdy Voldemort ściska mocniej rękę, którą owija wokół jego ramion.

— Rozluźnij się, skarbie – mruczy, przenosząc uścisk z ramion do podstawy szyi i muskając go tuż pod uchem. Harry’ego ponownie przechodzą dreszcze. – Twoja technika może i działa w przypadku innych zaklęć… ale najpewniej tylko z uwagi na posiadaną przez ciebie moc. Przepychasz ją siłą, zamiast swobodnie wypuścić. W przypadku wężomagii musi _przepływać_.

— Dlaczego? – pyta Harry, pozwalając Voldemortowi poprawić swój chwyt. – Skąd ta różnica?

— To język węży, Harry. Twoje czyny muszą odzwierciedlać słowa – oznajmia Voldemort, a następnie odwraca głowę, aż Harry czuje przy uchu jego oddech. – Spróbuj teraz.

Wężomowa przychodzi łatwo – być może nawet łatwiej niż zwykle, zważywszy na przyciśniętego do jego boku Voldemorta – i końcówkę jego różdżki rozświetla zaklęcie. Harry je czuje. Czuje swoją magię w sposób, którego zwykle nie doświadcza lub który może po prostu zwykle ignoruje. To, jak pociąga go za pępek i gromadzi się w piersi, po czym przepływa przez ramię. Czuje, jak zaklęcie _dosłownie_ przez niego przepływa.

Uderza w manekina z równą łatwością i skutecznością, co przy poprzednich próbach. A potem, w przeciwieństwie do wcześniejszych prób, posyła go na jedną z wielu wyłożonych lustrami ścian, ze ściśniętymi kończynami, całkowicie znieruchomiałego.

— Och – wzdycha nieco głupio, mrugając na ten widok i pod wpływem _kontroli_ , z jaką czuje, że trzyma tę klątwę na celu.

— Bardzo dobrze, Harry – oznajmia Voldemort, puszczając go i odsuwając się.

Harry opuszcza różdżkę i przerywa zaklęcie. Gdy Voldemort zmierza w kierunku manekina, Harry czuje jego zachwyt.

— A teraz zobaczmy, czy będziesz w stanie zrobić to _bez_ mojej pomocy…

Słowa Voldemorta urywają się nagle, gdy Harry syczy w jego plecy klątwę. Potyka się on o własne nogi i uderza z głośnym trzaskiem o podłogę. Gdy odwraca się, jego oczy są czerwone i Harry czuje w bliźnie małe ukłucia gniewu.

— Ups! – mówi i wzrusza ramionami. – Coś mówiłeś?

Voldemort usuwa klątwę syczącym _„puść”_. Harry gryzie się w policzek, by powstrzymać cisnący się na twarz uśmiech, gdy Voldemort staje z powrotem na nogi, po czym otrzepuje się i swoje absurdalnie porządne ubrania.

— _Wiesz_ , Harry, że to niegrzecznie atakować kogoś odwróconego do ciebie plecami? – pyta, wciąż czerwonooki, choć w jego ganiących słowach brak jest złości.

— I chcesz mi niby powiedzieć, że ty nigdy nikogo w taki sposób nie zaatakowałeś? – ripostuje sucho i z powątpieniem Harry, unosząc brwi. – Ani nie użyłeś w czasie bitwy nieczystych zagrywek?

Voldemort patrzy na niego przez dłuższą chwilę.

— Zawsze pojedynkuję się uczciwie, Harry.

Harry prycha.

Twarz Voldemorta wykrzywia się w wyraźnej irytacji.

— Myślisz o naszym pojedynku na cmentarzu. – Harry nie musi mu nawet odpowiadać. – Upewniłem się, że miałeś w dłoniach różdżkę – oznajmia Voldemort, wyciągając ręce, jakby oferował fizyczne wyjaśnienie. – Miałeś się jak bronić. Pojedynkowanie się z kimś bezbronnym jest niehonorowe. Pokłoniliśmy się…

— Zmusiłeś mnie, bym się pokłonił – warczy ostro Harry, zaciskając palce na różdżce, gotów rzucić kolejne zaklęcie. – Otoczyłeś mnie swoimi poplecznikami. Zmusiłeś rannego, przerażonego nastolatka, by się ci pokłonił i wziął udział w pojedynku. A pragnę zauważyć, że mówimy _tylko_ o nocy na cmentarzu. Naprawdę nazwałbyś to _honorowym_?

Voldemort zaciska mocno szczękę.

— Masz rację. Nie – przyznaje Voldemort i Harry jest w stanie tylko zamrugać. – Chciałbyś, abym przeprosił?

Harry znowu mruga.

— _Co_?

Voldemort prycha.

— _Wiem_ , jak przepraszać, Harry.

— Ze szczerością?

Voldemort waha się przez chwilę. Po czym kiwa głową.

— W tym przypadku tak – mówi. – Bardzo poważnie podchodzę do zasad pojedynkowych.

No oczywiście, że tak, myśli Harry. Oczywiście, że ze wszystkich rzeczy na świecie, Voldemort jest skłonny przeprosić go za zmuszenie do udziału w pojedynku – w oparciu o jakieś puste pojęcie _honoru_ – ale nie za _multum_ innych krzywd, jakie mu na przestrzeni lat wyrządził.

Mimo to Harry krzyżuje ręce.

— Jasne. No dobra, słucham.

Likwidując dzielącą ich przestrzeń długimi, pewnymi krokami, Voldemort spogląda mu w oczy i wyciąga lewą dłonią różdżkę. Brwi Harry’ego unoszą się coraz to wyżej, aż w końcu Voldemort staje przed nim z wyciągniętą ręką i pełną wyczekiwania twarzą.

Gdy Harry się nie rusza, Voldemort odchrząka.

— Mogę? – pyta.

— Tak? – odpiera Harry, tym razem marszcząc brwi, gdy mu się przygląda. – Nie wiem, o co dokładnie pytasz.

— Twoją _dłoń_ , skarbie – odpowiada z rozbawieniem Voldemort, wykrzywiając usta w dokuczliwym uśmieszku. – Abym mógł przeprosić.

— I potrzebujesz do tego mojej dłoni?

— Do oficjalnym przeprosin? Tak.

— _Jasne_ – cedzi powoli Harry, po czym chowa różdżkę do kabury i wyciąga prawą rękę.

Voldemort ją ujmuje. Dotyka go równie ostrożnie jak wtedy, gdy poprawiał jego chwyt; długie palce owijają się wokół Harry’ego.

— Ja, Lord Voldemort, pragnę oficjalnie prosić Lorda Harry’ego Jamesa Pottera o wybaczenie – oznajmia Voldemort stanowczo i nisko, krzyżując różdżkę nad piersią i _kłaniając się_ przed Harrym, dotykając czołem grzbietu jego knykciów. Harry’emu _zapiera_ dech w piersiach. – Przepraszam za brak szacunku okazany podczas formalnego pojedynku w noc mojego wskrzeszenia. Zachowanie to świadczy o braku rozwagi i rozsądku z mojej strony. Wyrażam nadzieję, że w przyszłości uda mi się zasłużyć na twoje przebaczenie… i szacunek.

Palce Harry’ego drgają w uścisku Voldemorta. Skłoniony przez Harrym Potterem Czarny Pan wydaje z siebie cichy dźwięk i _mocniej_ ściska jego dłoń.

— Um… — Harry oblizuje wargi i czuje, że się dziwnie rumieni. – Powinienem coś teraz zrobić?

Przez usta Voldemorta przemyka _śmiech_ , gdy się prostuje. Dalej trzyma jednak dłoń Harry’ego, a jego czerwone oczy błyszczą z rozbawienia, podczas gdy usta wykrzywiają się w idealnie pasujący do twarzy uśmieszek.

Przesuwa kciukiem po jego palcach i te ponownie drgają.

— Zwykle zaakceptowałbyś w tej chwili bądź nie przyjął warunków moich przeprosin. Gdybyś je odrzucił, na tym by się to skończyło – oznajmia Voldemort, pociągając w górę dłoń Harry’ego, aż ten czuje na niej jego oddech. – Gdybyś je jednak zaakceptował, okazałbym szczerość moich słów poprzez złożenie na twojej dłoni pocałunku. Jak nakazuje tradycja.

Harry w jednej chwili wyrywa mu swoją dłoń i czuje, że twarz i uszy robią mu się ciepłe i różowe. Odsuwa się i Voldemort uśmiecha jeszcze szerzej.

Harry zapomina czasami, że za tym ładniutkim zaklęciem kryje się prawdziwy drapieżnik.

— Dziwna tradycja – mamrocze.

— Równie stara, co praktyka pojedynkowania się – oświadcza Voldemort, chowając ponownie różdżkę. – Nie wiesz zbyt wiele o czarodziejskich tradycjach, co, Harry?

— No tak, bo miałam przecież _tyle_ czasu, aby się ich nauczyć, gdy całe lata przed tobą uciekałem – odpiera Harry, przewracając oczami, a następnie kłania się szyderczo. – _Wybacz_ , że jestem takim cymbałem w tych wszystkich _starożytnych_ sprawach.

— Powinni cię tego nauczyć na Historii Magii – mówi Voldemort, kiedy Harry się prostuje, wciąż z czerwonymi oczami, niezmiennie rozbawiony.

— I powiedzieć Binnsowi, by poetyzował o czymś innym niż bunty goblinów? Głosisz herezje.

Wywołuje to kolejny śmiech. Harry czuje, jakby ziemia miała osunąć mu się pod nogami.

— Pomogły? – pyta po chwili Voldemort, krzyżując ręce na szerokiej piersi, jakimś cudem wciąż promieniując wyższością i mocą, mimo swobodnie rozpiętego kołnierza i odkrytych przedramion. – Przeprosiny? Poczułeś się dzięki nim _lepiej_?

Harry’emu nie umyka ukryta w jego tonie nutka _szyderstwa_. Drwiny.

— Trochę – odpowiada równie sucho. – Choć nadal wolałbym walnąć cię jakąś klątwą w twarz.

Voldemort mruczy.

— Kusząca oferta, ale obawiam się, że muszę z niej zrezygnować. Nasze różdżki zdają się względem siebie… kapryśne.

Harry nie daje się nabrać. Wie, o co mu chodzi.

— Polujesz na informacje – mówi. – Jeśli chcesz się czegoś dowiedzieć, zapytaj. W końcu wiszę ci trzy tajemnice.

Voldemort mruży oczy.

— Tak. Tak, wisisz.

**~*~**

Voldemort wzdycha.

— Zamierzasz w końcu usiąść? – pyta, gdy Harry nieudolnie próbuje ukryć swoje zaniepokojone przechadzanie się pod przykrywką zwiedzania sali pojedynkowej. – Czy może raczej planujesz wydrążyć w tej podłodze dziurę?

Harry rzuca mu znad ramienia ciemne spojrzenie. Niezadowolone. Zirytowane.

Ukrywające _zdenerwowanie_.

Zdenerwowanie, którego, jeśli Voldemort miałby być szczery, w ogóle się po Harrym nie spodziewał. Biorąc pod uwagę, jak wiele razy patrzył on mu w oczy i się mu sprzeciwiał, nigdy nie myślał, że zwykła _rozmowa_ wywoła w Harrym aż takie zaniepokojenie.

A jednak.

Wskazując na stół, zastawiony przez skrzaty domowe herbatą, Voldemort rozsadza się na swoim krześle i obserwuje maszerującego po pokoju Harry’ego.

— Weź przynajmniej herbatę. Zaraz będzie zimna.

— Jesteśmy czarodziejami – parska Harry, znów odwracając się do niego plecami, których mięśnie napinają się pod znoszoną bawełną. – Wytrzyma.

Co za szkoda, myśli nie po raz pierwszy Voldemort, że Harry nie ubiera się bardziej stosownie do swojego statusu.

Choć po obserwowaniu Harry’ego w czasie pojedynku i analizowaniu krytycznie jego postawy podczas nauki nowej klątwy, a także po przyciskaniu się do niego w trakcie poprawiania chwytu, musi przyznać, że ubrania nie mają tak naprawdę znaczenia. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że i tak dostrzega siłę i determinację jego ramion; że czuł ciepło jego ciała, silnego i nieugiętego; że widział łatwość, z jaką rzuca zaklęcia – jak potrafi _nauczyć się_ ich, posługując wyłącznie prostymi instrukcjami.

Przede wszystkim dlatego, że zdołał wywołać na jego twarzy rumieniec. Wtedy Voldemorta nie obchodziły w ogóle jego zniszczone ubrania.

Był zbyt zachwycony. I nawet zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czym jeszcze może wywołać w nim taką przezabawną i ujmującą reakcję. 

Harry Potter, potężny, cwany i idiotycznie odważny, zarumienił się z powodu pocałunku w dłoń. Samego jego _wspomnienia_. Co za absurdalna, cudna rzecz – mimo zawstydzonego zażenowania Harry’ego.

— Zadasz w końcu te swoje pytania, czy zawisną między nami już na resztę dnia? – rzuca w końcu Harry, znów się do niego odwracając, krzyżując ramiona i pochylając je. – Wiesz, mam też inne rzeczy do roboty.

— Na przykład? – pyta Voldemort z czystej przekory… i po to, by zobaczyć, jak Harry sztywnieje i prostuje się, jakby w końcu miał spełnić swoją wcześniejszą prośbę i walnąć go zaklęciem w twarz.

— Pytaj albo sobie idę.

— No dobrze – mówi Voldemort, ponosi herbatę i powoli bierze łyk, obserwując znad filiżanki, jak Harry przenosi ciężar ciała z nogi na nogę, i w końcu postanawia być _miły_. – Ta peleryna, którą miałeś na sobie, gdy złapałem cię w mojej rezydencji… skąd ją masz?

Harry wypuszcza powietrze i jego ramiona opadają, jakby czekał i niepotrzebnie zamartwiał się w oczekiwaniu na właśnie takie proste pytanie. Stoi po drugiej stronie sali, wciąż krzyżując ręce i przechylając głowę.

— Dumbledore mi ją dał – oznajmia.

Voldemort czeka, jakby spodziewał się więcej i kiedy Harry nic nie dodaje, staje na nogi. Odkłada filiżankę i podchodzi do młodzieńca, wiedząc, że jego bystre, zielone oczy przesuwają się po jego sylwetce w poszukiwaniu zagrożenia. Wiedząc, że Harry _widzi_ ostrzeżenie w jego ruchach.

— Próbujesz mnie oszukać, Harry?

Wargi Harry’ego drgają, jakby powstrzymywał uśmieszek i ich więź rozświetlają niczym słońce te same uszczęśliwione zawroty głowy, które poczuł, gdy Harry zdołał uderzyć go w plecy zaklęciem.

— Nie mam pojęcia, co masz na myśli – oświadcza Harry. – Odpowiedziałem na twoje pytanie, czyż nie? Zapytałeś skąd mam moją pelerynę. A ja ci powiedziałem, że dał mi ją Dumbledore. To prawda.

— Ale nie _cała_ prawda – warczy szyderczo Voldemort.

Harry wzrusza ramionami.

— W takim razie może powinieneś zadawać lepsze pytania.

— _Dobrze_ – cedzi Voldemort, okrążając powoli Harry’ego, przyglądając się jego ciału w poszukiwaniu jakiegokolwiek cienia oszustwa. – Co wiesz o naszych różdżkach i o tym, dlaczego zachowują się w ten sposób, gdy się ze sobą spotykają?

— Z czego wykonana jest twoja, Tom? – pyta.

Voldemort mruga.

— Cis. Rdzeń z pióra feniksa.

— Dobrze. – Harry kiwa głową i Voldemort zdaje sobie sprawę, że Harry musiał to już _wiedzieć_. — Moja to ostrokrzew. Z rdzeniem z pióra feniksa.

— Co sugerujesz? – Voldemort marszczy brwi.

— Gdy udałem się do Ollivandera po różdżkę, wypróbowałem ich… sporo. Żadna dobrze na mnie nie reagowała. Żadna… żadna mnie nie _chciała_ – oznajmia Harry, pocierając się za ramiona i przestępując z nogi na nogę. – To różdżka wybiera czarodzieja, nie? I żadna nie wybierała mnie, więc przez chwilę byłem _pewien_ , że to wszystko to jakaś pomyłka… że wcale nie jestem czarodziejem, jak powiedział mi Hagrid lub że coś jest ze mną _nie tak_ , lub… no cóż. To bez znaczenia.

Voldemort pragnie się z tym nie zgodzić. Brzmi to jak coś, co zdecydowanie miało _duże_ znaczenie.

Brzmi to jak coś, co sam przeżył w sklepie z różdżkami, przechodząc od jednej do drugiej, nie znajdując takiej, która by do niego pasowała. Mając poczucie, że to wszystko jakiś okropny żart.

— Po chwili Ollivander spojrzał na mnie tak… tak jak to patrzy czasami na ludzi. Jakby wcale nie patrzał _na_ nich, a przez nich… — Harry wzdycha i przeczesuje dłonią swoje potargane włosy, nim ostatecznie wstrząsa lekko głową. — Tak czy inaczej. Spojrzał na mnie w ten sposób i powiedział: _tak sobie myślę_. Poszedł na tyły sklepu, ku całym stosom pudełek z różdżkami i przeszła mi przez głowę myśl, że, no cóż, to tyle, co? Nie ma dla mnie różdżki. Ale potem wrócił.

Okrążając go tak, że znów staje przed Harry, Voldemort widzi, jak zaciska on mocno wargi. Widzi, jak opuszcza wzrok na ziemię, nieco zamglony, zatracony we wspomnieniach.

— I z czym wrócił, Harry?

Harry unosi ponownie wzrok i spogląda w oczy Voldemorta. Bierze krótki oddech.

Ostrożnie wyciąga z kabury różdżkę.

— Z różdżką. Z _moją_ różdżką – mówi Harry i wyciąga ją, ciemny ostrokrzew ułożony na dłoniach jak coś niesłychanie cennego; Voldemort wie, że dla wielu mugolaków i dzieci wychowywanych przez mugoli różdżki _są_ czymś niesłychanie cennym.

A przynajmniej zawsze tak myślał.

— Ja… przyznaję, że nie wiem zbyt wiele o tworzeniu różdżek ani o ich historii czy pochodzeniu – oświadcza Harry, wciąż patrząc na swoją. – Kiedy mnie jednak wybrała, kiedy ją podniosłem i poczułem się jak _w domu_ , Ollivander powiedział mi, że to… dziwne. „ _Ostrokrzew i pióro feniksa, jedenaście cali, ładna i giętka”_ , powiedział. A potem… potem wyznał, że feniks, którego pióro jest w mojej różdżce, uronił tylko jeszcze _jedno_ pióro.

Unosi ponownie wzrok i napotyka badawcze spojrzenie Voldemorta. Oferuje mu swoją różdżkę, jakby miało to coś udowodnić.

Voldemort bierze ją z nietypowym dla siebie wahaniem.

Gdy jego palce dotykają drewna, budzi się ono do życia. Z jej końca wystrzela snop iskier, podobnie jak wtedy, gdy wiele lat temu po raz pierwszy dotknął swojej własnej różdżki, rozpalając dzielącą ich przestrzeń.

Słyszy, jak Harry wstrzymuje oddech. Widzi, jak jego oczy rozszerzają się. Czuje, jak jego własny zachwyt odbija się echem w oszołomionym Harrym.

— Nasze różdżki mają bliźniacze rdzenie – oznajmia Harry, gdy światło w końcu niknie, śledząc wzrokiem to, jak Voldemort przesuwa palcami po ciemnym drewnie. – Są w pewnym sensie siostrami. Feniks, którego pióro znajduje się w mojej różdżce, uronił jeszcze tylko jedno. I znajduje się ono w twojej.

Przez długą chwilę Voldemort może się tylko na niego patrzeć. Na tego młodego czarodzieja, tego przepowiedzianego chłopaka, którego ktoś kiedyś ogłosił jego zgubą. Na tego młodego Lorda. Ten mały _cierń_. Kogoś mu _równego_.

Usłyszenie, _dowiedzenie się_ , że ich magia jest tak podobna, iż ich różdżki posiadają _ten sam_ rdzeń pochodzący z _tego samego_ feniksa… no cóż. Upewnia go tylko w czymś, co wiedział już od dawna:

Że Harry Potter ma potencjał stania się kimś niezwykłym.

— To dlatego właśnie, gdy się pojedynkujemy, one… reagują tak, jak reagują – dodaje ostatecznie Harry i gdy Voldemort oddaje mu różdżkę, bierze ją i ponownie chowa. – Myślę, że to… pewnego rodzaju protest. Nie chcą walczyć przeciw sobie, bo są… no cóż, takie same.

Takie same.

Myśl ta szarżuje niepohamowanie przez głowę Voldemorta. Te same rdzenie różdżek. Te same problemy przy spotkaniu z Ollivanderem. Ten sam temperament – skory do gniewu, łatwy do rozdrażnienia – i te same wybuchy mocy za dzieciństwa, sądząc po słowach Harry’ego i otrzymanych raportach. Ta sama – lub przynajmniej _podobna_ – magiczna moc.

Gdyby Voldemort był o kilka dekad młodszy, Harry Potter być może mógłby go nawet przewyższyć.

Tacy sami. Są tacy sami; nie tylko przez różdżki. Potężni półkrwiści czarodzieje, uparci i przebiegli, pociągający za sobą tłum chętnych podążać za nimi ludzi – który Voldemort zdobył podbojami, dominacją i manipulacjami, a Harry poczuciem humoru, odwagą i pożal się boże _dobrocią_.

Voldemort nie po raz pierwszy zastanawia się, jak bardzo są tak naprawdę podobni.

— Wciąż wisisz mi jeszcze trzecią tajemnicę, mały cierniu – przypomina niemal cicho Voldemort.

Niemal _miękko_. Kusząco – zdaje sobie sprawę.

— Pytaj – odpiera Harry.

— Powiedz mi dlaczego _tak naprawdę_ dodałeś ten suplement do mojego pierwotnego szkicu ustawy – mówi. – Powiedz mi, Harry, o swoim dzieciństwie, o czasach przed przybyciem do Hogwartu.

I Harry… Harry się _wzdryga_.

**~*~**

Harry wiedział. Wiedział, kiedy się na to zgadzał – kiedy Voldemort spojrzał na niego w gabinecie i powiedział, że nic o nim nie wie, sprawiając wrażenie, że naprawdę chciałby to zmienić – że Voldemort go o to zapyta. Wiedział, że unikał tego tematu, uchylał się przed nim i ukrywał tak długo, że Voldemort na pewno to zauważy, że zapyta o tę jedną jedyną rzecz, o której Harry nie wiedział – i nie chciał wiedzieć – jak mówić.

I choć to wszystko wiedział, wciąż nie jest na to przygotowany.

Wzdryga się, słysząc tę prośbę, i odsuwa się o kilka kroków – od tego mężczyzny lub potwora, lub może samego tematu, Harry nie wie. Podobnie jak za pierwszym razem, gdy Voldemort o to zapytał, Harry czuje, że coś wibruje mu pod skórą. Że musi znaleźć się _byle najdalej_ stąd, choć nie ma pojęcia gdzie.

Zamiera, gdy Voldemort robi w jego stronę krok; Harry jest teraz płochliwym źrebakiem, gotowym w każdej chwili uciec. Voldemort zatrzymuje się.

Powoli, jakby nie chcąc go bardziej wystraszyć, Czarny Pan składa ręce za plecami. Przechyla też głowę i mruży oczy. Czerwone, które kiedyś nawiedzały jego koszmary, a które teraz przeszywają go na wylot.

— Naprawdę nie masz ochoty o tym rozmawiać – mruczy niemal _troskliwie_ Voldemort, dumając, jakby nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego Harry może _nie chcieć_ opowiadać o swoim dzieciństwie. – Naprawdę się _boisz_. Od dawna już chyba nie czułem z twojej strony prawdziwego strachu, Harry.

Harry zdaje sobie nagle sprawę z przylegającego mu do skóry zimnego potu. Z bijącego szaleńczo serca. I z zaciśniętych pięści.

Voldemort ma rację. Boi się.

Ale już chwilę później, nagle, robi się _zły_.

— Trzymali mnie w komórce pod schodami – spluwa.

Oczy Voldemorta rozszerzają się.

A Harry jest zły. A nawet bardziej niż zły – wściekły.

— Zabiłeś moich rodziców. Próbowałeś zabić mnie. Osierociłeś mnie – mówi i _czuje_ , jak rozpala się w nim i wzburza magia; jak coś dzikiego, niebezpiecznego, szczerzącego zęby. – I gdy mnie osierociłeś, zostałem oddany pod opiekę jedynym dostępnym opiekunom… którzy przez _jedenaście lat_ trzymali mnie w komórce pod schodami.

Z jego ust wymyka się gorzki śmiech. Kończyny, które ze strachu zamarły, są teraz napięte jak struna. Bolą. Niczym gotowa do wystrzelenia cięciwa. Tak jak wtedy, gdy wykonuje na miotle zmylający przeciwnika manewr.

Jak wtedy, gdy stał na krawędzi klifu.

— Chcesz wiedzieć, jak wyglądało moje dzieciństwo, _Voldemort_? – pyta Harry drwiąco, ostro i _złośliwie_ , czerpiąc satysfakcję z tego, jak Czarny Pan cofa się o krok. – Dzieciństwo, które _sam_ mi zafundowałeś, zabijając moich rodziców? Przez pierwsze pięć lat życia nie wiedziałem nawet jak się _nazywam_.

Voldemort unosi ręce, jakby próbował go _uspokoić_.

— Harry…

— Nie, nie byłem _Harrym_. Byłem chłopcem. _Dziwakiem_ – warczy Harry, pokonując przestrzeń, którą ostrożnym wycofywaniem się stworzył między nimi Voldemort i gdzieś głęboko wie, że ten przestał być już jedynym obecnym w pomieszczeniu drapieżnikiem. – Pamiętasz jak to było, Tom, być dziwakiem? Choć ty przynajmniej miałeś pewnie _imię_. Nawet jeśli ostatecznie go teraz nienawidzisz.

Twarz Voldemorta napina się. Zaciska on szczękę, marszczy brwi i ściska usta.

To niesprawiedliwe, myśli Harry. To niesprawiedliwe, że ten mężczyzna, który odebrał mu _wszystko_ – a przynajmniej potencjał posiadania wszystkiego – ma czelność przed nim stać i żądać _więcej_.

Harry chce go za to nienawidzić. Za to wszystko. Ale _nie może_.

Zgodził się na to. Sam stanął na tej ścieżce. _Wybrał_ ją. Nie może obwiniać za to Voldemorta.

Ale może przynajmniej sprawić, że pożałuje, iż zadał to pytanie.

— Chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego dodałem ten suplement, _skarbie_? – pyta szyderczo Harry i podchodzi do niego jeszcze bliżej, aż spogląda wściekle prosto w zszokowaną, przerażoną i _zafascynowaną_ twarz Voldemorta. – Bo kiedy _zabrałeś_ , kiedy _ukradłeś_ , kiedy _zamordowałeś_ mi rodziców, zostałem oddany pod opiekę jedynej rodzinie, jaka mi pozostała. I nie, nie bili mnie… ale sprawiali, że _głodowałem_ , _wyśmiewali się_ ze mnie, _wykorzystywali_ mnie i _zamykali_ w komórce pod schodami, jakby to miało sprawić, że zniknę.

Harry zadaje sobie nagle sprawę, że płacze. Że po jego twarzy spływają gorące, pełne złości i cierpienia łzy.

Coś ściska mu gardło.

— Napisałem ten suplement, bo wiem, co to znaczy być nienawidzonym z powodu tego, czym się jest – oświadcza, tym razem drżąco, pełnym napięcia tonem. – Czym _jesteśmy_. I nie chcę, by _jakiekolwiek_ dziecko kiedykolwiek się tak znowu czuło.

Przez chwilę Harry słyszy wyłącznie szumiącą w uszach krew. Czuje wyłącznie rozpalający się potencjał absolutnego zniszczenia.

Wtedy Voldemort wyciąga dłoń. Wtedy Voldemort bierze w swoje ręce jego szczękę, ignorując to, jak Harry odruchowo się wzdryga, i wyciera ostrożnie kciukiem spływające mu po jednym z policzków łzy.

— Przepraszam – mówi nisko i Harry nie wyczuwa w tym kłamstwa. – _Naprawdę_ przepraszam, Harry. Że musiałeś przez to przechodzić.

Twarz Harry’ego wykrzywia się.

— Twoje słowa nic nie znaczą. Twoje _przeprosiny_ _nic_ nie znaczą – oznajmia.

Niczego nie naprawią, myśli Harry.

Voldemort wzdycha, jakby to usłyszał.

— Wiem – mówi. – Ale i tak przepraszam.

I Harry… Harry _płacze_.


	16. XVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**. Niebetowany.
> 
> Art autorstwa **raven-eye** \- [link](https://raven-eye.tumblr.com/post/634399204881694720/fan-art-for-one-of-my-favorite-fan-fiction).
> 
> Zbiorczy tag dla fica na moim tumblrze: [pmzsp](https://panna-mi.tumblr.com/tagged/pmzsp).

**Rozdział szesnasty**

Nie licząc łagodnie trzaskającego w kominku ognia, w gabinecie panuje cisza. Voldemort siedzi w przytłumionym świetle, spoglądając ślepo w liżące przypalony kamień kosmyki płomyków. Tak naprawdę ich jednak nie dostrzega, błądząc myślami gdzie indziej – gdzieś daleko, po piaszczystych fałdach Egiptu, po marmurowo-szklanym pomieszczeniu, pełnym wiszącej w powietrzu dzikiej magii i stojącego przed nim, płaczącego młodzieńca.

Nigdy nie należał do osób, które czułyby się poruszone czyimiś łzami. Nawet jako Tom Riddle – czy to w sierocińcu, czy w Hogwarcie. Harry nazwał go kiedyś socjopatą – a także kimś egocentrycznym – ale tak naprawdę nigdy nie uważał swojej niewrażliwości za wadę. Sądził po prostu, że ludzie nie są warci jego uwagi. Że są gorsi. Że jest błyskotliwszy niż rówieśnicy czy dorośli, więc najzwyczajniej w świecie potrafi dostrzec, co kryje się za tymi miękkimi, ulotnymi rzeczami, które dla wielu wydają się tak ważne. _Troska_ i _współczucie_ były dla niego tylko wymówką dla _słabości_.

A jednak.

A jednak, kiedy stał przed nim Harry Potter i rzucał swoje oskarżenia (nie bezpodstawne, nie kłamliwe), kiedy Harry Potter w końcu się poddał i zdradził mu historię swojego dzieciństwa (straszliwą i tak podobną do jego własnej), kiedy Harry Potter przed nim _zapłakał_ … no cóż.

Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się poruszony czyimiś łzami, ale jakimś cudem widok Harry’ego Pottera, płonącego gniewem, smutkiem i bólem sprawił, że wykonał krok do przodu. Że wyciągnął ręce. Że otarł z jego twarzy łzy – i, _Merlinie_ , oczy Harry’ego nigdy wcześniej nie były tak _jasne_ , nawet na cmentarzu, w sali balowej czy bibliotece – i wyszeptał przeprosiny.

Jakby mu zależało. Jakby czuł wobec niego jakieś _współczucie_. Jakby chciał zabrać ten cały ogarniający go ból i sprawić, że poczuje się lepiej.

Uświadomił to sobie, całkowicie oszołomiony, znacznie później. Początkowo, gdy stał naprzeciw Harry’ego, nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Bo Harry czuł tak wiele _bólu_ , otwartego i przeszywającego, niczym jątrząca się rana, wypełniającego ich połączenie. Bo Voldemort był zbyt rozdarty między paradoksalnym pragnieniem uczynienia czegokolwiek, powiedzenia _czegokolwiek_ , co mogłoby sprawić, że poczuje się lepiej, a podłą, znajomą chęcią wywołania u _kogoś_ bólu.

Być może tego, kto śmiał zamknąć _Harry’ego Pottera_ w komórce pod schodami.

Voldemort nie może powiedzieć, że poczucie winy to coś, co jest mu dobrze znane. I to właściwie nie je tak naprawdę czuł, gdy Harry w końcu się od niego odsunął, by wytrzeć brzegiem nadgarstka łzy. Ale było to coś naprawdę podobnego.

Piekąca, gotująca się _potrzeba_ zrobienia _czegoś_. Naprawienia błędów, które nigdy nie powinny zostać popełnione.

— Jak się nazywają? – zapytał.

Harry spojrzał na niego zielonymi, pełnymi łez oczami i wydał z siebie tak krótki i ostry śmiech, że można by było się o niego skaleczyć. Na jego twarzy zagościł gorzki, smutny, zmęczony uśmiech i Voldemort w jednej chwili zdecydował, że znajdzie jakimś cudem sposób, by mu to wszystko wynagrodzić.

Być może przez powieszenie kilku mugoli.

Harry jednak wstrząsnął głową, cmoknął i powiedział:

— Wydaje mi się, że wyrobiłem już dzisiaj swoją dzienną normę tajemnic, Tom. Zapytaj mnie jutro.

I owe jutro czai się właśnie świetliście za horyzontem, podczas gdy Voldemort siedzi w swoim gabinecie i zastanawia się głęboko nad tym, czy powinien uszanować pragnienia i potrzeby kogoś innego niż on sam. Pragnienia i potrzeby _Harry’ego Pottera_.

To _szaleństwo_.

— _Panie_ – syczy Nagini, sprawiając, że w końcu, po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru, odrywa wzrok od kominka i kieruje go na jej zielone łuski, prześlizgujące się wzdłuż fotela. – _Znowu pachniesz tym chłopcem_.

— _Tak?_ – pyta, gładząc ją bladą dłonią. – _Jak ci minęło, moja droga, polowanie?_

— _Owocnie_ – mówi Nagini, owijając się luźno wokół jego ramion. – _Króliki się mnożą_.

Voldemort prycha.

— _Uwielbiasz, gdy są szybkie_.

Nagini syczy długo i bezsłownie – Voldemort wie, że to z zadowolenia.

— _Im większym są wyzwaniem, tym lepsza jest satysfakcja z ich złapania, Panie_.

Pomrukując, Voldemort skina głową.

— _Chyba masz rację, moja droga_.

Gdy przesuwa dłonią po miękkim ciele za jej głową, Nagini osiada, wysuwając leniwie język. Smakując powietrze i jego emocje. Voldemort jej na to pozwala.

— _Znów się do niego dziś wybierasz, Panie?_ – pyta w końcu.

Voldemort bierze powolny oddech.

— _Tak_.

— _Będziesz mnie musiał kiedyś do niego zabrać_ – żąda prostodusznie, jak to spodziewać się można po gadzie; bez żadnego pojęcia o wiążących się z tym konsekwencjach.

Voldemort zaczyna zastanawiać się, co zrobiłby Harry, gdyby postawił przed nim swój ostatni horkruks. Czy spróbowałby ją zabrać.

I czy Voldemort by mu na to pozwolił.

— _Może tak zrobię, moja droga_ – odpowiada.

Siedzi tak jeszcze przez chwilę, póki słońce nie wychyla się w końcu nad horyzont, po czym nakłania Nagini do ześlizgnięcia się mu z ramion. Ta syczy z niezadowoleniem, ale znika szybko, by znaleźć plamę słonecznego światła, w której mogłaby się ogrzać.

Przechodzi do biurka i sięga po wiszący na łańcuszku kamyk, by wywróżyć lokalizację Harry’ego. Wysuwa różdżkę do dłoni i chwyta ją, gotów nałożyć zaklęciem nowy komplet ubrań i ukryć twarz za warstwą _glamour_ … ale kiedy ściska ją między palcami, waha się.

Wczoraj miał w dłoniach różdżkę Harry’ego Pottera i niczym nie różniła się ona od jego własnej. Pojedynkowali się – i to pojedynkowali dobrze – póki ich różdżki nie spotkały się ze sobą w tym złotym strumieniu światła.

Nigdy nie będą w stanie stoczyć prawdziwego pojedynku, takiego o dużą stawkę. Takiego na śmierć i życie.

Choć samo wyobrażenie martwego ciała Harry’ego Pottera sprawia, że po kręgosłupie przebiega mu nieprzyjemny dreszcz.

Ściskając mocno szczękę, Voldemort kończy wzywanie nowych ubrań, wygładza dłonią otwarte klapy szat i rzuca na twarz zaklęcia maskujące. Gdy ją otulają, ogarnia go znajome swędzenie, ale w jednej chwili obraca się na pięcie i aportuje.

Ulice czarodziejskiej dzielnicy Kairu są o świcie niemal puste. Do pracy zmierza jedynie kilka czarownic, a słońce wisi na niebie tylko nieco wyżej niż obecnie w Little Hangleton. Zaczynają otwierać się sklepy, czarodzieje wyczarowują na futrynach tabliczki i wyprowadzają wózki pełne świecidełek, błyskotek i wszystkiego, co tylko mogłoby przyciągnąć wzrok przechodzących obok klientów. Wszystko to przypomina bardzo Pokątną.

Voldemort nie zostaje tu długo.

Rusza z punktu aportacyjnego do wskazanej przez kamień lokalizacji Harry’ego – która okazuje się być kawiarnią znajdującą się nieopodal mieszkania, w którym się zatrzymuje. To osobliwe miejsce – pełne niepasujących do siebie stolików i krzeseł, zużytych, porcelanowych kubków i jeszcze bardziej zniszczonych talerzy. A kiedy przez drzwi wychodzi kelnerka, by postawić przed Harrym jedzenie, Voldemort słyszy dobiegające z środka ciche pobrzękiwania czegoś przypominającego gitarę.

Harry siedzi przy stoliku w blasku wschodzącego słońca, posyłając stawiającej przed nim śniadanie kobiecie napięty uśmiech. Sączy herbatę, włosy ma w nieładzie, a oczy zmęczone. Na oparciu jego krzesła siedzi sowa, pociągająca za niesforne kosmyki wokół jego ucha. Harry śmieje się miękko i odkłada herbatę, po czym podaje jej z talerza kawałek bekonu. W drugiej dłoni ściska list, nie odwracając od niego wzroku, nawet gdy przesuwa rękę, by pogładzić głowę sowy.

Wygląda na rozluźnionego. I ździebko rozkojarzonego. Jakby, podobnie jak Voldemort, nie zaznał tej nocy wiele snu – choć Voldemort go zbyt często nie potrzebuje, podczas gdy Harry najwyraźniej tak. Voldemortowi wydaje się, że ubrany jest w te same spodnie, co wczoraj, choć koszulkę tym razem ma jasnoniebieską. Nie pasuje mu tak dobrze, jak czerwona.

Wokół jego szyi wisi medalion Slytherina. Na palcu prawej dłoni spoczywa pierścień Gauntów. A przy biodrze leży woreczek ze skóry wsiąkiewki.

Przez moment Voldemort nie chce mu przeszkadzać. Zastanawia się, od czego Harry Potter próbuje odwrócić swoją uwagę i czy prawdą było to, co przyznał wiele nocy temu; czy rzeczywiście horkruksy _Voldemorta_ pomagają mu odciągnąć myśli od różnych… _rzeczy_.

Zanim mógłby się nad tym głębiej zastanowić, zauważa go sowa Harry’ego. Świergocze, stroczy piórka i Harry unosi wzrok znad swojego listu, w jednej chwili odnajdując go swoimi zielonymi oczami – niczym pasujący do zamka klucz, płynnie, prosto, bez zawahania. Gdy Voldemort rusza w jego stronę, Harry odkłada na bok list i siada prościej, choć nie przestaje gładzić palcem główki swojej sowy.

— Dzień dobry, Tom – mówi. – Herbaty?

Gdy Voldemort opada na stojące naprzeciw niego krzesło, jest mimowolnie zadowolony z tej propozycji.

— Wolałbym kawę.

— Serio? – Harry marszczy lekko nos, przechylając głowę. – Nie miałem cię za kawosza.

— Gdy się tu uczyłem, właściwie na niej żyłem – oznajmia.

Harry mruczy pod nosem i przesuwa wzrokiem po ramionach Voldemorta, nim przenosi go ponownie na jego twarz.

— Taaa, chyba jestem to sobie w stanie wyobrazić.

Gdy Harry przyzywa z uprzejmym uśmiechem kolejnego kelnera, Voldemort instynktownie przesuwa ponownie wzrokiem po lśniącym na jego palcu pierścieniu Gauntów.

Przeskakująca za jego ramieniem sowa prostuje lekko skrzydła. Gruchocze ostro, aby skierować na siebie uwagę Voldemorta, po czym, kiedy ją ma, cała się napusza.

— Hedwigo – karci ją Harry, gładząc po nastroszonej piersi. – Przestań. Nie przyszedł tutaj, aby mnie skrzywdzić.

Voldemort odchrząka, próbując nie czuć się zbyt urażonym tym, że grozi mu _ptak_.

— Twój chowaniec? – pyta.

— Tak – odpowiada Harry, uśmiechając się czule, gdy sowi dziób znowu ciągnie go za włosy i wzrusza ramionami, gdy Voldemort unosi brew. – Próbuje mnie przekonać, abym je ściął. Ma bardzo mocne poglądy.

— Niewiele chowańców wykształca wyraźnie zarysowaną osobowość – mówi Voldemort. – Niewiele też wiąże się ze swoim czarodziejem na tyle, by móc się z nim komunikować. A przynajmniej nie w dzisiejszych czasach. Stają się zwykłymi zwierzętami.

— Nie Hedwiga. – Harry potrząsa głową i sowa stroszy piórka, po czym przysuwa się do jego twarzy, czym wywołuje u młodzieńca śmiech. – Myślę, że wiedziała, że jestem jej, gdy tylko zobaczyłem ją na Pokątnej.

— To ciekawe, jak o tym mówisz: wierzysz, że to ty jesteś _jej_ , a nie ona jest twoja.

— Jest czymś więcej niż tylko sową do przekazywania listów – odpowiada stanowczo, ale nie ostro Harry. – Jest moim towarzyszem. Przyjacielem. Pierwszym, jakiego miałem, jeśli miałbym być szczery. Choć nigdy bym tego Ronowi nie powiedział.

Przerywa, gdy podchodzi do nich kelner z lecącymi za plecami dwoma dymiącymi, metalowymi kubkami. Voldemort bierze jeden i pozwala sobie na chwilę słabości, wdychając stary, ale znajomy zapach kawy, gałki muszkatołowej i goździku. Obserwuje, jak Harry czyni podobnie, owijając palce wokół kubka, jakby, pomimo oświetlającego ich wiosennego słońca, próbował się nim rozgrzać.

Po dłuższej chwili Harry mruczy w końcu pod nosem i odstawia kubek. Voldemort opiera się wygodnie o krzesło, zakłada nogę na nogę i o dziwo nie ma nic przeciwko temu, by to Harry wypełnił panującą między nimi ciszę.

— Mimo że dał mi ją Hagrid, mam poczucie, że tak czy inaczej byśmy ze sobą skończyli – oświadcza.

Voldemort pochyla głowę.

— Myślałem, że nie wierzysz w los.

Harry zaciska mocno usta i przygląda się mu swoimi nieprzeniknionymi, zielonymi oczami – i wtedy Voldemort zdaje sobie w końcu sprawę, że ich połączenie jest przytłumione. To niepokojące – ta świadomość, że przez całą ich rozmowę Harry trzymał się przed nim na baczności.

— To nie los – odpowiada w końcu Harry. – To… przeczucie. Instynktowny imperatyw.

Brzmi to fantazyjnie. Jak marzycielska tęsknota za poczuciem przynależności i wspólnoty. Niemal naiwnie.

Mimo to Voldemort spogląda ponownie na sowę Harry’ego; w jej złociste, wpatrujące się w niego bez mrugnięcia oczy. Jest w nich pewna mądrość i śmiałość, którą widział dotychczas wyłącznie u Harry’ego. Ma wrażenie, że ten chowaniec walczyłby szponami i dziobem o bezpieczeństwo swojego czarodzieja.

— Masz, jak zwykle, niepowtarzalny sposób patrzenia na różne sprawy, Harry – oznajmia Voldemort, przesuwając na niego z powrotem wzrok i sięgając ponownie po kawę. – Powiedziałeś, że była twoim pierwszym przyjacielem. Większość czarodziei nie otrzymuje chowańca przed kupieniem różdżki. Gdy mają jedenaście lat.

Harry wydycha głośno powietrze i osuwa się po oparciu krzesła, przesuwając dłonią pod okularami po twarzy.

— Naprawdę będziemy to teraz robić?

— Co?

— Grać w dwadzieścia pytań o okropnym dzieciństwie Harry’ego Pottera, aż nie poczujesz się usatysfakcjonowany.

Voldemort niemal się uśmiecha.

— Tak to właśnie nazywamy?

— Tak ja to nazywam – mamrocze pod nosem Harry, po czym ponownie wzdycha. – Mam więc przygotować się na przesłuchanie?

I przez chwilę na to właśnie Voldemort ma ochotę. Naciskać, drapać, odkryć wszystkie tajemnice Harry’ego.

Wtedy jednak, gdy Harry, poprawiwszy okulary, odsuwa z twarzy dłoń i spogląda na niego swoimi zielonymi, zmęczonymi oczami, gdy czeka, spodziewa się i przygotowuje na coś, co sądzi, że jest nieuniknione, Voldemort postanawia, że może odnaleźć w sobie trochę cierpliwości.

— Bzdura – mówi. – Nie nauczyłem cię jeszcze dzisiaj żadnego nowego zaklęcia. Skończ najpierw śniadanie.

Harry mruga.

A potem, ostrożnie, znów się pochyla. Podnosi widelec i nóż. Przekraja jajka, uśmiecha się do siebie, i je.

Nastaje między nimi przedziwny spokój. W tle pobrzmiewają odgłosy innych klientów, rynku, mijanych rozmów. Nic zupełnie nie robią – a to coś, czego Voldemort zwykle nie znosi. Nie ma czasu na bezczynne leniuchowanie.

Mimo to, gdy siedzi i sączy kawę, obserwując jedzącego Harry’ego, który co jakiś czas dzieli się małymi kawałkami posiłku ze swoim chowańcem i spokojnie udaje, że Voldemorta wcale przy nim nie ma, kończąc czytać spoczywający przed nim list, jest zadowolony.

Co więcej – zdaje sobie sprawę, że _Harry_ też jest zadowolony. Powoli znika blokada, jaką między nimi postawił, chcąc ukryć siebie i swoje emocje.

Voldemort wmawia sobie, że to lepiej, bo łatwej mu będzie Harry’ego przejrzeć. Rozłożyć go na czynniki pierwsze, gdy nadejdzie na to odpowiednia pora.

— Masz – mówi Harry w połowie posiłku, przesuwając ku niemu po stoliku swoją kawę, gdy Voldemort kończy swoją. – Jest dla mnie zbyt wykwintna.

— Nie jesteś fanem kawy, Harry? – pyta, ale ją od niego bierze.

— Niektóre posiłki i napoje nie działają zbyt dobrze na mój żołądek.

— Nie? Dlaczego?

Harry przygląda się mu przez moment, przewracając niespokojnie nożem między palcami, ale ich połączenie nie staje się na powrót odrętwiałe.

— Pomfrey powiedziała, że byłem kiedyś niedożywiony. Wydaje mi się, że wiąże się to z byciem… nieprzyzwyczajonym do dużych, ciężkich posiłków.

 _Głodzili go_ – myśli Voldemort. I przypomina sobie, że Harry rzeczywiście o tym wczoraj wspominał.

— Mimo to zdajesz się mieć teraz dobry apetyt – zauważa, choć czuje się dziwnie oderwany od własnych ust.

— Ja, uch… właściwie to nie _robię się_ zwykle głodny. Lub przynajmniej tego nie czuję – przyznaje Harry, dobierając z rozwagą i niechęcią słowa, ale to sekret, który Voldemort już właściwie zna; Harry był jako dziecko głodzony i jego umysł, aby przeżyć, nauczył się ignorować objawy głodu. – Po prostu wiem, że muszę jeść. A czy ty… czy ty w ogóle coś jesz?

— Czasami – mówi Voldemort. – W obecnych czasach nie trzeba mi wiele.

— No tak.

Harry wciąż na niego spogląda, zapomniawszy najwyraźniej o jedzeniu. Voldemort niemal robi się pod wpływem tego spojrzenia niespokojny.

— Ja również byłem… nieprzyzwyczajony do dużych posiłków – przyznaje, nie do końca pewny _dlaczego_ mówi o tym Harry’emu Potterowi, ale nie będąc w stanie się powstrzymać. – Uczta powitalna często kończyła się mdłościami, nim nauczyłem się nad sobą panować.

Usta Harry’ego wykrzywiają się w coś na kształt uśmiechu.

— Za bardzo kusiły cię wołowe paszteciki i indycze nóżki?

Voldemort milczy przez chwilę. Chce mu odpowiedzieć i jest zaciekawiony tym pragnieniem.

— Właściwie to słodycze – mówi w końcu.

Harry unosi wysoko brwi.

— Słodycze. Naprawdę?

Voldemort absolutnie _nie jeży się_ pod wpływem lśniącego w oczach Harry’ego i wykrzywiającego jego usta wesołego powątpienia.

— Lubię słodycze.

Harry śmieje się. I coś się pod wpływem tego dźwięku w piersi Voldemorta rozluźnia.

— Będę o tym pamiętał, gdy będziemy ustalać warunki naszej kolejnej umowy. _Czarny Pan lubi słodycze_ – oświadcza Harry, uśmiechając się szeroko, biorąc kolejny kęs posiłku, a następnie wskazując widelcem w kierunku Voldemorta. – Jesteś przedziwnym mężczyzną, Tomie Riddle.

Voldemort nawet nie mruga, usłyszawszy z ust Harry’ego swoje rodzone imię. Nie drażni go ono tak, jak wiele razy wcześniej.

— Mógłbym powiedzieć to samo o tobie, Harry Potterze – oznajmia. – A teraz kończ. Musimy przejść do sali do pojedynkowania się.

**~*~**

Jest to dla Harry’ego dziwny poranek.

Obudził się z niespokojnego snu w pełnym dźwięków mieszkaniu – Bill i Fleur wrócili w nocy ze swojej długiej wizyty w Anglii i Francji. Fleur, w znacznie bardziej zauważalnej ciąży niż wcześniej, ale równie urocza, co zwykle, wpadła z jakiegoś powodu w panikę, ale Harry nie został na tyle długo, by usłyszeć coś więcej niż „ _wszystko jest_ _zbyt małe”_ i „ _dom nad brzegiem morza byłby lepszym miejscem na wychowanie dziecka”._

Uciekł szybko i bez wstydu, życząc im pośpieszne „dzień dobry”, podczas gdy Bill próbował poradzić sobie z hormonami swojej żony i całą świetnością jej wilowego temperamentu. Trzeba jednak przyznać, że Fleur w jednej chwili się do niego uśmiechnęła i pomachała mu na pożegnanie, nim zwróciła się znowu do Billa. Choć Harry i tak z wielką chęcią zostawił sprzeczającą się parę samą sobie.

Wylądował za rogiem, zamawiając herbatę i małe śniadanie, gdzie przyjemnie zaskoczyła go Hedwiga i zawiązany przy jej nóżce list. Spostrzegłszy, że jest on od Hermiony, szybko go otworzył i doszedł mniej więcej do połowy długiej tyrady na temat tego, jak to Ron nie traktuje swojej nauki wystarczająco poważnie i jak zbladł chorobliwie, niemal mdlejąc, kiedy nadszedł pierwszy dzień egzaminów. Harry prawie zaczął się z nich śmiać, rozbawiony i lekko zazdrosny, kiedy Hedwiga zaalarmowała go o obecności Voldemorta.

Sądził, że ten usiądzie i może z nim krótko, jak grzeczność nakazuje, porozmawia, a gdy skończy mu się cierpliwość, spróbuje wyciągnąć z niego nazwiska jego mugolskich krewnych i wszystko, co tylko jeszcze zechce, póki nie poczuje się usatysfakcjonowany. Tak się jednak nie stało. Zamiast tego Voldemort po prostu usiadł, wypił kawę i z nim _pogawędził_ , podczas gdy Harry skończył śniadanie i list.

I do tego praktycznie jeszcze przyznał, że ma słabość do słodyczy – co ma wiele sensu, biorąc pod uwagę bogaty i przesłodzony aromat ich _kahwa bl bharat_ oraz sposób, w jaki Voldemort smakował swój kubek, zanim Harry dał mu swój – zarazem opowiadając Harry’emu, że w jego wieku miał podobne problemy z jedzeniem. A zważywszy na to, co zapisane było w dzienniku Dumbledore’a, Harry bez problemu potrafi połączyć ze sobą _sierociniec_ , _racjonowanie żywności_ , _wojnę_ i _głód_.

Gdy wchodzą do sali do pojedynkowania się, a Voldemort w jednej chwili ściąga płaszcz i zawija rękawy swojej białej, eleganckiej koszuli, Harry jest w stanie to sobie wyobrazić. Młodego Toma Riddle’a, podobnie jak Harry zachwyconego rozmaitością rozpościerającego się przed nim jedzenia, napychającego się nim do obżarcia, obawiającego się, że to pierwszy i ostatni raz, jak bierze udział w takiej uczcie.

Harry robił dokładnie to samo.

Posławszy Hedwigę, by sobie trochę odpoczęła, pozostaje mu tylko wyciągnięcie różdżki. Staje w centrum pomieszczenia, chwiejąc się na palcach. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie może się doczekać pojedynku i poznania czegoś nowego. Zaklęcia, o którym wcześniej nie słyszał.

Że nie może się doczekać nauczenia czegoś od Voldemorta. Pojedynkowania z nim.

To dziwna myśl, zwłaszcza że większą część nocy obawiał się tego spotkania.

— Możesz odłożyć różdżkę – mówi Voldemort, którego lśniące oxfordki uderzają o marmurową podłogę, gdy przemierza salę.

Harry marszczy brwi.

— Nie będziemy się dziś pojedynkować?

— Nie bądź, skarbie, taki zawiedziony – karci go Voldemort, zatrzymując się po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia przy stojaku z bronią, gdzie zerka na Harry’ego przez ramię. – Będziemy się pojedynkować. Po prostu nie na różdżki.

Bez zbędnego słowa wysuwa ze stojaka dwa miecze i odwraca się, wyciągając jeden do Harry’ego. Ten mruga i unosi brwi.

— Czyżby ojciec chrzestny nie nauczył cię, jak posługiwać się mieczem? – pyta Voldemort, a przez ich połączenie przepływa coś przypominającego próżne samozadowolenie, widoczne też na jego twarzy.

— Powiedział, że to dla pompatycznych, tradycjonalistycznych dupków – oznajmia Harry, mierząc wzrokiem rękojeść broni i podchodząc do niej ostrożnie, aby ją chwycić. – Ale nauczył mnie kilku sztuczek.

Voldemort wzdycha. Jego uśmiech nieco maleje.

— No cóż, właściwie miał rację, to _tradycjonalistyczne_.

— Ach tak? A miał też rację, że dla pompatycznych dupków? – świergocze Harry i uśmiecha się szeroko, gdy Voldemort marszczy na niego brwi. Odsuwa się też, by wyczuć ciężar trzymanego ostrza.

— Czarodzieje za czasów Merlina pojedynkowali się z różdżką i mieczem w dłoniach. To umiejętność niemal tak stara, jak sama magia – mówi Voldemort i Harry czuje pulsującą w ich połączeniu lekką _irytację_ oraz _sfrustrowanie_. – Kłaniasz się, pojedynkujesz, walczymy do pierwszej krwi.

Harry pomrukuje i podnosi ostrze, dotykając go czubkiem palca.

— Jest tępe.

— Nie może być przecież zbyt łatwo, co? – odpowiada Voldemort i zmienia pozycję ciała, aż jedna z jego nóg ułożona jest przed drugą, a jedna z rąk schowana za plecami, podczas gdy druga wyciągnięta; wskazująca czubkiem ostrza prosto w serce Harry’ego. – Zobaczymy, co umiesz?

Harry waha się. Przesuwa oczami po sylwetce Voldemorta i widzi tylko Toma Riddle’a. Ubranego w eleganckie spodnie, białą koszulę i lśniące buty. Z czarnymi kosmykami opadającymi na czoło, z rozświetlonymi, szaroniebieskimi oczami, wyrazistą szczęką i lekkim uśmieszkiem. Zadowolonego z siebie, pompatycznego i gotowego do działania. Nagle wygląda strasznie _młodo_. Młodo, żywo i potężnie.

Przez krótką chwilę Harry rozumie, dlaczego ktoś mógłby za nim ślepo podążać.

— Boisz się, skarbie? – pyta Voldemort, posyłając mu pełen zębów uśmiech, trochę jak wilk, gotów pożreć go w całości.

Harry wybucha śmiechem i odsuwa się o kilka kroków, wznosząc rapier trochę jak różdżkę.

— Powiedz mi, Tom. Czy wyglądam, jakbym się bał?

Szare oczy spoglądają prosto na Harry’ego. Ich właściciel przekrzywia odrobinę głowę.

— Nie – przyznaje powoli Voldemort, a chwilę później dodaje: — Ale masz okropną postawę.

— Chciałbyś ją poprawić, Tom? Czy może przejdziemy w końcu do pojedynkowania się?

Kiwnąwszy uprzejmie głową, Voldemort kłania się.

— Na twój znak, mały cierniu.

Harry również się mu kłania. A następnie, ugiąwszy kolana w bardziej odpowiednią pozycję, napiera do przodu i ich ostrza uderzają o siebie w akompaniamencie brzdęku metalu, gdy Voldemort odpiera atak i szybko odpowiada swoim. Harry łatwo go blokuje.

Przez chwilę na tym właśnie polega ich gra, gdy oceniają nawzajem swoje reakcje. Zachęcają się do wykonania kolejnego ruchu. Próbują sprowokować do rozpoczęcia ataku. Parują próbne ciosy i powoli przechodzą ku centrum pomieszczenia. Oczy Harry’ego nie opuszczają Voldemorta ani na sekundę i podobnie ten nie odrywa od niego wzroku. 

To przez chytry manewr Harry atakuje w końcu z większą siłą. To przez chytry manewr Voldemort zahacza jego ramię czubkiem tępego ostrza. To przez chytry manewr rzucają się w końcu do działania.

Harry musiałby skłamać, by powiedzieć, że Voldemort nie przewyższa go o klasę. Syriusz być może i nauczył go, jak używać miecza, gdyby został do tego zmuszony, ale nie była to jego ulubiona broń. Poza tym Syriusz zawsze walczył nieczysto – bardziej skłonny walnąć kogoś z pięści, niż stoczyć z nim prawdziwy pojedynek.

I tego właśnie nauczył Harry’ego.

Kiedy więc Voldemort zaczyna brać nad nim górę, kiedy likwiduje dzielącą ich przestrzeń coraz to bardziej agresywnymi atakami i Harry może tylko odbijać jego ciosy, parować i usuwać się, by uzyskać większą pewność w stopach, czeka na sposobność. Czeka, blokuje, czeka… aż w końcu Voldemort gwałtownie na niego naciera i Harry usuwa mu się z drogi, po czym na ślepo zamachuje mieczem, za którym podąża lewa pieść – i Voldemort się przed tym pierwszym uchyla, ale drugiego nie zauważa.

Harry uderza, pewnie i mocno, w szczękę Voldemorta. Posyła go o kilka kroków w tył i Czarny Pan podnosi dłoń, masując żuchwę i spoglądając na niego z tą niebezpieczną czerwienią w oczach.

Nie wywołuje to w Harrym jednak strachu, jak najpewniej powinno. Zamiast tego po jego kręgosłupie przebiega pełen emocji dreszcz. Spowodowany tym, jak usta Voldemorta wykrzywiają się w szyderczym grymasie. Tym, jak napiera na niego ze znacznie większą prędkością, większą zwinnością, aż Harry zatacza się do tyłu, próbując za nim nadążyć, _nie dając rady_ nadążyć…

Chwilę później ląduje na plecach na marmurowej podłodze, przez którą leci też z brzdękiem jego miecz, z ostrzem Voldemorta przysuniętym do szczęki.

Zdaje sobie sprawę, że brakuje mu tchu. Skórę pokrywa warstwa potu, twarz ma ciepłą i zaczerwienioną, a głowę odchyloną, gdy Voldemort przyciska mu do brody czubek rapiera. Usta rozchylone, dyszy ciężko, spoglądając na stojącego zwycięsko Czarnego Pana.

— Jesteś niedbały – mówi mu z dezaprobatą Voldemort, jeszcze bardziej przechylając jego głowę i Harry przełyka ślinę, gdy czuje wbijające się w skórę ostrze. – I _oszukiwałeś_ , mały cierniu.

— Uczył mnie _Syriusz Black_ – odpowiada Harry i uśmieszek wykrzywia jego usta, gdy Voldemort mruży oczy. – Naprawdę oczekiwałeś, że będę walczył _czysto_?

— _Nie_ – mówi Voldemort, w końcu opuszczając klingę i wyciągając wolną rękę. – Nie oczekiwałem.

Harry chwyta jego dłoń, ani na chwilę nie spuszczając wzroku z czerwonych oczu, nawet gdy Voldemort ciągnie go z powrotem na nogi.

— Skąd więc to zdziwienie? – pyta.

— Może miałam o tobie lepsze mniemanie.

Harry przewraca oczami.

— To, że coś jest tradycjonalistyczne nie znaczy, że jest _lepsze_ , wiesz? Czasem dobrze jest coś zmienić. Trochę się zabawić. To podejście nie raz, nie dwa uratowało mi już skórę.

— Nie pięć, nie sześć – dodaje Voldemort, ściskając dłoń Harry’ego. – Masz dziwaczną skłonność pakowania się w kłopoty.

Harry śmieje się głośno i porusza, aby od niego odsunąć.

— Nie masz nawet _pojęcia_ – mówi.

Voldemort go jednak nie puszcza. Zamiast tego marszczy brwi i przekręca jego lewą dłoń, aż skierowana jest wierzchem ku górze. Aż może przesunąć kciukiem po znajomych słowach, wyrytych znajomym pismem. Przysuwa się bliżej, likwidując przestrzeń, jaką jeszcze chwilę temu stworzył między nimi Harry.

Harry wie, na co spogląda. Wie, co mówią te słowa. Napina mocno ramiona i próbuje wyrwać rękę z nieustępliwego uścisku Voldemorta, który pyta:

— Co to?

_Nie będę opowiadać kłamstw._

— Kłopoty – mówi Harry, odchrząkając, znów próbując wyszarpać swoją dłoń.

Uścisk Voldemorta jednak tylko się wzmacnia.

— To nie jest odpowiedź – oznajmia, ściskając mocno usta, spoglądając na niego wciąż niebezpiecznie czerwonymi oczami. – To twoje pismo.

Harry wciąga ostro powietrze.

— Nie nauczyłeś mnie jeszcze żadnego nowego zaklęcia. Możesz zapytać, kiedy to zrobisz.

Voldemort mruga. A potem jeszcze raz. I w końcu Harry’ego puszcza.

Robiąc kilka kroków w tył, Harry zakrywa palcami prawej ręki blizny widoczne na wierzchu lewej dłoni. Jego skórę przebiega dreszcz, jakby zrobiło się nagle zimno. Nachodzi go fala niespodziewanej tęsknoty za zimą, kiedy to mógłby ukryć te blizny w rękawie swetra.

— To byś właśnie wolał, Harry? – pyta w końcu Voldemort i w jego głosie pobrzmiewa coś niemal _miękkiego_ ; coś, co Harry słyszał wcześniej tylko raz, wczoraj, kiedy Voldemort przeprosił go za to, przez co przeszedł; coś, co sprawia, że się jeży. – Abyśmy wymieniali się tajemnicami tak długo, aż żadnych już między nami nie będzie?

— Wolałbym, abyś się odpieprzył i przestał pytać o rzeczy, których nie masz prawa wiedzieć – warczy Harry.

Voldemort ponownie mruży oczy.

— Ktoś ci to zrobił, Harry, mam rację? Kto?

Harry ma ochotę wyszczerzyć na niego zęby. Wypuścić to, co się w nim właśnie obudziło, poruszyło i praktycznie pieni się z chęci zaatakowania.

— Merlinie, jesteś jak pies, któremu pomachano kością – spluwa Harry, krzyżując ramiona, odsuwając się. – Pomyślałeś kiedykolwiek, że może nie mam ochoty opowiadać megalomaniakowi o całym swoim życiu?

Voldemort odrzuca od siebie ostrze, które ląduje z głośnym trzaskiem na podłodze. Rusza do przodu, cmokając z niezadowoleniem i Harry żałuje, że nie uderzył go _mocniej_.

— A teraz próbujesz mnie rozjuszać – oznajmia, podążając za wycofującym się Harrym. – Odkryłem, że właściwie jesteś skłonny podzielić się ze mną całkiem sporą dawką informacji na swój temat. Tak długo, jak nie dotyczą one ludzi, którzy cię skrzywdzili.

Harry zaciska mocno szczękę. Dudni mu w głowie.

— Zapytam więc ponownie: kto ci to zrobił?

Harry wie – _wie_ – że udzielenie Voldemortowi odpowiedzi jest jedynym sposobem na zakończenie tej rozmowy. Wydostanie się z niej.

Mimo to słowa stają mu w ustach. Na języku. W gardle. Niemal go krztuszą. Topią.

Co gorsza wie, że Voldemort ma rację. Że to o tych sekretach, które trzyma tak blisko siebie i które są skalane, oblane przenikliwym _wstydem_ , Harry nie chce mówić. Że to od nich, o ile tylko miałby taką okazję, uciekałby przez całą wieczność.

— Ja – odpowiada w końcu, ostro i kąśliwie. – Ja to zrobiłem.

Voldemort potrząsa głową.

— Nie okłamuj mnie, Harry.

— Nie _okłamuję_ …

— Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że _sam_ to sobie zrobiłeś? Że _sam_ wyryłeś sobie na dłoni te słowa? Z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli? – Voldemort prycha, uśmiechając się ostro, przysuwając jeszcze bliżej. – Spróbuj ponownie, skarbie.

— A co to ma za znaczenie? – pyta, żąda Harry, czując wzrastającą w piersi panikę, smak magii na języku, iskry na palcach. – Co to ma, kurwa, za znaczenie? _Zwłaszcza_ dla ciebie?

Twarz Voldemorta przybiera nowy wyraz. Ostry. Cichy. Podobny do _gniewu_.

Harry pamięta, że widział go wcześniej tylko raz, w lesie. W otoczeniu wilkołaków. Gdy miał u boku śmierciożerców.

Pamięta, jak uratował wtedy Voldemortowi życie. Jak Voldemort najpierw uratował jego.

— Ponieważ, Harry Potterze, jesteś _mój_ – oznajmia Czarny Pan i to Harry również pamięta; pasję, z jaką Voldemort patrzył na Greybacka i na oczach wszystkich uznał Harry’ego za swojego. – Byłeś mój od chwili, kiedy dałem ci na czole tę bliznę. Jesteś mój i _nikt_ , na tym świecie bądź innym, nie ma prawa…

— Nie ma prawa czego? – pyta Harry, przestając się wycofywać, tak zszokowany dobitnymi roszczeniami Voldemorta, że rośnie w nim gniew. – Mnie skrzywdzić? A może mnie zabić? Nikt prócz kogo? _Ciebie_?

Nawet o tym nie myśląc, Harry wyciąga różdżkę. Odnajduje brzęczącą na czubkach palców magię, błagającą o to, by jej użył.

Voldemort zatrzymuje się i unosi dłoń.

— Harry. _Nie_.

Harry go ignoruje.

— Bo moja śmierć należy do ciebie? To właśnie powiedziałeś wiele lat temu na cmentarzu, odpędzając swoich _popleczników_. Że jestem twój i moja śmierć jest twoja. Że chcesz zobaczyć, jak światło opuszcza moje oczy, co?

Harry kieruje różdżkę w pierś Voldemorta. Ma zaklęcie na czubku języka. Płonie mu ono w głowie i bez wątpienia również w oczach.

Nie wypowie go. Nigdy tego nie zrobi. Ale w tej chwili _chce_.

Nigdy wcześniej nie chciał.

Otwiera usta, by powiedzieć Voldemortowi, gdzie się może pieprzyć…

Ale Voldemort też ma w dłoni różdżkę. Ale Voldemort go rozbraja. Ale Voldemort robi krok do przodu i ma na ustach kolejne zaklęcie, i Harry się porusza.

Wytrąca Voldemortowi uderzeniem różdżkę z dłoni. Za którym podąża kolejne, skierowane w tę część szczęki, której nie dosięgnął poprzednim razem.

Voldemort łapie go za nadgarstek i odchyla głowę, a gdy Harry próbuje się mu wykręcić i wyrwać, chwyta go wokół pasa i do siebie przyciąga. Łapie go za ręce, mimo że Harry uderza go łokciem w brzuch. Chrząka i przypiera go do siebie, szybko owijając wokół niego swoje palce, przytrzymując go; przyciskając do piersi, więżąc w ramionach, dyszącego ostro, krótko i osobliwie.

— Spokojnie, Harry – mówi mu cicho do ucha Voldemort i Harry przez chwilę się z nim szarpie, czując wszechogarniającą panikę i wciąż dudniącą w krwi potrzebę walki. Voldemort przytrzymuje go jeszcze _mocniej_. – _Spokojnie_.

— Puszczaj! – warczy Harry, zmęczony, ale Voldemort nawet nie drgnie. – Zostaw mnie!

— Weź głęboki oddech, Harry – oznajmia tym samym głębokim, perswazyjnym, pieprzonym głosem. – Przestań i weź głęboki oddech.

I Harry go mimowolnie słucha. Wciąga jeden drżący oddech, a potem kolejny. I kolejny, i kolejny… aż opuszcza go gniew. Aż z niego ulatuje. Aż pozostaje tylko zmęczenie i wstyd.

Kiedy tak się dzieje, Harry rozluźnia się w nieustępliwym uścisku Voldemorta. Zaciska mocno oczy. U podstawy szyi pulsuje mu tępy ból.

Jasnemu umysłowi szybko towarzyszy zażenowanie.

Harry wciąga kolejny ostry, krótki oddech.

— Prze…

— Cicho – karci go Voldemort. – Przestań, Harry.

Harry kręci głową.

— Nawet nie wiesz, co chciałem…

— Czuję ogarniające cię poczucie winy, Harry. I wstyd – oświadcza Voldemort i Harry czuje przy uchu jego oddech, nawet gdy pochyla głowę i grzywka opada mu na twarz. – Nie ma dla nich potrzeby.

— Dlaczego? – Harry śmieje się, zgorzkniały i zmęczony. – Bo _ciebie_ nie obchodzi odczuwanie takich emocji?

Voldemort szarpie nim lekko, jakby chciał w ten sposób wstrząsnąć w niego trochę rozsądku i gdy przyciska znów usta do ucha Harry’ego, jego głos jest ostry.

— _Nie_. Bo kiedy nas ktoś krzywdzi, Harry, to nie jest _nasza_ wina. Kiedy cię ktoś krzywdzi, to nie jest _twoja_ wina.

Harry zaciska mocniej oczy.

— Twoi mugolscy krewni, ta osoba, przez którą masz tę bliznę na dłoni… nawet _ja_ – upiera się Voldemort, w końcu łagodząc swój uścisk, choć go nie puszczając. – To nie jest twoja wina, Harry.

Harry’emu staje w gardle nowy dźwięk. Który tłumi i wydusza.

Nie będzie _znów_ płakał przed Voldemortem.

Przez chwilę, długą chwilę, Harry tylko pochyla głowę i oddycha głęboko. Cały ten czas Voldemort trzyma go przy sobie, blisko, spokojnie.

— I, Harry – dodaje w końcu Czarny Pan, znowu miękko i z pasją – już od dawna nie pragnę twojej śmierci.

Kolejny oddech – który nawet nie wiedział, że wstrzymuje – opuszcza jego pierś.

Wtedy Voldemort rozluźnia owinięte wokół niego ręce. Zmienia uścisk, zaciskając palce na przedramionach Harry’ego. Obraca go, aż stają do siebie twarzą w twarz i unosi jego brodę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

— Rozumiesz, Harry? – pyta.

— Tak – wzdycha Harry.

I rzeczywiście rozumie. Nie wyczuwa kłamstwa; ani podstępu.

Jedynie prawdę. Choć oszałamiającą i niemożliwą do uwierzenia.

— Dobrze – mówi Voldemort, wznosząc ponownie między nimi lewą dłoń Harry’ego. – A teraz powiedz, kto ci to zrobił, Harry.

**~*~**

— Dolores Umbridge – oznajmia Harry, wciąż spoglądając na niego swoimi wielkimi oczami, jakby nie potrafił uwierzyć, kto przed nim stoi. – Uczyła mnie Obrony. Zanim opuściłem Hogwart.

 _Aby przed tobą uciec_. Tego Harry nie mówi, ale Voldemort i tak wie, co ma na myśli.

Czuje, jak grymas wykrzywia jego twarz, a także rozpalający się w klatce piersiowej niczym gorący węgiel bardzo znajomy gniew.

Owładnął nim – rozjuszał i zagotował krew – gdy spostrzegł te słowa na grzbiecie dłoni Harry’ego. Sprawił, że mimo porozumienia, do którego doszli, zaczął naciskać, dokopywać się i poszukiwać odpowiedzi.

Było to coś zupełnie innego niż _słyszenie_ , że krewni Harry’ego głodzili go, deprecjonowali i chowali w komórce pod schodami jak jakieś potencjalnie przydatne narzędzie. To było _fizyczne_. Coś, co mógł zobaczyć, dotknąć i…

I był zły.

Był zły, że ktoś _śmiał_ dotknąć Harry’ego. Że _śmiał_ go _skrzywdzić_ w tak permanentny sposób.

Że ktoś śmiał skrzywdzić coś, co należy do _niego_.

Ten gniew ulotnił się jednak, gdy tylko Harry podniósł na niego różdżkę. Gdy spojrzał na niego z wyraźnie widoczną w zielonych oczach pogardą. Z trzęsącą się ręką i krótkim oddechem. Ulotnił się i wypalił, gdy poczuł wszechogarniająco _pochłaniające_ Harry’ego emocje – panikę, gniew i wstyd.

Był wtedy pewien, że spogląda prosto w twarz autodestrukcyjnym tendencjom Harry’ego. Pewien, że jeśli go nie uspokoi, Harry wybuchnie niczym supernowa i pochłonie wszystko, co stanie mu na drodze.

Voldemort dokonał czegoś podobnego, gdy był od niego niewiele starszy, niemal zrównując z ziemią rezydencję Riddle’ów.

Zadecydowanie, że musi go powstrzymać, uspokoić, było proste. Że musi pozbyć go tego wstydu.

Powiedzenie Harry’emu, gdy ten się uspokoił, że nie ma już dłużej zamiaru ani chęci go zabić, nie było czymś, z czego zdawał sobie sprawę, póki nie opuściło to jego ust.

Widoczne na twarzy Harry’ego zaskoczenie – i niezachwiana wiara w słowa Voldemorta – były tego jednak całkowicie warte.

— Zrobił to nauczyciel? – pyta.

— Tak. – Harry kiwa głową, choć jego broda wciąż uwięziona jest między palcami Voldemorta. – Została podstawiona przez Ministra Knota, kiedy ogłosiłem, że wróciłeś. Nie podobało jej się, że o tym mówiłem.

Voldemort bierze powolny, uspokajający oddech.

— Jak?

— Krwawe pióro – tłumaczy Harry. – Nie byłem jedyny.

Voldemort przesuwa palcem po tych słowach. _Nie będę opowiadać kłamstw._

Są nierówne. Głębokie. Pozostawiły bliznę, którą stworzyć mógł wyłącznie często używany czarnomagiczny artefakt.

— Magia krwi jest bardzo potężna, Harry. Jestem zaskoczony, że wciąż jesteś w stanie w ogóle kłamać – oznajmia Voldemort, ponieważ niemal zaślepia go wzrastający w nim gniew, otwierający się niczym bezdenna przepaść.

Harry wzrusza ramionami.

— Nie jestem w tym zbyt dobry.

— Ale jesteś bardzo podstępny – odpiera Voldemort. – Powiedziałeś, że nie byłeś jedyny. Dumbledore na to pozwolił? I inni nauczyciele? Głowa twojego domu?

— Ministerstwo groziło, że Dumbledore’a wyrzuci i ustanowi dyrektorką Umbridge. Myślę, że inni nauczyciele coś by z tym zrobili, ale na szali leżało ich własne zatrudnienie. Ostatecznie zajęła się tym Hermiona.

Voldemort odwraca wzrok od wypisanych na skórze Harry’ego słów, a zaskoczenie rozlewa się po jego ciele niczym zimna woda.

— Twoja mugolaczka? _Uczennica_?

Na twarzy Harry’ego w końcu pojawia się słaby uśmiech.

— Nie widziałeś artykułu Rity Skeeter? Wydaje mi się, że nazwała Umbridge godną pożałowania. _Najgorszym rodzajem czarownicy_. Knot pozbawił ją pozycji, ukarał grzywną i zwolnił ze stanowiska podsekretarz.

— Nie uznałbym grzywny za właściwą karę – warczy Voldemort.

Harry wydaje z głębi gardła miękki dźwięk i jego twarz wykrzywia coś, co jest jakimś cudem zarazem dezaprobujące, jak i niemożliwie miękkie.

— Nie. Chyba obaj wiemy, jaką karę byś wolał.

— Zasługiwałaby na to – odpowiada Voldemort. – Miała wobec uczniów władzę i jej nadużyła.

Harry unosi brew.

— A ty niby nie rzucałbyś cruciatusów na lewo i prawo?

— Nie, nie rzucałbym… — Voldemort wzdycha, po czym przesuwa swój uścisk i znów zaciska go na szczęce Harry’ego. Ten nawet nie próbuje mu się wyrwać, patrząc Voldemortowi prosto w oczy. – Rzuciłem je na _ciebie_ , odkąd zacząłem cię uczyć?

— Nie, ale…

— Nasza umowa by mnie przed tym nie powstrzymywała, Harry. Nie mógłbym tylko utrzymać go _zbyt długo_ – oświadcza Voldemort, patrząc znacząco na ściskaną przez niego szczękę Harry’ego. – Zanim to się wszystko zaczęło, chciałem uczyć w Hogwarcie. A może zapomniałeś?

Harry spogląda na niego uważnie. Coś rozpala ich połączenie, coś podobnego do zrozumienia, i Voldemort czuje rozpalające jego pierś ciepłe uczucie _świadomości_.

— Nie – przyznaje na wydechu Harry. – Nie zapomniałem.

Harry wciąż przesuwa wzrokiem po jego twarzy. Wciąż mu się przygląda.

I chwilę później posyła krzywy uśmieszek

— Myślę, że byłbyś świetnym nauczycielem, Tom. O ile to coś warte.

Niemal pozbawia go to tchu. Jakaś część niego, bardzo mała, którą myślał, że zakopał gdzieś głęboko lub że umarła wiele lat temu, rozbrzmiewa starą tęsknotą.

Między brwiami Harry’ego tworzy się zmarszczka. Zaraz potem jedna z jego dłoni owija się wokół nadgarstka Voldemorta i lekko go ściska, a kciuk przesuwa się ku podstawie dłoni, aż jego obejmujące szczękę Harry’ego palce drgają.

— Hogwart był moim pierwszym domem – mówi znacząco i ze zrozumieniem Harry, i wisi między nimi niedopowiedziane „też”.

— No cóż. – Voldemort odchrząka, a następnie w końcu puszcza Harry’ego Pottera i cofa się, wyprostowując swoją pogniecioną koszulę. – Myślę, że rzeczy potoczyłyby się zupełnie inaczej, gdybym kiedykolwiek dostał tę posadę.

— Zupełnie inaczej – zgadza się Harry.

— Na przykład – dodaje Voldemort, kiwając głową na oznaczoną bliznami rękę Harry’ego – _Dolores Umbridge_ nigdy nie miałaby okazji dręczyć w taki sposób uczniów.

Harry krzywi się mocno i pociera dłoń. Zaciska palce i chowa ją za plecami.

— Może choć raz, nie licząc trzeciego roku, miałbym porządnego nauczyciela Obrony – mówi.

Voldemort unosi brew.

— Masz go _teraz_.

— To się dopiero okaże – odpowiada zadziornie Harry. – Jakby nie było, na razie nauczyłeś mnie oficjalnie tylko jednej rzeczy.

Voldemort mruczy pod nosem, wyciąga dłoń i bez słowa przywołuje do siebie z powrotem różdżkę. Harry zerka na nią z pewnym niepokojem, po czym ponownie przenosi wzrok na Voldemorta. Pełen oczekiwania i czegoś, co Czarny Pan nazwałby zapałem.

Te zielone oczy, spoglądające na niego z pełną ciekawością, wywołują u niego dreszcz. Dreszcz – i zdziwienie.

— To może to naprawmy, co?

Uśmiechając się szeroko, Harry też wyciąga rękę i przywołuje swoją różdżkę.

— Jak każesz, Lordzie Gaunt.

**~*~**

Kilka dni później na horyzoncie rodzi się świt, a Harry siedzi na łóżku. Nie śpi – nie spał – większość nocy. Na wpół przykryty kołdrą, bez koszulki, której pozbył się pod wpływem wzmagającego się letniego żaru, opierając ramiona o kolana, ściskając w jednej dłoni najnowszy list Hermiony. W powietrzu pomrukują cicho szepty pierścienia i medalionu, które uspokoiły się pod wpływem tak długiego kontaktu z ciepłem jego skóry.

U podstawy jego łóżka siedzi Hedwiga, strosząca z pohukiwaniem piórka.

Harry wzdycha.

— Przestań tak na mnie patrzeć. Przecież _nie wiedziałem_.

Hedwiga jeszcze raz pohukuje.

— Czego ode mnie oczekujesz? Że poślę mu ostry list? – pyta, mrużąc oczy na swoją przeskakującą z nogi na nogę sowę. – Wiesz, że to ty będziesz musiała go dostarczyć?

Hedwiga przerywa swoje niespokojne ruchy. Mruga na niego.

Harry wskazuje na nią znaczącym kiwnięciem głowy.

— O tym nie pomyślałaś, co?

Gdy sowa w końcu się uspokaja, chwilowo przestając oceniająco na niego gruchać, Harry wzdycha głęboko i zerka ponownie na gazetę.

_Była podsekretarz przyznaje się do współudziału w ucieczce śmierciożerców z Azkabanu._

Pocierając dłonią twarz, Harry wzdycha ponownie, tym razem ciężej.

— Kurwa.

Osunąwszy się po oparciu łóżka, spogląda ponownie na list Hermiony. Jest w nim cała masa podkreślonych fragmentów. I sporo rozlanego atramentu. Musiała być nieźle rozgorączkowana, gdy wysyłała mu tę notkę w przerwie między egzaminami.

_Harry Jamesie Potterze, co to ma, na Merlina, wszystko znaczyć? Pomińmy już samego Pettigrewa – było to okrutne, ale też skuteczne spełnienie przez niego części przysięgi. Potem, oczywiście, do Ministerstwa zaczęli nacierać przypadkowi, na wpół szaleni śmierciożercy, ale nikt nie zwracał na to większej uwagi. Ale to? Harry, powiedz mi, proszę, że nie zawarłeś z nim kolejnej umowy, aby zemścić się na Umbridge. A jeśli tak – co mu obiecałeś?_

_Czekam niecierpliwie na twoją odpowiedź,_

_Hermiona Jean Granger_

Harry sądzi, że to zabawne – że jego przyjaciółka myśli, że byłby na tyle podstępny lub porąbany, by zawrzeć z Voldemortem nową umowę tylko po to, aby na podstawie fałszywych oskarżeń wsadzić do więzienia kobietę, której nie widział od dwóch lat. Sądzi też, że to odrobinę zabawne, iż Hermiona nadal podpisuje się w listach pełnym imieniem i nazwiskiem.

Ostatecznie jednak najzabawniejsze jest w tym wszystkim to, że _o nic_ Voldemorta nie prosił. Zadziałał on na własną rękę. I choć jakaś część niego wie, że najprawdopodobniej powinien czuć się winny, że Voldemort nasłał kogoś na Umbridge, by rzucił na nią _imperiusa_ i zmusił do przyznania się do czynów, których nie popełniła – nie czuje się.

Gdy o tym wszystkim myśli, nie pojawia się w nim nawet małe ukłucie winy.

Zastanawia się, co mówi to o jego sumieniu. Czy mówi w ogóle cokolwiek.

Voldemort jej jednak nie torturował – przynajmniej o ile mu wiadomo – ani jej nie zabił. Zamknął ją w więzieniu, bo nie uczyniły tego jej wcześniejsze zbrodnie. W pewien pokrętny sposób wymierzył sprawiedliwość w imieniu tych wszystkich uczniów, których skrzywdziła w czasie swojego pobytu w Hogwarcie. W imieniu _Harry’ego_.

Pod mostkiem rozpala mu się jakieś ciepło. Rozkwita coś miękkiego, niczym płatki kwiatów, zagrzewając tam miejsca.

Hedwiga mruży na niego oczy i znowu pohukuje.

Przewracając oczami, Harry odrzuca z siebie kołdrę i gramoli się z łóżka.

— Oj, cicho.

Przeszukawszy swoje rzeczy, Harry znajduje czystą koszulę i spodnie, po czym je nakłada. Przygotowując się, powraca myślami do wczorajszej gazety i listu od Hermiony, zastanawiając się, co to może wszystko oznaczyć – i czy w ogóle cokolwiek oznacza. Zatrzymuje się przy wiszącym na drzwiach małym lustrze i przeczesuje palcami rozczochrane włosy. Hedwiga ma rację – zaczynają wymykać mu się spod kontroli.

Wychodząc na korytarz, wyczuwa w powietrzu słodki i świeży zapach herbaty z cynamonem. Zatrzymuje się, gdy widzi Billa siedzącego przy stole z kubkiem i nowym wydaniem Proroka Codziennego. Na pierwszej stronie widnieje nagłówek: _Knot pod presją przestępstw swojej byłej podsekretarz._

— Dzień dobry, Harry – wita się Bill, skinąwszy głową. – Widziałeś dzisiejszy nagłówek?

Harry siada naprzeciwko niego.

— Niestety.

— Szczerze mówiąc, może to nam nawet wyjść na dobre. – Bill wzrusza ramionami, sączy herbatę i przesuwa do Harry’ego gazetę. – Knot to kawał gnoja.

Harry prycha i się z nim nie sprzecza.

Dodając mleko i cukier do własnej herbaty, zerka na gazetę. Widzi w niej ruszające się zdjęcie Ministra Knota, uciekającego przed fleszami aparatów. Zastanawia się, czy powinien czuć się temu wszystkiemu winny – bo, szczerze mówiąc, nie czuje.

— Och! Arry, jak milo cię widzieć! – Fleur posyła mu promienny uśmiech, gdy wchodzi do kuchni z talerzem pełnym bułeczek; całuje Billa w czubek głowy i stawia je na stole. – Proszę, częstij się. Bill był tak mili, że mi je przyniósł, gdy miałam ochotę na coś słodkigo.

Harry szczerzy się, gdy policzki Billa różowieją. Wygląda na to, że się ze sobą pogodzili. Albo że Bill robi, co może, by usatysfakcjonować swoją ciężarną żonę.

— Dziękuje, Fleur. Naprawdę – mówi, chwytając jedną z ciepłych bułeczek i zawijając ją w serwetkę. – Wezmę jedną na drogę.

— Już idziesz? – pyta Bill.

Harry dopija do końca herbatę.

— Niestety. Nie miałem ostatnio wiele czasu na przeszukiwanie biblioteki. Muszę skorzystać z dnia wolnego. No i nie chcę pałętać się wam pod nogami.

Fleur kręci głową.

— Nie pałętasz się. Zawsze jesteś u nas mile widziany, Arry.

— No tak. Myślałem, że może zacznę rozglądać się za jakimś mieszkaniem. – Harry wzrusza ramionami, a jego policzki lekko różowieją. – Zanosi się na to, że mogę tu trochę zostać.

Fleur się ożywia.

— Mogę pomic! Mamy w miście kilka przeuroczych miejsc. Mogłabym ci pokaziać! Coś ci znaleźć!

— Um… — Harry mruga kilkakrotnie.

Bill prycha.

— Spokojnie, skarbie. Mówił, że nad tym myśli. Daj mu się zastanowić.

Fleur przewraca oczami i uspokaja się.

— Nie mogę już robić nic fajnego – marudzi, opierając brodę o dłoń, posyłając Harry’emu cwane spojrzenie, które sprawia, że aż się prostuje. – Byłoby super. I może teź byś mi nawet pomigl, Arry. Bill upiera się, że nie potrzebujemy większego mieszkania.

Bill wzdycha i przechyla głowę.

— To chyba znak, że powinieneś iść, Harry.

— No jasne. – Harry śmieje się, tym bardziej że Fleur posyła mu oczko, po czym dąsa się na Billa, gdy na jego twarzy pojawia się czułe zirytowanie. – Do zobaczenia później.

— Miligo dnia, mon chou! – mówi Fleur, uśmiechając się do niego szeroko.

Harry musi przyznać, że wygląda promiennie. Gdy zbiera swoje rzeczy i odchodzi od stołu, widzi, jak Fleur śmieje się i całuje Billa w policzek, podczas gdy ten próbuje ukryć swój uśmiech za Prorokiem Codziennym.

 _Miłość_ , myśli Harry, _zawsze powinna tak wyglądać_.

Wychodząc na ulicę, robi mu się ciepło na sercu, gdy widzi, że jego rodzina i przyjaciele są tacy szczęśliwi. Uśmiecha się do siebie, wpychając głęboko ręce do kieszeni. Bo wie, że w pewnym dziwnym stopniu to jego zasługą jest, że są na tyle bezpieczni, że _mogą_ być szczęśliwi.

Gdy kieruje się do biblioteki, zatapia się w tych miękkich, tryskających życiem uczuciach. Tak bardzo, że nie zauważa podążającego za nim cienia, póki ten go nie zaczepia.

Podobnie jak za pierwszym razem, gdy Voldemort pojawił się znikąd i przyszpilił go do ściany, teraz również Harry się go nie spodziewa – ale gdy tylko jego plecy uderzają w kamienną ścianę alejki, ma już w dłoniach różdżkę. Przyciska ją Voldemortowi do żeber, nawet gdy ten naciska na niego mocno całym swoim ciałem i zakrywa dłonią usta, patrząc na niego swoimi płomieniście czerwonymi oczami, rozczochrany i z pomiętymi ubraniami.

Harry gapi się na niego. Nie sądzi, by kiedykolwiek wcześniej widział go w takim stanie – bez nieskazitelnych zaklęć maskujących. Szarpie się, próbując mu wyrwać, ale Voldemort sykiem go ucisza, wciąż przyciskając mu do ust swoją dłoń, drugą wyciągając różdżkę. Harry unosi brwi, czując wzbierającą się na czubkach palców klątwę, gotów go z siebie zrzucić…

Ale Voldemort otacza ich tylko kilkoma zaklęciami, ukrywając przed nieproszonymi oczami i wyciszając ich rozmowę.

— _Co…?_

Voldemort zaciska mocno usta.

— Nie powiedziałem ci, że masz być cicho?

Harry marszczy brwi. Krzyżuje też ramiona w niewielkiej, dzielącej ich przestrzeni. Posyła Voldemortowi przez ich połączenie z finezją uderzającego w głowę kafla swoją irytację, zdezorientowanie i ciekawość.

Voldemort się krzywi.

— Przestań. Prawie skończyłem.

 _Co?_ – chce zapytać Harry.

Otacza ich ostatni czar – coś rzuconego w wężomowie, co brzmi jak „ukryj” – i Voldemort w końcu chowa różdżkę, kierując na niego swój czerwony wzrok.

Harry czeka.

— Rita Skeeter – warczy Voldemort.

Harry unosi brwi.

— Wiem, że masz na nią jakiś haczyk – dodaje Voldemort. – _Dlaczego_ więc mnie śledzi?

Wciąż przyciskając dłoń do ust Harry’ego, Voldemort spogląda na niego morderczo.

Harry czeka chwilę. A potem wskazuje w milczeniu na uciszającą go dłoń, unosi brwi i przewraca oczami.

Fukając, Voldemort przesuwa uścisk. Jego dłoń owija się pod brodą Harry’ego, a palce wbijają w żuchwę, co sprawia, że młodzieniec mimowolnie się krzywi.

— A więc, mały cierniu? – syczy Voldemort. – Co masz do powiedzenia na swoją obronę?

Harry czuje, jak jego nerwy łaskocze ogarniające Voldemorta zirytowanie. W odpowiedzi posyła mu swoje, wykrzywiając się, gdy chwyta Voldemorta za nadgarstek.

— Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz – oświadcza.

Voldemort zaciska mocniej szczękę.

— Rita Seekter. Ta wstrętna _dziennikarka_ , jeżeli w ogóle można ją tak nazwać.

— Co z nią?

— _Harry_ – mówi nisko i ostrzegawczo Voldemort, zaciskając palce. – Wiem, że coś na nią masz. A odkąd Umbridge została aresztowana, próbuje zapędzić mnie w kozi róg i śledzi mnie, gdy tylko opuszczę bariery. Dlaczego nasłałeś ją akurat _na mnie_?

Chwilę zajmuje Harry’emu połączenie wszystkich kropek – Ritę, aresztowanie Umbridge, list Hermiony i zmierzwiony wygląd Voldemorta – ale gdy mu się to w końcu udaje, mimowolnie prycha śmiechem.

Voldemort mruży ponownie oczy i Harry czuje wzrastający ból głowy.

Unosi w wyrazie poddania ręce i tłumi swoje rozbawienie.

— Niczego nie zrobiłem. Przyrzekam.

— I mam w to tak po prostu uwierzyć?

— Czy złamałem którąkolwiek z naszych umów? Również tych nieformalnych?

Voldemort spogląda na niego długo, po czym wzdycha.

— Nie. Nie złamałeś.

A potem się odsuwa i w końcu Harry’ego puszcza. Ten bierze głęboki oddech, pociera knykciami szczękę i pozwala, by spoczywający na palcu jego prawej dłoni zimny, ciemny kamień pierścienia Gauntów ukoił lekki ból.

Voldemort go obserwuje, śledząc przemieszczanie się swojego horkruksa, po czym przenosi wzrok z powrotem na Harry’ego i zakłada ręce na piersi.

— Naprawdę cię wykurzyła, co? – pyta Harry, gryząc się w policzek, by nie uśmiechnąć się pod wpływem rozdzierającego go zachwyconego rozbawienia. – Niezły z niej _szkodnik_ , co?

— Tak – odpowiada Voldemort, mrużąc oczy, choć zniknęła już z nich czerwona poświata. – Dlaczego mnie śledzi?

— Może dlatego, że sądzi, iż jesteś ciekawą, _atrakcyjną_ nową historyjką, _Lordzie Gaunt_ – oznajmia Harry, dusząc w sobie kolejny śmiech, gdy twarz Voldemorta wykrzywia grymas. – Może cię nawet zdemaskuje. Czytałeś kiedykolwiek, co wypisywała o mnie na czwartym roku? Ma gadane. I nieźle kłamie.

Rozkrzyżowując ramiona, Voldemort się do niego przybliża. Góruje nad Harry, przyciska go do ściany i opiera dłonie obok jego głowy.

 _Gotuje się_ od ledwie opanowanego gniewu. To przezabawne. _Fascynujące_.

Harry spogląda na niego z szerokim uśmieszkiem i rozświetlonymi oczami.

— Oczekuję prawdy, Harry. Przestań się ze mną bawić i _powiedz, co wiesz_.

— Ale niczego mnie jeszcze dziś nie nauczyłeś – odpowiada. – I to nie jest _tak naprawdę_ mój sekret do wyjawienia.

— _Harry_ …

Harry wzrusza ramionami.

— Może gdybyś _ładnie_ poprosił…

Voldemort zaciska mocno usta. Harry widzi kątem oka, że jego różdżka drga.

Wie, że naciska chyba trochę zbyt mocno. Że nieco za bardzo uszczupla zasoby cierpliwości Voldemorta.

Ale nie może się powstrzymać. Obserwowanie Voldemorta w takim stanie jest _cudowne_. Sfrustrowanego i zirytowanego dziennikarką, która na czwartym roku była prawdziwą zmorą jego życia.

Czymś trochę jak zemstą.

Opuszczając głowę, Harry śmieje się ponownie i unosi ręce.

— No dobra, dobra. Powiem…

Palce chwytają jego brodę. Unoszą jego głowę.

Uśmiech na twarzy Voldemorta jest równie czarujący, co morderczy.

— Chcesz, abym _poprosił_ , Harry?

Harry przełyka z trudem ślinę. Krew napływa mu do głowy.

Mimo to znów wybucha śmiechem.

— Nie – mówi. – Ale będziesz wisiał mi nowe zaklęcie.

— Och, stawiamy żądania, co, mały Lordzie? – Voldemort cmoka z niezadowoleniem i pochyla głowę, uważnie się mu przyglądając. Harry czuje, że się czerwieni. – No dobrze. Niech będzie. A teraz powiedz mi, kto…

— Hermiona.

Voldemort mruga.

— Twoja mugolaczka.

— Moja przyjaciółka – poprawia go Harry i przewraca oczami, opierając się o ścianę i odtrącając z twarzy dłoń Voldemorta. – To ona rozgryzła, co skrywa Rita. I bez wątpienia wykorzystuje to teraz, by ją zmusić, aby _cię_ śledziła.

— Dlaczego? – pyta Voldemort, brzmiąc na tak szczerze sfrustrowanego, że to niemal urocze; brzmi jak dziecko, które tupie nóżką i robi awanturę.

— Umbridge – oznajmia Harry, w końcu odwracając wzrok, czując, jak znika nieco jego rozbawienie i krzyżuje ręce na piersi, wzruszając ramionami. – Martwi się, że zawiązaliśmy nową umowę. Martwi się, co mogłeś w zamian ode mnie zażądać.

— Ach – wzdycha Voldemort, choć brzmi, jakby myślami był daleko, mimo że wciąż przyszpila Harry’ego do ściany. – Ale niczego w zamian nie żądałem.

— Nie – zgadza się Harry, marszcząc brwi, opuszczając wzrok na buty Voldemorta. – Nie żądałeś.

Rozbrzmiewa westchnięcie. Harry czuje, jak mierzwi mu włosy. Voldemort przesuwa się, ale Harry nie podnosi wzroku, wbijając go w lśniące, skórzane buty Voldemorta. Aż w końcu ten wyciąga dłoń i chwyta wiszący na jego szyi medalion.

Harry szarpie się i unosi ostro głowę, ale Voldemort wciąż patrzy na medalion, przesuwając kciukiem po jego kryształowej powierzchni.

— Nie znoszę głupców, Harry Potterze – oświadcza. – Nie toleruję też głupoty. Zwłaszcza na stanowiskach, gdzie durnota może mieć katastrofalne skutki dla przyszłości czarodziejskiego świata. Zrobiłem, co zrobiłem, bo nie zamierzam pozwalać, by jej uczynki nie zostały ukarane.

— Wiem – mówi Harry, po czym przesuwa się, wyciąga rękę i zaciska palce wokół trzymającej medalion dłoni Voldemorta, zanim zdąży to w ogóle przemyśleć. – Ale i tak ci dziękuję.

Przez długą, ciągnącą się sekundę Voldemort tylko na niego spogląda. I Harry myśli, że chyba powinien czuć się pod wpływem tego spojrzenia niezręcznie.

Nie czuje.

— Proszę bardzo – oznajmia z pewną miękkością Voldemort; po czym lekkim ruchem szarpie owinięty wokół gardła Harry’ego medalion i mruży oczy. – Powiedz swojej mugolaczce, aby trzymała Skeeter z dala ode mnie.

Harry prycha.

— Wiesz, mogę _spróbować_. Ale to _Hermiona_.

— Nic mi to nie mówi.

— Kiedyś zrozumiesz – odpowiada Harry. Następnie odchyla się i puszcza dłoń Voldemorta, by poklepać go po ramieniu, po czym odchodzi.

— Mówię poważnie, Harry – ostrzega go Voldemort, ale też za nim podąża, gdy Harry opuszcza wzniesione wcześniej bariery. – Muszę ci przypominać, że to nie jest moja prawdziwa twarz? Nie mam czasu umykać przed dziennikarzami.

Harry spogląda na niego przez ramię.

— No właśnie, _jakim cudem_ udaje ci się ją utrzymać? Czy wokół Ministerstwa nie są wzniesione przypadkiem bariery, które uniemożliwiają wejście osobom mającym na sobie zaklęcie _glamour_?

— Są – przyznaje Voldemort, chwilowo bardzo z siebie zadowolony, jeśli sądzić po widniejącym na jego twarzy uśmieszku, nim znów marszczy czoło na Harry’ego. – Powiedz swojej mugolaczce, by trzymała swojego psa na uwięzi.

Harry zatrzymuje się u wyjścia z alejki i odchrząkuje. Czeka, spogląda na Voldemorta, aż ten _przewraca oczami_.

— Powiedz swojej _przyjaciółce_ , by trzymała swojego psa na uwięzi – poprawia się.

Harry uśmiecha się.

— No jasne. Się robi. Napiszę do niej, gdy tylko wrócę z biblioteki.

— _Nie_ – mówi Voldemort, zaciskając ponownie szczękę, gdy podchodzi do niego stanowczo i łapie za nadgarstek, ciągnąc w przeciwnym kierunku. – Pójdziesz ze mną i zrobisz to _teraz_. A gdy wyślesz jej list, nauczę cię, jak rzucać niemożliwe do wykrycia glamour.

Uśmiech Harry’ego zamienia się w uśmieszek.

— Brzmi rozsądnie.

Voldemort się nagle zatrzymuje i przenikliwie na niego spogląda.

— Gryffindor wyrządził ci prawdziwą szkodę – oznajmia, choć Harry czuje biegnące mu po kręgosłupie rozbawienie.

— No nie wiem. – Harry wzrusza ramionami. – Spodziewałbyś się po Gryfonie, że coś takiego zrobi?

— Nie – przyznaje Voldemort, zaciskając mocniej palce wokół jego nadgarstka. – Nie spodziewałbym się.

— Więc właściwie świetnie na tym wychodzę, nie?

— Jesteś zmorą.

Harry znów się śmieje.

— Ja jestem zmorą? Na pewno to w moim kierunku chcesz wskazywać ten palec?

Na twarzy Voldemorta ponownie pojawia się grymas.

— Jestem absolutnie prawym obywatelem.

— To najgorsze kłamstwo, jakie słyszałem – oświadcza Harry i przez pochłaniającą go wesołość aż boli go brzuch, ale Voldemort już ciągnie go za sobą, gdy próbuje ukryć za dłonią swoje rozbawienie.

— Nigdy w życiu nie skłamałem.

Harry potyka się, gdy znów wstrząsa nim śmiech. Pozwala pociągnąć się, poprowadzić Voldemortowi i nawet przez chwilę nie przejmuje się tym, że prawie umiera ze śmiechu z powodu jego bezwstydnych kłamstw. Z powodu pobrzmiewającego w jego głosie szczerego _przekonania_.

Nawet nie przejmuje się tym, że czuje pod skórą również rozbawienie Voldemorta.

**~*~**

— Och.

Harry, decyduje Voldemort, gdy ten z szeroko otwartymi oczami spogląda na wierzch swojej dłoni, ma dziś przedziwny nastrój.

Odkąd go tylko rano zaczepił, Harry cały czas posyła mu przez połączenie lekkie fale zachwytu. Nawet gdy Voldemort przyszpilił go do ściany i groził konsekwencjami swego gniewu, pod tą pełną zdezorientowania irytacją ukryte było coś ciepłego.

Dopiero kiedy Harry chwycił go za dłoń, spojrzał na niego i powiedział „dziękuję”, Voldemort zorientował się, że to _radość_.

Nie było w nim wstydu. Ani poczucia winy. Jak przy Pettigrewie. Tylko wdzięczność. _Radość_.

Niczym pojawiające się na języku po wypiciu szampana pierwsze bąbelki.

Voldemort pragnął uchwycić te uczucie. Zamknąć je w butelce i na zawsze dla siebie zatrzymać.

— Och, to genialne – mówi Harry, wciąż spoglądając na swoją lewą dłoń, wolną od blizn, przesuwając palcem po nieskazitelnej skórze. – Nawet ich nie czuję. To _cudowne_.

Tak, myśli Voldemort, gdy Harry w końcu unosi na niego wzrok, uśmiechając się oszałamiająco i przesyłając przez ich połączenie _radość_ , przynoszącą na myśl zanurzenie się w ciepłych promieniach słońca w przeraźliwie chłodny dzień. Chciałby wziąć sobie na zawsze to uczucie.

— Cudowne? – pyta.

— Magia – mówi Harry z zapałem, którego Voldemort nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, ale w którym rozpoznaje swoje własne uczucia, wielokrotnie wcześniej ogarniające go, gdy odkrył jakieś nowe zaklęcie. – To cudowne, ile rzeczy możemy dzięki niej zrobić. Nie uważasz?

— Sądzę, że to trafne określenie. – Voldemort skina głową.

Harry mruczy pod nosem, wciąż przesuwając palcem po wierzchu swojej dłoni, znów na nią spoglądając.

— Czy to znaczy, że _twoje_ glamour też jest fizyczne?

— Słucham?

— Na przykład włosy – dodaje Harry, wskazując jego twarz i robiąc krok do przodu. – I cała reszta. Skoro nie mogę wyczuć mojej blizny, czy to znaczy, że twoje również jest fizyczne?

Ach, ciekawość. Jakże cudownie Harry’emu pasuje. Gdy marszczy brwi, próbując coś rozwikłać. Gdy przechyla głowę. Gdy nieustannie pragnie zbadać wszystko, czego tylko uczy go Voldemort.

— Chciałbyś sprawdzić? – pyta.

Harry jeszcze bardziej się marszczy, ale zanim mógłby otworzyć usta, Voldemort już wyciąga ku niemu ręce.

Sycząc cicho przeciwzaklęcie – co jest niepotrzebne, ale chce, aby Harry je poznał – sprawia, że otaczające jego lewą rękę _glamour_ znika. Zamiast tego pojawia się jego blada skóra, nieco wydłużone palce i podobne do szponów paznokcie.

Harry mruga na jego otwarte dłonie. A potem wyciąga rękę.

Najpierw, ku jego zdziwieniu, dotyka pozbawionej czarów dłoni. Ujmuje ją i muska palcami widoczne na skórze linie. Posyła w nią ciepło, badając jej powierzchnię i strukturę.

— Jesteś zimny – mruczy pod nosem Harry.

— Skutek uboczny – oznajmia Voldemort, obserwując, jak Harry skupia się na jego drugiej dłoni, tej ukrytej pod zaklęciem i powtarza proces badania jej ciała, palców, żył. – Tego wszystkiego, co dokonałem, by stać się tym, kim jestem.

Harry mruczy ponownie.

— Kimś nieśmiertelnym?

— Tak.

Zielone oczy, płonące i jasne, unoszą się, by napotkać jego spojrzenie. Jest między nimi zmarszczka. Przechyla znowu głowę.

Harry puszcza dłoń Voldemorta i robi kolejny krok do przodu, wyciągając rękę. 

Palce dotykają najpierw jego włosów. Odgarniają grzywkę. Potem przesuwają się po brwi. Wzdłuż nosa. Przez policzek.

Harry Potter dotyka jego twarzy z pełnym powagi zaciekawieniem. Cichym pragnieniem ukonkretnienia abstraktu. Aby własnymi dłońmi poczuć dowód działania zaklęcia Voldemorta.

I Voldemort mu na to _pozwala_.

Wciąż czuje przepływający między nimi i wypełniający ich dobry nastrój Harry’ego – te powolne ciepło. Czuje opadający na jego ramiona dziwny _spokój_ , gdy Harry muska czubkami palców jego szczękę. Czuje go z tak wyraźną świadomością, że mógłby się niemal pomylić i uznać te emocje za swoje.

Swędzi go dłoń. Drżą palce. Chce…

— Genialne – oświadcza Harry i odsuwa się, uśmiechając krzywo. – Co jeszcze możesz zrobić tym zaklęciem? Czy może zmienia tylko wygląd?

Voldemort mruga i odchrząkuje.

— To nie jest tak naprawdę magia iluzji. Bardziej… naginanie rzeczywistości.

— Naginanie rzeczywistości?

— Jak ukrywanie czegoś poprzez tworzenie na jego miejsce czegoś nowego. Trochę jak transmutacja – wyjaśnia Voldemort. – Choć znacznie bezpieczniejsza.

— Transmutacja jest niebezpieczna?

— Może być. – Voldemort kiwa głową. – Gdy na stałe naruszysz materię tego, co transmutujesz, czasem nie możesz tego z powrotem przemienić. Natomiast te zaklęcie wymaga jedynie dużej magicznej mocy, zdolności utrzymania na niej skupienia i świadomości tego, co dokładnie chcesz ukryć. Mogłoby uchronić przed wykryciem nawet całe miasta – jak Shangri La. To kamuflaż.

— A co jeszcze ty byłbyś w stanie nim zakamuflować? – pyta Harry.

— Cokolwiek zechcę – oświadcza Voldemort i wyciąga różdżkę. – Chcesz, bym zademonstrował?

— Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko – odpiera Harry i podskakuje, gdy Voldemort kieruje na niego różdżkę.

— Nie ruszaj się.

— Powiedz „proszę” – odpowiada Harry ostrożnie, ale jak zwykle zadziornie, zerkając na jego różdżkę.

Voldemort uśmiecha się szeroko. Ta ostrożność jest równie pochlebna, co zabawny jest ostry język.

— _Proszę_ – mówi ociekającym drwiną głosem.

Prychając cicho, Harry kiwa głową. Staje przed Voldemortem i czeka.

Rzucenie zaklęcia jest równie proste, co każdego poranka, gdy nakłada je na swoją skórę. Przemyka przez powietrze i otacza Harry’ego, okalając jego skórę i ubrania.

Rzucenie zaklęcia jest proste, jest świadom Voldemort, ponieważ doskonale wie już, jak wygląda na Harrym Potterze dobrze uszyty i dopasowany materiał. Ponieważ już od długiego czasu chciał zobaczyć go ubranego w strój przystający szanującemu się czarodziejowi.

Jest niemal dokładną repliką szat, które miał na sobie wieki temu w noc urodzin Voldemorta. Ich materiał, ciemna, niemal czarna satyna, lśni niczym ropa. Opina jego ramiona, ręce i pierś. Ma wysoki kołnierz, długie rękawy i muskający podłogę rąbek.

Harry opuszcza na siebie wzrok, czerwienieje i poprawia okulary, które osuwają mu się na nosie. Spod długich szat wystają czubki jego starych trampek.

Jest w tym coś, co przynosi Voldemortowi pewną radość. W ujrzeniu Harry’ego, ubranego jak być powinien, w znoszonych butach i potarganych włosach.

Powinno go to drażnić. A mimo to – bardzo Harry’emu pasuje.

— O cholera – burczy Harry i szarpie szaty, marszcząc nos.

— Nie twój styl? – pyta z uśmieszkiem Voldemort.

— Czy takie szaty wyjściowe to _czyjkolwiek_ styl? – odpowiada Harry, posyłając mu znad swoich okularów zirytowane spojrzenie. – Ledwie mogę w nich oddychać. Nie mówiąc o _chodzeniu_.

Voldemort mruczy pod nosem i podchodzi do Harry’ego, okrążając go. Rzeczywiście są przyległe, ale nie na tyle ciasne, by ograniczać ruchy.

Harry zaczyna skubać rękaw. Ciągnąć za kołnierz.

Podchodząc do niego, Voldemort kładzie rękę na jego plecach i chwyta go za ramiona.

— Wyprostuj się. Podnieś ramiona i brodę. Jesteś po prostu przyzwyczajony do zwyczajnych… ubrań, które zwykle na siebie narzucasz.

Kręgosłup Harry’ego prostuje się pod wpływem wskazówek Voldemorta i przechyla on głowę, by na niego spojrzeć.

— Czy ty właśnie zaszydziłeś sobie z moich ubrań?

— Tak – mówi Voldemort. – Jesteś dobrze usytułowanym czarodziejem. Lordem jednego rodu i dziedzicem drugiego. Powinieneś przynajmniej ubierać się należycie do swoich tytułów.

— W szaty wyjściowe? – prycha Harry.

— Jeśli nakazuje okazja – oznajmia Voldemort.

— A ta nakazuje?

— No cóż. – Voldemort wzdycha, wciąż przyciskając Harry’emu dłoń co pleców, po czym odwraca się, by miał przed sobą całą salę. – Prosiłeś o demonstrację.

A następnie wypuszcza swoją magię.


	17. XVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**. Niebetowany.

**Rozdział siedemnasty**

Najpierw napływają kolory.

Czerwień kotar przeradza się w głęboką zieleń i szmaragd. Ciemna podłoga rozjaśnia się do białego marmuru. Światła przygasają i znika otulająca pomieszczenie złota poświata; jej miejsce zajmuje łagodniejszy, srebrzysty błysk.

Potem pojawia się muzyka. Powolne pobrzękiwania, które z każdą chwilą stopniowo rosną. Niespokojny rytm. Ostre, przeszywające dźwięki skrzypiec.

Harry obserwuje z przerażeniem i zachwytem, jak w powietrzu kłębi się magia Voldemorta. Jak pusta sala w jednej chwili się wypełnia – przemienia i zatłacza parami, a także największymi bogactwami, jakie ma do zaoferowania magiczny świat – i z nicości powstają wirujący po parkiecie mężczyźni i kobiety. Marionetki, zamaskowane i poruszające się tanecznym krokiem w idealnej synchronii, jak nakazuje pociągający za ich sznurki władca.

Harry’emu zapiera dech w piersiach i to nie tylko z powodu opinającej go mocno satyny. Otaczająca go moc i to, pod jaką absolutną jest kontrolą, sprawia, że aż miękną mu kolana.

Przez chwilę zapomniał – i czuje się z tego powodu jak kompletny głupiec – że Voldemort to jeden z najpotężniejszych żyjących obecnie czarodziei.

Zwilżając wargi, obserwuje z szeroko otwartymi oczami utworzoną wokół nich iluzję.

— Jak…?

— Mocą i skupieniem – oznajmia Voldemort prosto do jego ucha i Harrym wstrząsa dreszcz, podczas gdy dłoń opada na jego plecy i prowadzi go w stronę tancerzy. – I odpowiednim zaklęciem.

— Jak długo jesteś w stanie je utrzymać? – pyta Harry, w ogóle niezawstydzony lekkim drżeniem swojego głosu.

— Nie wiecznie – przyznaje Voldemort. – Ale długo. Im mniejsza iluzja, tym jest to łatwiejsze. Moje codzienne… przebranie jest o wiele prostsze. Zwłaszcza że wtedy nie tworzę czegoś z niczego.

Harry prycha.

— Jak to w ogóle możliwe, że jesteś w stanie robić to tak długo? I skupiać się przy tym na czymkolwiek innym?

— Pokazać ci? – pyta Voldemort, odsuwając się lekko i oferując mu dłoń.

Harry się na nią gapi.

Jest dokładnie taka sama jak dłoń, której jeszcze niedawno uważnie się przyglądał. Podobnie jak twarz Voldemorta, gdy unosi na nią wzrok. Zbyt prawdziwa i ładna.

— Nadal nie potrafię tańczyć – mówi.

Voldemort uśmiecha się krzywo. Uroczo.

— Musisz tylko dać mi się poprowadzić.

Och tak. Tak, Harry zdecydowanie to teraz dostrzega.

Mężczyznę, któremu niektórzy postanowili poświecić całe swoje życia.

Ostrożnie wyciąga dłoń i kładzie ją na wyciągniętej ręce Voldemorta. Ten pomrukuje zwycięsko, co powinno najpewniej spowodować u Harry’ego rozważne wycofanie się, ale jest on zbyt tym wszystkim oszołomiony, więc ostatecznie pozwala poprowadzić się ku centralnej części parkietu. Iluzji.

Voldemort z łatwością ustawia go w odpowiedniej pozycji. Ściska dłonią środek jego pleców, wspierając rękę Harry’ego, który zaciska palce na jego ramieniu. Drugą ręką ujmuje jego prawą dłoń i trzyma go w prawidłowej postawie.

Jest to w swojej nieznajomości bardzo znajome. W pewnym sensie powtórką z mającej miejsce dawno temu nocy.

Wręcz niewyobrażalne jest, że to zaledwie półtora roku temu Harry uciekł z rezydencji Malfoyów. Ma wrażenie, jakby minęły całe wieki. Pokolenia.

To niesamowite, jak wiele się od tego czasu zmieniło. Że dotyk Voldemorta przestał wywoływać w nim obawy. Że nie powoduje już wybuchu nowych wrażeń, tylko poczucie tej przerażającej znajomości.

Opuszcza wzrok na lśniące buty Voldemorta i czuje, że cały się rumieni.

Voldemort cmoka z niezadowoleniem.

— Oczy do góry, mały cierniu.

— Nadepnę na ciebie – odpiera Harry.

Znika jedna z trzymających go dłoni. Palce zaciskają się na jego brodzie i unoszą ją do góry.

— Zaufaj, że wiem, jak cię poprowadzić, a wszystko będzie dobrze.

Harry przełyka z trudem ślinę.

— O wiele prosisz – mruczy pod nosem, spoglądając Voldemortowi w oczy. – Chcąc, abym ci zaufał.

Usta Voldemorta drgają; przez ich dziwne połączenie przepływa jak bicie serca coś podobnego do rozbawienia, coś ciepłego i trzepoczącego.

— To tylko taniec, Harry. Nie los czarodziejskiego świata.

— No dobra – mówi, choć nie może wyzbyć się wrażenia, że jednak chodzi o coś _więcej_. – To twoje palce.

Z uśmiechem, który sprawia wrażenie bardziej konspiracyjnego niż szczerego, Voldemort chwyta ponownie jego rękę i spoczywającą spokojnie na plecach dłonią przysuwa go do siebie nieco bliżej. A następnie rusza.

Początkowo jest drętwo. Stawiane przez Harry’ego kroki są niezgrabne, krótkie i niepewne – podobnie jak wtedy, gdy Voldemort po raz pierwszy zaciągnął go na parkiet w rezydencji Malfoyów. Wszystko oprócz pulsującego mocno serca przypomina mu o tamtej chwili; ogarniająca ich cisza oraz pochłaniająca wszystko muzyka.

Następnie, podobnie jak na noworocznym balu, odnajdują rytm.

To oszałamiająco, przerażająco proste, gdy po kolejnych ruchach prowadzi go Voldemort – ruchach walca, myśli Harry, choć nie jest do końca pewien. Łatwo jest ponieść się instynktowi, delikatnym pchnięciom rąk Voldemorta, podążać za nim stopami, aż w końcu kręci się wokół sali jak jakiś Kopciuszek, czekający na nadciągającą północ. Lub po prostu powrót zdrowego rozsądku.

Jak przez mgłę pamięta nauczyciela opowiadającego mu za młodu tę historię. Gdy był mały i absolutnie przez wszystkich ignorowany. Pamięta, jak słuchał o pokrytej sadzą dziewczynce, lekceważonej przez swoją rodzinę, która dostała piękne ubrania i mogła poudawać, że po tymi brudnymi paznokciami, porwanymi ubraniami i zakurzonymi włosami kryje się coś więcej. Pamięta, jak marzył, tylko przez chwilę, że ktoś, ktokolwiek, przyjdzie też do niego i zabierze go z komórki pod schodami, by mógł żyć długo i szczęśliwie.

Na jego twarzy pojawia się lekki uśmiech, trochę smutny, ale też zarazem tęskny. Chwilę później otaczający ich tancerze na chwilę przystają, jakby zapomnieli jakiegoś ruchu, po czym dalej kontynuują po parkiecie swoje zwiewne ruchy. Unosi wzrok na Voldemorta.

Który spogląda na niego swoimi czerwonymi, ciepłymi jak grzane wino oczami. Który marszczy lekko brwi.

— O czym myślisz, mały cierniu? – pyta.

Harry zdusza w sobie automatyczną odpowiedź – szczerą – i decyduje się na uśmiech.

— Ciągle mnie tak nazywasz. Dlaczego?

Voldemort mruży oczy i Harry czuje lekkie mrowienie w bliźnie. Czarny Pan nie naciska, ale Harry wie, że ma na to ochotę.

— Bo jesteś nieustannym cierniem u mojego boku – oznajmia Voldemort, ale jest to tak niesamowicie _czułe_ , że Harry mruga na niego kilkakrotnie, podczas gdy ten dalej prowadzi ich po parkiecie; nie ma pojęcia, co sprawia, że bardziej kręci mu się w głowie. – W moich planach i oczekiwaniach. Małym cierniem.

Harry prycha, nietaktownie, ale z wyraźnym rozbawieniem.

— No cóż, lepsze to niż inne przydomki, jakie mi nadawano.

— Jakie?

— Niektóre dobre, niektóre złe – mówi Harry i wzdycha, gdy Voldemort tylko unosi brew. – Mam wymienić je alfabetycznie czy chronologicznie, Lordzie Gaunt?

Tancerze znów na sekundę przystają. Nastrój Voldemorta pochmurnieje, a w jego oczach pojawia się niebezpieczna iskra, gdy bliżej go do siebie przysuwa. Harry nie potyka się o własne nogi, ale wzmacnia swój uścisk na ramieniu Voldemorta, aby nie stracić równowagi, kiedy ten przyciska swoją dłoń do jego pleców i dalej prowadzi ich w rytm muzyki.

— Jakkolwiek tylko chcesz – oświadcza Voldemort, spoglądając mu prosto w oczy. – Ale chciałbym je poznać.

Harry niemal pyta „dlaczego”, niemal żąda, by powiedział mu, dlaczego ma mu to wszystko powiedzieć. Ale wie już, że na nic by się to nie zdało.

Wie, że upartością tylko podsyci ciekawość Voldemorta. Jego głód.

— Jestem pewien, że niektóre już słyszałeś: Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, Wybraniec, Złoty Chłopiec. – Harry wzrusza ramionami, ale mimowolnie marszczy też z niesmakiem nos. – Podczas drugiego roku byłem przez chwilę dziedzicem Slytherina. Na czwartym oszustem oraz reprezentantem. Na piątym kłamcą.

Voldemort mruczy pod nosem, ściskając mocniej palce Harry’ego. Ta ciemność, ten głęboki gniew, wydaje się coraz bliższy.

I Harry spostrzega, jak zdaje się pozbawiać Voldemorta skupienia, którego ten potrzebuje do utrzymania otaczającej ich iluzji – muzyka przycisza się i oddala, niektóre pary, te najbardziej od nich oddalone, przestają się w ogóle poruszać, a reszta z lekkim opóźnieniem naśladuje stawiane przez nich kroki.

— Kim jeszcze? – pyta Voldemort.

— Wybawcą. Kolejnym Czarnym Panem. Bliznowatym, mieszańcem i zdrajcą krwi – mówi, _przyznaje_ Harry, a potem się uśmiecha. – Ale byłem też starym, kochaneczkiem i szczeniakiem. Te określenia bardzo lubię.

Voldemort spogląda na niego przenikliwie.

— A które lubisz najmniej?

Odpowiedź jest prosta. Oczywista.

— Chłopcze – mówi Harry. – Dziwaku.

Zniknęli tancerze. Zniknęła muzyka.

Pozostali tylko Voldemort i Harry, kołyszący się w puste echo cichego pokoju. Wyparowała nawet elegancka szatyna jego szat, pozostawiając za sobą koszulkę i spodnie.

— A najbardziej? – pyta Voldemort, gdy się zatrzymują, wciąż w pozycji do walca, mimo że ich taniec dawno się już zakończył; mimo że wybiła północ i zaklęcie zostało złamane.

— Harry. Tylko Harry. To wszystko, czym kiedykolwiek chciałem być – oznajmia mu. – Nie jakimś bohaterem, któremu przeznaczone jest walczyć z Czarnym Panem. Tylko… kimś normalnym. Tylko Harrym.

— Tylko Harrym – powtarza Voldemort i pod jego ukrytą za maskami skórą nie ma już gniewu, tylko coś nowego.

Coś, czego Harry nie potrafi nazwać.

— No cóż. – Harry odchrząka, różowieje i nie wie nawet _dlaczego_. – Ale muszę przyznać, że przywiązałem się już trochę do tego „małego ciernia”. Lubię siać zamęt w twoich planach.

Twarz Voldemorta drga i odsuwa się on odrobinę, posyłając mu kolejny krzywy uśmieszek.

— Oczywiście. Jesteś w tym bardzo dobry.

Korzystając z okazji, Harry wyplątuje się z uścisku Voldemorta. Odwzajemnia też jego uśmieszek.

— Oczywiście – mówi. – Mam w tym wiele doświadczenia.

**~*~**

_Tylko Harry._

To płonne życzenie, myśli Voldemort, idąc ulicą u jego boku. Znów spędzili kilka godzin w sali do pojedynkowania się, gdzie nauczał Harry’ego niuansów nowego zaklęcia i obserwował, jak je przy lustrze ćwiczy – zmieniając włosy, twarz, kolor ubrań. Nie minie wiele czasu, nim będzie w stanie stworzyć w pełni fizyczne iluzje poza obszarem swojego ciała.

Zważywszy na potęgę posiadanej przez Harry’ego magii, jego spryt i upartą determinację do stawania w obronie tych, którzy na to zasługują – nigdy nie będzie on _normalny_. Nigdy nie będzie _tylko Harrym_.

Zawsze będzie _niezwykły_.

Voldemortowi wydaje się, że rozumie już, dlaczego Harry zareagował tak, a nie inaczej, gdy zaproponował mu, że będzie go nauczać. Gdy powiedział mu, wyznał, jak bardzo jest potężny. Dlaczego Harry od razu się wycofał.

Bo chce być normalny. Desperacko pragnie być czymkolwiek, byle nie _dziwakiem_.

— To tutaj – mówi Harry, gdy stają przed budynkiem, w którym znajduje się zajmowane przez niego mieszkanie, jakby Voldemort nie wiedział, gdzie _dokładnie_ mieszka. – Zaprosiłbym cię na herbatę, ale nie sądzę, by spodobało się to moim gospodarzom.

— Och tak, pewnie nie. – Voldemort pochyla głowę.

Harry uśmiecha się psotnie i koślawo, jakby korciło go, aby zaprosić go do środka tylko i wyłącznie ze względu na sam chaos, jaki by to wywołało. Voldemort zastanawia się, czy przejął tę cechę od swojego pretensjonalnego, absurdalnego ojca chrzestnego, czy może są to jego naturalne skłonności.

Choć nie ma to, tak naprawdę, większego znaczenia. Bo ostatecznie Harry i tak wstrząsa tylko głową, po czym rusza w stronę budynku.

— Następnym razem nie naskakuj na mnie w ciemnym zaułku, co? – mówi. – Wyślij po prostu sowę.

Odwraca się, jakby na tym właśnie chciał zakończyć ich spotkanie, ale Voldemort… Voldemort nie jest na to gotowy. Nie skończył. Nie jest _usatysfakcjonowany_.

— Harry – woła i ten zatrzymuje się, po czym zerka przez ramię i mruga na niego swoimi zielonymi oczami, ukrytymi za tymi okropnymi okularami. – Jak się nazywają?

Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzają się. Robi on kilka bezwiednych kroków w stronę budynku, automatycznie się od Voldemorta odsuwając.

Voldemort jednak w jednej chwili rusza w jego stronę, likwidując dzielącą ich przestrzeń. Harry zaciska mocno usta.

— Kto?

— Wiesz kto – mówi nisko Voldemort, nie opuszczając z niego wzroku. – Powiedz, jak się nazywają, Harry.

Przez długą chwilę Harry tylko na niego spogląda. Jakby Voldemort był jakąś zagadką do rozwikłania. Jakby był czymś, co musi rozebrać na kawałeczki, choć większość z nich i tak ściska już w swoich dłoniach.

Chwilę później zwilża wargi i wzdycha, odwracając się do końca i krzyżując ramiona, gdy spogląda Voldemortowi w twarz.

— Dlaczego? – pyta. – Abyś mógł ich zaatakować? Torturować, bo skrzywdzili magiczne dziecko? Co by to zmieniło?

— Zniknęliby – mówi Voldemort.

I to, myśli, powinien być wystarczający powód. Harry jednak wykrzywia z powątpieniem usta i Voldemort znów robi w jego stronę kilka kroków, czując w piersi jakiś dziwny, ponaglający uścisk.

— Cierpieliby, zostali ukarani – kontynuuje, zdając sobie gdzieś w głębi umysłu sprawę, że w pewnym sensie prosi o _pozwolenie_ , by ich w imieniu Harry’ego ukarać. – Za to, co zrobili. Za to, jak się przez nich czułeś.

— I czego by się nauczyli w efekcie swojego cierpienia? Że magia jest potworna? Nie, o tym są już przekonani. – Harry kręci głową i odrywa od Voldemorta wzrok, po czym wzdycha ponownie, jakby z rozczarowaniem. – Co ja bym na tym zyskał, na powiedzeniu ci, jak się nazywają, prócz utraty kolejnych członków rodziny?

Voldemort nie rozumie, jak Harry może nazywać ich rodziną. Nie rozumie, dlaczego nie widzi, jak rozsądna jest jego propozycja.

Lecz może Harry po prostu wolałby zrobić to samemu? Może wolałby wiedzieć, że jego _rodzinę_ , ludzi, którzy go poniżali i tyranizowali, dosięgnie kara z jego własnej ręki? Jakby nie było, Voldemort pamięta, jak wyzwalającym uczuciem było ukaranie własnego ojca. Spojrzenie mu prosto w twarz.

— Mógłbym… mógłbym ich do ciebie sprowadzić – oferuje w przypływie chwili, gdy ten ponaglający ucisk w piersi przypomina mu, że nie może pozwolić, by ta szansa wymknęła się mu przez palce. Cokolwiek oznacza. – Lub cię do nich zabrać. Poczynić w naszej umowie wyjątek, abyś sam mógł sięgnąć po zadośćuczynienie…

— Zadośćuczynienie? – pyta Harry, unosząc wzrok i marszcząc brwi. – Raczej zemstę. Pozwoliłbyś mi wrócić do Anglii, do _domu_ , abym zabił ostatnich krewnych, jacy mi zostali?

Voldemort powinien wiedzieć, że to pułapka. To oczywiste. Rażące.

Lecz nie potrafi wyjaśnić płonącej w nim desperacji. Tej potrzeby, pragnienia, by to wszystko naprawić. By Harry w końcu uświadomił sobie, że jego krewni uczynili _źle_.

Robi więc kolejny krok do przodu, kładzie dłonie na ramionach Harry’ego i mówi:

— Tak. Pozwoliłbym.

Harry spogląda na niego. Z przerażeniem. Zdezorientowaniem. I czymś jeszcze, czymś _ciepłym_ , podobnie jak ta wcześniejsza radość.

Voldemort tego pragnie. _Łaknie_.

— A gdybyś… gdybyś nie był w stanie zrobić tego samemu, mógłbym… — Voldemort mruga, zdziwiony tym, co proponuje, ustępstwami, na który jest skłonny pójść, ale _naprawdę_ jest w stanie je uczynić… jest skłonny oferować wiele, jeśli tylko miałoby to sprawić, że Harry w końcu zrozumie kim jest, co _naprawdę_ leży pod tym całym jego samozwątpieniem i poczuciem winy. – Może mógłbym zrobić to za ciebie.

To zadziwiające. Nikomu innemu nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zaproponował.

Twarz Harry’ego łagodnieje. Znika nieco jego zdezorientowanie. Jego wyparcie.

— Tom – wzdycha i Voldemort jest oszołomiony, że nie poprzedza to ustępstwa, a odmowę. – Wylądowałem u nich tylko i wyłącznie przez _ciebie_.

Nie może zaprzeczyć pobrzmiewającej w słowach Harry’ego prawdzie. Nie może zrobić czy powiedzieć nic, co sprawiłoby, że przestaną być słuszne.

Ale nie pozwoli zrzucić na siebie _całej_ winy.

— Owszem. Zostawiono cię pod ich opieką, ponieważ zabiłem twoich rodziców. Ale Harry – mówi miękko, a te niemożliwie zielone oczy się ani na chwilę od niego nie odrywają. I Voldemort _nie chce_ , by go opuściły. Puszcza ramiona Harry’ego, wyciąga rękę i ujmuje dłońmi jego twarz, przyciskając kciuk do jego brody, spoglądając Harry’emu prosto w oczy. – To nie ja jestem winny temu, jak cię traktowali. To _oni_ podjęli tę decyzję. To oni _postanowili_ wykonać ten _błąd_. _Powinni_ zostać z tego powodu ukarani. Powinni z tego powodu _cierpieć_.

Przeszywa go smutek. Słodka, gorzka melancholia, która nie należy do niego.

Harry kiwa lekko głową. Akceptuje cicho pobrzmiewającą w słowach _Voldemorta_ prawdę.

A następnie chwyta jego nadgarstek. Ściska go lekko dłonią, na której spoczywa pierścień Gauntów.

— A co z tobą? – pyta cicho, przeszywając go wzrokiem. – Jak ukarzesz samego siebie? Jak będziesz cierpiał?

— Ja… powiem ci, gdzie możesz znaleźć informacje o tym, jak poskładać mnie z powrotem w całość – oznajmia Voldemort. Początkowo niechętnie, lecz szybko nabiera pewności, gdy oczy Harry’ego rozszerzają się. – Powiedz mi, jak się nazywają, a ja wskażę ci dokładne miejsce, gdzie znajdziesz to, czego szukasz.

Harry mruga; a potem wybucha śmiechem.

— Jest w tym jakiś haczyk.

Voldemort nie próbuje nawet ukryć uśmieszku, który pojawia się na jego twarzy, czując przepływające przez żyły zwycięstwo.

— Myślałeś, że nie będzie?

— Nie. Nie myślałem – przyznaje Harry i ostrożnie się od niego odsuwa, rozbawiony, ale też zarazem speszony, stając na pierwszym stopniu schodów prowadzących do wejścia do budynku.

Voldemort mu na to pozwala. I nie ma wątpliwości, że Harry o tym wie.

— _Nazwiska_ , Harry.

Harry spogląda na niego jeszcze przez chwilę. Szuka czegoś lub na coś czeka. Na coś, czego nie znajdzie i co nigdy nie nadejdzie.

Bo kiedy Lord Voldemort da komuś swoje słowo, zawsze go dotrzymuje.

— Zawrzyjmy więc nową umowę – mówi w końcu Harry, odchrząknąwszy, krzyżując ramiona na piersi i zaciskając szczęki z uporem, który jest nawet wyraźniejszy, gdy spogląda się na niego z dołu. – Powiem ci, jak się nazywają… jeśli uda ci się przepchać przez Wizengamot naszą ustawę.

— Słucham? – Voldemort mruga.

— Zadbasz o to, by ustawa o ochronie magicznych dzieci została uchwalona przez Wizengamot – powtarza Harry, tym razem nieco pewniej. – A kiedy tak się stanie, dam ci ich nazwiska. I zadbasz o to, by zgodnie z tym prawem zostali skazani za to, co zrobili. _Tak_ właśnie chcę ich ukarać.

Oszołomiony Voldemort tylko się w niego wpatruje.

Bo nawet po tym wszystkim, po tym, co mu zaoferował – zadośćuczynienie, zemstę, sprawiedliwość, czy jak tam chciałby to ktoś nazwać – Harry wciąż nie myśli _o sobie_. Tylko, doprowadzając go tym do szału, jak zawsze _o innych_.

— Uchwalisz precedens prawotwórczy dla wszystkich dzieci takich jak ja… jak my – dodaje Harry i Voldemort _pragnie_. – Upewnisz się, że nikt inny już nigdy czegoś takiego nie doświadczy… czy to mugolak, czy czarodziej czystej krwi. Nikt. I kiedy to zrobisz, podam ci ich imiona.

I Voldemort… Voldemort wie, że nie może zaprzepaścić takiej okazji. Wie, że Harry inaczej będzie się niemożliwie upierał. Wie, że w ten sposób w pewnym sensie _odegra_ się na tych mugolach tak, jak tego desperacko pragnie – w czasie oficjalnej rozprawy sądowej, w świecie, który uwielbia tego krnąbrnego bohatera i zniszczy każdego, kto sprawi, że Harry Potter czuje się _gorszy_.

— Zgoda – oświadcza.

Harry odpowiada mu uśmiechem.

**~*~**

Harry po raz trzeci zmusza się do oderwania wzroku od Księgi Umarłych. Wierci się, wywołując trzeszczenie fotela, który na przestrzeni ostatnich tygodni, zamieniających się w miesiące, zaczął nazywać „swoim”.

Minęło kilka tygodni, jest środek czerwca i Harry robi się _niespokojny_.

Wie, jaki jest tego powód. Wie, ale nie chce o tym myśleć.

To kombinacja wielu rzeczy. Miesięcy spędzonych w Egipcie na poszukiwaniu czegoś, co może być tylko złudnym marzeniem. Świadomości, że jego przyjaciele, ludzie, których za sobą zostawił, aby zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo, skończyli już naukę w Hogwarcie. A on _nie_.

Przede wszystkim jednak Harry niespokojny jest ze względu na tygodnie, które minęły, odkąd Voldemort zgodził się przepchać ich ustawę w Wizengamocie i tygodni, które jeszcze pewnie miną, nim cokolwiek z tego w ogóle wyniknie.

Niepokój nigdy nie działał na niego dobrze. Często poprzedzał to, co inni nazywają _kłopotami_.

I faktycznie, wzrok Harry’ego po raz kolejny kieruje się na książkę, której unikał od czasu swojej pierwszej wizyty – podobnie jak tych wszystkich tekstów na temat magii seksu, które sprawiały, że krew błyskawicznie napływała mu do twarzy i różnych innych miejsc.

Wie, że powinien jej unikać. Lub raczej _czuje_ , że powinien. Głównie dlatego, że za każdym razem, gdy pozwala sobie na nią spojrzeć, jego żołądek zaciska się tak mocno, że coraz trudniej mu to ignorować. Harry wręcz wyczuwa _kłopoty_ wiążące się z tą pokusą, podobnie jak to miało miejsce w przypadku wielu innych napotkanych przez niego wcześniej magicznych artefaktów.

Wzdychając, _ponownie_ odrywa wzrok od księgi i ignoruje leżącą na kolanach książkę, by przesunąć ręką po twarzy. Zanurza się w fotelu, nie chcąc myśleć o horkruksach, ustawach i wołających do niego artefaktach, po czym przyciąga do siebie swoją torbę i przeszukuje ją, nim w końcu znajduje znajome lusterko.

— Łapo? – pyta, spoglądając w niewyraźną mgiełkę własnego odbicia, ukrytego w większości przez widoczny w lusterku sufit nieznanej mu sypialni; najpewniej którejś z tych na Grimmauld Place. – Łapo, jesteś tam?

Przez długą chwilę nie nadchodzi żadna reakcja. Harry już się ma poddać, już ma odłożyć lusterko, gdy nagle w końcu ktoś je po drugiej stronie podnosi.

Ale nie Syriusz.

Uśmiecha się do niego znajoma, zmęczona twarz.

— Remus?

— Cześć, szczeniaku.

— Wybacz, obudziłem cię? – Harry marszczy brwi.

— Nie, nie. – Remus kręci głową. – Moje zmęczenie to wyłącznie permanentny skutek uboczny spędzenia większości życia u boku twojego ojca chrzestnego.

Harry śmieje się i czuje, że jego mięśnie natychmiast się rozluźniają.

Myśli, że tego właśnie potrzebował. Znajomej twarzy. Kogoś, kto odciągnąłby go od pochłaniającego go do szpiku nerwowego niepokoju.

— Jest w pobliżu, czy może sieje gdzieś kłopoty?

— Chyba na zebraniu Wizengamotu – oznajmia Remus i kiedy Harry wzdycha, wysyła mu zaniepokojone spojrzenie. – Wszystko w porządku, Harry?

— Tak. Tak, w porządku, Lunatyku, naprawdę. – Harry kręci głową. – Po prostu, uch… utknąłem.

— Utknąłeś?

Harry kiwa krótko głową i jego wzrok kieruje się ponownie w stronę Księgi Umarłych. Spogląda na nią przez chwilę, po czym znów odrywa wzrok, gdy przechodzą go ciarki.

— Taaa, no wiesz. Mam wrażenie, jakbym… jakbym _powinien_ coś robić, ale nie robię – tłumaczy, po czym wzdycha ponownie i ściąga okulary, by przesunąć dłonią po twarzy. – Chyba po prostu… czuję się ostatnio trochę bezużyteczny.

Remus wydaje z siebie cichy dźwięk.

— Harry, nie jesteś bezużyteczny.

— No to przygaszony. – Harry wzrusza ramionami. – Chodzi mi o to, że Hermiona i Ron… no cóż, Hermiona zaczyna w krótce staż w Ministerstwie. Ron wciąż nie potrafi zdecydować się między pomaganiem George’owi i Fredowi, a kształceniem się na aurora, ale… ale przynajmniej coś _robi_.

Remus kiwa lekko głową i przechyla ją.

— A ty czujesz, że powinieneś być tam z nimi, rozpoczynać swoją karierę, przystosowywać się do życia poza szkołą, a zamiast tego…

— A zamiast tego jestem _tutaj_ – fuka Harry. – Tutaj, uwieziony milionem przysiąg, bez _jakiejkolwiek_ formalnej edukacji i tylko czekam, aż Lord _pieprzony_ Voldemort uchwali w Wizengamocie ustawę, którą powinienem pomagać mu przepchać, zamiast tego spędzając całe dnie na czytaniu książek, w których nie znajduję _żadnych odpowiedzi_ , które…

Głos się Harry’emu łamie. Przełyka z trudem ślinę i mruga kilkakrotnie na miękką, cierpliwą twarz Remusa.

— Na czytaniu książek, w których nie znajduję żadnych odpowiedzi, które pomogłyby mi wrócić _do_ _domu_ – dokańcza cicho Harry, pociągając nosem i czując, że pieką go oczu.

— Och, szczeniaku – wzdycha Remus. – Tak mi przykro.

Harry śmieje się, pociera znowu oczy, ale te tylko jeszcze bardziej go pieką.

— To przecież nie twoja wina. Sam wpakowałem się w tę idiotyczną sytuację.

— Owszem, sam zdecydowałeś się na obranie tej niezwykłej ścieżki – zgadza się Remus. – Co nie znaczy, że jest to sprawiedliwe. Co nie znaczy, że to, że _musiałeś_ ją wybrać, jest choć trochę fair.

Harry śmieje się i ukrywa połowę twarzy w dłoniach. Śmiech ten brzmi gorzko nawet dla jego własnych uszy. Trochę jak szloch.

— Och, szczeniaku, chciałbym ci jakoś pomóc – mówi Remus. – Chciałbym cofnąć się w czasie i sprawić, że wszystko, co złe, się nie wydarzy. Powstrzymać cię przed uciekaniem, przed poświęceniem dla nas wszystkich resztek twojego dzieciństwa. Ale nie mogę.

Harry to docenia. Wie też, że tak czy siak by na to Remusowi nie pozwolił.

Ale to miły gest.

— Mogę jednak z całą pewnością powiedzieć ci, że nie jesteś bezużyteczny – dodaje Remus tak stanowczo, tak nieustępliwie, że Harry mruga w stronę lusterka, by zobaczyć miękkie rysy jego twarzy. – _Nigdy_ nie byłeś bezużyteczny. Możesz być teraz trochę zagubiony, ale to, co robisz, nadal jest ważne, bo w to wierzysz. To co robisz i co _robiłeś_ chroni nasz świat przed rozlewem krwi i wojną. I nawet teraz to _twoja_ ustawa jest obecnie dyskutowana w Ministerstwie. To _twoja_ ciężka praca rozwija, zmienia czarodziejski świat i sprawia, że staje się on _lepszy_.

Harry kręci głową.

— Właściwie nic nie zrobiłem…

— Zmieniłeś absurdalną ustawę o relokacji dzieci w coś, co ma je chronić, co ma chronić _wszystkie_ dzieci, i przekonałeś Czarnego Pana, by stanął na jego czele, może i pod aliasem, ale na oczach najpotężniejszych i najbardziej wpływowych czarodziejów i czarownic w naszym świecie – oznajmia miękko i stanowczo Remus, uśmiechając się lekko. – To coś, szczeniaku, z czego powinieneś być dumny. Ja i Syriusz jesteśmy.

Harry czuje, jak coś zaciska się mu w gardle. Nie może tego przełknąć, podobnie jak zaciskającej się nagle w piersi siły.

Ma pewną odległą świadomość, że to, co robi jest _ważne_. Że zmienia świat. Ale to co innego, niż usłyszeć, jak ktoś inny mu o tym w taki sposób mówi.

Co innego usłyszeć, że ktoś jest z niego _dumny_.

Po policzku spływa mu łza i szybko ją wyciera, pociągając ponownie nosem. Na jego ustach rozkwita drżący uśmiech i widzi, jak twarz Remusa łagodnieje.

— Dzięki, Lunatyku – mówi.

— Nie ma za co, Harry – odpowiada Remus. – W ogóle.

Zapada między nimi ciepła i cicha chwila, podczas której Harry bierze się ponowne w garść. Remus spokojnie na niego czeka, jak zwykle cierpliwy.

— No dobra. – Remus odchrząkuje, gdy Harry nieco bardziej się opanowuje. – Myślę, że potrzebujesz chwili przerwy. Wyjścia z biblioteki i rozerwania się.

— Po twojemu? – pyta z krzywym uśmieszkiem Harry. – Czy tak, jak rozumie to Łapa?

— Właściwie to i tak, i tak. – Remus kiwa głową i zamyśla się na chwilę, po czym na jego twarzy pojawia się jakieś zdecydowanie. – No dalej. Wróć do mieszkania, zjedz coś dobrego i zrób sobie na resztę dnia wolne. Zasłużyłeś sobie. Daj znać, gdy tam dotrzesz. Skontaktuj się ze mną przez Fiuu.

— Um… — Harry mruga, nieco zdezorientowany i podejrzliwy. – Okej. No dobra. No to… do usłyszenia za chwilę?

— Tak. – Remus posyła mu uśmiech. – Idź, szczeniaku. Wkrótce znowu pogadamy.

— Okej – mówi ponownie Harry.

Wtedy Remus znika z lusterka i Harry chowa je do swojej torby. Marszcząc brwi i kręcąc głową, posyła niedbałym machnięciem dłoni książki z powrotem na półki.

Rzuca ostatnie spojrzenie na Księgę Umarłych… ale ciekawość wywołana podejrzanym zachowaniem Remusa sprawia, że z łatwością się od niej odrywa.

Rusza przez gabinet do głównego holu. Pochylając nisko głowę i ściskając ramię torby, niemal na kogoś wpada. Zaskoczony, zatrzymuje się gwałtownie, niemal potykając o powietrze i utrzymując równowagę tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że ktoś go przytrzymuje.

To Omar, wyraźnie zaskoczony, ale też z łatwością się uśmiechający, o ciepłych dłoniach, którymi chwyta go za ramiona. Harry ma na końcu języka przeprosiny, ale kiedy staje pewnie na nogach, Omar już macha wymijająco ręką.

— Nic się nie stało, Harry – oznajmia i Harry zaskoczony jest dołeczkiem, który pojawia się podczas uśmiechu na jego policzku; wygląda czarująco, ale też czegoś mu brakuje… – Minęło trochę czasu, co? Prawie cię teraz nie widuję.

Harry mruga, po czym się czerwieni. Czuje się jak kompletny głupiec, że tak na niego wpadł i że chwilę później niemal dał się rozproszyć przez zwykły _uśmiech_.

— Och. No tak. – Odchrząkuje i macha ręką w bliżej niesprecyzowanym kierunku za plecami. – Badania zajmują mi większość czasu i…

— I znalazłeś nasz ukryty gabinet.

Harry czuje, że rumieni się pod wpływem widocznego na twarzy Omara wyrazu pełnego zrozumienia. Tego, jak ten opiera się o póki i spogląda na niego z góry.

— No cóż. – Harry zwilża wargi. – Tak.

— Rozumiem. – Omar kiwa głową i zerka przez ramię, jakby czegoś szukał. – Nieczęsto zdarza się, by znalazł go ktoś obcy. Jak ci się to udało?

— Ktoś mi go pokazał. Ktoś, kto znalazł go przede mną.

Omar przyjmuje tę odpowiedź z kiwnięciem.

— Ach, rozumiem. I zalazłeś tam coś, co ci się spodobało?

Harry marszczy nos, co wywołuje u jego towarzysza śmiech.

— Nieszczególnie? – odpowiada z pewną nieśmiałością. Jakby nie było, przyznaje się właśnie _bibliotekarzowi_ , że nie lubi _książek_. – Wszystko jest tam… no cóż, trochę mroczne. Nie?

— Nie wszystko – mówi Omar, wzruszając ramionami, spoglądając na niego ciepło swoimi ciemnymi oczami. – Jeśli masz jakieś pytania na temat tego, co tam znajdziesz, zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć, Harry.

— Och. Tak. Um. Dzięki. – Harry skina głową i masuje jej tył dłonią, bez wątpienia jeszcze bardziej wzburzając swoje nieokiełznane włosy. – Wiesz, właściwie to… jest tam taka książka. Artefakt. Ja, um. Czy twój transliterator działa na hieroglifach?

Omar śmieje się lekko i nieco do niego przybliża.

— Myślę, że o czymś zapomniałeś, Harry.

— O czym? – pyta, przechylając głowę.

— Gdzie jesteś – mówi Omar, pochylając się i wyciągając transliterator z kieszeni, podając mu go. – Całe życie spędziłem w Kairze. Nie jestem, jak ty, angielskim czarodziejem. Wychowywałem się, otoczony starą magią mojego kraju. Mój transliterator tłumaczy starożytny sumeryjski. A więc na pewno też i hieroglify.

— Och. – Harry również prycha śmiechem i zastanawia się, czy policzki kiedykolwiek _przestaną_ go parzyć. – No tak, jasne, oczywiście. Dzięki.

Wyciąga dłoń i bierze z małym uśmiechem oferowany mu przedmiot. Omar podaje mu go, ale jego wzrok opada na chwilę na pierścień, który spoczywa na palcu Harry’ego.

Robi wtedy jeden krok w tył i chowa dłonie do kieszeni swoich spodni. Jak na bibliotekarza, zawsze ubrany jest bardzo porządnie. Harry przypomina sobie wypowiedziane kilka tygodni temu przez Voldemorta słowa, że powinien ubierać się stosownie do swoich tytułów, i myśli, że przy Omarze wygląda w swoich szmacianych ubraniach z drugiej ręki pewnie jak jakiś ciołek.

— Mogę zapytać, co takiego chcesz przeczytać? – zagaduje go Omar.

— Um, no cóż. – Harry wzdycha. – Nazywa się ponoć Księgą Umarłych.

Omar unosi wysoko brwi.

— I dlaczego jesteś nią zainteresowany?

Harry waha się. Nikomu o tym wcześniej nie powiedział. Ani Hermionie, ani Ronowi, Syriuszowi czy Remusowi… nawet Dumbledore’owi.

A już _na pewno_ nie Voldemortowi.

Ale jeśli ktoś miałby być dla niego źródłem rzetelnej wiedzy na temat książek, to… no cóż.

— Ona… cóż, to zabrzmi trochę głupio, ale… — jąka się przez chwilę Harry, powracając myślami do czarnej, udekorowanej złotem księgi. – Mam wrażenie, że _powinienem_. Że… że na mnie czeka. Ma to jakiś sens?

Twarz Omara z jakiegoś powodu łagodnieje. Jakby w wyrazie zrozumienia.

— Jak najbardziej – mówi. – Ta księga istnieje niemal tak długo, jak sama magia. Gruntownie zbadano zawarte w niej zaklęcia i są one tak stare, że nikt tak naprawdę nie wie, jak powinno się ich używać. Wszyscy, którzy ją studiowali, zgadzali się jednak w jednym: to książka o życiu i śmierci.

Harry marszczy brwi.

— I… i dlaczego ma to w takim razie sens? Że mnie… przyciąga?

— Ja… przykro mi to mówić, Harry, ale nawet w Egipcie wiemy, kim jest Chłopiec, Który Przeżył. – Omar krzywi się lekko. – Jedyna osoba, która przetrwała zaklęcie uśmiercające. Masz na swojej skórze znak śmierci; _przeżyłeś_. Oczywiście, że Księga do ciebie woła.

Och.

Och, to nie zrozumienie ujrzał wcześniej na twarzy Omara.

Tylko _współczucie_.

— No tak. – Harry cofa się o krok, czując, jak coś ściska się mu w żołądku. – No cóż. Dobra. Powinienem… iść.

— Oczywiście – oznajmia Omar, ale Harry już go mija, kierując się do wyjścia i zatrzymuje się tylko wtedy, gdy mężczyzna wyciąga rękę i chwyta go za ramię. – I Harry? Jeśli chciałbyś zjeść znowu wspólnie obiad, to tylko… daj znać.

Harry niemal się wzdryga – i chwilę później przeklina cicho za tak silną reakcję.

Po czym posyła Omarowi sztuczny uśmiech.

— Pomyślę o tym.

Odsunąwszy się, przemierza szybko hol. Schodzi pośpiesznie po schodach. Wychodzi prędko z biblioteki na ulicę.

Nie wie do końca dlaczego, ale czuje się jak głupiec. Czuje na piersi ciężar, którego chyba nie powinno tam być.

Jakby nie było, Omar to tylko ktoś, z kim raz na jakiś czas rozmawia. A współczucie to nie jest przecież coś _złego_. Omar nie zna go na tyle – nie wie, kim _naprawdę_ jest – podobnie jak Harry też nie zna go na tyle, by uzasadnione było to, jak bardzo czuje się z powodu jego reakcji niezadowolony. Niezadowolony z tego, że ktoś – tak naprawdę zupełny nieznajomy – zna jego historię i wydaje mu się, że dzięki temu zna też _jego_.

To w końcu nie pierwszy raz.

I to chyba właśnie dlatego, myśli Harry, tak bardzo to w niego uderzyło.

Zastanawia się nad tym przez całą drogę do punktu aportacyjnego, bawiąc zawieszonym na szyi medalionem. Przez całą drogę do mieszkania. Wchodząc po schodach do miejsca, które tymczasowo nazywa domem.

Gdy jest w środku, rzuca torbę na kanapę i przypomina sobie dziwne polecenie Remusa. Choć już teraz, tylko tutaj przybywszy, czuje, jak napięcie znika z jego ramion.

Remus, jak zwykle, miał rację. Potrzeba mu przerwy. Chwili _zabawy_.

Kucając przy kominku, wrzuca do niego trochę proszku i obserwuje, jak płomienie rozświetlają się zielenią, gdy wypowiada odpowiedni adres.

— Lunatyku – mówi w rozżarzone węgle. – Jestem w mieszkaniu.

— O, świetnie, w samą porę – oznajmia Remus i uśmiecha się do niego szeroko przez płomienie, a Harry mruży oczy.

— O co chodzi?

— Zobaczysz – oświadcza Remus. – Odsuń się. Mam dla ciebie specjalną przesyłkę.

— Specjalną przesyłkę?

— Tak, tak – odpowiada Remus z zapałem, którego Harry nie potrafi nazwać. – No, odsuń się.

Wzdychając, dochodząc do wniosku, że najlepiej po prostu go posłuchać, Harry odchodzi od kominka.

— No dobra.

Nagły błysk zieleni jest niemal oślepiający. Harry odskakuje i upada z zaskoczeniem na podłogę, kaszląc i machając ręką, by pozbyć się buchającej w jego stronę sadzy, gdy pierwsza osoba przechodzi przez Fiuu… a potem kolejna… i kolejna… i _kolejna_ …

— Czyżby ktoś tu się wystarczająco daleko nie odsunął, co, Fred?

— Zdecydowanie, George.

Harry mruga swoimi rozszerzonymi ze zdumienia oczami na Freda i George’a Weasleyów, ubranych w absurdalne garnitury o jeszcze absurdalniejszych kolorach.

— Chłopaki. – Ostry, karcący głos Hermiony sprawia, że jego usta wykrzywiają się w szerokim uśmiechu, jeszcze zanim ta mija bliźniaków, by przy nim klęknąć. – Wszystko w porządku?

— Wybacz, stary – odzywa się Ron, uśmiechając mocno. – Nie myśleliśmy, że będziesz stał tak blisko. Nic ci się nie przypaliło, co nie?

— Nic – wzdycha Harry i wie, że uśmiecha się jak idiota, ale Ron pomaga stanąć mu na nogi, Hermiona czyści jego ubrania, a bliźniaki szczerzą się do niego wesoło i… — To cudowne. Jest _cudownie_.

— No nie wiem… — zaczyna Fred.

— …skoro stoisz tak blisko kominka… – dodaje George.

— …gdy przechodzą przez niego ludzie. – Fred posyła mu oczko. – Nie nazwałbym tego _cudownym_ posunięciem.

Śmiejąc się głośno, Harry rozwiera ramiona i przyciąga ich do siebie najbliżej, jak tylko się da. Nie opierają się przed tym, ściskając go mocno i ze wszystkich stron – jego Weasleyowie i jego Hermiona – i Harry uśmiecha się tak szeroko, że boli go _twarz_.

— Dzięki, Lunatyku! – krzyczy, choć jego głos przytłumiony jest lekko przez przeraźliwie fioletowy płaszcz Freda… lub może George’a?

Słyszy śmiech Remusa.

— Nie ma za co, szczeniaku. Miłej zabawy.

— Z nami? – pytają w tym samym momencie Fred i George, i Harry prycha, usłyszawszy jęk Rona, czując, jak pierś wypełnia mu miłe ciepło. – Nie mogłoby być inaczej.

**~*~**

— Obawiam się, Lordzie Gaunt, że zanim zagłosujemy, konieczne będzie głębsze doprecyzowanie.

To serdeczne. Uprzejme. _Lekceważące_.

Stojąc przed Wizengamotem, Lord Voldemort wrze cicho ze złości, z przyklejonym na twarzy uśmiechem. Wśród zgromadzonych rozlega się pełen zgody szmer – zniedołężniali czarodzieje i wiekowe czarownice narzekają na marnowany czas oraz absurdalną i niedorzeczną naturę prezentowanej na każdym zebraniu ustawy.

 _Politycy_ – myśli gniewnie – _są gorsi niż dzieci_.

— Oczywiście – oznajmia, kiwając uprzejmie głową w stronę Dumbledore’a. – Jestem pewien, że dla co poniektórych bardziej… tradycjonalistycznych uczestników jest tu do przyswojenia wyjątkowo wiele nowych informacji.

Kątem oka widzi ukrywającego za dłonią uśmieszek Syriusza Blacka. Bez wątpienia zadowolonego, że szydzi sobie z niektórych starszych członków Wizengamotu.

W normalnych warunkach rozbawienie Blacka tylko podsyciłoby jego gniew. Dziś jednak pewną ulgę przynosi mu świadomość, że oprócz tych nielicznych jednostek, które świadome są jego prawdziwej tożsamości, ma też po swojej stronie kogoś jeszcze. Nawet jeśli Black wspiera go tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że na ustawie wypisane jest również imię jego chrześniaka.

— Tak – odpiera Dumbledore’a z błyskiem w oczach i lekkim drgnięciem ust, usłyszawszy ukrytą pod jego słowami obelgę, ale go za nią nie upominając. – Posiedzenie uważam zatem za zakończone. Do zobaczenia w środę.

Jakby tylko na to czekali, zgromadzeni członkowie natychmiast wznoszą się ze swoich miejsc. Voldemorta boli _szczęka_ , gdy obraca się w stronę swego podium – głownie dlatego, że próbuje powstrzymać się przed przeklęciem ich wszystkich na oślep w diabli.

Gdy spostrzega Lucjusza, czekającego na niego przy wielkich, pretensjonalnych drzwiach wyjściowych, macha odprawiająco ręką. Nie ma zamiaru spotkać się dzisiaj ze swoimi poplecznikami, bo inaczej bez cienia litości wyładowałby swoją ogromną złość na tej zgrai mizdrzących się idiotów. Lucjusz skina głową i wychodzi bez pytania, podczas gdy Voldemort zbiera swoje papiery.

Zwija je właśnie z powrotem w jedną całość, spoglądając na widoczne na nich chaotyczne bazgroły Harry’ego, gdy ktoś nagle obok niego odchrząkuje.

Unosi wzrok, spostrzegając Blacka. Sprawia on wrażenie rozbawionego, ale też trochę niechętnego, wciskając dłonie głęboko w zarzucone niedbale na ramiona szaty.

Nigdy nie zrozumie, jakim cudem latami pomagał Harry’emu go unikać.

— Mogę jakoś pomóc, Lordzie Black? – pyta, owijając zgrabnie wstążką swoje dokumenty.

— _Właściwie_ pomyślałem, że to ja mogę pomóc _tobie_ – fuka Black, wykrzywiając z niesmakiem usta, choć zarazem kręci głową, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co robi. – Tak naprawdę to próbuję pomóc _Harry’emu_ … no ale wróg mojego wroga i takie tam.

— Czy ten potok słów mi coś mówić? – odpowiada Voldemort, czując, jak cały napina się z rezerwą, choć zarazem splata za plecami dłonie.

— Stare dziadki się nie ugną – mówi Black, jakby miało to coś tłumaczyć, a kiedy Voldemort tylko na niego mruga, wzdycha ciężko. – Nie posłuchają kogoś równie młodego, co ty. Jeśli nie masz na karku steki, mają gdzieś to, co masz do powiedzenia lub zaproponowania. Nawet gdybyś… no cóż. Nie wyglądał tak, jak teraz.

Voldemort, niestety, jest tego _bardzo_ świadomy. Szerzony przez niego urok nawet za młodu miał swoje granice, mimo że był wschodzącą gwiazdą.

To głównie dlatego zdecydował się pracować _za_ kulisami. Niełatwo było zdobyć publicznie politycznych sojuszników – ale mając wystarczającą moc magiczną i wiedząc, gdzie nacisnąć? Och, tak łatwo było nimi manipulować.

— Co więc sugerujesz, Lordzie Black? – pyta, przysuwając się do niego bliżej, w końcu dostrzegając w jego przymrużonych oczach nutkę aurora, którym kiedyś był. – Bo chyba obaj wiemy, że _preferowane_ przeze mnie metody nie wchodzą w rachubę.

Black burczy pod nosem i kręci ponownie głowę.

— Nie mam pojęcia, jak Harry daje radę z tobą tak często rozmawiać. Myślałem, że odziedziczył moją odrazę wobec _lalusiów_ , ale kiedy sobie coś postanowi, uparty z niego drań.

Black ma, oczywiście, bolesną rację.

Co nie znaczy, że Voldemort ma mu ją zamiar przyznać.

— Przejdź _do rzeczy_ , Lordzie Black.

— No cóż, przepchasz tę ustawę wyłącznie, jeśli wręczysz kilka łapówek, co pewnie robi dla ciebie ten blondas… — Black wzrusza ramionami, uśmiechając się łobuzersko i szeroko. — …lub jeśli przekabacisz na swoją stronę kogoś, kto ma tu duże znaczenie.

— Ciebie? – prycha Voldemort.

Black wybucha śmiechem, choć sprawia wrażenie, jakby było to dla niego bolesne.

— Błagam cię. Obaj wiemy, że zagłosuję na twoją korzyść z tego choćby tylko powodu, że tak cholernie ciężko pracował nad tą ustawą Harry.

Voldemort marszczy brwi. Skoro Black nie mówi o sobie, jako osobie decydującej o głosach Blacków i Potterów, to kogo…

 _Och_. O Merlinie, _nie_.

— Nie ma mowy. – Voldemort nie kryje nawet wkraczającego na jego twarz grymasu. – Nie upadnę tak nisko, by prosić o wsparcie _Albusa Dumbledore’a_.

Black unosi brwi, niewzruszony i raczej nieporuszony widocznym na twarzy Voldemorta gniewem.

— Mimo że tak jest w stanie przyśpieszyć proces uchwalania tej ustawy, że przejdzie i zostanie przyjęta przez Wizengamot już na kolejnym spotkaniu?

Voldemort czuje, że coś zaciska jego żołądek. Coś przeraźliwie, niebezpiecznie przypominającego _pragnienie_.

Pragnienie zakończenia tego cyrku. Pragnienie skupienia się na innych rzeczach. Pragnienie poznania _nazwisk_.

Które podane mu zostaną dopiero wtedy, gdy uchwali tę ustawę i Harry Potter będzie miał pewność, że jego mugolscy krewni zostaną osądzeni i skazani _legalnymi_ metodami – a nie metodami _Voldemorta_.

Zaciśnięta mocno szczęka musi go jakoś zdradzać, bo Syriusz Black unosi zwycięsko brodę. Voldemort tego _nienawidzi_ i szanuje. 

Gdyby Syriusz Black był jednym z jego popleczników, a nie wrogów, ma wrażenie, że nawet by go lubił.

— Gdzie go znajdę? – pyta.

Black szczerzy szeroko zęby i wygląda dokładnie jak szaleniec, który według Harry’ego cały rok śledził go pod postacią psa.

— Choć ze mną.

I Voldemort idzie.

Opuszczają sale Wizengamotu szybko i bez komplikacji. Gdy kierują się ku wyjściu, nikt nie zwraca szczególnej uwagi na dwóch wychodzących wspólnie członków Wizengamotu – co na pewno by się zmieniło, gdyby wiedzieli, kim dokładnie jest Lord Gaunt lub że prowadzący go do wyjścia mężczyzna był członkiem stawiającej mu opór grupy.

Gdy dochodzą jednak do punktu aportacyjnego, Black go zatrzymuje. Kładzie mu na ramieniu dłoń, podaje kawałek pergaminu i pozwala, by Voldemort przeczytał: _Kwatera Główna Zakonu Feniksa znajduje się na Grimmauld Place 12._ A następnie, bez ostrzeżenia, aportuje go ze sobą bezpośrednio do rezydencji.

Ich przybycie ogłasza głośny trzask. Mija tylko kilka chwil, nim ktoś wychodzi zza rogu do błyszczącego czystością salonu i w powietrzu zawisa napięta atmosfera.

Gdy Voldemort się wokół siebie rozgląda, przypatrując niedawno wytapetowanej ścianie, gdzie, jeśli dobrze pamięta, zwykło być wymalowane drzewo rodowe Blacków, wyciągnięta zostaje różdżka. Gdy pluje sobie w brodę, że zapomniał o istnieniu domu rodzinnego Blacków – choć, jak przypuszcza, taka jest właśnie rola ukrywania lokalizacji pod zaklęciem _Fideliusa_ – Syriusz Black staje przed nim ze wzniesionymi w górę rękoma.

— Spokojnie, Lunatyku – mówi słodko i uspokajająco. – Wiem, co sobie teraz myślisz…

— Wiesz, co myślę? – pyta chrapliwie i oskarżająco stojący w przejściu mężczyzna, wciąż trzymając różdżkę w dłoniach. Voldemort rozpoznaje, że to wilkołak, jeden z wielu opiekunów Harry’ego. – Postradałeś _kompletnie_ zmysły, Syriuszu Black? Jak mogłeś go tu sprowadzić?

Black wznosi dłonie w powietrze.

— Och, daj spokój, i tak nie może nam nic zrobić. Nasz rogaczek więzi go swoimi przysięgami. Co nam szkodzi?

— Co nam _szkodzi_? – warczy zażarcie mężczyzna, przeszywając Voldemorta wzrokiem. – Szkodzi to, ty nieudolny głupcze, że gdy to się wszystko rozpadnie…

— Jeśli! – niemal krzyczy Syriusz, przykładając z pełnym oburzeniem dłoń do piersi, choć Voldemort jest właściwie pewien, że tylko udaje. – Remusie Lupinie, jak śmiesz wątpić w mojego chrześniaka.

— Nawet go tu nie ma, _palancie_ , przestań się mu podlizywać.

Black otwiera usta, jakby chciał się z nim dalej kłócić, ale Voldemort mu na to nie pozwala, odchrząkając.

— Jeśli mogę przerwać – mówi gładko i spokojnie, absolutnie niewzruszony toczącą się kłótnią… mimo że jakaś część niego unosi się z zachwytu nad tak dziecinnym zachowaniem jego wrogów; i mimo że jeszcze większy zachwyt wywołuje w nim świadomość, że ma sposobność bliższego przyjrzenia się ludziom, których Harry zwykle tak desperacko przed nim chroni. – Wierzę, że przybyłem tutaj, by porozmawiać z waszym _gościem_. Gdy tylko skończę, z chęcią się z wami pożegnam.

Black wydaje z siebie zduszony dźwięk – najpewniej znów zniesmaczony sposobem jego wyrażania się – a Lupin mruga kilkakrotnie, sztywniejąc.

— Nikogo więcej u nas nie ma…

— Spokojnie, Remusie – mówi wychodzący zza rogu Dumbledore, najpewniej tylko czekający na najlepszą chwilę do ujawnienia swojej obecności. – Wierzę, że ma na myśli mnie. Mam rację, Tom?

Twarz Voldemorta wykrzywia się w automatycznym grymasie. Dłonie swędzą go od chęci wyciągnięcia różdżki.

— Tak – odpowiada przez zaciśnięte zęby i Dumbledore skina głową, po czym kładzie Lupinowi dłoń na ramieniu.

— Może dobrze zrobi nam wszystkim filiżanka herbaty – oświadcza Dumbledore. – Zgodzicie się?

Ostrożnie i z niechęcią, Lupin opuszcza różdżkę. Zerka na Voldemorta, wahając się tylko przez chwilę, po czym kieruje na Blacka chyba najzimniejsze spojrzenie, jakie Czarny Pan kiedykolwiek widział na ludzkiej twarzy.

— Kuchnia – mówi. – _Teraz_.

Black, najwyraźniej całkowicie przygotowany na czekającą go naganę, zawiesza głowę. Mimo to podąża za Lupinem, pozostawiając Voldemorta samego w towarzystwie Albusa Dumbledore’a.

Voldemort zdaje sobie sprawę, że minęło wiele czasu, odkąd stał przed nim bez ściskanej w ręce różdżki.

— Nie wyglądasz na zaskoczonego – komentuje w końcu i zostaje odbiorcą dobrotliwego uśmiechu.

— Jestem – oznajmia Dumbledore. – Nigdy nie spodziewałem się z twojej strony takiego kompromisu, Tom.

— Oczywiście, że nie – prycha Voldemort. – W końcu zawsze spodziewałeś się po mnie tylko ciemności i okrucieństwa. Mam nadzieję, że sprostałem twoim oczekiwaniom.

Uśmiech Dumbledore’a znika.

— Tom…

— Przyszedłem tutaj, aby porozmawiać o zyskaniu twego wsparcia względem ustawy o ochronie magicznych dzieci – przerywa mu z bezwzględnym, z trudem powstrzymywanym gniewem. – A nie o moim dzieciństwie.

Stary profesor wzdycha ciężko, ale kiwa głową.

— Jak mniemam po to, by przekonać mnie o ważności paragrafu dotyczącego mugolskich rodziców i opiekunów.

— Tak.

— Obawiam się więc, że nie mogę wesprzeć tego projektu.

Voldemort czuje, jak coś się w nim gotuje.

— Dlaczego?

— Choć doceniam, co moglibyśmy osiągnąć tą ustawą i co sobą ona reprezentuje, nie sprawujemy kontroli nad mugolami, Tom – oznajmia Dumbledore, odchodząc w końcu od drzwi i kierując się do uszaka stojącego nieopodal kominka. – Nawet jeśli odnajdziemy dowody nadużycia, nie możemy, jak tego pragniesz, skazać ich na pobyt w Azkabanie.

Voldemort zaciska u boku pięści.

— Niby dlaczego?

— Bo mugole nie są pod naszą jurysdykcją – wyjaśnia z protekcjonalną cierpliwością Dumbledore. – Wiesz o tym. Choć mamy w ich rządzie swoje kontakty, nie ma mowy, by uszło nam na sucho uwięzienie ich bez uprzedzenia…

— Nawet nie próbuj mnie obrażać, Albusie – warczy Voldemort. – Nie zamierzam pytać o _zgodę_. Krzywdzą naszych ludzi; powinniśmy więc móc wymierzyć im sprawiedliwość.

Dumbledore sprawia nagle wrażenie bardzo starego.

— Myślałem, że być może Harry ostudzi trochę twój odczuwany wobec mugoli gniew. Najwyraźniej się myliłem.

Voldemort ma ochotę wyszczerzyć zęby. Wziąć to rozczarowanie Dumbledore’a, zgnieść je i wepchnąć mu je do _gardła_.

— Nie mówię o mugolach – syczy, okrążając stojący naprzeciw Dumbledore’a fotel i zaciskając ręce na jego oparciu, wbijając mocno palce w jego miękki materiał. – Mówię o _osobach stosujących przemoc_. Ludziach, którzy biją, zaniedbują i wykluczają magiczne dzieci – dzieci, które są _naszą_ przyszłością – tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że mogą. Tylko dlatego, że _uchodzi im to na sucho_. Czystokrwistych, półkrwi i mugolach. _Wszyscy_ oni mają takie rzeczy na sumieniu. Bo nikt nie próbuje ich _powstrzymać_.

Przez chwilę Dumbledore spogląda na niego w milczeniu znad tych swoich absurdalnych okularów-połówek. Jego niebieskie oczy, które wiele osób uznaje za mądre i miłe, a które dla Voldemorta zawsze były pełne podejrzeń i dystansu, pociemniają się lekko, gdy starzec w końcu odwraca wzrok.

— Naprawdę rozumiem, co próbujesz zrobić, Tom. I to doceniam – mówi. – Ale nie zmienia to faktu, że nie mamy nad mugolami żadnej jurysdykcji. Nie możemy ich uwięzić.

Voldemort wykrzywia w obrzydzeniu usta.

— Co więc _możemy_?

— Nałożyć na nich grzywnę. I oczywiście usunąć spod ich opieki dziecko…

— To nie wystarczy – oznajmia Voldemort, kręcąc stanowczo głową. – Kara powinna być adekwatna do czynu.

Dumbledore mruga.

— Oko za oko, Tom? A co byśmy tym osiągnęli, prócz ujawnienia naszej magii światu, który tak bardzo nienawidzisz?

Widząc, jakie to wszystko bezsensowne, że ta rozmowa do niczego nie prowadzi, Voldemort zaciska palce na oparciu krzesła. Znów boli go szczęka, gdy tak niesamowicie mocno ją zaciska, więc bierze głęboki oddech.

Wyobraża sobie, jak ogłasza Harry’emu swoją porażkę. Solenną akceptację, z jaką ten by ją przyjął. Jego ukryte rozczarowanie, choć Harry najpewniej tłumaczyłby ją sobie tym, że na nią _zasługują_. Przekonywałby samego siebie, że jego oprawcom nie należy się kara. Że nie zasługuje na sprawiedliwość.

Sama ta myśl, o wstydzie i akceptacji Harry’ego, sprawia, że gotuje się w nim krew. Sprawia, że zdradza to małe zaufanie, jakim go Harry obdarzył, tylko i wyłącznie po to, by udowodnić swoją rację.

— Wiesz w ogóle, co mu zrobili? – pyta cicho, spoglądając prosto w oczy Dumbledore’a. – Twojemu cennemu bohaterowi? Co zrobili ci mugole?

Dumbledore _blednie_. Gdyby była to jakakolwiek inna sytuacja, Voldemort najpewniej czerpałby z tego ogromną przyjemność.

— Co masz na myśli? – pyta Dumbledore, ale Voldemort słyszy w jego głosie drżenie.

— Nigdy ci nie powiedział? – pyta, unosząc brew, mimo że wie – _wie_ – że Harry nikomu innemu tego wcześniej nie wyznał. – Powiedz, Albusie, opuszczał z chęcią w czasie przerw świątecznych szkołę? Nigdy nie _błagał_ , by pozwolono mu zostać na wakacje w Hogwarcie? Jak _ja_?

W końcu – _w końcu_ – starzec pozbywa się swojej maski. Ściąga okulary i ukrywa twarz w dłoniach.

Wygląda nagle niesamowicie staro. Nie siedzi teraz przed Voldemortem kochany przez wszystkich dyrektor. Ani pomarszczony przywódca. Czy manipulacyjny mistrz szachownicy. Jedynie starzec.

— Mówił, że jest nieszczęśliwy – oznajmia po długiej ciszy Dumbledore. – Że nie za bardzo go lubią.

Voldemort ma ochotę prychać i warczeć. Ale czeka.

W końcu Dumbledore znów na niego spogląda.

— Powiedz – mówi.

— Głodzili go – oznajmia, nie zdradzając się przed starym głupcem, że sam nie zna tak naprawdę zbyt wielu szczegółów. Wie wystarczająco. – Zmuszali go do ciężkiej pracy, najpewniej od małego, gdy tylko mogło ujść im to na sucho.

Dumbledore krzywi się. Naznacza go ogromne poczucie winy, które wypisane ma na swojej pomarszczonej twarzy.

Ale Voldemort jeszcze nie skończył.

— Trzymali twojego bohatera, zbawcę czarodziejskiego świata, _Harry’ego Pottera_ , w komórce pod schodami.

Dumbledore przymyka oczy. Opada na fotel. Voldemort wie, jakie myśli zaprzątają mu teraz głowę.

Jakim cudem o tym _nie wiedział_?

— Co więc sugerujesz? Nie zmienia to faktu, że nie możemy wrzucić ich do Azkabanu – pyta ostatecznie ochrypłym głosem Dumbledore.

— Niektóre klątwy, Albusie, pozostawiają ślad tylko na umyśle – oznajmia miękko i bacznie, i wie, że Dumbledore widzi pobłyskujący w jego oczach gniew; wie, że widzi w nich brutalną, nieugiętą _nieuchronność_ ; że jest świadomy tego, że Voldemort zemści się na tych mugolskich ścierwach, drogą legalną lub nie. – _Kara_ powinna być adekwatna do _czynu_.

Na twarzy Dumbledore’a, tak jak się spodziewał, rozkwita zrozumienie.

— Niewykrywalna – dodaje Voldemort. – Przynajmniej mugolskimi sposobami. Na tyle podstępna, że nie będą jej świadomi, póki nie będzie już za późno. Sami stworzą sobie swój koszmar. Doznają w umyśle tego, co sami uczynili.

— Doprowadzi ich to do szaleństwa – protestuje, choć słabo, Dumbledore.

— Sami to na siebie sprowadzili, gdy tylko zdecydowali się skrzywdzić magiczne dziecko – oznajmia Voldemort.

Pochylając się do przodu, Dumbledore spogląda na niego uważnie, ale ostatecznie kiwa głową.

— I jak zamierzałbyś wcielić taką klątwę w życie?

— Po procesie sądowym, po uznaniu ich za winnych, po zapłaceniu _grzywny…_ – Voldemort nie kryje obrzydzenia prostotą i bezużytecznością tego pomysłu – …za to, co uczynili. Po tym, jak zostanie odebrane im dziecko. Nigdy nie będą nawet wiedzieć, że zostali przeklęci.

— Przy pomocy jakiegoś obiektu?

Voldemort zastanawia się przez chwilę, po czym skina głową.

— Najpewniej powiązanego z papierami, które będą musieli podpisać, gdy uznamy ich za winnych.

Dumbledore wypuszcza długi, powolny oddech.

— Jeśli takie właśnie poczynisz zmiany… z chęcią wesprę ustawę Pottera-Gaunta.

Voldemorta _przepełnia_ uczucie zwycięstwa. Pulsuje mu w głowie.

— Będę się więc zbierał. – Kiwa do niego głową, akurat wtedy gdy Syriusz Black i Remus Lupin wychodzą do nich z kuchni, lewitując za sobą tacę z herbatą. – Muszę przedyskutować te zmiany z Lordem Potterem.

Lupin zamiera w drzwiach.

— Sugerowałbym złożyć Harry’emu wizytę innym razem.

— Słucham?

Nawet Black marszczy na niego brwi.

— Co masz na myśli, Lunatyku?

— Harry jest dzisiaj zajęty – oznajmia stanowczo Lupin, w którego brązowych oczach pobłyskuje ostrzegawcza, złota poświata. – Odwiedzili go przyjaciele. Zrobił sobie zasłużoną przerwę.

— Tym lepiej, że złapię go w dobrym nastroju – komentuje Voldemort, wyciągając jednym ruchem różdżkę.

Lupin natychmiast się prostuje.

— Słuchaj…

— Remusie. – Dumbledore unosi rękę. – Będzie dobrze.

Krzywiąc się szyderczo na wyrażone przez Dumbledore’a _pozwolenie_ , Voldemort ściska mocniej różdżkę, ale nie wypowiada ani słowa. Lupin spogląda na nich obu, marszcząc mocno brwi, ale Voldemort nie czeka na to, co ma do powiedzenia.

Rusza już do wyjścia, by się aportować, by przemierzyć przestrzeń i stanąć u boku Harry’ego Pottera – do diabła z jego przyjaciółmi – kiedy Dumbledore wysyła mu mały uśmiech.

— Przepraszam cię, Tom, za moje wcześniejsze założenia – mówi. – Widzę, że były błędne. Harry to naprawdę _niezwykły_ młodzieniec, czyż nie?

Voldemort nawet nie zawraca sobie głowy, aby mu odpowiedzieć.

Zamiast tego obraca się ostro na pięcie i teleportuje, pozostawiając za sobą zdezorientowanego Blacka i Lupina, a także wszechwiedzące, niebieskie spojrzenie Dumbledore’a.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To chwilowo ostatni rozdział, jaki ToAStranger opublikowała, więc z przykrością muszę stwierdzić, że kończą się cotygodniowe aktualizacje i pozostaje nam czekać na jej kolejny ruch. Zaniepokojonych uspokajam, że stosunkowo często wypowiada się ona o kolejnym rozdziale i twierdzi, że jest już w trakcie tworzenia. Także na razie nie zapowiada się, by fic został zawieszony. Potrzeba tylko po prostu trochę... cierpliwości.
> 
> (No i oczywiście, jeżeli chcecie zachęcić ją do szybszego pisania, jak najbardziej osoby znające (chociaż w miarę) język angielski zachęcam do pozostawienia komentarza pod jej ostatnim rozdziałem - [link!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327684/chapters/66668614) \- bo na pewno będzie ToAStranger z tego powodu bardzo miło :) ).
> 
> Ze swojej strony zapewniam, że gdy pojawi się w języku angielskim nowy rozdział, na pewno go zauważę i na pewno też przetłumaczę - tyle że może to po prostu trochę potrwać. Znacie mnie i wiecie, że będę się, oczywiście, starać zrobić to możliwie jak najszybciej, ale muszę zadbać w swoim życiu o odpowiedni rozkład priorytetów, więc nie chcę obiecywać dokładnego czasu, jaki mi to zajmie. Także i w tym obszarze proszę was o odrobinę cierpliwości :)
> 
> ToAStranger wrzuca też czasami krótkie urywki (takie "zwiastuny") nadchodzącego rozdziału, więc będę starała się je tłumaczyć i wrzucać na swojego tumblra (niezmiennie pod tagiem: [pmzsp](https://panna-mi.tumblr.com/tagged/pmzsp)).


	18. XVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**. Niebetowany.

**Rozdział osiemnasty**

— To nie jest chyba dobry pomysł.

Stojący przed nim Fred i George marszczą nosy.

— Bzdura.

— Nonsens – dodaje Fred.

— Kompletne duby smalone – potwierdza George.

Harry parska śmiechem, ale też nadal unosi z powątpieniem brew. Ron daje mu kuksańca w bok i przewraca oczami, gdy Harry posyła mu szybkie spojrzenie, mimo że bliźniaki z umyślną teatralnością wymachują w powietrzu swoim najnowszym wynalazkiem.

— Naprawdę sądzisz…

— …że tacy _poważni_ biznesmeni jak my…

— … _wzorowi_ obywatele…

— …zaproponowaliby swojemu wspaniałemu dobroczyńcy…

— …coś niebezpiecznego?

Ron prycha.

— Przetestowali go na Lee. Biedaczysko.

George się chmurzy.

— Gred?

Wymieniają spojrzenia. Fred skina głową i robi krok do przodu.

— Się robi, Forge.

Oczy Rona rozszerzają się jeszcze zanim jego brat wykonuje w jego kierunku kolejny krok. Wznosząc do góry ręce, wycofuje się i kręci głową.

— Nie, czekaj – piszczy, zerkając gorączkowo przez ramię na skupiające wzrok Hermiony, stojące po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia stanowisko z bronią. – Nawet o tym nie myśl…

Szczerząc się szeroko, Harry obserwuje, jak Ron rzuca się do ucieczki, a Fred depcze mu po piętach.

Nie są w sali do pojedynkowania się jakoś szczególnie długo. Szczerze mówiąc, właściwie to dopiero co do niej przybyli, spędziwszy większość poranka i część popołudnia na przechadzaniu się po kairskich ulicach i tutejszych sklepach. Harry nie miał tak naprawdę jeszcze okazji ich pozwiedzać od czasu wizyty Syriusza i Remusa; miło było więc przełamać trochę codzienną rutynę.

Kiedy wspomniał przyjaciołom o swoich lekcjach i istnieniu sali do pojedynkowania się, jednogłośnie stwierdzili, że pragną ją zobaczyć – po tym, oczywiście, jak Hermiona wypytała go o wszystkie szczegóły. A Harry z chęcią im ją pokazał. Cieszył się, że może połączyć w taki sposób swoje obecne życie z dawnym. Zgromadzić tu swoich przyjaciół.

Bibliotekę postanowili sobie darować tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że Hermiona obawiała się, jak wielki zamęt byliby w stanie wprowadzić w niej bliźniacy.

Wokół jego ramion owija się ręka, przyciągając go do boku George’a.

— No dobra. Uroczyście przysięgam, że ten produkt nie wiąże się z absolutnie żadnymi kompromitującymi skutkami ubocznymi.

— Och, ale z takimi normalnymi, niekompromitującymi już tak? – pyta Harry, zerkając na małą fiolkę, którą George wymachuje mu przed twarzą. – Co za ulga.

George marszczy brwi i szturcha go w ramię.

— No dalej, stary. To tylko eliksir.

Pomrukując pod nosem, Harry krzyżuje ręce.

— Jak go nazwaliście?

— Lotny napój Weasleyów – oświadcza z pewną dumą George. – Gwarantuje, że będziesz się unosił całymi godzinami.

— Unosił?

— No cóż, pozawala ci unosić się odrobinę nad ziemią – oznajmia George, po czym szybko dodaje: — Ale, oczywiście, nie za wysoko. Mieliśmy z tym na początku mały problem, ale odkąd ściągnęliśmy Lee z sufitu i poprawiliśmy proporcje, wszystko działa jak należy.

Prychając śmiechem, Harry kręci głową.

— I do czego to służy?

— Do zabawy! – mówi George z pełną powagą szanującego się biznesmena.

Wzdychając, Harry spogląda ponownie na ukryty w fiolce niebieski napój z bąbelkami. George szczerzy się do niego szeroko i co rusz nią wymachuje, jakby próbował zachęcić do pochwycenia przynęty.

No i Harry ją, oczywiście, łapie.

Bierze buteleczkę, odkorkowuje ją i spożywa jednym płynnym łykiem. Spodziewa się czegoś ohydnego lub gorzkiego – z tym zwykle w końcu kojarzy mu się większość eliksirów – ale przyjemnie zaskakuje go napływająca na język i gardło słodycz. Czka lekko i mruga na pustą buteleczkę, a George w końcu go puszcza.

I chwilę później… chwilę później Harry, całkiem dosłownie, unosi się w powietrze. Kilka stóp nad ziemię, aż zatrzymuje się głowa w głowę z George’em.

— Och! – wykrzykuje z szerokim uśmiechem i George też się rozpromienia.

Znajdujący się na drugim końcu pomieszczenia Fred wydaje z siebie pełen radości okrzyk.

— Dobra robota, George!

Ron jednak jęczy głośno.

— Harry, stary, powiedział ci o efektach ubocznych?

— Żadnych jeszcze nie zauważyłem. – Harry wzrusza ramionami. – Powinienem się martwić?

Pełen zachwytu uśmiech George’a bardzo szybko zamienia się w łobuzerski uśmieszek.

— Jak powiedziałem, stary. Będziesz się unosił całymi _godzinami_.

— Nie brzmi to wcale tak źle – zauważa Harry.

I wie, że jest takie powiedzenie o _słynnych ostatnich słowach_. A kiedy napływa go nagła fala emocji – ciepła, słodyczy i _upojenia_ – rozpoznaje, że właśnie wypowiedział swoje.

— Och – wzdycha, gdy powolne ciepło przenika jego kończyny, palce i głowę. – O kurczę.

**~*~**

Voldemort właściwie nie jest wcale zaskoczony, gdy znajduje Harry’ego w sali do pojedynkowania się. Po tym, co ten powiedział mu o Umbridge, wiele się o nim dowiedział – między innymi, że swego czasu zwykł uczyć rówieśników nowych zaklęć. Nietrudno mu zatem wyobrazić sobie, że mógłby chcieć przyprowadzić tu swoich _przyjaciół_ , aby pokazać im, czego się nauczył.

Mimo to dużym zaskoczeniem jest dla niego, gdy po wejściu do sali do pojedynkowania zastaje ją po brzegi wypełnioną drzewami.

Niemal natychmiast rozpoznaje magię iluzji, ale musi przyznać, że – pomimo wydzierających się z drewnianej podłogi pnączy i korzeni, wznoszących się i kołyszących na niemożliwym wietrze drzew, a także światła lśniącego z żyrandoli niczym dziesiątki małych gwiazdek, rozświetlających całe pomieszczenie oraz dzikości uchwyconej między marmurowymi kolumnami i szeregiem luster – jest tu całkiem pięknie.

Jeszcze zanim ich dostrzega, słyszy śmiech. Harry Potter usadowił się pośrodku swojego zaczarowanego lasu, za grubym pniem; w otoczeniu trawy, migających światełek, baniek mydlanych i małych, białych kwiatów, które kłębią się na ziemi niczym śnieg. Przy ich dużej kępie siedzi trzech rudowłosych chłopców – bez wątpienia Weasleyów – którzy popychają się, śmieją i plotą coś między palcami. I to właśnie na granicy tej kakofonii światła i mieniącego się życia odnajduje Harry’ego.

Ma na głowie aureolę z kwiatów. A wokół nadgarstka bransoletę. Nawet stąd, gdzie stoi, czekając i obserwując, Voldemort widzi, jak _rozświetlone_ są jego oczy. I jak szeroki uśmiech. Jak swobodnie i chaotycznie gestykuluje rękami, gdy z pasją mówi coś do czarownicy, która wydaje się źródłem wznoszących się, dryfujących i tańczących w powietrzu bąbelków.

Czarownicy, która tuli na kolanach jego głowę, jedną dłonią delikatnie wznosząc różdżkę, a drugą okręcając wokół palców końcówki jego włosów. Co kilka chwil z czubka jej różdżki wydostają się kolejne iskierki i bańki – lśniące, połyskujące i chwilowo rozpraszające Harry’ego, który za każdym razem na moment milknie w połowie opowiadania swojej historii. Jej uśmiech, mały i spokojny, ilekroć to się dzieje, wydaje się jeszcze bardziej mięknąć.

A śmiech, czysta radość widniejąca na twarzy i w głosie Harry’ego, obijająca się w ich połączeniu niczym lśniące na wodzie gwiazdy… to niemal objawienie.

— Ciekawe – mówi Voldemort, do siebie i do reszty zgromadzonych, po czym kuca, by podnieść z trawiastej ziemi jeden z małych, białych pąków, przewracając między palcami jego łodygę. – Nie wiedziałem, że poczyniłeś w swoich iluzjach tak duże postępy.

— Tom!

Voldemort spodziewał się zaskoczenia. Zdziwienia, może trochę nieufności… lub nawet nutki strachu.

Ale nie rzeczywistości.

Weasleyów spoglądających na niego bez zmieszania, z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Których dwójka – bliźniacy – niemal natychmiast zaczyna szturchać się łokciami. I z których najmłodszy zaciska mocno szczękę i wzdycha.

— Nie zrobię mu korony, Harry – mówi stanowczo i z powagą, a siedzący obok bliźniacy prychają histerycznym śmiechem.

— Nie zamierzam cię o to prosić, Ron – odpowiada Harry, przewracając oczami, i jego własna korona przekrzywia się lekko na głowie, kiedy wstaje.

I to najwyraźniej najmłodszemu Weasleyowi wystarcza. Wzrusza on bowiem ramionami, rzuca Voldemortowi ostatnie spojrzenie, po czym wraca do plecenia wianku.

A bliźniacy wciąż się śmieją.

Wygląda to tak, jakby tylko czarownica miała z nich wszystkich trochę oleju w głowie. Zaciska dłoń na różdżce i wstaje razem z Harrym, stając u jego boku. Jej oczy, bystre i ciemne, ani na chwilę Voldemorta nie opuszczają.

— Lordzie Graunt – wita.

Ale nie skina głową.

Wyprostowawszy się, Voldemort podchodzi do nich bliżej i zauważa, jak dziewczyna zaciska dłoń wokół nadgarstka Harry’ego – jakby miała w każdej chwili pociągnąć go za siebie i zasłonić własnym ciałem. Voldemort przywdziewa na twarz uśmiech.

— Nie miałem chyba jeszcze przyjemności – mówi, gdy się przed nimi zatrzymuje, wyciągając dłoń. – Panna Granger, jak mniemam.

— Dobrze mniemasz – oznajmia dziewczyna, bez wahania ją ściskając.

Mimo że to z nią się wita, jego wzrok automatycznie wędruje do Harry’ego. Na jego twarzy zauważa mały, ciekawy uśmiech; niemal łagodny. Spokojny. Gdy Voldemort sięga do łączącej ich więzi i delikatnie ją muska, dostrzega, że wibruje ckliwą słodkością, niczym odrobinę przejrzałe jagody.

Mruży oczy.

— Przepraszam za najście – mówi, cofając rękę z uścisku czarownicy, wciąż racząc ich uprzejmie potulnym uśmiechem, gdy składa za plecami ręce. – Muszę jednak ukraść na chwilę Lorda Pottera…

— Lorda Pottera! – wykrzykuje ktoś na tyle głośno, że niemal Voldemorta przestrasza, a kiedy spogląda w tamtym kierunku, bliźniacy gramolą się na nogi, ściskając się za ramiona i mówiąc na zmianę. – Tylko nie _Lorda Pottera_.

Kątem ucha słyszy, jak czarownica przeklina cicho pod nosem.

— Chłopaki, _błagam_ , to nie jest odpowiedni moment.

— Ale _panno Granger_! – protestuje jeden z nich, kołysząc się lekko na nogach. – On próbuje ukraść _naszego_ dobroczyńcę…

— … _naszego_ dobrego mistrza…

— …naszego _słodziutkiego_ Harrusia!

— Co za dobry i łaskawy lord. – Drugi z bliźniaków uśmiecha się szeroko i owija rękę wokół Harry’ego, cmokając go w skroń. Voldemort czuje, jak coś napina mocno jego plecy i ramiona, gdy stają u boku Harry’ego. – Nasz Harry jest naprawdę wyjątkowy.

Wtedy ich dobroduszny, łobuzerski uśmieszek się zmienia. W pewnym sensie wykrzywia. Nagle łypią na niego groźnie okiem.

— Nie oddamy ci go – mówią jednocześnie.

Voldemort może się tylko na nich gapić.

A wtedy Harry wybucha śmiechem. Zakrywa dłonią usta i jego twarz rumieni się od rozsadzającego go wyraźnie rozbawienia. Pochyla się lekko, opiera dłonie o kolana i zmusza bliźniaków, by puścili jego ramiona, gdy chichocze histerycznie w swoje własne dłonie.

— Och, Harry – wzdycha Granger, klepiąc go po plecach. – Znów wywołasz u siebie czkawkę.

I Voldemort… Voldemort nie jest do końca pewny, co się tutaj dzieje; tutaj, gdzie Harry zwykle stawia mu zaciekle czoła, podnosząc wysoko buńczucznie brodę. Jest jednak pewny jednego:

— Jesteś czymś odurzony.

Harry kręci głową, nadal się śmiejąc, ale Voldemort tak czy siak to wyczuwa. Jak ta _euforia_ , ta słodka _lekkomyślność,_ przepływa przez ich więź.

— Ocho! Czyżbym wyczuwał wyrzut, Fred? – pyta jeden z bliźniaków, szturchając swojego brata w żebra i Voldemort zaciska mocno szczękę.

— Tak mi się wydaje, George.

— To zabawne – mruczy rudzielec, nieco się pochylając ( _ach_ , czyli oni _też_ są odurzeni) i Voldemort ma ochotę westchnąć, przekląć ich wszystkich w diabli i dowiedzieć się, czy natknął się właśnie na jakąś przypadkową melinę młodzieńczej nieprawości… ale mimo to sztywnieje, gdy bliźniacy zerkają na niego ponownie swoimi rozpalającymi się powoli, twardymi jak kamień oczami. – Nie sądziłem, że _Sam Wiesz Kto_ będzie miał z czymś takim problem. Wiesz, biorąc pod uwagę te wszystkie morderstwa i takie tam.

Voldemort zaciska mocno za plecami palce. To przyjaciele Harry’ego. Jeśli istnieje na tym świecie ktoś, kto ze względu na wiążące ich przysięgi znajduje się _bardziej_ poza jego zasięgiem, to byliby to chyba tylko i wyłącznie wskrzeszeni jakoś magicznie rodzice Harry’ego.

Jeśli chce utrzymać swoją złość na wodzy – i zachować magię, która byłaby ceną za stracenie nad sobą panowania – musi stąd wyjść. Coraz bardziej zaczyna świerzbić go dzierżąca różdżkę dłoń.

— Może innym razem – oznajmia ze sztucznym uśmiechem, po czym odwraca się bez pożegnania i rusza ku wyjściu.

W jego klatce piersiowej kotłuje się, zacięcie i absurdalnie, gniew. Szał, którego nie potrafi nawet nazwać. Stłumiona, ograniczona wściekłość. _Niczym upięty na smyczy pies_.

Dochodzi jednak tylko do krawędzi polany – granicy utworzonej przez Harry’ego oazy – kiedy zatrzymuje go szarpnięcie za szatę.

Odwraca się z różdżką w dłoni, ale jej nie wznosi. Wie bowiem, kogo zobaczy i nie jest do końca pewien, czy czuje się rozczarowany, kiedy okazuje się, że miał rację.

Stoi przed nim Harry Potter, z zarumienionymi policzkami, mokrymi od śmiechu rzęsami i rozszerzonymi źrenicami. Harry Potter krzywiący się w uśmieszku, speszony w chłopięcy sposób, którego Voldemort chyba jeszcze nigdy nie miał szansy u niego wiedzieć.

— Wybacz – wzdycha Harry, wciąż trzymając go za szaty i Voldemort ma niemal ochotę zobaczyć, jak zareagowali na to _przyjaciele_ Harry’ego, lecz jego wzrok zatrzymuje się na ściśniętym między palcami materiale. – Merlinie, naprawdę jesteś wkurzony, co?

Voldemort marszczy na niego brwi.

— Słucham?

Harry stuka palcem swoją bliznę, po czym przykrywa ją grzywką, jakby się jej wstydził.

— Wybacz. Nie chciałem być nieuprzejmy. Nie spodziewałem się dziś ciebie, ale, no cóż… znalazłeś mnie, więc…

Harry wciąż się rumieni. Od uszów po szyję. Voldemort mruga i napotyka jego spojrzenie.

— Więc? – pyta ostro, ledwie nad sobą panując.

— _Więc…_ – kontynuuje Harry, przewracając oczami i jeszcze raz szarpiąc go za szatę, i Voldemort musi wziąć głęboki, powolny oddech, gdy w jego piersi płonie coś, co bez wątpienia _musi_ być irytacją, bo każde inne wytłumaczenie byłoby zatrważające; choć to słowo nie do końca pasuje do opisania targających nim emocji. – …musiałeś mieć pewnie ku temu jakiś powód.

— Słuszne założenie.

Harry kiwa głową.

— No dobra. Więc? O co chodzi?

Nadal ściska luźno w pięści jego szatę – jakby się w ten sposób zakotwiczał… lub może zakotwiczał Voldemorta. Nadal też cały się czerwieni – i Voldemort jest pewien, że musi być to efekt uboczny tego, co zażył.

Nadal również spogląda na niego tymi swoimi jaskrawozielonymi oczami. Voldemort ma ochotę, och, jakże wielką, wyciągnąć rękę i ściągnąć mu z nosa okulary, aby lepiej się im przyjrzeć.

– A jaka odpowiedź by ci się spodobała? – pyta.

Harry marszczy nos.

– Planujesz mord i zamęt?

Naprawdę powinien przywyknąć już do tego, że Harry Potter go nieustannie zaskakuje.

Bo mimo że Harry rzeczywiście próbuje dociec obecnie jego intencji, przy okazji sobie z niego też _żartuje_. Praktycznie się z nim _przekomarza_ , jakby rozmawiali o pogodzie, a nie swojej dość napiętej historii.

– Czynnie? Nie – odpowiada szczerze, jakby wyciągając gałązkę oliwną. – Podświadomie? Być może.

Harry prycha.

A następnie, jakby zaskoczony swoim własnym rozbawieniem, podskakuje i zakrywa usta opuszkami palców.

– Ups – mruczy. – Chyba nie powinienem się z tego śmiać.

– Ale się śmiejesz – zauważa Voldemort, na którego twarzy po raz pierwszy dzisiejszego dnia – lub może nawet po raz pierwszy od kilku tygodni – pojawia się szczery uśmiech. – Jesteś w tym stanie niesamowicie szczery. Powinienem chyba podziękować za to twoim przyjaciołom… choć nie sądzę, by zaakceptowali taki wyraz wdzięczności ze strony _Sam Wiesz Kogo_.

Harry fuka.

– Obawiam się, że to najgorszy najlepiej skrywany sekret w Zakonie Feniksa. Lub coś takiego.

Mija dłuższa chwila, nim Harry przechyla głowę i marszczy brwi.

– Dlaczego chcesz im podziękować?

— Zastanawiam się… — mruczy pod nosem Voldemort, spoglądając Harry’emu w oczy, dumając, czy puściły mu tylko hamulce zachowania… czy może też i inne.

Sięga więc i muska powierzchownie umysł Harry’ego, jakby zatapiając palce w zimnym, czystym basenie pełnym wody – i okazuje się, że tak. Okazuje się, że mógłby bez żadnego wysiłku przeniknąć prosto do jego umysłu.

Wycofuje się.

— Jesteś w tym stanie zdecydowanie bardziej szczery – zauważa.

— Nie przypominam sobie, bym choć raz cię kiedykolwiek okłamał.

Voldemort gryzie się w policzek, by powstrzymać śmiech, choć usta Harry’ego wykrzywiają się w uśmieszku.

— Zastanawiam się, jakie prawdy mógłbym z ciebie teraz wyciągnąć – dodaje Voldemort i Harry w końcu się od niego odsuwa, puszczając tak długo ściskane szaty, by skrzyżować ręce na piersi.

Unosi brodę. Mruży oczy. Wyniośle – co zupełnie do niego nie pasuje, jakby ukradł te pozę od kogoś innego.

— Jestem _pewien_ , że nie o tym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać – mówi. – Próbujesz tylko wykorzystać nadarzającą się okazję.

Od _Malfoya_ – myśli Voldemort i _znów_ niemal się śmieje.

— Naprawdę oczekiwałeś po mnie czegoś innego? – pyta.

— Ślizgon w każdym calu – mruczy Harry i pochyla głowę w długim, pełnym zmęczenia westchnięciu. – _No dobra_. To co cię tak bardzo interesuje, że wolałbyś moją _niepochamowaną_ szczerość?

— Dajesz mi tym pytaniem naprawdę niezapieczoną okazję, mały cierniu.

Voldemort z chęcią z niej skorzysta; jest coś, nad czym zastanawia się od tego poranka w hotelu, od tego dnia w bibliotece, kiedy Harry przysiągł, że poskłada go z powrotem w jedną całość.

— No to masz tylko jedno pytanie.

Idealnie.

— Umowa stoi – oznajmia, robiąc ku niemu mały krok, dzięki czemu Harry znów musi unieść wysoko głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. – Powiedz, skarbie, jak sądzisz, co się stanie?

Między brwiami Harry’ego pojawia się zmarszczka.

— Co masz dokładnie na myśli?

— Jeśli uda ci się poskładać mnie w całość – doprecyzowuje Voldemort, wyciągając dłoń i ściskając wiszący wokół szyi Harry’ego medalion, przesuwając kciukiem po jego szklanej powierzchni. – Myślisz, że się zmienię? W skruszonego sierotę, który wyzna wszystkie swoje grzechy?

— _Nie_ – cedzi stanowczo Harry, jakby sam właśnie zdał sobie z tego sprawę. – Nie.

Voldemort jest tym przyjemnie zaskoczony – i nieco zdezorientowany.

— Dlaczego?

— Być może kiedyś tym chłopcem byłeś – mówi Harry, wskazując na Voldemorta ręką – i być może wciąż gdzieś on w tobie jest… ale nie jesteś już Tomem Riddle’em, prefektem naczelnym. Podobnie jak ja nie jestem już Harrym Potterem, porywczym Gryfonem. Wciąż jest częścią ciebie, ale nie tobą. Wyrosłeś z tego chłopca.

— I stałem się potworem? – pyta Voldemort.

— I stałeś się mężczyzną – upiera się Harry i znika nagle jakaś zaciskająca się na piersi Voldemorta siła. Harry wzrusza ramionami. – Socjopatą, owszem, ale niemniej mężczyzną.

Harry powinien częściej pozawalać sobie na szczerość. To naprawdę zachwycające.

— Po co więc całe to przedsięwzięcie? – pyta Voldemort.

— Bo zasługujesz na to, by być całym – oświadcza Harry z absolutnie niepochamowaną pewnością, tak nieugiętą, że niemal zapiera Voldemortowi dech w piersiach. – No i też trochę po to, by cię wkurzyć. Nawiasem mówiąc, to było więcej niż jedno pytanie.

— Lubisz mnie podjudzać? – dopytuje Voldemort i wie, że igra ze szczęściem, gdy Harry mruży nagle oczy.

Mimo to pochyla się i zniża głos do szeptu.

— Trochę – przyznaje, jakby zdradzał jakiś sekret. I być może zdradza. – Jeśli są ku temu dobre okoliczności.

Szelmowski – takie właśnie słowo przychodzi mu do głowy, gdy patrzy teraz na Harry’ego Pottera. W potarganych ubraniach i zmierzwionych włosach. O płonących jasno, niemal nieludzko oczach. Z przekrzywioną na głowie koroną z kwiatów, jakby był jakimś leśnym stworzeniem, dokuczającym i szydzącym sobie z ludzi, którzy śmią przekroczyć jego czarcie koło.

— No dobra – mówi stanowczo Harry, odsuwając się od niego. – To o czym chciałeś ze mną pogadać?

No tak. Interesy. Voldemort nie przyszedł tu w końcu tylko po to, by się z Harrym Potterem zobaczyć.

Choć być może ujrzenie tej chwili, tego, jak przyjaciele ściągają z ramion Harry’ego wielki ciężar i przywracają na jego twarz uśmiech, jest nagrodą samą w sobie. Czymś w rodzaju przypomnienia.

Że Harry Potter ma w swoim życiu wielu ludzi, z którymi jest powiązany. Być może czyni go to słabym… lub przynajmniej otwartym na słabość. Lecz może również powinno przypomnieć Voldemortowi, jak wielka siła, ilu ludzi mogłoby Harry’ego wesprzeć, gdyby ten tylko tego zechciał.

Lojalność to w końcu bardzo Gryfońska cecha.

Odchrząkując, Voldemort prostuje się odrobinę.

— Dumbledore zgodził się wesprzeć w Wizengamocie naszą ustawę, jeśli poczynimy poprawkę w stosunku do mugolskich sprawców.

Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzają się.

— Och – wzdycha, po czym zwilża wargi i marszczy brwi. – Jaką dokładnie poprawkę?

— Nie możemy wyegzekwować kary więzienia dla osób spoza naszego świata – oznajmia z grymasem Voldemort. – Zamiast tego nałożymy na nich klątwę.

— Klątwę?

— Umysłu – potwierdza Voldemort. – Taką, która sprawi, że poczują na sobie to, co poczynili swoim ofiarom. Tyle że w głowie.

Harry przekrzywia głowę. Krzyżuje ramiona. Marszczy lekko brwi.

— Nie będzie to niebezpieczne? – pyta po chwili i Voldemort uśmiecha się szeroko; bo Harry, choć odurzony, nadal rozszyfrował poprawnie prawdziwe znaczenie tego, z czym najpewniej wiązać będzie się ta poprawka. – Nie oszaleją?

— Jest taka możliwość. – Voldemort pochyla potwierdzająco głowę. – Możliwość, nad którą, szczerze powiedziawszy, nie ubolewam.

Harry zaciska usta. Widoczna między jego brwiami zmarszczka nieco się pogłębia.

Voldemort obserwuje, jak nad tym wszystkim rozmyśla. I zastanawia się, nad czym dokładnie Harry teraz debatuje, jaki strumień myśli przechodzi przez jego głowę.

Dlatego ostrożnie się w niego zanurza. Wyłapuje drobne kawałki – _czy_ _to słuszne, czy powinienem się na to zgodzić, czy tego właśnie chciałem, co jeśli…_ – ale się na nich dłużej nie zatrzymuje. Zamiast tego skupia się na czymś, co w tym wszystkim pobrzmiewa i odbija się głośnym echem, co dochodzi z najgłębszych zakątków świadomości Harry’ego – ciemniejszych i zimniejszych, których istnienia Voldemort nie był do tej pory całkowicie pewien.

_Należy im się._

To prosta myśl. Ale jakże słodka i nikczemnie potępiająca.

Voldemort ma ochotę ją posmakować. Wziąć w usta, musnąć językiem i dać upust jej słodkiej _wściekłości_.

— Hermiona – mówi nagle i stanowczo Harry, krzywiąc się.

Voldemort mruga, przełyka ślinę, która napłynęła mu do ust i odchrząkuje, próbując pozbyć się przypływu _ciepła_ , które ściska jego gardło.

— Słucham?

Ale Harry kiwa już głową, wznosi rękę i wskazuje Voldemortowi, by dał mu chwilę.

— Potrzebna mi Hermiona. Zaraz wrócę.

Zaczyna się odsuwać, wracać do swoich przyjaciół, ale nagle w pół kroku nieruchomieje. Chwieje się trochę, jakby ciało nie nadążało za jego myślami, po czym znów zwraca się w stronę Voldemorta, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. Ściska palce, spoglądając na niego tak poważnie, uroczyście i zdecydowanie, że to niemal ujmujące, zważywszy na widoczny w jego oczach błysk i rozszerzone źrenice.

Jego dłoń pali Voldemorta przez ubrania. Zupełnie jakby go naznaczał.

— _Zostań_ tutaj – mówi nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem i czeka, aż Voldemort kiwnie potwierdzająco głową, nim w końcu z krzywym uśmiechem go puszcza.

Voldemort patrzy, jak odchodzi, też po części odurzony – i to uczucie tylko się pogłębia, gdy Harry pstryknięciem palca niweluje otaczające ich _Muffliato_. Voldemort nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że je rzucił.

 _Należy im się_ – pomyślał Harry gdzieś w plątaninie swoich myśli, tak niesamowicie ostro, drapieżnie i kusząco, ze słusznym gniewem. Voldemort przywłaszcza sobie tę myśl i chwyta ją mocno z żywym, płonącym _pragnieniem_.

Pragnieniem ujrzenia, jak Harry pozwala sobie na ten gniew, na wydobycie tej drzemiącej w nim potężnej bestii, stworzenia zemsty. Ujrzenia, jak by wtedy wyglądał. Czy jego oczy płonęłyby równie jasno. Czy by się przy tym uśmiechał, czy krzywił. Czy ogarnęłyby go po wszystkim wyrzuty sumienia…

Czy może poczucie _siły_.

Voldemort potrafi to sobie wyobrazić, gdy tak stoi i patrzy, jak Harry rozmawia ze swoją czarownicą, mugolaczką, _doradczynią_. Potrafi sobie wyobrazić, jak drzemiący w Harrym potencjał rozkwita w coś znacznie piękniejszego niż to, co Voldemort mógłby sam kiedykolwiek stworzyć… zważywszy na jego miękkość, _dobroć_ i tę benedyktyńską słodycz, które Harry odziewa niczym płaszcz, ukrywając pod nimi twardy niczym stal szkielet. Jak ten nieugięty gniew i determinacja, które dotychczas ujawniał niemal wyłącznie w stosunku do Voldemorta, kierują się na otaczający ich świat.

Voldemort ma to przed oczami, gdy Harry gestykuluje żwawo dłońmi oraz rozmawia z energią, entuzjazmem i chłopięcym urokiem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, swoimi _poplecznikami_. Ma to przed oczami – i coraz bardziej tego pożąda.

Cóż by to była za wizja. Idealne przeciwieństwo bezwzględności Voldemorta.

Gdy jednak Harry kieruje się z powrotem w jego stronę w towarzystwie czarownicy i jednego z rudych przyjaciół, który zarzuca mu na głowę kolejną koronę, Voldemort wyrywa się ze swoich marzeń. Z tych nikczemnych, zgubnych pragnień.

Musi się skupić na czymś innym. Znacznie ważniejsze jest teraz obserwowanie Harry’ego i jego sojuszników.

Gdy przed nim stają, to czarownica, Granger, odzywa się jako pierwsza.

— W jaki dokładnie sposób rzucana byłaby ta klątwa? – pyta, mrużąc bystre oczy.

— Poprzez kontakt z papierami narzucającymi grzywnę, po uznaniu winy – odpowiada Voldemort.

— A więc gdy nie byłoby już wątpliwości, że dopuścili się przemocy. – Hermiona skina głową i zerka na Harry’ego, który obserwuje ją uważnie i z powagą, choć wciąż się lekko chwieje. – To dobre obostrzenie… które powinno, w teorii, zapobiec nadużywania systemu.

Weasley marszczy brwi.

— Ale kto będzie o tym decydować?

To dobre pytanie. Takie, nad którym wielokrotnie się z Harrym głowili, próbując znaleźć rozwiązanie, które obaj by zaakceptowali.

Voldemort zaczyna rozumieć, że Harry nie ma tylko jednego doradcy, a tak naprawdę cały ich dwór.

— Trzech sędziów, jak sądzę. Rotujących spośród członków Wizengamotu – odpiera automatycznie Harry, zwilżając wargi i zerkając na Voldemorta. – Na podstawie zasady większości?

Voldemort pochyla głowę.

— Tak ostatecznie zdecydowaliśmy.

— A może dodacie też jakiś konkretny nakaz reprezentacji różnych typów magii? – proponuje Weasley, a właściwie wzdycha, krzyżując ręce na piersi, gdy staje u lewego boku Harry’ego, podczas gdy czarownica zajmuje prawy – przez co Harry stoi pośrodku, niczym samozwańczy król, którego otaczają rycerze. Harry Potter to _groza_. – Sędziego jasnego, ciemnego i neutralnego? Dzięki temu uniknęlibyśmy wykorzystywania zasady większości przez przychylne danej racji strony.

Voldemort wydaje z siebie cichy dźwięk – nieco zaskoczony tą sugestią.

— Podejrzewasz, że w przypadku objęcia większości przez ciemne rody wzrosłaby liczba werdyktów uznających winę podejrzanych.

Granger odchrząkuje.

— Lub spadła, gdyby procesami czystokrwistych przewodzili inni czystokrwiści.

Och tak, zgadza się Voldemort, czystokrwiści lubią trzymać się razem.

— Dumbledore’owi najpewniej taka zmiana się spodoba – mówi.

Harry prycha.

— Podoba się ona mnie, więc mam gdzieś, co myśli o niej Albus.

Voldemortowi udaje się spojrzeć mu w oczy.

— Nie martwi cię dezaprobata twojego mentora?

— Nie w tej sprawie. – Harry kręci głową i wzrusza ramionami. – Choć tak naprawdę jego pełen rozczarowania wzrok przestał na mnie działać już na drugim roku.

Voldemort uśmiecha się, nieskruszenie i szeroko.

— Jak już powiedziałem: co za szczerość.

Harry unosi brew.

— Przestań być z tego taki zadowolony.

— Postaram się – odpowiada Voldemort, ignorując wymieniających się spojrzeniami przyjaciół Harry’ego. – Zgadzasz się więc na to?

Harry waha się, spoglądając najpierw na Weasleya, a potem na Granger. Czarownica poysyła mu mały uśmiech; Weasley wyciąga rękę i ściska jego ramię.

Harry wzdycha krótko, po czym napotyka ponownie wzrok Voldemorta.

— Tak.

 _Dobrze_ – myśli Voldemort. – _Bardzo dobrze, Harry. Zatriumfujemy_.

— No to w takim razie nie będę zabierał ci już więcej czasu – oznajmia, kiwając z minimalnie wymaganym szacunkiem głową w stronę popleczników Harry’ego. – Mam nadzieję, że nie naruszyłem zanadto twojego _wolnego dnia_.

Prychając, Harry znów filuternie cmoka, nie zważając na czujne spojrzenia swoich przyjaciół.

— A odkąd to martwisz się takimi rzeczami?

Voldemort uśmiecha się.

— Do zobaczenia, mały cierniu.

Harry odpowiada mu krzywym uśmieszkiem.

— Przynieś następnym razem dobre wieści, dobra?

I Voldemort… Voldemort nie może się powstrzymać.

Nie, kiedy Harry patrzy na niego tymi swoimi rozpromienionymi oczami. Nie, kiedy wygląda tak dziko. Nie, kiedy wszystko to obserwuje bystrze jego mały, prywatny dwór.

— _Obiecuję, skarbie_ – syczy Voldemort, chwytając jego dłoń i przyciągając ją do ust, dotykając wargami jego knykci, tuż nad widniejącym na palcu pierścieniu rodzinnym Voldemorta. – _Do następnego razu._

Nie umyka mu to, jak czarownica wciąga ostro powietrze. Ani szeroko rozwarte oczy pogrążonego w ciszy Weasleya.

I tym bardziej nie umyka mu napływający na policzki Harry’ego rumieniec. Subtelne drgnięcie jego ściskanych przez Voldemorta palców. Powódź, jaka zalewa ich połączenie – _zażenowanie, zirytowanie, fascynacja_ – a także to, jak cudownie oczy Harry’ego rozszerzają się, gdy czarownica szarpie go _mocno_ za bluzkę.

Harry wyrywa mu swoją dłoń. Voldemort ma wielką ochotę się roześmiać.

— _Ty draniu_ – mówi ostro i stanowczo Harry, choć Voldemort zdecydowanie nie ma zamiaru się z tym sprzeczać. – _Idź sobie_.

— _Jak sobie życzysz, mały cierniu_.

A potem, jak obiecał i dopełniwszy to, po co tu przyszedł, Voldemort odwraca się i wychodzi. A jeśli wsłuchuje się też przy okazji w syczących na Harry’ego przyjaciół, żądających wyjaśnień – „ _co to było, Harry!?”_ – nikt nigdy się o tym nie dowie.

Ani jak wielką sprawia mu to satysfakcję.

No może oprócz Harry’ego, który głośno przesyła mu przez więź swoją irytację, mimo że Voldemort już się stąd teleportuje.

**~*~**

— Harry Jamesie Potterze – syczy mu do ucha Hermiona, przeciągnąwszy Harry’ego z powrotem do wyczarowanej przez niego oazy. – Serio? _Serio?_

Ron śmieje się, podążając za nimi z koślawym uśmiechem.

— Jak powiesz to jeszcze raz, niczego to nie zmieni.

— Och, cicho bądź. – Hermiona uderza go w ramię i Harry, wciąż na haju, byłby bez wątpienia niezmiernie rozbawiony miną, jaką robi przy tym Ron, gdyby nie był tak zajęty wpatrywaniem się w miejsce, gdzie zniknął przed chwilą Voldemort. – To nie powód do żartów. Cokolwiek to było, nie było to _normalne_.

— Spodziewałaś się po Czarnym Panu normalności? – pyta Ron, marszcząc nos. – Szczerze mówiąc dziwi mnie, że koleś nie groził, że nam coś uszkodzi.

— Rozważał to – rzuca bez zastanowienia Harry, wciąż wpatrując się w drzewa, między którymi zniknął Voldemort; zupełnie nie zauważając przez to przerażonych spojrzeń, jakie wymieniają Ron z Hermioną.

Dziewczyna wzdycha, głęboko, cierpiętniczo i z absolutnym wyczerpaniem.

— _Harry_.

Mrugając kilkakrotnie, w końcu spogląda na nią i się rozpromienia.

— No co?

— Proszę, skup się – mówi Hermiona, choć mimowolnie odwzajemnia jego uśmiech. – Możesz nam to wyjaśnić?

Harry mruczy pod nosem i kiwa głową, a dwa widniejące na jej czubku wianki niemal z niej spadają.

— Chciał zobaczyć, jak zareaguję. I wy.

— Dlaczego? – pyta Ron, zerkając przez ramię na miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą stali.

I Harry… Harry wzrusza ramionami.

— Sądził, że będzie to zabawne.


End file.
